


Last Known Trajectory

by alizrak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Alliances - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alliances spoilers, Ascendancy politics, Castaways, Chiss Politics, Chiss headcanon, Chiss intrigue, Cultural Shock, Enemies to Allies, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Force Shenanigans, Force animals, Found Family, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Platonic Thranto, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Slow Burn, Survival, tags added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 111,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizrak/pseuds/alizrak
Summary: "Bring up every star chart along Ezra's last known trajectory." ~HeraEzra and Thrawn end up stranded on an uninhabited planet somewhere in the Unknown Regions. With no rescue on sight, can Ezra put aside his differences with one of his biggest enemies to survive? But most importantly... what is Thrawn's ulterior motive to push for this unlikely alliance?---NOTE: Illustrations included at the end of each chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm not sure where this is all going or how is going to end but given we don't know anything about their fates, I just wanted to write what I think could happen out there... this is purely self indulging. It's been more than a few years since I last wrote a fanfic and I'm not a native English speaker so please be gentle with me. I hope you like it.

* * *

 

_"Bring up every star chart along Ezra's last known trajectory." ~Hera_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Thrawn stared at the blue lights shifting rapidly before him, or at least what he could see through the web of tentacles covering the front of the Chimaera. He turned his head, straining to see the working panels just behind him to his right, their lights blinking warning about several system failures through the ship.  

 

"Bridger, where are you taking us?" he tried tentatively.

 

"Far away..." Ezra struggled to answer.

 

"Away from Lothal?"

 

"Empire."

 

"Of course."

 

After the initial shock from being taken to Hyperspace by purrgils, Thrawn had attempted to reason with the young man into releasing him to no avail. This had actually been the first exchange since they were in such precarious position. It had been several hours since then and Thrawn figured Ezra was running out of stamina with that blaster wound on his shoulder. He could not see him but he could hear Ezra's breathing becoming strained.

 

"Bridger, how long will you keep this up?"

 

"As long... as it takes"

 

"Is the rest of my crew safe?" he attempted another approach. Bridger was always mindful of others.

 

"I-... they-..." there was a moment of silence behind him, as if Ezra was making sure to have the right answer "...escape pods..."

 

"Good." In such event, the crew would have surely assumed this area would have been destroyed by now and try to save their lives from this forsaken death trap. He could not blame them. It was the most logical course of action. No point on wasting lives.

 

The structure rumbled under the crushing pressure of the purrgils tentacles...

 

Something was up, something was changing. The tentacles around Thrawn loosened up slightly and he immediately took the chance to slip down and roll away from them. He reached for the gun he had drop during the struggle and pointed at Bridger.

 

Ezra was barely holding himself together, both his hands raised up towards the creatures and sweating profusely... trembling. Clearly, he was feverish from his wound. He hadn't even noticed Thrawn escaping from his binds. His whole focus was on the purrgils. In that moment Thrawn saw how whatever strength Ezra had, finally ran out and the young Jedi fell to his knees panting and gasping. The Chiss sheathed his weapon as he heard the roar of the creatures... he didn't need to be Force Sensitive to identify it as a warning call. He hurried up around the control room -or what was left of it anyway- trying to retrieve relevant information from the consoles, but with the second urgent roar he knew there was no time left. He turned around to see Ezra Bridger slumped in the floor. Thrawn stared at him briefly, narrowing his glowing red eyes as he considered his options. He finally approached the young man and pulled him up from his good shoulder.

 

Ezra said something unintelligible and didn't offer resistance... at first. When the bridge doors opened, the sound startled Ezra, turning to look at whoever was carrying him.

 

"NO! n-no...!" he mumbled in alarm and tried in vain to step away away from Thrawn.

 

"Bridger, we are heading to the remaining escape pods. Will I have to leave you here to die?" It was not a threat, it was an honest question and Ezra was awake enough to comprehend this.

 

"Ok..." he calmed down and started to drift back into unconsciousness. Thrawn hurried to the nearest working escape pod practically dragging Bridger along.

 

"Kanan... I'm sorry..." Thrawn seated Ezra and hastily strapped him the best he could, then went to the controls of the escape pod. He could see through the window the tentacles also loosening themselves from around the Chimaera. He knew the star destroyer would rip itself apart in a matter of seconds without a guidance system, leaving hyperspace in this condition. Even if they detached now, their chances of survival were minimal.

 

He looked back at Bridger and couldn't help to find all of this predicament impressive. He half smirked at the irony of it all and pressed the emergency release button.

 

"May the Force be with us."

 

* * *

 

He was in pain. He was being hunted. The wolves? No. Dark shadows that bear no faces reached for him.

 

"No! Stay away from me!"

 

He ran but couldn't move.

 

Then he was back at the imperial transport.

 

"The Rebels are heading to the fuel depot" he heard over the comms.

 

"No. NO! TELL THEM TO MOVE FROM THERE," he tried to tell Sabine piloting the ship so she could warn Kanan and Hera-

 

Fire engulfed everything.

 

He was a child, it was raining. He was scared and alone.

 

Red eyes over him. He tried to flee. He was held down. He screamed for help.

 

Stars. He was surrounded by stars. Dume was there. But it wasn't Dume.

 

"Kanan."

 

He could not see him, but he was brilliance. He could not touch him, but he was embracing him.

 

He smiled as a wave of relief and peace rolled over him.

 

He opened his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Ezra blinked, trying to bring his eyes to focus. Everything was dark. He heard movement close by and noticed red glowing eyes.

 

"You are finally awake," Thrawn said satisfied and approached him from the opening of the escape pod.

 

Ezra gasped and tried to crawl away but his arms failed him. He was too weak. His body was exhausted, aching, burning.

 

"Do not strain yourself, Bridger. You still have high fever. You must rest."

 

"What...? Where...?" Ezra was very confused trying to figure out what was happening. Thrawn was concerned for his well-being? What?

 

"We escaped the Chimaera, barely," Thrawn crouched beside him, reaching to attend to his shoulder. Ezra hadn't noticed until then it was covered by bacta patches. He was still wearing his undershirt but couldn’t see his orange shirt anywhere. Thrawn continued to explain. "When we dropped out of hyperspace we reached this planet. I still don't know our exact location. You developed an infection and have been unconscious since"

 

"How long...?" Ezra seemed to calm down and rubbed his eyes and forehead. He had shivers down his spine. Thrawn helped him into a sitting position on the floor of the escape pod, even though Ezra attempted to complain. The hatch was open and Ezra could only make out some rocky surface ahead in the darkness of the night.

 

"By my estimations, it's been almost 4 standard days but this planet seems to have longer cycles," Thrawn looked under the patches, cleaned the wound with some solution that stung and made Ezra grit his teeth and pulled away from him. Thrawn kept his hands up for a second. "I’m not trying to hurt you. You were not responding to treatment, but it seems you are rapidly improving now."

 

-Kanan- The name sprung in Ezra’s mind. Ezra had felt him. He had been there with him briefly, at least spiritually. Perhaps helping him heal? But he was supposed to be gone. Ezra felt a pang on his chest but knew he couldn't dwell on it. He pushed it aside. This was not the time.

 

 

"This is the last of the emergency rations," Thrawn handed him a nutrition bar. "You must regain your strength so you are in condition to walk tomorrow. We will head north and up the ravine to a safer position, a better place suited for a camp closer to water."

 

Ezra stared at the bar in his hand.

 

"Why are you doing this? We are-... You shot me! I destroyed your fleet!" none of this made any sense.

 

"You managed to defeat me, Ezra Bridger. I had dismissed you... That was my error," he said calmly and without any resentment. "I'm correcting it."

 

Ezra shook his head slightly, not really understanding the hidden meaning behind those words. His mind was still hazy and thinking too much was resulting on a headache. Fine, he thought, he would eat and rest. He was certainly not in a hurry to die to an infection, so he needed to recover as soon as possible. Kanan had-... Kanan had taught him how to use the Force to aid on his own healing. He would focus on that now. He would deal with whatever Thrawn was scheming later.

 

Ezra sighed and slowly ate the bar and drank some water Thrawn offered him. He laid down back again on the hard floor, noticing he had an emergency blanket over him. He covered himself and turned his back on Thrawn, not wanting to think of his presence nearby longer than necessary.

 

Thrawn had an almost imperceptible smile on his face. Bridger was out of danger, eating and quickly recovering. Excellent.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Bridger," Ezra woke up startled by Thrawns voice "It's time."

The young Jedi blinked and saw the first lights of dawn outside. Thrawn was grabbing some kind of long cord from one of the panels on the escape pod. Ezra felt a chill down his spine. He still couldn't believe he was there with Thrawn and he wasn't trying to attack him or... something.

 

"Ugh... ok, ok, I'm awake," he rubbed his temples. His body was still sore, and it just hit him it could have been worse, way worse. Not only because of the wound in his shoulder, but the mental toll from guiding the purrgils. He felt like he had pulled a Force muscle or something. Had he pushed himself further, he might have not made it at all.

 

"Do you feel capable of walking?"

 

"Yeah..." Ezra slowly got up and tentatively gave a step forward. Thrawn grabbed his right arm, keeping him in balance.

 

"No," he brushed Thrawn's hand off, "I can walk on my own."

 

Thrawn stared at him for a second, slightly raising an eyebrow. 

 

"Very well," he made no further attempt to help him, getting out of the escape pod and giving Ezra a comfortable berth, which he was thankful for.

 

Ezra looked outside and confirmed they were in the bottom of a deep ravine. He wasn't going to climb from here, that was for sure. Rising his eyes gave him a headache... maybe he needed more rest? He could barely focus.

 

"This way," Thrawn motioned, but didn't wait for him to answer. Ezra didn't mind and tried to keep up with him. They walked in silence while Thrawn lead him, Ezra wasn't sure for how long.

 

"This is the lowest point of the ravine," the Chiss stopped looking back at him. "We must climb through here" he said pointing to a side that was considerably lower but still was... what? 50 meters high?

 

"That's... that's still going to be difficult," Ezra said frowning.

 

"It might be difficult but not impossible. I could carry you," Thrawn offered.

 

"What-? No. No way-..."  he was startled when Thrawn stepped closer with the cord, "what are you doing?"

 

"Securing yourself," Thrawn started to fasten the cord around his chest.

 

"I said I can climb!"

 

"Yes... and you may slip. This way I can keep you from falling. Let's not add broken bones to your current state, shall we?"

 

Ezra breathed a small karabast and allowed him to tie the cord around his chest and waist. The cord gave them a distance of about 5 meters between them.

 

"I'll go ahead," Ezra watched how Thrawn started climb with ease the first 5 meters of the rocky wall and waited there for him to follow him up.

 

"Here I go..." Ezra sighed and tried to follow the same path as Thrawn did. His left shoulder was hurting but he managed to somewhat dull the pain with the Force. From there Thrawn advanced slowly, almost as if he wanted to make sure Ezra would see what cracks and rocks to use to aid him on his climbing, without having to tell him directly. They were a few meters from reaching the top when, suddenly, Ezra's right foot slipped and he couldn't hold to the crack with his bad arm.

 

"AH!" he fell a few meters and the cord tensed pulling down at Thrawn, leaving him to deal with his whole weight.

 

"Bridger!" he hissed through gritted teeth. Thrawn's hands gripped to the rock as much as he could.

 

"I KNOW!" Ezra desperately clawed at the wall, trying to find a hold. He finally got support from a crack and pushed himself up. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would explode. He had done many daring jumps before but never in a sick state like that. He wouldn't be able to use the Force correctly. The fall would have at best broken all his bones, at worse killed him. He looked up at Thrawn, who was again waiting for him to continue, impassive as always. Ezra sighed and kept on climbing.

 

Thrawn reached the edge of the cliff and once at the top pulled Ezra the rest of the way.

 

"Thanks," Ezra said, still feeling weird saying that to him. "Let's never do that again" he added but Thrawn didn't answer, simply untying himself and Ezra from the cord. For a moment he wasn’t sure what was worse, Thrawn being helpful or his silence.

 

Now above the ravine, Ezra could see a thick forest ahead of them, with tall trees of wide dark green leaves. Thrawn wordlessly handed him a sturdy stick... and Ezra realized he was already exhausted. He would needed it to walk. He took the stick without complaining and used it to support himself to catch his breath as Thrawn entered into the forest. Ezra hesitated for a moment, everything he knew about the man was telling him he must keep his guard up, yet he couldn't ignore the feeling nudging him to follow Thrawn at the same time.

 

Ezra closed his eyes and sighed. The Force worked on mysterious ways, right? Without another excuse, he gathered his strength and walked into the cool shadow of the forest before he lost sight of Thrawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like this story. You can find me in tumblr as Alizrak, twitter as yoski_soulnova, instagram as soulnova_alizrak!
> 
> I'm also uploading sketches based on the fanfic.
> 
> Here's the one from this chapter:  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra was thankful for the cool shadow in the forest as he walked, helping himself with the stick and keeping his distance from Thrawn. His eyes were glued to the back of man’s white uniform. Now that Ezra was slowly regaining his focus and clearing his head, he couldn't help but feel tense and cautious around him. That nudging sensation Ezra initially had to follow him was starting to be dampen by hard facts. This was Grand Admiral Thrawn. He had led the TIE Defender project. He brought the Chimaera to bombard his home planet. A ruthless man who only thought about power and-

 

"We are not very far," Thrawn slowed his pace and looked back at him. "Are you in need of rest?"

 

Ezra was scowling.

 

"I'm fine," he said with a hint of irritation.

 

Thrawn slightly inclined his head noting his demeanor, but he nodded and kept going. Ezra took a couple of deep breaths, calming himself, reminding himself it was not the best time to get worked up. They eventually reached a small clearing - where there was already a fire pit and an almost finished lean-to thatched shelter. Ezra blinked in surprise... he hadn't expected anything to be ready by then.

 

"You did all this?"

 

"Yes, while you were still unconscious. I took the liberty to scout the immediate area and start with preparations. I haven't noticed any sign of sentients yet."

 

Ezra couldn't hold back any longer.

 

"Alright just say it already. What do you want?" Ezra stood there, stiffed, a hand tightly closed around the stick.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"I know what you are trying to do."

 

The Chiss glanced at him and slowly raised an eyebrow.

 

"You do? I would like to hear your suspicions."

 

"You just want to get to my good side, because you saw what I did with the purrgils. That's why you have been all..." Ezra struggled to say the word. Helpful? Friendly? Ugh, he didn't want to use those words to describe Thrawn of all people.

 

"While it seems I have far more experience on survival, I won't deny that your abilities would still be helpful in this situation"

 

"Is not just in this situation. You don't need me here. You could survive on your own. This is about what could you do with a power like that later, I can tell," Ezra assured, closing his fists. After going through being tempted by the Emperor himself, Ezra was NOT going to drop his guard around Thrawn. "The Force is not a weapon, I told you before. Besides, did you think I would forget everything you did just because you are being nice to me right now?" Ezra suddenly felt dizzy from the intensity of his growing anger. He really needed to sit down.

 

"I have no desire or intention of arguing with you, Bridger. You removed us from the conflict that made us enemies. Here, there is no Rebellion or Empire. It’s just us. We find ourselves in completely different circumstances. Will you put aside our differences to ensure we both stay alive?"

 

Ezra stared at him hard, furrowing his brow. He hesitated. He didn't feel any ill intention on his words... but he had been wrong before. Thrawn had a motive and it was not just survival… And somehow he couldn't shake the feeling he was honestly concerned about something.

 

"If you don't want my assistance, I can find another place to set up a camp for myself. You won't have to see me."

 

Ezra bit his lip. Karabast. Thrawn already went through all that effort of looking after him, clearing that place and almost falling to their deaths in that ravine to bring him here. And he actually didn't know a thing about survival... hell, Tatooine had made that very clear. Even if this place didn't seem as harsh as the desert planet, he wasn't sure how long he could make it on his own. He sighed and shook his head.

 

"No. That's fine..." he said with a hint of bitterness. "We can work together... but this doesn't mean I forgive you or anything."

 

"Duly noted," Thrawn said. "I'll finish the thatched roof of this shelter. With your help, we can later make a separate shelter for each of us. I assume you would prefer that."

 

"Yeah. Definitely."

 

Thrawn moved to leave the cord they had used to climb under the shelter, and grabbed back his blaster and the transponder from under a few leaves there. Ezra tensed.

 

"You had a blaster and left if here?"

 

"Yes," Thrawn explained. "I initially had it with me when you were feverish but, when I was treating you, you pulled at it with the Force. It hit you in the head and discharged a shot. Luckily, neither of us were hit. I decided to leave it here to avoid any other accidents."

 

"Ah... sorry" he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "What about the transponder? Did you activate it already?"

 

"The transponder's signal only has a limited range within the same system that can be picked up by Empire vessels. Sadly, we are likely stranded somewhere in Wild Space or the Unknown Regions - places where the Empire's presence is almost nonexistent. I could modify it to allow the signal to be picked up by anyone but...  you don't have any idea of what dangers could be out there," there was a clear edge in his tone. "It is best if we try to investigate our location first."

 

"But what if we actually get help out of the planet? It's worth a shot," Ezra said hopefully.

 

"Interesting. I don't think you went through all that hassle to bring me as far away as possible, just so we could find our way back so easily to the Empire and the Rebellion."

 

No, he had not. Ezra's lips formed a thin line. The reality of having chosen to be stranded with Thrawn in this planet was finally sinking in.

 

"Believe me Bridger, I would prefer if I could return as soon as possible but I know what could be lurking out here in this side of the Galaxy. We will use the transponder when we have a better idea of our true position," he looked at the sky narrowing his red glowing eyes. "In the meantime... for us sentient beings, survival is a state of mind. With no certain rescue on sight, the prospect of spending the rest of our lives here is a reality."

 

Ezra shook his head.

 

"My friends will look for us. I'm sure of that" he said.

 

"I found no tracker on your person," Thrawn pointed out.

 

"Yes, but-"

 

"Did the Force tell you they would come?" the Chiss questioned. Ezra bit his lip. He regretted mentioning it in the first place.

 

"Yeah..."

  


"Did the Force tell you _when_ will they find us?"

 

"... a while," Ezra's body tensed.

 

"How long? Days? Weeks? Months?" Thrawn pressed "...Years?"

 

"A long while," Ezra said defensively. He wasn't sure. The Force wasn't straightforward with stuff like this. He had a pretty good idea that Sabine would seek him out, eventually. He trusted that much. She would-... she could find this place if she set her mind to it. But he didn't know how long that would take. Not in the immediate future at least.

 

"In any case, I'm certain my people will likewise seek me out. We will wait to see which one reaches us first."

 

"I'm not sure the Empire will be happy when they find you after what happened to the Fleet" Ezra couldn't hold back a mischievous smile.

 

" _My people_. Not the Empire," Thrawn remarked.

 

"Ah... that's right..." Ezra said blinking a few times. "I heard you came from outside the Empire."

 

"Yes," Thrawn looked at him curiously, perhaps waiting to see if he knew anything else about him. Without any more questions or comments from Ezra, he continued. "I would have to agree, given the peculiarity of the Chimaera's disappearance, I assume it will take your friends or my people 'a long while' to find us. In the meantime, we must analyze our situation and plan our course of action."

 

"Fine, let's hear it," Ezra said crossing his arms and shrugging, making himself wince from the pain on his shoulder. For a brief second, he could have sworn he saw the corners of Thrawn's lips curving up.

 

"Our focus should be to stay on our best condition until rescue, if any. We must improve our shelter. Water, heat and food will be our next priorities. We must divide chores to avoid fatigue and conserve energy."

 

"What about the escape pod? That could have worked as shelter. Is sturdy enough."

 

"The pod is at the bottom of a ravine that has signs of being flooded seasonally. I saw clouds forming in the horizon. The rain season might be close to start."

 

"Oh."

 

"The escape pod may still provide potential materials if we are able to dismantle parts of it. The emergency kit had a few tools, but we will be required to make our own. For the time being, we must make due with the natural building resources we have at hand."

 

"You said we moved here for food and water."

 

"There is a small stream just down the hill from here, and the vegetation in this area seems to provide leaves, roots and nuts that are non-toxic and edible for us."

 

"How do you-"  Ezra stopped talking when Thrawn showed him a small device the size of a syringe with a tiny data screen.

 

"I tested them," Thrawn said approaching Ezra and placing the device on his hand. "This will allow us to find a variety of potential foods and avoid anything poisonous or contaminated. All the emergency kits in the Chimaera have one. I wanted people under my command to have the best chances for survival no matter the situation."

 

It was like Thrawn had everything figured out. Everything except the Force. Ezra smiled at this thought, maybe a little too much.

 

"Heh, well... what chores you want to divide then?"

 

Thrawn narrowed his eyes for a second but nodded, starting to explain all they needed to do.

 

Gather suitable leaves for the thatched roof of the first shelter and the future ones too. Refill the containers they had with water from the stream using a small emergency filter. Clear the area from dead leaves. Find flint. Forage for berries and nuts... the list went on and on. Ezra was not supposed to wander too far from sight of the camp, lest he became disoriented. A nice way to keep him from getting lost and Ezra couldn't blame Thrawn... he had got lost in his own planet, for crying out loud. He obviously didn't mention this to Thrawn but is not like he needed it. Ezra kept himself busy gathering and foraging, while Thrawn made fast trips back and forth from the pod after he had finished the shelter. Haste was essential as he suspected rain was on the way. In one of those trips he had brought back Ezra's orange shirt, what was left of the first aid kit, the emergency blanket, more cables and a bunch of electronics.

 

After Thrawn got whatever material he needed, he started swiftly working on the tools he had mentioned earlier. He started crafting them with ease. Ezra couldn't help to be a little impressed by his skill and wondered if he had done this before. Thrawn had said the days were longer in this planet, and by sundown Ezra certainly felt completely exhausted - even though he had taken several breaks to rest between his chores. Thrawn lit up a fire as darkness started to fill the area.

 

"You shouldn't strain yourself anymore. Go ahead and sleep."

 

"I'm going to take your word on that... I can barely keep my eyes open..." Ezra finished placing a few berries on a pile over a big leaf Thrawn had set close to the fire pit. He yawned and turned to head to the shelter, but stopped for a second looking back at Thrawn. "Are you... are you going keep working on that?"

 

Thrawn looked at his tools as if he was not yet completely satisfied with the results.

 

"Yes, I'll keep working on this."

 

"Shouldn't you... go to rest too?"

 

"I don't sleep as much as humans," Thrawn said, a small smile on his face as if he had remembered something amusing.

 

Ezra pursed his lips. That wasn't what he had asked.

 

"Aren't you tired?" he pressed.

 

"Someone needs to keep watch. At least until we can make sure there are no large predators in the area," Thrawn continued with his work without paying him any more attention.

 

Ezra hesitated. He could feel Thrawn _was_ tired.

 

"It doesn't seem like there are big predators nearby... I mean, if you... if we have been here for a few days some would have found us already, right?" He would have felt them too, he thought, but Ezra didn't want to tell Thrawn about what else he could do with the Force.

 

"Perhaps."

 

Ezra frowned. Fine. If he wanted to stay up like that, he wasn't going to stop him. In fact he should be happy he didn't have to share the small shelter with Thrawn.

 

"Okay!" He took the emergency blanket, wrapped it around him and fell asleep just as his head touched the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please, leave a comment! :D
> 
> Here's the sketch for this chapter!  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra felt movement close to him and his body flinched by instinct, pulling his feet close to his body and away from the rustling.

 

"What the-!"

 

"It's starting to rain," Thrawn explained calmly, his red glowing eyes were the only thing Ezra could see in this darkness… again. The young man wasn't sure he would ever get used to them. Ezra sat up and moved to the side to allow Thrawn to place the primitive tools he had finished, the electronics he had salvage and the little bit of food they had gathered. Without another word, the Chiss grabbed the emergency blanket Ezra had been using and placed it over the shelter - providing an extra layer of insulation over them - and proceeded to sit down opposite Ezra, leaving all the things between them.

 

Ezra yawned. He felt he had slept a lot and was feeling much better now. His shoulder was still aching a little, but he didn't feel as dizzy or weak. The smell of petrichor filled the ambiance and he couldn't help but find it calming. The sound of rain soon increased until it was almost deafening. The lean-to seemed to hold and keep them dry perfectly with the help of the emergency blanket on top.

 

Ezra looked at all the tools Thrawn had made while he was sleeping. There was a hatchet, a small hammer, a spade, several...sticks? It was too dark to see well and his attention moved to the berries and nuts he had gathered. His stomach rumbled.

 

"I'm going to grab some of these to eat."

 

"You may."

 

Ezra's lips made a fine line. ‘You may?’ It irritated him to feel as if Thrawn was letting him eat something he worked to get. No, just let it go, it's not worth to get upset about it, Ezra thought taking a deep breath. He grabbed just a handful of the berries and started to eat them slowly. They were slightly bitter but he didn't mind, although he would have given anything for a juicy Meiloorun or a Jogan fruit at the moment.

 

With some food on his belly his mood also seemed to improve.

 

"How long until morning?" Ezra asked glancing to his side at the blue alien.

 

"A few more hours" Thrawn was using some string made out of roots or grass to tightly secure the head of the hatched. Seriously, where did he learn to do all this stuff? Ezra thought.

 

"How long do you think the rain will last?"

 

Thrawn slightly peeked from under the shelter, looking at the stormy sky above them, just as a lighting struck somewhere illuminating his angular factions in the dark of night. The image sent shivers down Ezra's spine.

 

"The rain will last after dawn, it seems."

 

"Oh... ok" Ezra sighed and pulled his knees closer him to rest his head for just a moment, but immediately fell asleep again. It was almost as his body knew he needed to take advantage of any and all the available time to rest while he still could.

 

When Ezra woke up for a second time, there was already light and the rain had stopped just as Thrawn had predicted. Thrawn was already seemingly preparing himself with his blaster in his holster and a hatchet in his belt. Did he ever sleep? He had said he slept less than humans but…

 

"Wait, where are you going?"

 

"It would be wise to check on the escape pod. I presume the ravine will be flooded but there could be still a few salvage parts"

 

"Alright, I'll go with you" Ezra got out of the shelter and stretched.

 

"Are you in condition of climbing?" Thrawn looked at him from head to toe.

 

"Yeah, maybe. I feel a lot better now. If anything, I guess I could just follow you from above along the edge of the ravine"

 

Thrawn nodded and grabbed back the long cord, placing it around his shoulder. They walked back into the forest for several minutes in silence, Ezra still keeping himself a few paces behind Thrawn. They finally returned to the area where they had climbed up but Thrawn simply stopped there looking down.

 

Below, the ravine was flooded and the rapids were intense.

 

"Yep, pretty flooded. Do you think the current is strong enough to carry the pod?"

 

"What do you think?" Thrawn asked with a small smirk.

 

Ezra turned to Thrawn with a frown. Was he mocking him? The way he said it seemed a little condescending but... maybe it was just the way he talked? Was he honestly prompting him to provide an answer?

 

"I think the current should be strong enough to move it at least a little"

 

"We shall see then" Thrawn nodded and kept moving towards the south, being careful not to get too close to the edge. The rain had made the ground slippery, Ezra could tell, and they needed to watch out not to fall by accident. A few minutes later, they arrived to the area where the escape pod should have been.

 

"It's not here" Ezra breathed with a hint of disappointment.

 

"In fact, it is not very far" Thrawn pointed just ahead, where the water current went over a large obstacle on its way. The escape pod had been turned over and dragged against a few rocks and got stuck there. That could have been me, Ezra thought, also wondering if Thrawn would have abandoned him there... or maybe not? He had offered to carry him. Perhaps he could have been able to bring him up even if he had been still unconscious? But what would he have to gain? He shook his head.

 

"Was there anything else important there?"

 

"I had already taken all the essentials. We will have to wait until the water level lowers before we attempt anything else... unless you could lift it up?" Thrawn looked at him with interest.

 

Ezra bit his lip. He felt better physically, but he was mostly focusing on channeling the Force to finish healing only. In a way, his ‘Force muscle’ was still sore from guiding the purrgils and felt he shouldn’t strain himself too much yet. Besides, he wanted to make a point of not using the Force around Thrawn to avoid giving him any ideas of how to use it to his advantage.

 

"The pod is too heavy... I don't think I can do it right now. Maybe when I get better," Ezra limited himself to say.

 

"I see," Thrawn nodded giving him a strange look, but apparently satisfied with the answer and started their way back.

 

By the time they returned to the camp, the temperature had considerably risen and the humidity was starting to be extremely bothersome.

 

“I’ll start working on the rest of the next shelter,” Thrawn approached the lean-to to grab the rest of his tools.

 

“Alright, I guess I’ll look for more food then,” Ezra offered.

 

Thrawn started to take off his white Imperial jacket and Ezra also followed suit - getting his undershirt off, giving him some respite from the heat too. Ezra took one of the water containers and drank a little, refreshing himself... he needed to stay hydrated especially when he was still recovering. Force healing had its limitations after all. He looked at the pile of berries and nuts he had gathered the day prior, realizing Thrawn had actually also eaten some of them. Ezra still had the small device with him to check if the food was toxic or contaminated.

 

"Was the food I brought yesterday fine with you? The device said it was ok and the taste for me was a little bitter, but I don't know if you-" Ezra turned around to ask but his jaw dropped looking at Thrawn.

 

“Yes, the food you found was acceptable” Thrawn had not only taken the jacket off but also the black undershirt and… Holy kriff, he was ripped. No wonder Thrawn had beaten Kallus so badly. It was like his whole body was a fine tuned weapon. He remembered Thrawn used to keep Assassin Droids for sparring. ASSASSIN DROIDS! Ezra suddenly felt so inadequate in comparison. Sure, he was toned and extremely nimble in a fight. He had even faced Rukh before, but he wasn't THAT strong. He just had the Force to help him defend himself and give him an edge during a fight. Still, something in the back of his mind told him that, if Thrawn had wanted, he could have easily killed him in his sleep without breaking a sweat... but he didn't. Ezra didn't know if he found the thought comforting or not.

 

Ezra simply decided not to dwell on it anymore, as Thrawn went on to cutting down some of the thinner trees around the camp to make the main frame for the new shelter. He headed to the stream and picked up berries along the edge. When he got back, Thrawn had managed to finish a large A frame. This shelter would be spacious compared to the lean-to they had been using.

In that moment Ezra noticed a few presences in the vicinity. He looked at the branches on opposite side of the camp and saw a group of small red critters that were sniffing curiously on his direction. Ezra blinked. He reached out into the Force and felt them react with a happy chirp. They were Force attuned… at least as Force attuned as an animal could be. They reminded him of the loth-cats back home but were clearly tree dwellers. He looked back at Thrawn, wondering if he had seen them too. Thrawn had a bow in his hands. When did he-?

 

Thrawn was pointing at the animals. He knocked the arrow. Ezra’s eyes widened.

 

“NO!” Ezra waved a ripple of push in the Force and the arrow missed its target, barely, hitting the branch instead. The animals jumped away in alarm and disappeared into the forest. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?” His blood started to boil again.

 

Thrawn looked at the arrow stuck in the branch with a slight frown. Bridger had made him miss, again.

 

“I was procuring ourselves a source of protein, Bridger, but you clearly disapprove of this method. You never mentioned you may have some dietary restrictions.”

 

“I can eat meat, but not those!” Ezra tried to explain. 

 

“Why? I don’t see any difference between these and any other creatures in the-” Thrawn was interrupted by the young Jedi.

 

“It’s just a Force thing, alright!? Just DON’T hurt them,” Ezra warned gritting his teeth. Something in the back of his mind was concerned he could upset… something. Something here in this planet. Something like the loth-wolves, Dume or Bendu. 

 

Thrawn looked back at the arrow and then back at Ezra. “Very well... If that eases your concerns, we will not hunt those creatures. I cannot promise they won’t fall into traps, but we can minimize the risk… is that fine with you?” 

 

“Yes,” Ezra limited to say looking away, wanting to change the subject, trying not do dwell anymore on details about the Force with Thrawn. “I’ll… I’ll help you finish with that shelter.”  

 

“Your assistance would be welcomed.”

 

Ezra stopped and glared at Thrawn for a second. He was still actively trying to diffuse any form of hostility from his part. Of course, Thrawn didn’t care what he needed to do as long as his plans panned out.  

 

Thankfully Thrawn didn’t press the issue and Ezra was surprised he kept his word on not actively hunting for those particular critters.

 

Over the next days they settled into a routine. Wake up, seek for food, refill their water bottles, get some grooming done - Thrawn had said it was important for their psyche -), finish whatever building project they had at the time. Thrawn had even taught Ezra how to identify the edible fish in a small lake at the end of the stream. At first glance the fish looked all the same, but there were small features, almost imperceptible. Thrawn had somehow noticed it immediately and instructed Ezra on how to tell them apart from poisonous ones. The meat of these fishes was bland and combined with the bitter berries and nuts didn’t exactly help making Ezra feel better about their situation.

 

Everyday was a struggle but the most difficult thing for Ezra wasn't the survival itself. Accustomed to deal with a wide range of emotions from the crew and the other normal people, he was now in what could be regarded as an emotional desert. The fauna in their area had the same basic emotions and moods most other animals he had encounter before: Fear, hunger, food, safety, mating, some even would play and have fun... and then there was Thrawn.

  
  


Thrawn, as any other sentient creature, had more complex emotions, yes, but it was far from what Ezra was used to from a normal person. Neately compertalized thoughts as if his whole mind was a detailed report in another language he just couldn’t understand.  His emotions were more subdued, refrained, controlled. There was no real anger when something went wrong, but Thrawn simply experienced what could only be described as mild annoyance at some miscalculation. The only time Ezra had sensed a strong emotion from him had been fear from when they had jumped to hyperspace with the Purrgils. In truth, there was only one concern for Thrawn, one ultimate goal on his mind, and Ezra could tell it was survival. Survival is a state of mind, he had said, and Ezra realized Thrawn conformed to it almost naturally. And what worried Ezra the most was that in all that strange neverending plotting in Thrawn’s mind, Ezra was part of his future plans.  He still couldn’t tell how but he was convinced it couldn’t be good.

 

Because of this, Ezra limited his interactions to Thrawn to small frases, always trying to avoid giving too much information about him while still trying to decipher what he was scheming. He wouldn’t let his ability with the Force be used for Thrawn’s gain, or the Empire, or anyone else. He had had enough of that. He was there because Thrawn was a threat and that was that. 

 

That day would be different from their now usual routine though. Having scouted most of the immediate area for the last couple of weeks, Thrawn had announced it was time to explore further beyond. They set off early in the morning towards the east, to a small valley they had seen from afar. Thrawn grabbed his blaster and had offered Ezra the bow and arrows but he obviously declined them.

 

Thrawn moved with ease and confidence through the forest, Ezra following close behind, mostly to keep an eye on him. They had been walking for what it seemed to be a few hours, Ezra’s eyes still locked on Thrawn’s back, when the Jedi suddenly got a tingle on the back of his mind.

 

“Are you- are you hungry?” Ezra blinked in confusion and came to a halt.

 

“No. At least not for another couple of hours,” Thrawn stopped and looked back at him curiously. 

 

Ezra’s eyes widened in shock realizing what he was feeling.

 

“Wait...BACK-!!” 

 

The ground under their feet rose unbelievable fast. But it wasn’t the ground… it had been a huge beast that laid in wait for its prey, it’s back completely camouflaged as the surrounding natural environment.

 

Thrawn took out his blaster quickly, but not fast enough. The massive creature slammed him away making him drop the weapon from his hands. 

 

Thrawn's mind raced as he weighed his options. He could not see his weapon. The creature was too fast and was clearly hungry. It would devour them both unless he-... a mild sense of deja vu permeated this encounter. His expression hardened, his body tensed. This was not the outcome he was looking for. But there was no other option so he would be forced to-

  
  


"THRAWN, DON'T MOVE!" Ezra's voice warned him. The Chiss froze in place, giving a quick glance to his side without taking his focus from the mighty beast. Bridger was standing up, arms and hands outstretched like he had done before with the purrgils. The shout also attracted the creature’s attention to himself. 

  
  


Thrawn watched how the creature turned towards the young man, tendrils sprouting from its massive body - and a shiver ran down his spine. They reached for Ezra at lightning speed. Ezra closed his eyes frowning... but then his expression relaxed. He let the Force flow through him. The tendrils stopped just millimeters away from his face. The creature stirred in place, giving a low growl.

  
  


"I'm sorry, but we are not your food... okay...?" Ezra whispered calmly, taking slow deep breaths. "Come on... Go back to sleep... stay there..." he encouraged it. The tendrils started to retract back to the creature. Still in full concentration with his eyes closed, Ezra slightly turned his head to Thrawn. 

 

"Back away. Slowly..." the Jedi murmured and started to carefully step back away from the clearing. He felt Thrawn following him out of the creatures reach. When they were far enough, Ezra took a deep breath and sighed in relief opening his eyes.

  
  


"Whew... heh! That was close!" he chuckled but suddenly stopped when he noticed Thrawn was seemingly transfixed looking at him. There seemed to be hundreds of thoughts going through his head in that moment... meanings, implications. His gaze was full of intensity. Ezra gulped. He had been trying to minimize his use of the Force so far. He tried to downplay the incident. "Erh... Is something wrong?"

 

"No. Not at all," Thrawn gave him a smile. A knowing smile. Ezra blinked in confusion. Thrawn's eyes showed understanding, resolution and confidence - more than the usual anyway. Somehow, this incident had confirmed something to him. Something very important. The Chiss said nothing more and glanced around looking for his blaster. He quickly found it just a few paces from them. "Interesting," he hummed amused, picking the blaster up and holstering back in place. Without another word, Thrawn continued on their original direction, keeping their distance from the area where the creature laid waiting.

 

Ezra stood there in stunned silence watching him go. What had he just unknowingly done? He hurried to follow him before he was out of sight.

 

"We should... avoid this place. I don't think we can kill something that big with the weapons we have anyway."

 

"Indeed"

 

"We should also keep an eye out for other clearings like that… just in case. I should have sensed it sooner but-..." but he didn't. Why? Ezra grew silent as he walked behind Thrawn trying to come up with the answer. He hadn't realized the danger until it was almost too late. This wasn't like him. He should have felt such a dangerous creature earlier but-... Ezra stopped on his tracks and looked up at Thrawn's back in shock. That was it.  _ Thrawn _ . Ezra had been so preoccupied with Thrawn -what he might be scheming, how dangerous he was, everything he had done- that he had been in constant guard and focusing on him all this time, without realizing there might be a bigger threat to both of them out here. 

 

He bit his lower lip. 

 

It had almost cost them their lives. 

 

“Bridger?”

 

“Huh?” Ezra blinked, pulled out of his own thoughts.

 

“Does the Force follow the principles of Synchronicity?” Thrawn asked offhandedly. The workings of the Force still eluded him and most of his questions about the Force until now had been answered by Ezra purposely in a vague way but he needed to try.

 

“Principles of... what?” Ezra frowned.

 

“Synchronicity. It means that some events are ‘meaningful coincidences’ if they occur with no causal relationship yet seem to be meaningfully related,” Thrawn explained without turning to him. 

 

“Well, it kinda sounds like the Force…” Ezra shrugged conceding tentatively.

 

“I see,” Ezra couldn’t see it but he could practically feel the smirk on Thrawn’s face. 

 

Synchronicity? Meaningful coincidence? Had the Force shown something to Thrawn? And worse of all, had he gotten the message? Had the Force tried to show something to Ezra too? Well, he certainly needed to focus less on Thrawn and more on his surroundings. Thrawn wasn’t an immediate threat so…  

 

Ezra sighed and his tired shoulders dropped a little. Fine… but I will still keep an eye on him, he thought to himself. He didn’t like the idea one bit, but he couldn’t risk another mistake like back there.

 

Thrawn, for his part, was pleased with the results of this experience. He had discovered there was a third option on his scenario, an option he couldn’t fully understand (and maybe he never would) but it had revealed itself to him nonetheless… and most important of all, Ezra Bridger was definitely the key to make it work. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for your interest and support. I will start writing the next chapter right away and maybe I'll manage to finish before Alliances drops. I'll have to read that to see if there's anything I need to adjust on the plot I'm planning specially details about the Chiss and learn if Thrass is around or not. I'll adjust the tags as soon as that's done, including ships and characters!! Hope that's ok! :D 
> 
>  
> 
> I've been also doing some sketches based on the fics. You can check them there!
> 
> Here's the sketch for this chapter!   
> 
> 
> And an extra! Thrawn without a shirt for the fans! :3   
> 


	4. Chapter 4

Days started to blend together for Ezra as weeks turned into months. He knew Thrawn had been keeping track of the standard days but he was afraid of asking him just how long had they been there. Ezra knew he wouldn't like the answer anyway. Instead, he started to think of the passing of time in terms of things they had built in the camp. Each of them had now a large shelter on their own and Ezra welcomed the privacy to sleep. They had also made several containers out of gourds, more tools, raised beds for both of them, a perimeter fence to keep small critters at bay, a number of traps and more arrows. Even though Ezra had initially rejected taking the bow, he had finally caved in after Thrawn had convinced him through logical arguments that it was only for his protection. After all, he was well aware that even if Ezra could use the Force, he used to carry both his lightsaber and a blaster with him at all times... and after the incident with the beast, there was really no excuse.

 

Thrawn also showed Ezra how to make sharp blades out of stone, making an assortment for hunting, heavy use around the camp and even a few to shave. It was at that moment Ezra realized not only that Thrawn didn't actually grew a beard -and it wasn't like Ezra had much anyway - but also that his hair seemed to grow at least twice as fast compared to a human, perhaps more. In fact, Thrawn had already started to wear his hair on a neat low ponytail. Ezra, for his part, had a wild mane like when he was younger. Soon he would have to decide if he wanted to tie it back or cut it back down.

 

Ezra found himself thinking on small details like this with more frequency as he got better with his chores and got additional ‘free time’ for himself.

 

"You look weird with the long hair" Ezra commented, maybe not realizing he had said it outloud as he finished eating his fish. Both of them had already finished their chores and were sitting by the fire, having supper as the last lights of day painted the clouds red. The nights had turned noticeably cooler too, signaling the changing season.

 

"Is that so?" Thrawn raised an eyebrow but didn't look up from cooking his fish over the campfire.

 

Ezra shrugged "You used to keep it always very short. It just doesn't look like you"

 

"The mind rejects patterns that do not comply with its preconceived perception. When confronted with an unfamiliar notion, do you immediately assume it is wrong?" Thrawn countered.

 

"Well, no. Not all the time, anyway. I'd just try to understand why something would be different now"

 

"Maybe it was already different when you first found it and it’s simply returning to its original ways," Thrawn said with a hint of a smile.

 

"So... you used to have long hair?"

 

"For a time, I did," he nodded. "The Empire had a clear hairstyle regulation criteria. It was in my best interest to conform to its established policies."

 

The Empire. Ezra pressed his lips into a fine line, his expression hardened. It would always happen like this. Most of their conversations would usually stick to ‘the now’, to their continual survival, and beyond the condescending all-knowing tone Thrawn tended to speak with - that was actually fine for Ezra. But then, Thrawn would make off-handed mentions about the war, about the Empire, about the Rebellion. Anger and irritation would quickly fill Ezra's chest, reminding him of who Thrawn was, what he had done, why they were there. He had promised to himself that he wouldn’t let it get to him, and blind him like what happened months back with the Beast. So Ezra would end up removing himself to cool off.

 

"Mmhh," Ezra limited to say, throwing the fish bones to the fire and standing up to walk away without another comment.

 

Thrawn didn't even turned to look back at the Jedi as he returned to his shelter. He already knew a reaction like this meant the exchanges for the day were over. Bridger would close himself off and stop talking to him until the next morning.

 

Thrawn passed his fingers through his hair.

 

Yes, the hair was just another attempt to distance himself from Bridger's old perception of him. It had been awfully clear from the very start that the young Jedi abhorred the idea of allying with him even for his own survival. Thrawn knew he would to need to prove to Ezra he was willing to work together, make concessions, compromise, be as non violent and non threatening as possible, and it had worked... to an extent. So far they had managed to coexist without major issues but his past actions in Lothal still loomed over them. In his own way, Thrawn certainly regretted not having enough time during the Rebel attack on Lothal to find an alternative to the bombardment of the city, just as the Emperor had demanded of him. Additional to the loss of life and infrastructure, that action was making it extremely difficult to break through with Bridger who was ruled by deeply rooted moral codes and his desire to protect his people.  
  
  
  
A more complex dialogue was required... but in this case, it would have to be prompted from Ezra's side. He needed to be willing to hear him out because, Thrawn knew, any explanation from his part about his past actions would be met with distrust and anger. Thrawn couldn't push or steer their conversation towards that end. He needed it to happen naturally or otherwise Bridger might sense an ulterior motive… which was only partially right.

 

Thrawn couldn't move forward with his plan until Ezra and him finally came to an understanding, that was, of course, if they even got rescued in the first place. In any case, whether they returned or not, that would make their current situation much more bearable.

 

Time had passed and yet this deep wound refused to heal, kept open by the consequences of his actions. For both their sakes… for the sake of their people, the wound needed to be cauterized.

 

* * *

 

 

Ezra woke up in darkness, his mouth dry. He turned over on his bed, if you could call it that, and reached over to the waterskin hanging over his head. It was almost empty.

 

Kriff.

 

He had forgotten to get his waterskin refilled in the stream before storming off. He grunted, covering his face with his forearm. He sighed and got up. When he stepped outside his hut a pair of glowing red eyes looked up from the darkness of Thrawn’s shelter. Ezra couldn’t tell if Thrawn had been sleeping or if he had been keeping watch. To be honest, he had never seen him sleeping, only resting with his eyes closed sitting against a tree during the day. It bothered Ezra. It was almost like the children’s stories of his youth, stories of a monster that never slept, waiting to strike hoping you would let your guard down. A shiver ran down his spine and Ezra shook his head. ‘Do not think like that’, he tried reminding himself. He showed the waterskin and waved it a little letting Thrawn know his intention of heading down the stream to refill it. Ezra had realized by now Thrawn could see him just fine just with the light from the moons and the stars, even if the camp fire had died hours ago. Ezra noticed the red eyes moving and a simple nod from Thrawn.

 

Without anything else to say, Ezra walked in the darkness. The path towards the stream had become well marked and Ezra almost knew it by heart. He walked relaxed, without worry for other animals… most of the predators they had discovered beside the Beast were much smaller and seemed to have migrated away with the season change. In fact, the wind was slightly chilly and he was very thankful for that. When he reached the edge of the hill, he felt the urge to stop and look up.

 

Two pale blue moons shone over the horizon in a starry sky. Ezra stared at them mesmerized. He had seen them every night since his arrival to this planet but...

 

An image flashed through his mind, of a time long gone. He was standing looking at the Lothali moons with Kanan at his side, the familiar weight of his hand on his shoulder.

 

Ezra felt something growing up in his chest, a pressure he had kept in check since arriving, but now it was suddenly increasing, taking him by surprise and completely unprepared. The damn broke, too tired of holding everything back, and a flood of emotions and memories overwhelmed him.

 

Kanan exhausted smiling at him after a long training session. Hera teaching him how to fly. His first awkward spars with Sabine. Zeb messing with his hair. Chopper happily greeting him when returning to the Ghost after a long mission.

 

The Ghost. Home.

 

The image of his parents dissolving in front of him.

 

He fell on his knees, holding himself, sobbing and trying to breathe, trying to calm himself... but it was no use. Not this time. He hadn't given himself the chance to breathe and process it all until now. He hadn't had the chance to mourn, he had accepted it... Everyone was depending on him, it had been a life or death situation. Then he had entered on survival mode with Thrawn. He needed this to happen. He allowed himself to cry, to yell in pain, let it all out as tears covered his face. He missed them dearly. He felt so alone but he had accepted it because it was for their sake.

 

He didn't notice when Thrawn had arrived and crouched at his side.

 

"Are you hurt?" a frown on his face.

 

Ezra looked at him in confusion. Of course he was hurt. How could he not see it? How could he not understand it? Was he truly incapable of real emotion?

 

Then he was walking with him, and the last thing he knew, he was back on his cot.

 

When he woke up his eyes stung and were still somewhat wet, but he felt a small weight off his chest. It was day already. He sighed and massaged his temple... Had Thrawn left him to sleep in after his emotional breakdown?

 

Coming out of his hut he saw Thrawn, cleaning his hands from some kind of black tincture.

 

"Ah, you are awake. Good"

 

"I'll see to my chores," Ezra said trying to avoid talking about what happened last night. He didn’t want to appear weak, especially not in front of Thrawn.

 

"They are done"

 

"What...? All of them?" Ezra raised an eyebrow slightly shocked.

 

"Yes"

 

"What time is it?" he young Jedi blinked looking at their shadow.

 

"Almost midday," Thrawn confirmed.

 

Ezra’s stomach dropped. He had been sleep for almost a whole standard day then?

 

"I'm sorry... I'll do some of your chores then"

 

"That won't be necessary. You required some rest. It was understandable"

 

"I-" Ezra scratched the back of his head and looked away from him in embarrassment. Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He froze with a silent gasp. His eyes watered again. He had trouble breathing.

 

There, against one of the trees, was a small wooden tablet with a drawing. It was the picture of his parents with him as a child, replicated with black ink.

 

"Do not touch it yet. It needs to dry," Thrawn warned him finishing to clean his hands. "I apologize. Even though I had studied that photo many times I lack the detailed skills of Miss Wren and the necessary tools and pigments to-"

 

"No, it’s fine" Ezra hurried to say as he dried his tears and tried to keep his hands from shaking. "You didn't need to do it"

 

“Last night you mentioned you wished you had it with you.”

 

“Did I?” Ezra couldn't remember saying anything. His eyes were locked on the image.

 

"It was something I could provide."

 

After a long silence Ezra nodded.

 

"Thank you."

 

* * *

 

  
Ezra sat down cross legged at the edge of the stream.

 

After his breakdown the day before Ezra had accepted he had not been meditating nearly enough. He had been in turmoil and neglecting him own emotions on ways Kanan would have surely scolded him. He could not and would not ignore his feelings anymore.

 

"Breathe" he told himself, releasing his stress and loneliness into the Force, like a handful of sand on the river before him, letting it wash his worries away. A memory surfaced on his mind eye, one of the earliest lessons Kanan had taught him. His Master's voice echoed warmly and made his heart ache.

  
_The point is that you're not alone._

_You're connected to every living thing in the universe._

_But to discover that, you have to let your guard down._

_You have to be willing to attach to others._

 

Ezra's eyebrows twitched slightly understanding what he had to do. So far he had only read Thrawn with the Force 'on the surface' without truly attempting to reach him. He had adamantly refused to form a connection with Thrawn, just like he had kept his own emotions at bay. Isolation had never been good for him and this was a clear example of that. He would need to open up even though he wondered if he could ever forgive Thrawn for what he had done. Still, he couldn’t also ignore the lengths Thrawn had gone to save him, heal him, ensure his survival even though they disagreed and… how he helped him. Ezra sighed. He would give him a chance, but he promised himself he would not forget.

 

Ezra let his consciousness spiral outward beyond the stream, the path, the camp, the forest, finding Thrawn's presence by the ravine, mindfully looking down at what was left of the scrapped escape pod. Ezra pressed slightly against his mind finding the now familiar complexity of Thrawn's thoughts and subdued emotions... they were still lacking a distinctive color that made him feel almost gray and uncaring. Emotions were an outer layer of his general thoughts, not strictly part of them. His mind was an extensive fabric, made of hundreds of threads, each one linked together, forming intricate alien designs... elaborate untranslatable plans.

 

Ezra 'stared' hard through the Force. How... how was he supposed to connect with that? He shook his head. Forget the plans, stick to what you know, he thought to himself and-... He stopped and broke his concentration.

 

Ezra blinked. Stick to what you know? He didn't really knew anything else about Thrawn. All he had learned about him was that he came from the Unknown Regions, that he had climbed through the ranks of the Empire in record time, some information about his victories before his arrival in Lothal and that he had a thing for art. Ezra didn't even know the name of Thrawn's race for kriff sake. It seemed like he would have a chat with him after all.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Thrawn…” Ezra said after passing him a refilled waterskin. It was night already.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I just realized... I don't know the name of your race. All I know is that you come from the Unknown Regions,” Ezra tried to sound casual as he sat on the opposite side of the campfire. Thrawn rose his red eyes to him, analyzing the Jedi for a moment.

 

“Chiss. The name of my race is Chiss.”

 

“Oh. Chiss. Ok,” Ezra nodded. Well, that was that. It didn’t change the fact that was all he knew but-

 

“I would have assumed Agent Kallus would have informed you of these details when he defected to the Rebellion,” Thrawn raised an eyebrow inquisitively. Ezra’s face turned red in embarrassment.

 

“Maybe he did? I might skipped it over that part of the report,” he shrugged trying not to be too obvious.

 

“You knew so little about myself and yet you managed to defeat me,” Thrawn seemed to show amusement at this thought. Ezra looked at him as if something simply didn’t add up.

 

“Aren't you angry about that?” he finally asked. Ezra hadn’t realized the question nagged him since the first day he woke up here.

 

“Your maneuver took me by surprise and, yes, I must confess I was initially upset,” Thrawn explained softly.

 

“...and scared,” Ezra added truthfully but maybe too bluntly. Thrawn’s eyes met his, narrowing, his expression hardened.

 

“Yes. Jumping into hyperspace with no windows and held by bizarre creatures can be regarded as frightening.”

 

“But you are not upset anymore? I thwarted your plans. I disbanded the 7th fleet. We stopped the TIE Defender project,” Ezra was sure he was missing some other stuff but it just simply confused him why Thrawn had never complained or lashed out to him in revenge. Thrawn had lost everything he had worked for in the Empire.

 

“You accomplished something remarkable. With a few allies and friends, you rallied them against the crushing odds with success. I told you before I had originally dismissed you, and that was my error. Only someone else had come as close as you. You see… before I came to Lothal I met a man, a cunning strategist who had attempted to help some insurgents fight against the Empire. He told me at one point he had planned to bring other cells together, but ultimately he was unable to do so. There was rampant paranoia, distrust, squabbling... He believed he had failed as a leader. He was known as Nightswan," Thrawn’s tone was solemn and full of respect.

 

"I have never heard of him," Ezra admitted.

 

"I'm not surprised. At the time, the Rebel cells had not yet started to work as close as they are now. I had attempted to save him during the Battle of Batton..."

 

"Wait, I know that one. A whole city was destroyed. All those people died because of you," Ezra’s tone lowered, anger found again a grab on him.

 

"That was the official statement, yes. I took responsibility for it," Thrawn said calmly but there was a hint of disgust on his eyes. “Governor Pryce was there. Perhaps you would be able persuade her to tell you more about the events of that day… but I doubt she survived the attack on Lothal,” he added offhandedly as if he was actually glad of that part.

 

Ezra blinked in shock. Pryce had been in Batton? He felt a shiver and revulsion at the thought. Something in the Force agreed with that statement. Whatever had happened… it had been Pryce’s fault, not Thrawn.

 

"Batton was regrettable to all sides... and unknown to them, the Galaxy lost one of the few people capable to truly face what is coming"

 

"Face what's coming? What do you mean?" Ezra looked up in confusion.

 

Thrawn stared at the fire with a somber look. It was time to cauterize the wound.

 

“Is the Empire the greatest evil you can phantom? Or is it perhaps the Sith?”

 

“Well, why don’t you tell me? You have met the Emperor too,” Ezra crossed his arms defensively.

 

“The Emperor is cruel and full of malice. I won't deny it... but with my current experience I can tell you that the darkness lurking beyond your cosmic shores is far, far worse. While the Emperor seeks total control and order under his will... this darkness seeks only to destroy. The evil I'm referring it's biding its time to strike, not only my people but yours too. Allying with the Empire, preparing and keeping order might have been our only chance to defeat it.  One must act as necessary for the survival of life in the galaxy.”

 

"That's not-…” Ezra had to take a second to process what he had just say. A greater evil? More dangerous than the Emperor? A threat to life in the galaxy? Thrawn must be exaggerating. He had to be. “That's still not an excuse for the injustices the Empire has done!"

 

“So you say you would rather choose to right an injustice over everyone's else lives.”

 

“That's not what I meant-”

 

“I know,” Thrawn raised a hand as a gesture of understanding. “Your sense of duty and empathy to those around you compel you to take immediate action, sometimes without thinking ahead of its consequences.”

 

“I think I did pretty good back there planning ahead to take you down.”

 

“You did. Sadly, most of us do not have the luxury of having the Force to seek answers in,” Thrawn countered.

 

“Oh, you would be surprised.”

 

“And yet you refuse to go into detail to explain the inner workings of the Force to me.”

 

“Is not something I can or want to explain to someone who can only think of it as a weapon,” Ezra almost growled. “The decisions and choices I made with it were my own. I can't simply turn a blind eye to the suffering of people!” Ezra’s hand became fists, trying to stay calm, but Thrawn was making it difficult. Perhaps sensing this, Thrawn’s voice became softer trying to diffuse the situation.

 

“You chose this path even if it took you away from your people, because it was the only way to save them. I commend you to that. I have been doing the same far longer than you. During all this time I have learned one must carry the weight of all their choices. Even the regrettable ones. There are no easy choices in war.”

 

“That sounds like Mon Mothma,” Ezra calmed down and shook his head giving a half-hearted chuckle. He remembered how Mon Mothma and the Rebel Command had always given him excuses as to why they couldn’t spare the time and resources on liberating Lothal. Thrawn gave him a small smile in turn.

 

“Ah, Senator Mon Mothma. Had I stayed and outlived the Emperor, she might have been my first choice of contact to come to a truce with your Rebellion... if it hadn't been destroyed by then, of course. She could have been reasoned with.”

 

“She-... you-... what?” Ezra stuttered in disbelief, looking at Thrawn in shock.

 

“There would have been disagreements, but nothing insurmountable I presume.”

 

“Had the Emperor died you would have called for a truce?”

 

Thrawn narrowed his eyes. “Make no mistake, Bridger. I have no love for the Empire or it's Emperor. I served the Empire out of necessity for a strategic advantage against the total annihilation of my people.”

 

“So you simply turned a blind eye to the plight of those being oppressed by the Empire?” Ezra pressed.

 

“I did what I could where I could for the citizens of the Empire, ensuring fair treatment and justice under my watch. There was a limit of what I was able to provide, of course, as certain behaviors were expected of me as I achieved my rank of Grand Admiral. The scrutiny was more severe then. I must stress to you, that I do not find pleasure or amusement in the mistreatment of others. I strived to be a voice of reason and restraint against the excess use of force from the rest of the high command. I had hoped that, when the time came, I would have been in a position to influence the election of a new, more capable leader... one to set the tone of a fairer government, one ready to fight the darkness that threatens to destroy us all. That would have also meant ensuring all the forces available in the Core Worlds and Outer Rims would join to defend against this evil... your Rebellion included. If chaos, inner conflict and lawlessness are allowed, it will mean doom when darkness comes knocking on our door.”

 

There was a long silence as Ezra looked at him and slowly reached forward with the Force. He found no dishonesty from Thrawn's part.

 

“You really believe this...” the young man whispered. “That the Empire is the lesser evil.”

 

“I don't believe, I know it.”

 

Ezra slightly shifted in his place. He looked at the ground for a moment but then shook his head. “No. I can not ignore their pain. No suffering should be allowed to stand.”

 

“Then there will be no one left to suffer at all.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cleaning the tags in preparation of Alliances. I've been trying to keep it as canon compliant as possible, but once I finish the book and I get some extra information I'll confirm ships, characters, more plot, etc. More than anything, I need to know if there are any other tidbits about the Chiss and if Thrass will become canon, if he is still alive or was killed, etc. If there are no mentions of him I'll have to adjust some plots and assume he's dead. Also, any hints on the Greater Evil will be welcomed. I'm very excited about it. Please, if you like the story so far, leave a kudos and a comment to let me know. Your support means a lot to me! :) Thanks in advance!
> 
> Here's the sketch for this chapter!  
> 
> 
>  


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra back flipped widely, placing as much space between him and Thrawn as possible, and  deflected one of the training sticks Thrawn had just thrown at him when he landed, giving him just enough time to recover his balance and prepare to dodge the Chiss' relentless attack. Thrawn's face was cool and serious, completely focused as he caught the deflected stick with his right hand and rushed through a series of blows with full force. Ezra gritted his teeth. This was not what he had in mind when Thrawn had suggested they should have a spar.

 

A simple exercise to keep their fighting skills honed, Thrawn said. He argued that if pirates or other unsavory inhabitants of the Unknown Regions showed up, they would have to defend themselves - so they needed to stay on at peak condition. Ezra couldn't argue against that.

 

"Why didn't you ask before if we could train?"

 

Thrawn stared at him for a second as if the answer was obvious. "We were not on the best of terms."

 

"Oh. Yeah, I guess not," Ezra said wincing. It had been several weeks since that talk with Thrawn about his reasons to be with the Empire and the mention of a grave danger to everyone in the Galaxy. He wasn't sure what to make of that yet, but something between them had certainly changed since then. Ezra didn’t feel threatened anymore and he felt like there was more to him than he ever thought… even though he disapproved of his methods. Looking back, Ezra wouldn’t have accepted to train with the Chiss… he had hated him. Now, beyond his know-it-all attitude and sometimes dry-humor he was starting to see Thrawn in a different light.

 

The rules of the spar had been simple: no Force push allowed and they would stop when the other forfeited or they were injured. Thrawn had already done some training sticks in preparation and, obviously, Ezra picked the wooden sword, while Thrawn grabbed two baton-like sticks. The spar had started normally enough... Ezra had expected going through basic movements at first, but as soon as Thrawn was in position, he launched his attack.

 

Ezra was no pushover, even if he didn’t have his lightsaber, his fighting skill with his weapon of choice were impressive, and maybe that’s why Thrawn had not taken any chances. Thrawn kept pushing, barely leaving Ezra any time to react and keep up. Ezra knew Thrawn had actually defeated Kallus in combat and that he had previously trained with Assassin Droids...

 

-Oh crap. This was a bad idea...- Thrawn was so much physically stronger than him. If any of those blows actually got him, it would be game over for Ezra.

 

BUT.

 

He had the Force. Trust the Force, an echo in the back of this mind said. He closed his eyes, reaching into it. While he couldn’t read Thrawn’s thought and intentions (his head still quite the untranslatable mystery), Ezra could see the dangerous blows coming in his mind’s eye. He swiftly dodged, sidestepped, blocked, deflected. He saw were each blow would land and moved accordingly. And then, he responded finally, breaking through and pushing the Chiss back.

 

Thrawn’s eyes narrowed as he recovered his balance. _It was time._ He returned the attack with renewed vigor, increasing the speed of his attacks as much as he could. Even with the Force Ezra struggled. The fight prolonged for a few more minutes that seemed like eternity.

 

And suddenly, Thrawn made a swift move, kicking a bunch of dirt on a wide arc to Ezra’s face, he couldn’t dodge all of it and it broke his concentration when it hit him. Thrawn made an acrobatic jump behind him…

 

_Ezra and Kanan, training in the cargo area._

 

_Ezra jumps on the wall behind Kanan and…_

 

Ezra quickly turned his wooden stick behind him as a stab, and felt the tip connecting just as the batons tapped his head.

 

“Ow!” he winced a little and looked back without breaking his position. Ezra’s wooden sword was against Thrawn’s chest, directly over his heart.

 

A tie. Ezra breathed.

 

“Impressive,” Thrawn said looking down at his chest. Ezra couldn’t help but get a smile on his face as they both stepped away. “Yet, reckless and likely unnecessary”

 

“Excuse me? It was a tie...”

 

“No, in this scenario we both died," Thrawn pointed to themselves. "With no one else left, we both lost. You win by surviving"

 

Ezra’s face was filled with shock.

 

_You lose, you die. You win by surviving._

 

Kanan's words almost overwhelmed him like a wave. The Chiss noticed the change.

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

"No... just remembering something," Ezra tried to dismiss it.

 

“Tell me, you used the Force, correct?” Thrawn asked with interest.

 

"Huh?"

 

"You used the Force. You were seeing my attacks ahead of time, or at least that’s what I presume."

 

"Yes, I used the Force… but I wasn't cheating. You said I just couldn't use the Force push,” Ezra reminded him.

 

"Indeed," and that's exactly what Thrawn had hoped. A small smile of satisfaction appeared on his lips. He had managed to confirm how much Bridger could predict ahead of time and successfully react on a one on one scenario with the help of the Force. The results were what he had expected, maybe better. "You knew my attacks would increase in speed and you wouldn’t be able to keep up. Why didn’t you backed away?"

 

"You didn't look like you would stop pursuing me, it was almost like you really wanted to injure me," Ezra frowned not entirely happy about it. “But I wanted to see what you had planned to win.”

 

"I apologize. I wanted this encounter to be as real as possible. Do you understand now why I hadn't asked you to do this before?"

 

Ezra sighed. Yeah. If they had tried this earlier, Ezra would have thought Thrawn was actually trying to kill him and wouldn't have held back from throwing him around like a ragdoll. He took a waterskin and after a few gulps he poured the rest over his face and hair to cooldown. He had a small ponytail now. Ezra had decided to keep his hair long until Sabine found him. A quiet reminder of the feeling of home and family that he had sensed when looking at the paths the Force laid before him to deal with Thrawn.

 

“I have to confess... I'm still surprised,” the Chiss touched his chest were Ezra had gotten him.

 

“Why? You didn’t think I was good enough?”

 

“In a way. I indeed never thought you had actually reached this level of expertise and skill. From what I could gather, you only had just a couple of years of training when we met… while the rest of the Jedi used to have a lifetime of training behind them.”

 

“Hey, it would be more than four years now,” Ezra said a little defensively.

 

“Indeed,” Thrawn nodded sitting down and Ezra followed to sit in front of him. “Additionally, as far as I understand, you would have been deemed to old to train. I assumed there was a reason for that.”

 

“Too old? No,” Ezra shook his head with a chuckle. “Kanan was just a bit younger than me when he became a padawan, but that’s all.”

 

Thrawn frowned and raised an eyebrow with cautious curiosity. Was this going to be one of those days full of surprises? There was a moment of silence between them and Ezra could feel a new tension raising up on his chest.

 

“Most of the information that exists about the Jedi’s ways have been locked away, forbidden, even from me. But one thing that was common knowledge at the time, and that I have a reliable sources that confirm this, was that the Jedi started the induction of Force sensitives to the Order from infancy..." Thrawn stressed the last part waiting for a reaction.

 

"Yeah, they lived at the temple. So...?"

 

"You don't know,” he blinked in surprise. Ezra felt a tinge of anxiety raising on his chest.

 

“Know what?” he demanded. Deep down he knew he wouldn’t like the answer.

 

“The infants the Jedi trained, they were surrendered by the parents to the Order," Thrawn said calmly, as if trying to ease the hit from such words.

 

Ezra’s face contorted in confusion. “Surrendered? What are you talking about-?”

 

“Children would be tested. Those with Force sensitivity would be requested from their parents and they would be taken to live at the temple with no contact to their blood families. Ever.”

 

And there it was.

 

“You are lying,” Ezra said in low threatening voice glaring at him.

 

“Why would I?”

 

_I never knew my parents._

 

Ezra closed his eyes, Kanan’s voice echoing on his mind. That was the reason. He had thought Kanan had been an orphan, but he had been… given away? Ezra had made the choice himself, Kanan had given him the opportunity making it clear it would be difficult and dangerous but… did this mean the choice had been made for all the other Jedi before they could even have a say in the matter? Had the 10,000 Jedi at any given time in the Galaxy never known the love of a family? Neither Kanan nor Ahsoka had mentioned any of this. Even when they had saved Alora and Pypey, they had brought their mother and grandmother along. It was never brought into question. Perhaps they assumed he was already aware? As Thrawn said, it was supposed to be common knowledge back then. Perhaps it was simply a Jedi practice they would leave behind. Something he didn’t need to worry about anymore. It had never crossed Ezra’s head that this wasn’t how it was done before, but now…

 

“Had the Jedi survived the purge, they would have come to Lothal in search of  you,” Thrawn added, gauging his reaction.

 

“No,” Ezra said with determination, turning to look at Thrawn directly in the eyes. “My parents would have said no.”

 

Thrawn nodded slightly, and Ezra was slightly surprised because, for a second, he saw sympathy on the Chiss eyes. They were quiet for a moment but then Thrawn continued.

 

“It seems like the Force nonetheless wanted you to become a Jedi and unlock its mysteries. I suppose you would be regarded as some kind of prodigy among them. Even with incomplete instruction, look where you stand.”

 

“Kanan was surprised about how fast I was improving too... but is not all about training.”

 

“Is it not?” Thrawn’s eyes narrowed. His interest suddenly increasing.

 

“It is…” he sighed. “I don't think this is something you can grasp,” as soon as he said it, Ezra regretted his choice of words.

 

“Explain,” Thrawn said with more than a hint of irritation at what the young Jedi had just implied.

 

“I mean, like, literally. Your mind is just so different…” Ezra tried to clarify.

 

“You have been analyzing my mind? My thoughts?” Thrawn asked eyeing him suspiciously.

 

“And you haven't been analyzing me all this time?” Ezra countered defensively.

 

A small smile decorated the Chiss’ lips as if he had been satisfied with Ezra’s retort. “Indeed I have.”

 

Ezra sighed and tried to relax. Getting into debates with Thrawn was just a little better than not speaking to him at all, but still… he could be unnerving.

  
“Yes, there was a lot of training, discipline and instruction from Kanan... but above all, what I think made me capable to reach the point where I am is because I had to be willing to connect to others... To accept both their joy and their pain. Before I meet Kanan and the others, I thought only of myself. I didn’t trust people. I was unwilling to connect. Afraid to connect. Afraid to bond. Kanan showed me how,” Ezra’s body relaxed reaching for insight in the Force from his past experiences. “But you only see the Force as something you can use. A tool. A weapon. You lack... emotion”

 

Thrawn raised an eyebrow slightly offended.

 

“That's hardly the truth. I am not a droid. Just like most sentient organic beings in the universe I have feelings and emotions, but we must grasp reality for what it is, not as we want it to be. Emotions distort rational thought and decision making. Emotions cloud one’s judgement. Even then, a Chiss looks after the well being and benefit of all within the Ascendancy.”

 

“And that's why you fail,” Ezra said in a calm tone almost as if he was in some sort of trance. Thrawn tensed. “It is just not enough to dismiss emotions or logic. There must be a balance. You must also care even for those who are not your people...” Ezra frowned seemingly breaking his concentration as a new thought hit him. “Wait… do Chiss really only think of looking out for themselves?”

 

Thrawn certainly didn’t like this line of questioning. There was only so much he could reveal about the Chiss after all.

 

“My people keep to themselves. The Chiss avoid confrontation and take no sides on external conflicts. We do not make preemptive strikes.  _Peaceful Watchfulness_ , it is called. This is one pillar of our society,” Thrawn explained, although something in his tone told Ezra he did not agree. “Life is harsh in the darkness of the Unknown Regions. Sadly, it is considered childish to think we can care for every-” he stopped. Thrawn's eyes widened. Ezra looked up, startled by the sudden shift he could feel on Thrawn's own thought patterns. Just like that time a long time ago when they had faced the Beast. Implications, understanding... elation.

 

“Thrawn?”

 

“Did Kanan Jarrus teach you to care for others?”

 

Ezra's lip made a fine line. Where he was going with this? He had already explained it.

 

“He did. To care. To connect. To help”

 

“And that was the point when your abilities started to improve,” Thrawn said with an almost imperceptible grin.

 

“Yes.”

 

A day full of surprises indeed.  
  


* * *

 

 

The rain season returned as well as the heat. Ezra had started waving straw hats to protect himself to from the sun and the rain... and also to pass the time when they were not doing chores or sparring. Thrawn had taught him how to wave, claiming he had studied the technique from the handcrafted baskets of some alien culture unknown to Ezra. Of course he would. In any case, Ezra liked to think he was making a new collection of his own, trying different designs. Thrawn would always look at them curiously and hand them over with a comment on how to improve them. They had also set up a tiny plot of land for a few plants Thrawn had deemed useful enough for their healing and nutritious properties.

 

They explored the entirety of the valley, the surrounding hills and a few nearby mountains. These small expeditions where Ezra’s favorites. Additionally, they set up a second outpost visible over a hill. The idea, Thrawn explained, was that if anyone else came looking, they would head first for the decoy, giving them enough time to identify if the visitors were here to help or a threat.

 

That little project had been fun to do, a nice change of pace for Ezra... But weeks went by and still there was no sign of any ship. They settled back into habit and Ezra felt he had spend a lifetime already on this planet.

 

Ezra would take time mediating and communing with the Force but the insight he got was always very limited... Except for that day...

 

He had been carrying freshly caught critters, bugs half the size of loth-cats, and taking them back to camp with Thrawn. They were not his favorite meal (none of the food here really was) but he wouldn't complain as they hadn't caught a large fish in a while. Behind him, Thrawn walked in silence, making a mental list of things they would have to accomplish around the camp, when suddenly Ezra froze in his spot.

 

His whole body trembled. He felt nauseous. A wave Horror. A wave of Fear. Then, only Death. His heart, his chest hurt. He dropped what he was carrying and held himself as if he had just been shot and fell to his knees trembling. A sense of dread invaded him. There was a wound in the Living Force.

 

"Bridger?"

 

"So much death..." Ezra couldn't talk. He was overwhelmed with revulsion and had to move to the side to vomit. When he was done, Thrawn offered a waterskin. He took it.

 

"Death? Could you feel this with the Force? Can you tell if someone died?" Thrawn’s tone was somber and cautious.

 

"Not one... so many... I don't understand... it was just so fast, I have never-..." he was shivering trying to keep it together. He could still feel the ripples in the Force. He was shaken. Too shaken to realize Thrawn's face hardened realizing something.

 

"You should rest"

 

"I just need a moment... I'll be fine-..." Ezra assured him, taking deep breaths to calm himself. At his side, Thrawn became very still and tense.

 

 _-They used it-._ He looked at the sky visualizing the new threat floating menacingly somewhere in the Galaxy.

 

Ezra carried the feeling of dread for a few days. Thrawn watched him very closely for any change in behavior, asking if there was any new information he could give, but there was nothing else Ezra could tell. Even when he meditated, the Force would not yield any insights or visions. It was almost as if the Force itself had locked itself from further reading. While Ezra was almost sure his friends hadn't been killed, he still could feel they were at risk. He felt tense, anxious and could barely sleep. A few nights later, lying awake, he sensed it. The immediate threat was over. He felt a wave of relief as if the entire Galaxy had been holding their collective breath.

 

"It's fine now," he told Thrawn at the first hour of the morning.

 

“Good,” Thrawn said and didn’t pressured him for answers anymore. Back then, it didn’t occur to Ezra why Thrawn had never brought it up again, but in time all that become clear…

  


* * *

  


Ezra was fixing the roof of his shelter by himself and dried the sweat off his brow with the back of his forearm. The latest storm had been too strong and water had started leaking over his bed while he slept. He didn't want to wake up like that ever again and - if his own predictions of the weather were right - he only had until midday to finish. Thrawn for his part was asserting the damage from the storm to their little farm.

 

"Are you going to make like a roof or something?" Ezra called curiously as he climbed down to grab the next set of wide leaves he would use for the tachet roof.

 

"No," Thrawn said calmly stroking his chin. "Winds as strong as the ones we witnessed last night would rip it quickly."

 

"So, then why don' we-" Ezra offered but fell silent, his eyes going wide. Thrawn too was standing eerily still. “Do you hear that?” Ezra whispered tentatively.

 

“I do,” Thrawn immediately scanned the sky around them.

 

“A SHIP!” Ezra almost jumped when he caught a glimpse of a reflection, pointing among the clouds over the next valley... but his excitement just lasted a few seconds. Who's ship was that? At this distance he couldn't tell if it was Imperial or Rebel... perhaps merchants? Explorers? Smugglers? Or some other threat Thrawn had talked about the Unknown Regions. He gulped.

 

Thrawn went to their ‘shed’ where they had kept the transmitter and took it outside with them.

 

“Is it safe?” Ezra questioned nervous.

 

“We will wait until we have a better visual. It seems it is heading to our mock outpost. We shall see then who has come to visit this planet...” Thrawn said, not taking eyes away from the ship.

 

They waited in tense silence for several minutes. It was clear it was flying slow, looking for something. As it drew closer now, Ezra could make out the form and color, but the design of the ship was still strange to him.

 

“I don't recognize what kind of ship is that,” Ezra whispered.

 

“That's because is a Chiss ship,” Thrawn said with a small half-knowing, half-amused smile... and activated the beacon on his hand.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Thrawn Alliances made me have to cut this chapter short because I still need to polish several important things to keep the fic canon complaint going forward. I never expected Zahn would write about *THAT* and he threw a wrench on my story. I had promised I would update the tags, but as things are going I still need to overhaul a few things to make sure my original idea can still work... so please bear with me just a little longer. I apologize in advance because there will be certain Alliances spoilers starting on the next chapters that can't be helped.
> 
>    
> Here are the pics!  
> 
> 
>  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: A few SPOILERS for Thrawn Alliances start in this chapter and will keep coming up from now on.

 

“I don't recognize what kind of ship is that,” Ezra whispered.

 

“That's because is a Chiss ship,” Thrawn said with a small half-knowing, half-amused smile and activated the beacon on his hand. Ezra's head snapped to him in surprise. His heart sank. Thrawn’s people. The Chiss. Did they know he had been Thrawn’s enemy? Would they take him prisoner? Should he make a run for it? Stay here until Sabine and the others found him. Alone… 

 

The iridescent ship immediately corrected its course veering towards their real camp.

  
  
“Here they come,” Thrawn said looking on himself one last time almost as if he wanted to make sure he looked presentable. “Stay calm, I'll do the talking. You will be safe,” Thrawn reassured Ezra giving him a small nod noticing his nervousness.

  
  
That's right, he didn't know a thing about Chiss language... but, was Thrawn worried something could go wrong? Ezra grabbed one of his straw hats, hanging at the entrance of his shelter and put it on. Even if they didn’t know him, it gave Ezra a sense of protection.

  
  
Thrawn went ahead into the clearing, Ezra cautiously following him a few steps behind as the ship landed. Whoever was on the ship should have had a good look at them already but Ezra could not see if someone was in the cockpit. The ramp opened.

 

Ezra's heart raced, his hands sweating. What if they-...

  
  
A human rushed down the ramp. A young man, not much taller than him. Brown wavy hair. Tanned skin. A huge smile on his face.

  
  
"THRAWN!"

  
  
Thrawn stopped mid-step slightly surprised and smiled too... And for the first time, Ezra could feel not just amusement or satisfaction, but actual happiness from him. The Chiss moved to meet the younger man in the middle of the clearing.

  
  
"Vanto," there was an unexpected warmth in the way he said it.

  
  
They greeted each other, grasping the other's right arm at the elbow. Ezra was shaken, frozen in his spot, feeling waves of happiness, pure joy and relief coming from the human. After being in isolation for so long with a stoic person like Thrawn, this level of emotion was overwhelming. The young man was clearly holding himself back from giving a hug out of respect and stepped away giving Thrawn some space.

  
  
"I knew you were alive!"

  
  
"I'm grateful you thought so," Thrawn said softly. "Is good to see you in good health, albeit tired.”

  
  
"Oh, I think I can start sleeping easy now," the human rubbed at his eyes, but he was just so excited to see the Chiss in one piece. He gave a quick look around to the camp and Ezra. There was a moment in which he was trying hard to place Ezra's face. The Jedi instinctively shied away, tilting his head so the brim of the hat covered his factions. The other human approached him smiling.

 

"Greetings, I'm-..." he started but Thrawn interrupted him, making a presenting gesture.

 

"If you allow me... this is Eli Vanto, former Commander of the Imperial Navy, liaison to the Chiss Ascendancy and a close friend," Eli was taken back for a second at the last addition, his face lit up with another huge and warm smile, not even attempting to hide how much that meant to him. Eli stepped forward ready to shake Ezra's hand, who was still very much keeping to himself regarding him carefully. "And this is Ezra Bridger-..." Eli stopped cold, his head spurned to Thrawn in shock. He knew that name.

 

"...Commander of the Rebel Alliance," Eli said, glancing back at the young man in disbelief.

  
  
Here we go, Ezra thought to himself giving a half sigh and rolling his eyes. He took off his hat because it wasn’t of use anymore. He braced for the smugness and looks of disgust... the disdain he had always been target from the rest of the Imperial officers when he encountered them. But the string of insults and sneers never came. Eli just took a little longer to process the situation and placed his hand forward.

  
  
"Nice to meet you, Commander," Eli said in a more serious yet politely tone with his marked Wild Space accent.

  
  
Ezra was floored for a second. He looked dumbfounded at Eli, then at the hand he was offering. No Imperial had ever-... _Manners_ , something reminded him in the back of his head. He hurried to shake it.

  
  
"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you too," Ezra said feeling slightly embarrassed from leaving him hanging there more than needed. "So, you already knew who I was..."

  
  
"Well, you were the main suspect on the disappearance of Thrawn and the whole Seventh Fleet," Eli looked back at Thrawn. The Chiss was carefully gauging their reactions at each other. Of course he was, Eli chuckled internally. "I couldn't immediately place you... most of the images we have of you are from when you were a young teen."

 

"How long exactly have we been away?" Thrawn inquired.

 

"428 standard days, sir," Eli said without missing a beat, his full attention returned to Thrawn. "About a year and 2 standard months."

 

Ezra's heart sank. 428 days. Had it been that long? He tried to run the calculations on his head. He had been 18 for a while when he left. That would make him 19 already. Oh kriff, he might be close to 20.

 

"I see," Thrawn went silent as if pondering on unpleasant thoughts. "Vanto."

 

“Yes?”

 

"Did Stardust become operational?", Thrawn asked, making Eli look worriedly at him, then at Ezra. "It's alright, you may speak freely."

 

"Are you sure?" Eli hesitated. "Yeah... it became operational," there was a hint of bitterness on his voice.

 

“I was afraid so. About some 3 months ago, I presume.”

 

“Actually... yes,” Eli blinked surprised. “How do you know?”

 

Thrawn looked down pensive at the floor, then briefly at Ezra. Ezra gulped, suddenly feeling he was missing something. Three months ago? It must have been that feeling. That disturbance in the force.

 

“What is it? Thrawn? What did they do?” Ezra felt the hairs of the back of his neck standing.

 

“I had explained this to you before. There were other projects. Projects that were competing with my TIE Defender, this one in particular…” Thrawn turned again to Eli. “Was it only used once? As a statement?”

 

“I'm afraid there were a few tests first and then…” Eli said darkly. The words really left a bad taste in his mouth. “Fully operational? Only once.”

 

“Where?”

 

Eli hesitated again, almost as if he would not dare to say it out loud. “Alderaan”

 

Thrawn was completely taken back. Ezra had never seen him like that. _Stunned._ He straightened keeping his composure.

 

“Was the evacuation-”

 

“There was no evacuation,” Eli said, a rising anger on his chest.

 

“...I see,” Thrawn became silent again, his expression hardening.

 

“What happened? THRAWN?” Ezra demanded, becoming very tense because of all this secrecy. Eli looked at Ezra worriedly.

 

“The Death Star. A weapon capable of destroying a planet. That’s what it was,” Thrawn said bluntly.

 

“What?...” it sounded ridiculous. “That can't be real-” a chill ran down Ezra’s spine as the image of Saw Guerrera appeared in the back of his mind. The crystals. Geonosis. The Engineers. Everything fell into place. Guerrera had not been delusional or paranoid. He had been right all along. And suddenly he felt like they had always been so close to uncovering this terrible thing... but they never did... and now...

 

“It was destroyed by the Rebels,” Eli hurried to say. “They blew it up. It-”

 

“It strengthened the anti-imperial sentiment across the galaxy,” Thrawn went on. “Even some of the Core Worlds must have immediately shifted their loyalty.”

 

“Correct.”

 

“A planet? It destroyed a planet...? Alderaan?” Ezra was still trying to process it. He was seeing red. Leia! Bail Organa! Billions! Snuffed on an instant! His whole body was trembling with rage and in the blink of an eye he had suddenly closed the distance between him and Thrawn and grabbed him by the shirt. “THAT'S WHAT IT WAS!? AND YOU KNEW ABOUT IT!? YOU KNEW WHAT THEY WERE DOING? YOU LET THEM KILL ALL THOSE PEOPLE!”

 

Eli’s hand reached for his belt, but even if Thrawn could not see him, he signaled the human not to make a move.

 

"The project was in the last stages of completion when I finally discovered it,” Thrawn explained calmly, knowing he needed to diffuse the situation. “I argued it was unnecessary and countered it by offering an alternative project of my own. The Death Star had been the pet project of the Emperor but the TIE Defender was promising and I managed to divert resources to it instead, but then..." Thrawn trailed off, locking eyes with Ezra.

 

"No," Ezra’s eyes went wide, he slightly loosened his grip on Thrawn’s shirt. "No, this wasn't my fault."

 

"Perhaps. The Rebellion had already given my project a decisive blow, even before the latest assault on Lothal. I had left to defend my case. Krennic, the director of the Death Star, was already gaining the favor of the Emperor... he argued the TIE Defender data was compromised and as such it should be taken down. Then we heard of what happened in the factory and the Emperor gave me one last chance to keep his attention from the Death Star. _He wanted you._ ”

 

Ezra’s hands were trembling and he finally let Thrawn slip away from his grasp. He felt completely defeated. He had saved Lothal but... did that mean Alderaan had been doomed because of it? No. No. No. It wasn’t like that. It couldn’t be like that! His eyes became wet.

 

“What I did in Lothal... was never my intention. You now know this. I had hoped it wouldn't have to come down to that. I certainly didn't understand why the Emperor wanted you so badly and you have refused to explain so... even if they had assured me it was only meant as a statement of power, I acted under the impression it would prevent the Death Star from becoming operational,” Thrawn said calmly, but with a hint of sadness in his voice. “I was wrong.”

 

Eli looked up in shock at the words. Thrawn slightly shook his head, his shoulders seemed tired.

 

“But apologies are irrelevant now. The past can’t be changed,” Thrawn said and Ezra’s hand twitched at those words. “The weapon has been destroyed and the Rebellion emboldened. The civil unrest will prevail. The Empire's days are numbered. It will be just a matter of time now.”

 

Standing tall, hands clasped behind his back, Thrawn turned to Eli.

 

“Vanto?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“After this... the Empire and whatever is left after won't likely be the ally the Chiss are looking for,” Thrawn said.

 

“I know,” Eli sighed rubbing his temples. He had known from the moment he got word about the Death Star and Alderaan things would be like this.

 

“I assume you disproved of its use.”

 

“Of course I disapprove,” Eli said almost offended. “But this means the war will go on. It’s only going to get more bloody and..."

 

“Lysatra will be spared the brunt of this war. Your parents will be safe,” Thrawn reassured him.

 

“But for how long...? If not the Rebellion then... I know this could be the end for everything.”

 

“No. Not yet. There is still hope. For both of our people,” the way Thrawn said it, made Ezra and Eli look up to him in surprise. He really meant it. “We must return to the Ascendancy immediately.”

 

“Alright…” Eli nodded and looked around. “What do I help you with?”

 

“Not much. A few notes I made,” Thrawn said and glanced to Ezra. “Bridger.”

 

“…” Ezra was still lost in his thoughts.

 

“Don't you wish to bring something?” Thrawn asked.

  
  
“What?” Ezra blinked finally snapping out of it.

  
  
“You are coming, right? I mean, I don't suppose you want to stay here,” Eli pointed back at the camp.

  
  
“He can't stay,” Thrawn said approaching the Jedi again.

  
  
“What do you mean with _I can’t stay_?” Ezra’s anger resurfaced.

  
  
“Because you are the key to save them all,” Thrawn said in earnest.

  
  
“What?” Ezra and Eli said almost in unison.

 

“I have told you this before. The threats that are coming are far worse than the Empire.”

 

“You can't be serious.”

 

“You know I am,” Thrawn said, eyes narrowing. “You have said before everything is as the Force wills it. We ended up here. We were found by the Ascendancy,” he motioned a hand to Eli. “Could it be possible that your path leads to fighting this evil?”

 

“The Force is not a weapon,” Ezra repeated.

 

“Then use it as a _shield_ and help me save my people,” Thrawn said rising his voice with such an intensity that startled both Ezra and Eli. His red eyes seemed to glow brighter. “When I came to the Empire, I was looking for allies in this fight...even a weapon that we could use. The TIE Defender was meant to defend the people on the Empire and the Ascendancy. That option is gone now. They will come for us first... it's not a matter of if but when. My people lack the knowledge of the Force like you do, and after what we lived through, I think you might be their only hope.”

 

Ezra could not believe what he was hearing. Was Thrawn really asking for HIS help?

 

“The choice is yours,” Thrawn added, clasping his hand behind his back again. He had said all he could. A tense silence fell between them.

 

Ezra’s mind raced. He could stay here. He could wait it out. How long, he was still unsure. More time. Years. Sabine would come, eventually. She would find this place. But then... the Chiss... he didn't even know them. And Thrawn had the nerve to ask him for help after what he had done!? Why should he care-!? ...No. He couldn’t think like that. They were people.

 

“Lothal. How is it? Have you heard what happened after we left?” Ezra slightly turned his head to Eli without breaking eye contact with Thrawn. The Chiss tensed. Ezra needed confirmation. Reassurance.

 

“Lothal was liberated. It remained so the last time I checked. The last time the spies checked in to be more precise. I think they defected too,” Eli answered truthfully, or at least that’s how Ezra felt.

 

Ezra closed his eyes and listened, losing himself in the Force. They were fine. His planet, his friends were as safe as they would be. They would make it through the war. But the Chiss... Thrawn's people... a sense of dread invaded him. If they didn't make it, eventually, no one would. Ezra slowly opened his bright blue eyes.

 

“Fine,” Ezra said with a scowl on his face. “I’ll go with you,” and at that moment he could feel a wave of relief from Thrawn. Ezra himself could barely believe he was agreeing to that.

 

“Then we must make haste. Take what you must,” Thrawn said.

 

Ezra scratched his head. Take what I must? He turned to look at his shelter and he felt sadness sweeping over him. He was really going to leave. Somehow he had grown attached to that forsaken place. He had started to make it feel right, or at least how he liked it. But that was how it always was, right? Every time he found a bit of happiness-... He forced himself to stop dwelling on it and went inside the shelter. He grabbed his orange shirt (it didn’t fit him anymore), the picture Thrawn had made of his parents and what he regarded as his favorite bow, knife and hat. Just as he was stepping out, he froze. No. He couldn’t leave just like this. Sabine would come here. How would she know he had been here? He had a sudden idea. He left his stuff on the corner and quickly took several smooth round pebbles he had gathered from the stream over his time here. He had really liked the feel of them on his hands, finding it calming for his meditations but now they would have another purpose. Ezra started making the outline of the ‘Rising Phoenix’ at the entrance of his shelter.

 

“Do you need help with anything?” Ezra was startled by Eli’s voice behind him.

 

“No, that’s all the stuff I want to bring,” Ezra said finishing the figure and standing up to dust his hands off.

 

“Are you ready?” Thrawn called getting close to the ramp and waiting for them there. He was carrying a few other tablets he had made. Ezra had seen him making annotations on a strange language… and also Thrawn was back on his full white Imperial Uniform.

 

“Yes, I’m ready” Ezra sighed. He and Eli approached the ramp, but then Thrawn gently pushed at Ezra’s chest, stopping him from advancing.

 

“A moment, please,” Thrawn said and turned to Eli. “How old is your pilot?”

 

Eli tensed. Eli would not show it but Ezra could feel a rising alarm from his part through the Force.

 

“I don’t have a pilot with me,” Eli limited to say calmly.

 

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. “How did you reached this part of space then?”

 

“Concessions had to be made so they would allow me to come searching for you,” Eli was choosing his words carefully. “I adapted my old Lambda’s nav-computer to this ship, and did system jumps where I could.”

 

“I see. That complicates our situation. If we want to get to Csilla quickly, we will need a pilot.”

 

“Csilla?” Eli blinked in shock. “Thrawn, I have orders to bring you back to Copero if I found you.”

 

“No. We must head directly to Csilla. I must speak with the Council of Families and present Bridger immediately without any other intervening party learning of my return,” Thrawn said with determination.

 

Eli opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He started to sweat cold.

 

“What is the Council of Families?” Ezra asked breaking the tension between them.

 

“It’s the ruling body of the Chiss Ascendancy. Each of the Ruling Families has representation on the decision making of our people as a whole,” Thrawn explained.

 

“And it’s dangerous that we have to speak with them or...?” Ezra trailed off trying to understand their situation.

 

“You just don’t arrive unannounced and request an audience with them...” Eli's mouth made a fine line.

 

“But our circumstances are pressing. The mission that was given to me requires we must arrive there with haste,” Thrawn pressed.

 

“Ok, alright. We… we can do that,” Eli sighed. He certainly didn’t like the idea, but if Thrawn needed to get there... “We will have to get to the closest colony first… and see if we can get a pilot there.”

 

“Aren’t you a pilot?” Ezra inquired confused. Eli tensed.

 

“Not the kind of pilot we need,” Thrawn said with a slight smile. “The Chiss do not have-”

 

“Thrawn,” Eli’s expression hardened, giving him a cautionary look.

 

“It is alright. He will learn of this soon enough.”

 

“Learn what?” Ezra was starting to get bothered by all this secrecy.

 

“The computers we have are not enough to plot safe Hyperspace routes over great distances in the Unknown Regions. System jumps are possible but traveling longer distances takes time to study the route in question to ensure it is as safe as possible. If one wishes to bypass these two constraints, one must use a special type of Chiss pilot. Their number is limited so not everyone might be able to traverse this side of the Galaxy with ease,” Thrawn explained.

 

“Oh, I see,” Ezra had never thought about why people hadn’t explored more into the Unknown Regions. It made sense now. “These pilots, they must be very important for your people”.

 

“Very,” Thrawn nodded with a small grin at Ezra.

 

“Uhm… we should get moving,” Eli passed both of them, trying to leave the conversation there and giving Thrawn a couple of disapproving glances.

 

Thrawn simply followed inside, with a smirk on his lips. For a second, Ezra had the strange impression that Thrawn had been making a joke at his expense, but shook his head. Thrawn had sometimes shown some dry humor but things were so confusing right now that Ezra must have been imagining things. He gave a last look to their camp and with a sigh entered the iridescent ship, leaving once again a part of his life behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I'm using my calculations on Eli's age that makes him around 27-28 as of right now. Let me explain...
> 
> Eli might have been 18 or close to 18 when he encountered Thrawn: a young cadet about to finish his 4 year course on the Imperial Academy, a course confirmed on the book to last 4 years. Some people say the starting age is 16 but Ezra, Jai and Kell joined as Cadets at 14. I'm not sure how old Sabine was when she joined but also seems to be on the 13-14 range. Anyway, Eli would be 18... then canonically spent almost 4 years stuck as an ensign until the Higher Skies incident when Pryce became Governor. We know Pryce became a Governor the same year Rebels started, as Maketh Tua was covering Pryce for her first year while she was put up to speed in Coruscant. It means that at that moment, Eli was 22. From there everything it's easier to calculate. Eli would be 24 at the Battle on Batonn and when he left to the Chiss; then he would be 26 during the events of the finale in Rebels.
> 
> The only thing that I know might clash with this is Azadi's arrest, but there is no reason to think it couldn't happen years later after the Bridgers' and he was still sent to prison for two years with them, so nothing big changes there. It could have been an honest mistake by Zahn, but everything else checks out so that's what I'm taking as headcanon for the fic. Also, the end of the comic also show him as very youthful when meeting Ar'alani so I think it checks out. :3
> 
>  
> 
> Here are the sketches!
> 
>  
> 
>  


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra entered the Chiss ship and was immediately impressed by its style. The interior was remarkably elegant and streamlined, at least for the standards Ezra was used to, on either the Rebellion and Imperial ships. He followed Thrawn and Eli through a smooth curved corridor of a pearl-like material that gave off a soft muted sheen. For a second, Ezra thought it could be some sort of glowing ceramic, but he wasn't entirely sure. He brushed his fingers over it as he advanced.

 

Eli pointed out to Ezra and Thrawn that they could leave their things in the first cabin. As they walked, Ezra noticed the ship consisted of a small cargo area with tall lockers that fused seamlessly to the walls, two cabins, a med bay and what he assumed was a tiny kitchen. They quickly arrived at the cockpit and Eli prepared to take off going through the control panel full of strange symbols and words unknown to Ezra. The ship started to gain altitude and Ezra was surprised by the stability… he could hardly feel they were moving. Ezra leaned forward, watching through the windows how their camp grew small and became almost invisible among the sea of green of the forests.

 

"How did you find us?” Thrawn said, having already taken a seat behind Eli.

 

“Well, when I got your contingency message I couldn't believe it at first.”

 

“Contingency message?” Ezra asked frowning, still watching the world below them.

 

"Vanto, if you are receiving this message it means something has happened to me,” Eli said from memory.

 

“Yes. I had prepared that emergency message to inform him and my people that there had been an unexpected outcome,” Thrawn said.

 

"Really?” Ezra blinked, as he watcher their world becoming now a sphere of green. The ship climbed up and, soon, the planet was out of their view. Ezra sighed and sat beside Thrawn, shifting his whole attention to their talk.

 

“I gained remote access to Thrawn’s network of spies and used them to investigate what had happened in Lothal,” Eli went on.

 

“You had spies on Lothal?” Ezra raised an eyebrow at Thrawn.

 

“Everyone had spies, Bridger,” the Chiss said as if it was plainly obvious.

 

“Yeah, I contacted them and they all told me one thing: _Purrgils_ ,” Eli said, still hardly believing it.

 

Ezra snorted proudly.

 

“Indeed,” Thrawn limited to say, certainly not amused.

 

“Well, as it happens, my family have been merchants for the last three generations, explorers much longer than that, and purrgils are one of those things we have to know a lot of since we are very young, especially on Wild Space,” Eli added with a smirk.

 

“I had the feeling you would,” Thrawn nodded.

 

Ezra remembered Hera's words from what it seemed a lifetime away.

 

_The Purrgil are dangerous. They wander into hyperspace lanes, crash into ships. I've lost more than one friend that way._

 

Ezra had managed to communicate with them, but it was clear other people weren’t as lucky as he was by being able to connect with the Force.

 

“I pulled all the recorded purrgil sightings leading up to that point on that month and the days afterward, as well as the location of pockets of gas they need to breathe and to charge themselves up. Then I used the info our contacts gathered on the ground to project the fleet’s last known trajectory, compared the time and distance a purrgil can go without having to resupply with gas on a single trip and took the farthest edge of that projection,” Eli explained and glanced back at Ezra. “If you wanted to make sure he didn't come back, you would have taken him as far away as possible... which gave me this sector. I have spent the last year exploring the systems with habitable planets... and I finally find you.”

 

“Remarkable, as always,” Thrawn nodded and Eli couldn’t hold back a smile.

 

"But, never mind that, I need to get you both checked and make sure you are healthy,” Eli shook his head and finished programming the nav-computer. Ezra saw how the computer started to go through very complex formulas. “Let’s do that now. This will take a while before it finds our route.”

 

The three of them moved to a small med bay room. Eli checked Thrawn first with a small device and a portable scanner.

 

“Alright. You need some vitamins, but other than that you are actually pretty well,” Eli said reading the data.

 

“I’ll go ahead to the refresher,” Thrawn said looking down at himself.

 

“Be my guest. There’s an Expeditionary Fleet uniform your size in there too,” Eli gestured to somewhere outside the room.

 

“Do the refreshers work the same with the Chiss?” Ezra asked curiously.

 

“Fairly the same,” Eli chuckled and motioned his hand to Ezra indicating he should sit at the examination table just as Thrawn left. “I think I do have a spare uniform about your size too.”

 

“Yeah, I rather have something other than this,” Ezra said touching at his old undershirt and then looking about the room. There were a few signals in the wall with instructions but he couldn’t read anything.

 

“Duly noted,” Eli said checking Ezra’s vitals with the scanner and also finding him in relatively good health. “Alright, are you hungry?”

 

Ezra’s head snapped back at him. “Just tell me is not a bug or a fish and I’ll eat it.”

 

“Alright Commander, it is not that,” Eli shrugged, but Ezra seemed to become uncomfortable.

 

“Ezra… Ezra is fine. Is not like we are back there anymore right?”

 

“Yes, you are right...” Eli limited to say with a tinge of sadness. “Not after what they did,” he whispered more to himself than for Ezra, as he put everything away.

 

“How long have you been out here? I mean… with the Chiss? I didn’t know the Empire had contact with them. Thrawn was very secretive when he talked about his people with me...”

 

“Ah, well, I have been here for… about 3 years now. The Empire in general doesn’t know I’m here. My presence here wasn’t exactly official. Come,” Eli motioned Ezra to the small pantry on the other side of the main corridor. Ezra was starting to notice that all the use of space was maximized. Eli grabbed a protein bar and a cup.

 

“This is the best I have at hand. This type of bar actually tastes good and this drink is as close as you can get to caf,” Eli handed them over to Ezra.

 

“Oh, I hate caf,” Ezra said taking the cup and still giving him a big gulp. “Ah, yep. Caf alright!” Ezra said laughing just glad he had something different to eat and drink.

 

After a while, Thrawn came out of the fresher, in a black uniform with a burgundy armband and neat short hair slicked back. When it was Ezra’s turn to use the refresher’s shower, he just stood there under the warm water for a long while, partially thanking the Force for the luxury of plumbing, relaxing all his muscles. Ezra changed into the uniform Eli had left him and while it was a little big for his size, it didn’t bother him a lot.

 

When Ezra was returning to the cockpit, he heard Eli and Thrawn speaking on a different language. Ezra stopped and listened closely, even while he couldn’t understand what they were saying, he could tell there was a certain edge to Eli’s voice. Ezra realized he had become hyper aware of expressions and feelings through the Force, getting used to reading a stoic person like Thrawn for well over a year. He sighed, and walked a little loud, so they could tell his presence right away - so it didn’t seem he was trying to eavesdrop… not so much anyway.

 

Eli and Thrawn shifted and nodded at Ezra entering the cockpit. They were in hyperspace already.

 

“I didn’t feel when we jumped,” Ezra commented taking a seat.

 

“Chiss ships are more stable than what the Empire has,” Thrawn said and turned to Eli. “How long until we reach this colony?”

 

“Well, it’s an outpost more than a colony. They are still setting things up to establish any proper city yet. We should be arriving in a few hours.”

 

And just as Eli had said, the ship came out of hyperspace about 3 hours later revealing a gas giant with several moons orbiting.

 

“There it is,” Eli said pointing at the largest red moon. “Yuasd, it’s a small outpost with a fuel depot.”

 

Ezra had a chill down his spine. _Fuel depot._ He didn't expect the words to have such effect after all this time.

 

“Excellent,” Thrawn said satisfied.

 

“With some luck, they might have a pilot and we can head directly to Csilla. From here it should take a few-” Eli said but then Ezra’s eyes grew wide as felt the tingle of danger in the back of his neck and several alarms went off in the cockpit. “Incoming!” Eli exclaimed, giving them just enough time to brace themselves on their seats. The ship shook violently.  Eli didn’t lose a second checking the status of the ship. “Shields down! All comms and scanners are being jammed.”

 

“What hit us?” Ezra asked looking out the window trying to find their attacker.

 

“There,” Thrawn pointed outside, barely on their field of vision to the right. A larger ship was approaching.

 

“Vastfren pirates,” Eli whispered, clenching his teeth.

 

“On a light cruiser,” Thrawn added.

  
  
“Completely armed,” Eli brought up a holo image of their enemy highlighting their weapons.

  
  
“Have their models changed since I left?” Thrawn inquired, standing up and checking the other side from the window to make sure it was only one ship.

  
  
“This is definitely a new model with improved speed and double targeting systems. Which means…” Eli trailed off.

  
  
“We can't outrun it and we can't bring it down before we are destroyed,” Thrawn narrowed his eyes.

 

“They are warning us to power down. They are preparing to aboard,” Eli looked at the warning on the display and pushed several buttons. Ezra could tell he was turning off a few systems, but not exactly what.

  
  
“Vastfren light cruisers require a crew of at least 6, but if they are up here assaulting incoming ships without worry…” Thrawn said as he took a small device from his pocket.

  
  
“It means the outpost has been overrun. That would require at least a whole clan. Half up here, half on the planet?” Eli looked up at Thrawn.

 

“Most likely. We cannot risk for them to call for reinforcements,” Thrawn said calmly to Eli.

  
  
They both smiled. They knew what they needed to do.

  
  
“I'll infiltrate, disable their engines and hijack their communications.”

  
  
“Wait, I can do that. I used to do that,” Ezra said standing up too. He had been surprised at how easy they seemed to reach the solution.

  
  
“The systems and encryption protocols here are completely different than back home,” Eli explained.

  
  
“I'll go,” Thrawn said as they all left the cockpit and went to the main corridor. They heard the boarding tunnel starting to deploy and connect.

 

“How are you supposed to infiltrate?” Ezra asked and Thrawn showed him a small device in his hand.

  
  
“I'll buy you as much time as possible,” Eli told Thrawn before Ezra could ask more about the device.

  
  
“You will be fine,” Thrawn assured Eli.

  
  
“I know,” Eli nodded and Thrawn pressed a button on the device, turning invisible. Ezra gasped in surprise. The docking door opened and Ezra assumed Thrawn had just left to wait for the other side of the tunnel to open.

 

“Alright,” Eli took a deep breath and turned to Ezra. “They are coming, I need you to hide.”

  
  
“What? No. I can help you.”

  
  
“Look, you don't know Sy Bisti nor Vastfren culture. You don't know how to handle them. We need to buy time. It could get violent really quick. You need to hide right now,” Eli pressed, heading quickly to one of the lockers and motioning Ezra to get inside.

  
  
“I'm a Jedi. I can handle myself in a fight,” Ezra said slightly offended.

  
  
“Well, yeah, but you don't have one of those swords or-... Look,” he looked back worriedly, they were running out of time. “If Thrawn wants to take you directly to the Aristocra you are far too important. He left you with me so I'm responsible for your safety. Go inside, _please_ ,” Eli stressed the word.

 

“Fine,” Ezra stepped inside the locker with a grunt.

 

“Whatever happens. Don't. Come. Out. Do you understand?” Eli wanted to make himself very clear.

  
  
“Don't come out. Yeah,” Ezra said rolling his eyes and Eli closed the door.

 

It was clear Eli had never encountered a Jedi before, Ezra thought huffing, but he was right in that he didn’t know how to react with these pirates to buy Thrawn some time, and he didn’t want to complicate things any further. They certainly knew how these guys operated, so he would stay out of it. Instead, he closed his eyes and breathed, expanding his senses with the Force.

 

Ezra felt several presences crossing the boarding tunnel and Thrawn. The Chiss slipped away into the other ship. Ezra then focused on the pirates, there were 5 of them. Their thoughts felt big and confident. _Dominance_. They really thought they had this one in the bag. They were in for a surprise, Ezra smiled inwardly. He could hear Eli welcome them in that strange language he had heard him and Thrawn speak before and was answered by the creatures. Their voices sounded strange. Ezra could only imagine they were not near-human… it reminded him slightly of Klik-Klak. Perhaps they were insect-like too?

 

Ezra could tell the largest one grabbed Eli by the arm and brought him into the hangar, while the rest started to search around the ship, surely looking for any other people or valuables. Eli offered no resistance, speaking calmly when questioned.

 

But after a few minutes, one of the pirates searching in the cabins raised his or her voice. They had found something. Ezra reached with the Force to try to sense what it was… Their stuff. Their old clothes and things they had brought from the camp. Different sizes from Eli’s own clothes, so they knew there were more people in the ship.

 

-Karabast!- Ezra became very still. The pirates returned to the hangar, and Ezra noticed a sixth pirate who had been at the other side of the tunnel entrance also going into the ship. He sensed that one was… younger, immature, impatient. Ezra gulped, feeling a tingle of danger in the back of his mind.

 

The other pirates had surrounded Eli and the leader in the hangar. Eli hadn’t notice the sixth one entering the ship, standing a few steps behind him. The leader asked Eli something, likely where the rest of his crew was, but Eli remained quiet. The pirate slapped him. Ezra winced feeling the pain through the Force. Eli straightened himself and said nothing. The second one asked him the same. Silence. Another hit. _Pain and resolve_. No answer.  

 

Ezra clenched his teeth. _Whatever happens, don’t come out._ Another hit.

 

-KRIFF!- Ezra cursed. His whole body was shaking with frustration. Letting people get hurt was not at all what he did. He wanted to come out and stop them, but Eli had said he- another hit. -DAMMIT!- Then, Ezra noticed a dark intent rippling through the Force. It was the youngest one, eagerly expecting his turn to hit the human. Ezra opened his eyes in shock. He was not simply going to hit Eli, he wanted to kill him. Another hit.

 

No. He couldn’t wait. He had to act now.

 

Eli was already on his knees clutching his side. Five hits. That should be all, he thought with relief. He hoped that would be enough to demonstrate his strength and loyalty to his peers to the leader of this group, at least long enough to-... he heard a movement behind him. A sixth? Eli slightly turned his head back, seeing the gleam of a blade appearing. Oh no.

 

Suddenly, the door of the locker where Ezra was hiding… _exploded_? Eli couldn’t understand what was happening at first. The door had flown at them, going over Eli’s head and hitting three of the pirates knocking them down, the one with the blade included. The other three stared back shocked, along with Eli, as Ezra leaped forward in front of him extending his hands. The pirates attempted to pull out some kind of blasters from their holsters, and Ezra waved taking them away from their claws. He then pushed one pirate against the wall with the Force with his right hand, and used the left to grab one and smashed him against the remaining pirate.

 

The first three were already standing up and backed to the tunnel alarmed, yelling in fear and confusion. Ezra glared at the rest in a defensive pose and they quickly scurried away after their comrades. Ezra sighed in relief and turned down to Eli.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

Some blood was dripping from Eli’s lips and nose but he was just staring at Ezra in shock and awe trying to process what he had just seen.  “I... “ Eli blinked. “W-wait! Stop them! They are going to disengage from the tunnel! Thrawn is still there!” he warned him with worry.

 

Eli attempted to get up, but Ezra was already running to the boarding tunnel. Ezra saw the pirates reaching the other side making a ruckus, likely giving the alarm. Just when he was going to attempt to pull at one with the Force, Thrawn suddenly landed on the last pirate to enter the other ship and jumped behind into the tunnel just as the door was closing. Thrawn took out his blaster and shot at part of the control panel.

 

“Go,” Thrawn called as he rushed back through the tunnel. Eli passed Ezra from behind, hearing the order, and Ezra helped him to reach the cockpit as quickly as possible. As soon as the disengaged signal flashed on their panel, Eli boosted away from the other ship. Thrawn entered the cockpit just then and came to their side.

 

“Visual,” Thrawn requested. Eli turned their ship around leaving the pirates right in front of them. The pirate ship was quickly approaching, charging it’s weapons.

 

“...Guys?” Ezra called nervously. And then, the pirate ship’s engines overloaded and exploded, losing all power, sending them drifting in circles in space. “Woah!”

 

“They won’t be able to fix or reroute power to their engines, only life support,” Thrawn said pleased with the outcome.

 

“We are linked,” Eli said checking the data being transmitted to his panel, although he winced from the pain. Ezra looked at him with worry. “Should we go to the outpost?” Eli asked Thrawn.

 

“No, we cannot get involved just now. We must call for the Expeditionary Defense Fleet. Send the distress signal,” Thrawn said, and Eli did so immediately.

 

“Signal sent. Now we wait,” Eli sighed in relief.

 

“You… need to get that looked out,” Ezra pointed at the blood that had started to dry on his lips.

 

“Anything serious?” Thrawn asked eyeing Eli from head to toe to make sure he didn’t have any obvious life-threatening injuries.

 

“Just some cuts and bruises,” Eli shook his head.

 

“I knew you would be fine,” Thrawn gave him a small smile.

 

“Fine?” Ezra said in disbelief. “You know, one of them almost killed him...”

 

“I knew that if anything unexpected happened, you would intervene,” Thrawn said calmly tilting his head at Ezra. Ezra opened his mouth to complain but in the end, said nothing and simply sinked back on his seat grumbling and annoyed. “But you are correct. You should attend to your cuts and bruises. I’ll keep watch.”

 

“Yeah,” Eli nodded and it took him a little effort to stand up.

 

“Let me help you,” Ezra offered a hand but Eli politely turned it down.

 

“It’s ok, I can walk.”

 

Even then Ezra followed him back to the med bay.

 

“It looks worse than it is,” Eli assured Ezra. He reached for a medkit slightly over his head from one of the cabinets but his arm twitched with pain.

 

“Yeah, right,” Ezra rolled his eyes and grabbed the medkit and opened it for Eli.

 

“I didn’t say they don’t hurt. A few painkillers and something for the cuts and I’ll be good to go,” Eli said taking two pills.

 

“You really thought everything would be fine?” Ezra questioned him with a frown.

 

“I did. Thrawn's plans usually play out flawlessly,” Eli said searching through the medkit.

 

“Not always,” Ezra reminded him.

 

“I don't think purrgils were ever in anyone's mind at that moment,” Eli commented with a slight irritation in his voice. Perhaps he felt more personally about Thrawn’s defeat, Ezra thought. He seemed to trust him maybe too much. “As long as people do as he says and he knows all the factors involved, things turn out as he expects them. He knew you were there…” Eli made a pause and looked up to Ezra. “He must have known you are not the kind of person that would let something like that happen. So… _Thank you_ , for saving me back there. I missed that pirate. I can only assume he was a young one trying to prove something to the others.”

 

“It was nothing,” Ezra shrugged.

 

“Well, it was certainly _something_ ,” Eli raised his eyebrows. “I had never seen anything like that... not first hand any way. I used to watch the holo news of the Jedi fighting in the Clone Wars when I was a small child, but this was…” Eli trailed off still trying to process it. Ezra smiled and extended his hand to a small bottle on the medkit that Eli was going to grab, making it slowly float to Eli's hand. Eli stared at it in awe taking and turning it around to make sure nothing else was holding it.

 

Ezra chuckled at his reaction.

 

It wasn't long before Eli got his cuts healed. The cream in the bottle wasn't bacta, Ezra noticed, but seemed to work just as well. When they returned to the cockpit, Thrawn was standing looking out.

 

"Just in time," Thrawn tilted his head acknowledging their arrival.

 

A large Chiss cruiser appeared above them.

 

"It's hailing us," Eli said checking the control panel.

 

"Contact them but do not mention anything about our presence. State who you are, explain the situation with the pirates and invoke your status with the Mitth family for the right to request a Mitth Pilot for an urgent matter to return to Csilla immediately. An older pilot should suffice."

 

“Right,” Eli nodded and quickly answered the transmission stating his name and went on explaining what happened. Ezra noticed the person on the other end hesitated for a second at what Ezra assumed was the request for the pilot. Eli pressed. After a minute of tense silence, they answered and Eli smiled back, thanking them and signed off. "It's on her way," Eli nodded proudly.

 

"Good job. Although may I point out, while you stated your affiliation with House Mitth you omitted your Defense Fleet rank. You should take care of that next time."

 

"Oh, that's because I don't have a military rank right now," Eli said.

 

Thrawn stared at him. "Pardon me?"

 

"Well, as I said, concessions had to be made. I had just achieved a commander rank under Ar'alani when we learned of what happened to you. The Council of Families argued that if I was going to be searching for you I wouldn't be able to attend to my duties as an officer, so Ar'alani gave me a special temporary discharge. I had a Chiss year to find you before returning to my duties. The Mitth house sponsored the rescue by providing the ship but the Council also said I couldn't have a pilot, so, instead, I was allowed to install my nav-computer," Eli explained.

 

Thrawn grew silent for a second and Ezra could feel in Thrawn a slight sense of... Guilt? Regret?

 

"You... shouldn't have done that. I apologize," Thrawn said sincerely. "Your career keeps being affected because of me."

 

"Don't worry about it. The important thing is that you are safe. Besides, this time it was my decision..." Eli said with a chuckle, still watching the panels signaling that a tiny shuttle was approaching. The Chiss Cruiser was already heading towards the outpost.

 

Thrawn didn't say anything else.

 

"Here she comes," Eli said suddenly tensing as if remembering something and looked at Ezra.

 

"Bridger, allow us to explain the situation first. Stay in your seat," Thrawn stood close to the door, but just out of sight from the corridor. "And do not make any sudden moves," he added hastily.

 

"Alright..." Ezra said frowning. He was starting to get nervous. Eli sighed and headed out to receive the pilot at the docking entrance.

 

Ezra could not see it from where he was sitting in the cockpit, but he heard the docking door opening and the voice of a young woman greeting Eli, and him responding politely. He heard her moving in while Eli kept explained something to her. Thrawn waited a moment and then stepped out the door so she could see him.

 

Thrawn said what Ezra could only assume was his full name, rank and all that stuff he had mentioned earlier, making it sound incredibly solemn and important. There was a small hesitation on her voice. Thrawn talked again, this time, with more determination. There was another small exchange between Eli and her. Ezra felt a slight reluctance agreement through the Force, but her mind was just as opaque as Thrawn’s. Were all Chiss hard to read with the Force like this? Then they seemed to approach the cockpit. Thrawn stepped aside to let her in... and the woman and Ezra finally saw each other.

 

The young blue woman with red eyes stopped cold at Ezra's sight and hissed in a very reptilian way, startling him. Ezra remembered Thrawn had hissed before, but somehow he assumed it was something particular to him, not that every Chiss actually did it.

 

"Ah-..." Ezra was unsure of how to react, slightly raising his hands in a non-threatening way. She stepped back into the corridor. She was angrily objecting at Thrawn and Eli. Ezra didn't dare to move a muscle. He could only think she was bringing up rules and protocols... Eli had certainly completely avoided mentioning Thrawn was there, but a human like him might have been more of a problem.

 

Thrawn looked impassive and after hearing the young woman's objections it was clear he started to counter them. Then Ezra picked up a single word. _Jedi._

 

Ezra, Eli and the woman tensed. Had Thrawn just said he was a Jedi? Did the Chiss know about the Jedi at all? The woman looked back at Ezra pausing for a second too surprised and confused. She asked something, perhaps not entirely convinced, if he was indeed a Jedi.

 

"Can you please lift something with the Force?" Thrawn glanced at Ezra.

 

"Are... are you sure?"

 

"Please do," Thrawn insisted.

 

Ezra gulped and looked around, seeing the device Thrawn had used to turn invisible with his suit lying where he had been sitting. He reached out with the Force and lifted it towards Thrawn. The woman gave out a tiny gasp. Thrawn grabbed it and slowly handed it to her. She grew silent.

 

After a few more seconds, she finally nodded at Thrawn and stepped inside towards the pilot's seat, still eying at Ezra suspiciously. Behind them, Ezra could feel a huge wave of relief from Eli, as if he had been holding his breath all this time. Ezra stared at the back of her head as she prepared the ship. She seemed to be about Ezra’s own age... but he then remembered they had asked for an older pilot. Perhaps they only had rookies then?

 

"Is everything going to be ok?" Ezra asked Eli in low voice, attracting a glare from the young woman.

 

"That's still yet to be seen," Eli said taking a seat and reassuring something to her. Eli was still anxious and giving nervous glances at Ezra.

 

"Uhm... What's her name?" Ezra asked lowly.

 

"Mitth'erya'nuruodo," Thrawn said, making her turn around and frown again. She then tried to ignore them and focus on her task. Some of the sounds of her name seemed weird to Ezra. He wasn't sure he could say it correctly.

 

"Her name kinda sounds like yours, right? ...is she family?" Ezra asked at Thrawn and Eli tensed even more.

 

"Not blood family like you are used to, but she shares my House affiliation and branch of work."

 

She seemed bothered by them still talking and told them something.

 

"She says she rather not hear you try to say her full name and butcher it. If you must bring something to her attention, Theryan will suffice," Thrawn explained nonchalantly.

 

“Gee… ok,” Ezra sat back.

 

"Names are a picky subject for Chiss-" Eli explained but Theryan complained cutting him off. Thrawn nodded.

 

"Watch closely now," Thrawn whispered to Ezra with a microscopic smile and brought a finger to his lips to signal silence.

 

By now, Ezra was very curious about how the Chiss pilots supposedly traveled through hyperspace better and faster than with a nav-computer. He hadn't noticed if she had any bio-electronic enhancements to help her with the calculations. She was simply activating the ship's systems just like Eli had done before and then... she closed her eyes frowning, her hand over the hyperspace switch.

 

Ezra watched closely as Thrawn had told him to, even leaning forward a little to make sure he could see well. Thrawn, in turn, was gauging his reaction with great interest. A few seconds passed by but Ezra didn't notice anything else happening out of the ordinary. Theryan was just sitting there waiting for-...

 

He felt it.

 

Ezra’s eyes grew large.

 

 _The Force_. Although barely, she was reaching to it. She was Force sensitive! Ezra's eyes danced from her face to her other hand adjusting the ship's direction with the stick and throttle. He then realized what she was about to do. Panic raised in his throat, his whole body crawled back on his seat.

 

"OH SH-!" a hand covered Ezra's mouth as Theryan flipped the switch to hyperspace and the cockpit was filled with the blue light of stretching stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are more surprises awaiting for Ezra now that he is in the realm of the Chiss! ;)
> 
> Sketch time!  
> 
> 
>     
> 


	8. Chapter 8

"Shhhh," Eli hushed Ezra while covering his mouth in alarm. Ezra became very still, his heart beating like crazy from the scare. He stared at Theryan who was still in deep concentration as she guided the ship through hyperspace at lightspeed with closed eyes. Realizing that any sudden interruption might cost them their lives, Ezra slowly nodded to Eli, and he slowly retracted his hand. 

 

Thrawn, for his part, had an extremely pleased expression on his face. He calmly motioned with his hand to Ezra to leave the cockpit with him in silence. Eli gestured he would stay to keep an eye on Theryan.

 

Ezra got up still quite shaken and followed the Chiss outside. Once the door closed without making a noise, Ezra turned to Thrawn in disbelief.

 

“She is-, we are-... hyperspace!” Ezra said in desperate whispers gesturing to the door and to them, then covering his face as if this was too much to process.

 

It was at that moment he finally noticed Thrawn had an almost imperceptible smirk in his lips. Ezra blinked in confusion for a few seconds, but then understanding flashed through his eyes.

 

“You did this on purpose. You didn't tell me the whole thing about them because you wanted to see my reaction-...” he gasped offended. “Is this revenge from the purrgils??”

 

Thrawn shook his head and waved dismissing the comment.

 

“Revenge is such a strong word, Bridger,” the Chiss said calmly, still satisfied with the result. Ezra’s face warmed with anger and embarrassment, but then something else popped up on his mind.

 

“You said the Chiss didn't have an understanding of the Force,” Ezra said accusingly in a hushed voice.

 

“We don't. Not like you,” Thrawn tilted his head.

 

“She's guiding a ship through hyperspace on her own. I didn't even know we could do that!” Ezra pointed back at the door.

 

“What you see is the maximal application of the only thing we understand of the Force, yes,” Thrawn looked in that direction with a serious and concerned expression.

 

“What?” 

 

Thrawn eyed Ezra and nodded. It was time to tell him.

 

“Unlike most other Force-sensitives, the Chiss only manifest one type of ability, that of precognition,” Thrawn explained cooly. Ezra frowned in confusion.

 

“W-what? Only... only precognition? But that doesn't make any sense…” for all Ezra knew, the Force worked in a similar way across species. This was the first time he ever heard of such a thing happening.

 

“We call this power Third Sight,” Thrawn added. “These pilots are our most precious secret and the key to our success in this perilous side of the Galaxy.”

 

Ezra’s jaw dropped in shock. It was difficult to use nav-computers to find safe hyperspace routes, so they used the precognition to avoid collision with stars, planets or any other space dangers...

 

“Wait, you requested for an older pilot…” something in Ezra’s mind nudged him in that direction. Thrawn’s mouth made a fine line.

 

“Yes. Unfortunately, their power seems to wane with age. Theryan just has enough ability to guide us at an acceptable speed. Younger ones are able to guide the ships faster and more accurately but they are usually reserved for priority military vessels and Aristocra fleets that require such speed,” Thrawn said.

 

Ezra glared at the Chiss.

 

“Your people have kids on battlecruisers?” Ezra seethed in low voice.

 

Thrawn tensed. What he said next could very well decide everything. 

 

“I assure you, their safety and protection is the priority if an engagement is inevitable. They are the first to be evacuated and are always accompanied by a family member or a tutor. This is, in part, one of the reasons preemptive strikes are prohibited with my people. Peaceful Watchfulness, do you recall?”

 

Ezra was not entirely convinced but somehow the explanation helped him calm down. They were too precious to risk… 

 

“That's why Theryan was angry I was here. They are a secret. I wasn't supposed to see her or know what she was doing,” Ezra concluded. 

 

“Exactly,” Thrawn said clearly pleased with Ezra’s insight. “What can you tell me about her?” he asked with interest. 

 

“Huh, what do you mean?” Ezra looked up to him raising an eyebrow.

 

“You can 'reach' with the Force to her, correct?”

 

Ezra opened his mouth in a silent ‘oh’. He looked back at the door worriedly. He could reach out but he would have to avoid being intrusive. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and sensed her from the ‘outside’.

 

“She's... her mind is like yours. I can't read it properly…” Ezra said. He could not see Thrawn’s face but he could feel his interest. “You wouldn’t be a Pilot like her, right?” 

 

“I’m afraid not. Never manifested the ability myself,” Thrawn said at his side. Ezra gave a single mph and continued his analysis.

 

“This is hard for her. She's concentrating, yet frustrated. Straining,” Ezra frowned and opened his eyes looking at the Chiss with worry. “Thrawn, this is taking a toll on her.” 

 

“I see,” Thrawn said.

 

“Can I speak to her? I mean... Can you or Eli...?” Ezra asked tentatively.

 

“No,” Thrawn slightly shook his head.

 

“Why?” 

 

“We must keep your interactions to the minimum. You realized this yourself. You weren't supposed to see her, let alone speak to her. This was a calculated risk.” 

 

Ezra’s lips made a fine line and they both were silent for a second. 

  
  


“I still don’t like the idea of the younger one being in those ships,” Ezra growled.

 

“They are widely compensated, both economically and with standing during their service. When they become adults, they have lost most of their power already and are allowed decide to continue for a time or return to civilian life, perhaps even joining the military as a regular soldier, just as Theryan has.”

 

“How many are there?” Ezra was still trying to wrap his head around it.

 

“Very few. Just a little more than two hundred of them. About one force sensitive per one hundred million Chiss. As I understand their rate was far greater in the races of the Republic.”

 

Ezra shrugged. He didn’t know about that… but looking back it didn’t sound outlandish. As far as he remembered Zare’s sister was Force-sensitive… and supposedly Jai had shown some potential. And there was also Alora and Pypey and… Yes. The rate in the Republic and the Empire would have been greater. The 10,000 Jedi would have been only those whose families had given them to the order. Many others would have likely not agreed. 

 

They returned in silence to the cockpit. Eli looked at them and sighed with relief seeing Ezra was calm but clearly conflicted. He gave him an understanding smile. Eli himself had been shocked to learn about them. He just didn’t know how a Jedi would react to this.

 

An hour or so passed and Ezra could tell Theryan was running out of stamina. It reminded him of how he was feeling when leading the purrgils.

 

“Thrawn…” Ezra tensed on his seat looking at her hands starting to slip from the controls.

 

“We know,” Thrawn nodded, standing at her left, while Eli also approached from the other side in preparation. She started shivering, sweat covering her face and with the last of her strength she finally flipped off the hyperspace switch.

 

Black and stars came into view and she collapsed back in her seat. Thrawn helped support her while Eli handled the rest of the systems. 

 

“Is she alright?" Ezra asked attempting to approach but Thrawn raised a hand slightly, telling him to stay on his seat.

"She will be fine," Thrawn assured him. 

 

"Oh... ok. And... did we get there? Your planet?” Ezra looked out of the window.

 

“No,” Eli said swallowing nervously.

 

Theryan asked something weakly and Thrawn shook his head. Even through her obscure Chiss mind, Ezra felt a clear flare of frustration... anger and despair. Ezra wanted to say something but decided against it. Thrawn helped her up and guided her back to one of the cabins to rest and recover. By the time he came back, Eli was already back in the pilot’s seat going through star charts. 

 

“We are close. Just off the Path of the Houses. I think I can make the jump with the nav-computer alone,” Eli said with hope.

 

“How long to get the route?” Thrawn narrowed his eyes.

 

“Two minutes,” Eli smiled realizing it was going to be much quicker than he expected. 

 

“Do it.”

 

Eli rushed through the panel, feeding coordinates and formulas he knew by heart now.

 

“What's the hurry?” Ezra asked. 

 

“This area is heavily patrolled. We don't want anyone else to pick up our location,” Eli explained.

 

“Why?” Ezra questioned, narrowing his eyes. He had noticed Thrawn had been adamant about getting back as soon as possible but until now he hadn’t questioned the real reason for that. Eli glanced back at Thrawn to see if he would prefer to explain.

  
  


“I have reasons to believe one of the Ruling Families might have been involved in an incident that would be treason to the Ascendancy. Complicity on the kidnapping of several young Chiss pilots and adding an invader force,” Thrawn said darkly. 

 

“W-what?”

 

“We don't have proof nor the name of the House involved," Thrawn gestured to Eli. "Vanto had been aiding to secretly investigate the parties responsible but…”

 

“Purrgils,” Eli said without looking back as he finished setting up the computer with the new coordinates and entered hyperspace again. Ezra’s face turned red.

 

“The matter is not publicly known. Only a few are aware of it. To make such an accusation without tangible proof would be...regrettable,” Thrawn said.

 

“If news of Thrawn return reach Csilla before we do…” Eli trailed off.

 

“The longer we wait, the greater chance they have to either intercept this ship or make a political move against me to block our request to speak with the Council of Families,” Thrawn said.

 

Ezra couldn’t help but wonder... what the hell had he just gotten himself into!?

 

“What happened to the kidnapped children?” Ezra asked what he regarded was the only thing that really mattered. Thrawn gave him a soft small smile.

 

“We managed to rescue them and returned them to their colony safely.” 

 

“Good,” Ezra whispered but there was a worry growing in his chest. “You said they were a secret. If someone kidnapped them it means…”

 

“The secret is known… at least for this enemy,” Thrawn nodded. 

 

Ezra sighed in disapproval. They all remained silent until they came out of Hyperspace. A beautiful vibrant blue planet came into view. Ezra hadn’t seen anything like it.

 

“It looks like a crystal... or some kind of jewel,” he breathed in awe.

 

“That is because Csilla is locked in permanent glaciers. Temperatures in the surface are below freezing. Nothing survives in the open for more than a few minutes without specialized protection,” Thrawn said with… pride?

 

“It was not always like this,” Eli added with a knowing smile.

 

“I see you have studied Chiss history,” Thrawn said with an approving nod.

 

“The tales and records say Csilla was supposed to be a warm paradise, the most beautiful garden world in the Galaxy,” Eli told Ezra.

 

“Tales and records?” Ezra frowned.

 

“There is almost no accurate information left from that time,” Eli said with disappointment.

 

“You see, when the Age of Adversity arrived, the Chiss faced our darkest hour. The planet started to freeze. This climate catastrophe was so sudden and unexpected that billions died before any action could be taken. The tales say no ships were able to escape to the atmosphere,” Thrawn explained.

 

“The lucky ones managed to get into deep caves, away from the path of the glaciers,” Eli continued.

 

“The Chiss lost almost everything. Our history up to that point was practically erased. And worst of all, they were trapped. They lacked the means to escape their accidental imprisonment from the dark caves below kilometers of ice. In time, despair, suffering and superstition became the perfect recipe for disaster, giving rise to a number of cults, each claiming had the answer to end their crucible,” Thrawn’s voice became somber, a strange glow in his eyes. “A religious war broke out that almost drove the Chiss to extinction. At the end of the conflict, the survivors realized that nothing and no one else would come to save them. It was up to them to find a solution. The remaining Chiss achieved their freedom by banding together with cunning, courage, discipline and a state of preparedness. This is how the Red Flame ideology was formed, one of the main pillars of our people,” Thrawn said in a solemn tone.

 

“One of the pillars of the Chiss... a pillar-like Peaceful Watchfulness?” Ezra inquired, and Eli was surprised to see he knew about it.

 

“That is correct,” Thrawn nodded. His words acquired an inspiring tone. “Csilla stands at the heart of our people. A reminder that we have been forged in adversity and came out stronger and wiser from it.  Also, because by nature it would incredibly hard to invade. The ice protects the cities underground, there are only a few guarded entrances to the cities and the high mineral concentration in the storms scramble most radars and sensors.”

  
  


“Soooo... How are we going to land then?” Ezra asked looking at them.

 

“With the help of powerful signal beacons and a lot of skill,” Eli said with a chuckle preparing the ship for landing but suddenly, they all saw a flash in the distance. Another ship had just came out from hyperspace. 

 

Eli’s eyes grew large recognizing it immediately.

 

“Admiral Ar'alani,” Eli breathed in disbelief.  “But… how? This can't be a coincidence. She must have known we were coming.”

 

“If she was still keeping tabs on your activities and learned of the incident at the outpost…” Thrawn didn’t seem surprised.

 

“She must have concluded you had to be involved,” Eli gritted his teeth and sighed. “That stunt does have your name all over it.”

 

“Ar'alani? You mentioned her before, right?” Ezra asked trying to recall.

 

“Yeah, she is- WAS my superior... and Thrawn's too just before he came to the Empire,” Eli was clearly worried and glanced back at Thrawn. “She's not going to like you showing up like this.”

 

“Indeed,” Thrawn limited to say. 

 

They saw a smaller transport detach from the cruiser and head to the planet, just as a signal appeared on their screen.

 

“They are ordering me to proceed to the same landing area.” 

 

Thrawn simply nodded. The planetary approach was… exciting to say the least. They started to descend into a mighty storm and Ezra was worried because they could barely see anything through the window and the sensors were all scrambled, just as Thrawn had said. There was only a single beep from a screen and Ezra just assumed it was indicating Eli he was on the right path. He felt the ship leveling and then lowering. Then they entered a vertical tunnel on the surface. He and Eli sighed in relief. 

 

The tunnel wasn’t a natural formation but reminded Ezra of the one back in Geonosis... the one they had used to hide the Ghost in when they met Klic-Klac. 

 

Eli activated the auto-pilot and the three of them got up and started to get ready to land. Thrawn checked on Theryan one last time on the cabin, as she had seemingly fallen asleep from exhaustion. He closed the door in silence and turned to Ezra.

 

“Bridger, when we land, do not leave our side unless otherwise directed, and-”

 

“And let you do the talking. I know, I know,” Ezra waved almost bored to being told that.

 

When the cargo ramp opened, Ezra gasped by the hit of coldness in his face. Eli quietly chuckled behind. He had been surprised at first too. Even though they were underground, hundreds of meters below the surface and the CEDF uniform protected them from the worst of the coldness, his face was not as lucky. Ezra cleared his throat and followed Thrawn outside. 

 

Ezra tentatively reached out with the Force in the surrounding area and sensed hundreds of thousands of minds like Thrawn. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all. 

 

Ezra noticed the transport they had initially followed had already landed, and there was some kind of welcoming entourage there… No one seemed to have paid mind to Eli’s ship. Over there, a Chiss man in a dark green uniform bowed to a tall woman in a striking white military uniform. The woman immediately noticed them from afar. Thrawn and Eli didn’t move as if they were waiting for something. Finally, the man in green turned to look back to what the woman was staring at. He was clearly surprised to see Thrawn and approached them at a brisk pace, as fast as he could without actually running. At the same time, two Chiss guards started walking in their direction. Ezra grew worried they would arrest them or something until the woman barked an order and the guards stopped right on their spot. She walked calmly without taking her eyes off from them.

 

“I’ll…” Eli cleared his throat and whispered. “I’ll translate.”

 

“Thanks,” Ezra nodded. Thrawn took a step forward to stand in front of the Chiss in green.

 

“In the name of all who serve the Chiss, I greet you, Mitth'raw'nuruodo,” Eli started to translate what the other Chiss said.

 

“I accept your greeting, and greet you in return, Dock Master. Do you guarantee my safety and, the safety of my crew?” Thrawn said expressionlessly. The man’s eyes quickly flickered from Thrawn, then at Eli and lingered just a second on Ezra, only then he slightly glanced at the woman who had arrived a few meters from them. She gave a slight nod.

 

“I guarantee your safety with my life and lives of those of my command. Walk in peace, and trust,” the Dock Master bowed further and stepped back. 

 

“Ok, here we go,” Eli breathed more to himself than for Ezra. The woman took the spot the Dock Master had been standing, hands clasped behind her back.

 

“Mitth'raw'nuruodo. Eli Vanto,” she didn’t bow and she dangerously narrowed her eyes at Ezra. The Jedi felt a chill down his spine, warning him that he definitely did not want her as an enemy. 

 

“Admiral Ar'alani. I'm glad to see you in good health,” Thrawn bowed in respect. “Our requested pilot, Mitth’erya’nuruodo is still recovering from the jump at the secondary cabin.” 

 

Ar’alani gave Thrawn a sharp look.

 

“Have you gone insan-...” Eli stopped translating and pursed his lips. 

 

Ezra was using all of his will not to grin. She was admonishing Thrawn harshly. Everyone back home would have given anything to see this. Thrawn only nodded and gave her another small respectful bow.

 

She shook her head and passed Thrawn, who was still looking straight ahead. Ezra tensed as she stepped closer to them. She didn’t seem to give much attention to Ezra but instead stood in front of Eli. She narrowed her eyes and slightly lifted up his chin with a finger, evaluating the small bruises still on his cheeks and lips from his earlier beating by the pirates. She glared back at Thrawn and scoffed. Another reprimand.

 

Oh, he was starting to like her, Ezra thought smiling inwardly.

 

Thrawn explained something to her and then Ar’alani snorted in disbelief. She looked back at Ezra and nodded to Eli, signaling him to translate. 

 

“What is your name?” she asked stepping closer to the Jedi.

 

“Ezra Bridger,” he responded immediately. Her eyes grew wide in recognition of the name. Eli must have told her everything he had learned about their disappearance. She looked back at Thrawn.

 

“You mean to tell me you want to present HIM to the Council?”

 

“Yes,” Thrawn finally turned to her.

 

“And here I thought I was finally free from your games,” she sighed and rubbed her temple. An all too familiar migraine was setting in. “There will be consequences for how this was handled,” she warned Thrawn with an edge in her voice, and Ezra could tell there was some kind of deep concern. “Are you completely sure this will work out?”

 

“Yes, Admiral Ar’alani. You have always trusted me and counted on me to complete my mission. I wouldn’t ask this of you if I wasn’t sure. When the time for decisive action comes, I know I can always count on you.”

 

Ezra’s head turned to Thrawn in disbelief. His own words echoing in his mind. 

 

_ I know I can always count on you.  _

 

It kept happening. Situations, actions, words… they seemed to resonate through time with different people. Thrawn had commented on that once… meaningful coincidences he called it, wondering if the Force was in fact behind it. So then, this… 

 

Ar’alani’s eyes narrowed and nodded, sighing, perhaps not completely grasping the meaning of Thrawn’s words at the moment, but she knew they would become clear at the right time. 

 

“Very well, let’s see if the Warrior’s Luck hasn’t abandoned you completely, Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” she started walking away, and Thrawn followed her.

 

“Come. Stay close. They will escort us,” Eli hurried with Ezra to catch up with them as the guards walked just a few steps behind them. They entered a long tunnel and arrived at what Ezra could only describe as an underground highway. A windowless armored vehicle arrived in that exact moment and Ar’alani motioned them inside. She did not go in with them, simply watching the door close. Thrawn, Ezra, and Eli sat on one side of the vehicle while the two guards sat in front of them. Ezra cleared his throat.

 

“Mhh... I hate to say it, but this reaaally feels like I'll be a prisoner,” he whispered trying not to look too obvious of his annoyance. 

 

“You are under my protection,” Thrawn said in a neutral tone, looking right ahead. 

 

Yeah, after the way the Admiral scolded him, Ezra wasn't sure to what extend Thrawn would be able to 'protect' him. Besides, he didn't say he wasn't a prisoner. Ezra sighed and looked at Eli at his side who also had a serious neutral face, even though Ezra could tell he was really worried. Eli had a good bluff, Ezra had to accept that much. After a while, they finally reached their destination. They exited the vehicle in front on another tunnel, one exquisitely decorated and were led into a minimalist and elegant waiting chamber. 

 

“Where are we?” Ezra asked a little puzzled by this place.

 

“The House Palace. This is where all decisions concerning the Ascendancy are made by either the Chiss Parliament, the Cabinet or the Council of Families,” Thrawn said off-handedly. He had his full attention towards the other set of great doors on the opposite side of the room. 

 

“Ok…” Eli swallowed and turned to Ezra. “Let’s hope they give me permission to translate on the go so you don’t get lost of what they are saying. And… you need to look serious but confident. The Chiss must be approached from a position of strength and respect. They will deal only with those capable of keeping their promises and those who they believe their promises will be kept.” 

 

“You managed to do that,” Ezra said. “Admiral Ar’alani seemed to esteem you.”

 

“I certainly hope so,” Eli gave him a nervous smile.

 

Alright, Ezra thought trying to look relaxed, first impressions are important. He couldn’t help but remember the first time he had visited the Mandalorians and Kanan had to tell him to just... stop.

 

_ Less is more. _ Ezra sighed, deciding to take the words to heart.

 

A few minutes passed and finally, a female soldier opened the door, telling them they could enter now. Ezra approached but suddenly felt Thrawn’s firm grip on his shoulder. The memory of him being led by Thrawn to his talk with the Emperor sprung on Ezra’s mind. Ezra turned to glare at him, but to his mild surprise, Thrawn was already looking back with impassive eyes... yet, Ezra could tell he was trying to convey something. Thrawn knew how this was feeling like, what memories and emotions would stir on Ezra's mind and heart. This situation is not like that, Ezra could almost read in his eyes. Thrawn’s hand in his shoulder was meant as a statement. You are under my protection. But most importantly...

 

_ Whatever happens next, happens to both of us. _

 

Ezra’s eyes grew wide and nodded in understanding. Thrawn's expression softened just barely. The following meeting had the power to define their futures.

 

“Walk,” Thrawn said, more like a signal than an order, and the three of them entered the audience chamber.

 

The room was huge and was dominated by a semi-circular raised platform with nine podiums. Each one had a banner with a distinct color: green, lilac, light blue, burgundy, red, silver, orange, yellow and dark blue, in that order. On each one sat a Chiss with an elaborate elegant robe in the same color. Below them, a secondary platform with a large desk had five chairs, but only was being occupied by Admiral Ar’alani, who rose when they came into view. Around the room were a number of guards. The Aristocra looked down at Thrawn and Ezra with great interest, specially after noticing the Chiss' hand on his shoulder. 

 

Ar’alani said something to Eli.  He gave her a small bow and indicated to Ezra to step back to leave Thrawn in the front. It also seemed he would be allowed to translate.

 

An elderly woman, the one in the middle in silver robes, spoke first.

 

“This honorable Council of Families greets a humble servant of the Chiss and shows joy of his well being and return.”

 

“This humble servant of the Chiss is grateful to talk to this honorable Council of Families,” Thrawn answered with a low bow.

 

“Now Mitth’raw’nuruodo, what is the meaning of this?” she asked.

 

“You have come forward this Council without a call and unannounced,” the woman in green added.

 

“I intend to answer all of your questions, Your Excellencies,”  Thrawn bowed again to both of them.

 

“Start by explaining your decision to bring this stranger to our most cherished and well-guarded world,” the man in yellow said with disdain. At that moment, Ezra noticed something. The middle-aged woman in burgundy robes was looking intently at Eli. Burgundy should be the color of Thrawn’s House, as Ezra remembered both Theryan and Thrawn had the same armband color.

 

“Allow me, Your Excellencies,” Thrawn gestured to Ezra behind him. “This is Ezra Bridger, former Commander of the Rebel Insurgency in the Empire. He is the Jedi who defeated me and my fleet.”

 

All eyes focused on Ezra with either suspicion or surprise. Ezra felt his face warming. 

 

“A Jedi?” the man in lilac chuckled as if it was some kind of joke.

 

“You want us to believe, this young… human, bested you? You, Mitth’raw’nuruodo?” the woman in silver said.

 

“Through unexpected means,” Thrawn said.

 

“Ah. A pattern becomes clear,” the man in yellow narrowed his eyes. “Mitth’raw’nuruodo, it seems like when facing the unknown and unexpected, your losses are almost complete once again.”

 

Thrawn suddenly stiffened. Eli gave a silent gasp. And for the first time in over a year of living with him, Ezra felt the single most powerful surge of a feeling Thrawn ever had. An outburst of pure and unadulterated hatred. The emotion was quickly controlled and beaten down into the opaque pattern of Thrawn’s mind but Ezra was stunned. Whatever the other man was referring too had affected Thrawn greatly. Even the rest of the Aristocras appeared conflicted by what the statement implied. The woman in silver slightly raised her hand.

 

“Harsh words. This Council will not discuss past and resolved misconducts,” she said giving a disapproving glance to the man in yellow. He simply responded with an apologetic nod.

 

“We will-” the woman in light blue started but a beep could be heard on each of the datapads on their podiums and they all took a moment to read the urgent message they had received. Ar’alani tensed on her seat.

 

“The human has seen the pilots,” the man in red breathed in disbelief.

 

“An older one, Your Excellency,” Thrawn clarified.

 

“I don’t have to remind you of the severity of this transgression,” the woman in orange said.

 

“Bringing him as soon as possible to the Ascendancy, to your presence, was essential to my mission. The aid of a pilot was imperative,” Thrawn said calmly.

 

“Your mission was to give the Ascendancy an advantage to survive in the wars to come. Yet, you return empty-handed, reveal our secrets and bring your enemy to our home?” the man in yellow bitted out.

 

“We were enemies at one point, yes, but we survived together since the moment of my disappearance and now Ezra Bridger has agreed to aid us. His word and intentions are true. I must stress that our legends of the Jedi do not do them justice, your Excellency. Ezra Bridger disabled a whole fleet by himself,” Thrawn explained stressing the last part. Ezra’s lips made a fine line. Was Thrawn seriously placing his hopes on him repeating the same tactic? He wasn’t sure he could ever do the feat on itself. He wasn’t even sure if the purrgils would come… that’s not how the Force worked. 

 

The Aristocras, on the other hand, couldn’t hide their interest in that last part. 

 

“If true, an ability like that could turn the tides of a battle,” the man in dark blue conceded.

 

“What good is that on a great scale invasion? He is but one person,” the man in yellow complained again. Ezra was starting to seriously dislike this guy. 

 

“Will he stay to embolden Csilla’s defenses?” the woman in silver questioned with interest.

 

“He could, but I agree with Your Excellency. With all of our colonies, the protection he alone could provide wouldn’t be enough. What I’m proposing is…-” Eli stopped translating, his eyes grew large in disbelief. The Aristocras erupted in discussion among themselves half offended, half surprised.

 

“He wants to do what?” Ezra asked at Eli whispering, completely confused by their reactions.

 

“He-…” Eli could barely find his voice. “He wants you to start a new Jedi order with the Chiss.”

 

“HE WHAT!?” Ezra blurted out just as the Aristocras were starting to quiet down so all eyes turned to him. Ezra quickly covered his mouth realizing his mistake. Eli froze in panic.

 

“Seems like your guest is just as shocked as we are, perhaps even more so, Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” the man in yellow chuckled seeing the distress in Ezra and Eli.

 

“He doesn’t seem to be aware of his true role in your plans, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. An all too familiar habit of yours, I must stress,” the woman in silver shook her head and motioned towards Ezra. “This Council will hear what Ezra Bridger has to say about this matter.”

 

Eli nodded emphatically and was starting to gesture Ezra to step ahead with him but the woman waved.

 

“No. This issue is too important. We will hear it directly from him,” Eli translated slightly confused. He turned to Ezra thinking fast. “You don’t know Sy-bisti but...Do you know-- Meese Caulf? Minisat?”

 

“I… I know Basic, Lothalesse, and droid. A little Rodian, Lasat, Ryl… and I was starting to learn Mando but-...” Ezra said. Eli nodded with concern and turned to the Aristocra explaining the situation. Eli gestured at himself, clearly saying he was more than capable to translate both ways but the woman in silver shook her head. And the woman in burgundy, the one from Thrawn’s house, finally spoke to Eli. 

 

They were... reprimanding him for something. Thrawn stepped back to Ezra, now that Eli was the focus of their talk. 

 

“They say they don’t want Eli to translate directly,” Thrawn explained with a somber look in his face. “They suspect he will favor me, as he has done until now. He has already broken protocol by bringing us here. He went against direct orders of the House while having no military jurisdiction or authority to do so.”

 

_ You should not have done that.  _ Ezra remembered the earlier exchange and how Thrawn had apologized for affecting his career. 

 

Eli was looking straight ahead with a lost look on his eyes as they kept talking. Suddenly, Ar’alani and Thrawn tensed and objected to something that was said almost at the same time. Even if he would not show it, Ezra could feel a wave of despair coming from Eli. Like the floor was giving out and everything was crumbling around him. He was about to lose everything he had worked until now.

 

The woman in silver raised her hand, ordering everyone to quiet down, and waved Eli back to Ezra’s side. 

 

“This hearing will be delayed before we can reach a proper conclusion. We cannot decide without having Ezra Bridger’s direct input in a matter that will likely decide his fate. We must learn what the Jedi really are and see if they have any place in our society. Ezra Bridger will have… 80 days... to become fluent in Sy-bisti to prove his commitment and capacity towards the Ascendancy,” she talked with determination. 

 

“Fluent? 80 days?” Ezra blinked with worry from Eli to Thrawn and… Thrawn was looking at Ar’alani intently. The Admiral noticed this and her eyes grew in understanding, she rose again from her seat.

 

“Your Excellencies, I must point out we have no other fluent linguists in Basic. As Eli Vanto won’t be allowed back yet into the military I fully endorse him to serve as a tutor of his kin to atone for his misconduct,” the Admiral suggested. All the Aristocras turned to look at the woman in burgundy, waiting for her decision. Eli was under her house protection so this decision was up to her. After a few seconds pondering it, she sighed and nodded. 

 

“Alright, they will remain in detention until the time for the hearing comes,” the woman in silver said. Ezra could feel Eli felt half relieved but conflicted about this… it was not the best outcome but it was the only way to regain their trust.

 

“Your Excellency, if I may.” Thrawn took a step forward. “Ezra Bridger must not be treated like a prisoner. He is a guest with the potential of playing an essential role in the survival of our people. Besides, the Jedi, and especially Ezra Bridger, are masters of escape.”

 

“So what would you have us do? Allow him to wander freely through Csaplar? Perhaps a ship of his own? What about his own pilot?” the man in yellow snorted. 

 

“Not at all, Your Excellency. I only propose to take him to one of the circumvent grotto dwellings without surface access. Perhaps… Lausk’hsuci?” Thrawn tentatively offered.

 

The Aristocras looked among themselves surprised by the suggestion. 

 

“Lausk’hsuci has only one exit through the main transport tunnel,” the woman in green conceded.

 

“If he’s going to stay, this would also allow him to understand and become familiar of Chiss culture in a controlled environment,” the woman in light blue added.

 

“And have a clear idea of expectations and protocol in our society…” the man in orange continued. The woman in silver nodded.

 

“The logic is sound. Eli Vanto will stay as Ezra Bridger’s tutor and will be responsible for his actions. Ezra Bridger is not to have contact with any of our pilots, young or old. Accommodation in Lausk’hsuci will be provided and leaving the grotto is strictly prohibited. In the meantime, Mitth’raw’nuruodo, you will remain in Csilla to be debriefed by the rest of the Admirals. You are dismissed,” she said and waved them away.

 

Two guards immediately escorted them outside. Ezra was still shocked by everything that happened. 

 

“Are you crazy-? You want me to start a Jedi Order here? What-? Thrawn!” Ezra could barely stay still.

 

“I see no impediment if the Aristocra allows you so. You might be able to help the pilots to understand the Force as you do. Isn’t that a worthy goal?” Thrawn said calmly.

 

Ezra bit his lower lip. When Ezra had looked into the Force to make his decision to come, he felt the pull towards the Chiss. Was this the reason then? To help them with this? To open them to the Force fully as Jedi? Perhaps. 

 

“I mean… I can teach them what I know, but I’m not sure that might be enough,” Ezra said nervously. Was this how Kanan felt like when Hera tried to convince him to teach him? Kanan had felt inadequate to fulfill that duty. Even though Ezra had embraced all of Kanan’s lessons, what Thrawn wanted was… he had never contemplated doing something like this. But Ezra remembered the sense of despair and frustration Theryan had shown at the end of their trip and Ezra could only imagine how horrible would it be to start losing his connection to the Force. If he could help her and the other Chiss like her... 

 

“The Council will want to learn everything they can about the Force and the Jedi during your next hearing. There will have many questions to dispel myth from reality,” Thrawn added. “You must speak fluently by then.”

 

That’s right, Ezra thought, the Chiss had said something about tales about the Jedi. He needed to know what they knew, what they have heard… what vision of them they had.

 

Thrawn turned to Eli who had been very quiet and vacant looking.

 

“I apologize,” Thrawn said. “Had I know of your current situation before asking for Theryan, I would have came up with another way. This was the best alternative… Admiral Ar’alani seemed to have realized just in time.” 

 

“Yeah, I know. I just assumed-…” Eli sighed and shook his head. “No, nevermind that. I’ll start making a plan to teach you Sy-bisti as soon as we get to Lausk’hsuci,” Eli said in low voice to Ezra, still a little off. He was quite shaken from the experience.

 

“Why not teach me their language first?” Ezra asked confused.

 

“We just can’t speak Cheunh. Not fluently in any case. In fact, that’s why we call Thrawn, Thrawn.” 

 

“That is my core name. The Chiss reserve this name almost exclusively for immediate family and very close friends. I find it acceptable for non-Chiss to say it, given you are not able to pronounce it properly, but not many Chiss share this sentiment. You experienced this with Mitth'erya'nuruodo. Anyone outside your family circle must use your full name,” Thrawn noted. 

 

“Yeah, if you have to address someone you don’t know, do it first by their rank or profession as we can’t say their full name correctly. We’d at best sound like little kids, at worst as babbling idiots. I guess I should start with that to avoid any-” Eli said but was interrupted by a soft female voice behind them.

 

“ _ Thrawn _ .” 

 

The three of them turned to the voice in unison. Two women had been led into the room silently. The woman who had spoken had long hair and was dressed in an elegant burgundy gown with long sleeves. She looked regal, Ezra thought quite impressed. The other one, a much younger woman, his age, wore a simpler dress patterned with burgundy and gray patches. Eli tensed. Thrawn stood straighter and approached them.

 

“Who are they?” Ezra asked in a low voice to Eli with a puzzled expression.

 

“His wife. His daughter,” Eli whispered and swallowed. Ezra blinked in surprise. Eli’s lips made a fine line. He was worried about something. “They must have been visiting Csaplar. Half the city must know already that Thrawn has returned so they came here to find him. This is… the first time Thrawn has seen his daughter.”

 

His daughter? Thrawn had never mentioned or gave any indication of having a family on his own to Ezra… but not surprising in hindsight. Looking at her now, Ezra could tell the resemblance, especially since she shared the same unemotional expression and inquisitive eyes of her father.

 

“Thessa…” Thrawn whispered softly at his wife and both of them held their arms by the elbow in a similar gesture as Thrawn had done with Eli when he had found them. Thessa offered him a small but warm smile. She turned to her daughter, placing her hands on her shoulders as if presenting her. 

 

“Thriss,” Thrawn turned to the younger woman with a small smile and great interest. She offered a small bow.

 

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” Thriss said. 

 

Thrawn tensed. Eli’s jaw dropped. Thessa gave a silent gasp. And Ezra immediately realized he might have just witnessed his first and most important lesson on Chiss etiquette.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps roof of Chiss culture* This bad boy can fit so many awkward situations for Ezra. >:D
> 
> Now that the loth-cat about Thrawn's plans with Ezra and the Chiss pilots is out of the bag, Ezra will need to try to see how to make this work as he navigates through this strange new culture. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Sketches!  
> 
> 
>    
> 


	9. Chapter 9

“Thriss,” Thrawn turned to the younger woman with a small smile and great interest. She offered a small bow.

 

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” Thriss said. 

 

Thrawn tensed. Eli’s jaw dropped. Thessa gave a silent gasp. And Ezra immediately realized he might have just witnessed his first and most important lesson on Chiss etiquette.

 

Eli reached for Ezra’s arms slightly pulling him away.

 

“We should... wait outside,” Eli whispered with a hint of worry. 

 

“Yep,” Ezra swallowed and nodded. 

 

The guards also followed them out the exit tunnel and Ezra wasn't entirely sure if they had done it to keep an eye on them or because they agreed it was best to give Thrawn and his family some privacy. Even if they were back on the underground highway, Eli still looked on edge.

  
“Well, that was…” Ezra raised his eyebrows and whistled under his breath.   
  
“Yes,” Eli said looking back with concern. 

 

“Thrawn never said anything about a family,” Ezra commented still hardly believing it.

 

“Ah, that’s… normal. He never said anything to me either until I got here,” Eli sighed and ran a hand through his wavy brown hair. 

  
“I also didn’t know Thrawn had been gone for so long…”

 

“Oh. No. He had been on his mission for about a decade,” Eli said standing straighter.

 

Ezra frowned in confusion. “But you said he hadn’t met her until now…?”

 

“Yes. Chiss reach adulthood at around 10 or 11 years old. They don’t… have adolescence like us.”

 

Ezra grimaced with something akin to horror. Eli offered a sympathetic shrug. 

 

“Yeah. In any case, I should have known she would do something like this. Thriss is really something else.”   
  


 

“You expected her to do something like that?” Ezra asked with curiosity.

 

Eli hesitated for a second but then sighed. “Well, I think I might be partially responsible for that. When I first arrived at the Ascendancy, they contacted me. They wanted to get to know me. I had spent almost 7 years with Thrawn after all. They invited me to Copero, and after talking with Thessa about our culture and Thrawn’s wellbeing, Thriss approached me privately. She wanted to know everything I could tell her about her father… especially the way he could analyze art to understand others. She wanted to know if her family and mother had been exaggerating his abilities.”

 

Ezra snorted and shook his head. “I can guess they weren’t exaggerating.”

 

“Not at all. So I told her every incident I could remember about Thrawn using art to understand his allies and opponents,” Eli made a pause, his lips turned slightly down. “And the next day I heard... that she had taken every drawing and every craft she had ever done and burned it.”

 

Ezra stared at Eli in disbelief. “She… what?”

 

“She  _ somehow _ also even destroyed every digital copy they had of her works,” Eli added blankly.

 

Ezra’s jaw dropped. After living with Sabine for 4 years, the idea of someone destroying everything they had created was simply unthinkable. 

 

“And this happened when you first got here, so she was like...” 

 

“Almost 8 years old,” Eli confirmed.

 

A chill ran down Ezra’s spine. 

 

“Well, that’s… that’s Thrawn’s daughter alright,” Ezra gave a nervous laugh. Too nervous perhaps. He sighed rubbing his neck and tried to change the subject. “Where's this place they are taking us? Lasuku-?”   
  
“Lausk’hsuci. It's a small... cave. A town of sorts. It’s not too far from here,” Eli was glad Ezra didn’t press the issue anymore.

 

“That sounds better than whatever ‘detention’ is.”

  
  
“Detention isn't so bad. Quarters are austere but comfortable enough,” Eli said with half a smile. 

  
“Do you really think 80 days will be enough?”

  
  
“For basic fluency? It should be. As far as I understand it usually takes a couple of months for Chiss children to grasp Sy-bisti if they are studying it full-time.”

  
  
“A couple of months?” Ezra frowned. “Then... they assumed I would take longer than that?” Ezra said feeling slightly insulted.

  
  
“Don't take it personally. Chiss are very good at what they do when they put their minds to it. They just don't know what to expect from you.”

  
  
“You already knew Sy-bisti when you came here, right?”

  
  
“Yes. In fact I was Thrawn's aide and translator when he came to the Empire. Funny how things turn out,” Eli said dryly.

  
  
“Yeah. Funny,” Ezra could tell Eli was still conflicted about how things had turned out. He cleared his throat. “If this works out, will you be allowed back with Ar'alani?”

  
  
“That’s still up for debate but if everything goes well… yes, this will definitely speak in my favor,” Eli nodded.   
  
  
  
At that moment, Thrawn exited the tunnel, his expression unreadable. Eli looked at him in silence with questioning eyes, but Thrawn simply acknowledged his concern without an answer.

  
  
“Thank you for waiting. You will be escorted immediately to Lausk’hsuci,” Thrawn started. “Arrangements are being made for your arrival there. I'll have to stay here to be debriefed by the other Admirals,” Thrawn explained. 

  
  
“Wait, we are not going back to the ship?“ Ezra said realizing something.

 

“No. Why?” Eli asked curiously.

 

“What about our stuff? The things we left at the ship. They are not going to throw them away, right?” Ezra asked with worry.

 

“What? No,” Eli frowned. “Relax. They won’t.”

 

“I’ll give instructions to send all your belongings to your location,” Thrawn said putting Ezra at ease. Ezra had the feeling Thrawn knew exactly what he was worried about. The picture of his parents was still back there.   


 

“Alright…” Ezra looked away slightly embarrassed and nodded just as another transport arrived for them. The door opened and the guards stepped to the side to allow them to enter. Eli nodded and motioned Ezra to follow, but Thrawn raised his hand.

  
“Bridger, a moment please,” Thrawn said in a polite tone. “I have a personal favor to ask.”

 

“You've already-…” Ezra narrowed his eyes. Was Thrawn asking for more? Did he even realize have much he was already doing for him? For the Chiss? Ezra closed his eyes and took a deep deep breath. “What is it?”

  
  
“Please, do not get Vanto in trouble.”

  
  
“Excuse me?” Ezra blinked in surprise. Eli himself looked up with interest from the inside of the vehicle.

  
  
“You have a history of having issues with authority. Vanto's standing with the Ascendancy is currently very frail. He left everything behind to help us and it would be a shame if his efforts go to waste because of this slip in protocol,” Thrawn explained calmly, but then he leaned just a little bit and added in low voice. “He will have to answer for your behaviour.”

 

In another time, Ezra would have considered it intimidation, a threat, but, thankfully, a year of knowing Thrawn had allowed him to recognize this for what it truly was… a concerned warning. 

  
  
“I won’t get him in trouble,” Ezra assured him in a serious tone.

  
  
“Thank you,” Thrawn nodded with a slight smile and straightened himself, hands clasped behind his back. “I'll come by as soon as I'm able. There is much I have to discuss with them. Further instructions will be given to you when you arrive.”

  
“I figured,” Eli said with a smile. 

  
“You will do fine,” Thrawn looked at them both this time. “Until we see each other again,” Thrawn tilted his head and the guards entered the vehicle with them, closing the door behind them.

  
Thrawn quietly watched the transport leave. His glowing eyes didn’t give a hint of his emotions or inner thoughts. This was for the best, he told himself as new threads entwined, weaved into each other creating an elegant pattern of new possibilities.

  
  
After a few minutes in the tunnel, Eli and Ezra arrived at what it seemed like a crowded train station. Ezra gulped surprised by the sight of hundreds of Chiss in front of him. A few more guards were already waiting for them and immediately surrounded them to escort them. The rest of the civilians stopped in their tracks in surprise. Ezra noticed everyone here were all just Chiss… with no other race in the area so they completely stood out. He felt his face go warm in embarrassment as hundreds of glowing red eyes turned to look at him.

 

“Just keep walking,” Eli whispered, encouraging him with a slight nudge. Ezra swallowed and nodded as people immediately made way for the escort with respect as they advanced. They arrived at the car of a sleek white train and followed the guards inside. The car had been emptied for them. Ezra and Eli took two contiguous seats in the middle of the wagon and the train started moving without delay. As soon as they left the station, Ezra’s eyes went wide as he finally got a look of the city outside through the window.

 

“Whoa,” Ezra gasped at the immensity of the cave they were in. 

 

Ezra had seen the huge domes of the Mandalorian cities but they were nothing in comparison to this. A colossal cave with spire-like buildings that rose like supporting pillars to a shimmering ceiling that illuminated everything with a warm soft light. Ezra had assumed the Chiss would have preferred dull or white colors for their city but nothing could have been farther from the truth. Every color he could imagine was present. It was a bomb for the senses, and Sabine would have loved it.

 

“Welcome to Csaplar,” Eli chuckled, enjoying his reaction. Ezra was trying to take everything in, his real first taste of civilization in over a year, but, just a few minutes later, the train reached the edge of the cave and they entered a dark tunnel. The bright and vibrant colors disappeared as if they had been only a dream

 

Ezra sat back. He hadn’t even registered standing up in the first place. 

  
“How long until we get there?” Ezra cleared his throat.   
  


Eli made some calculation on his mind. “I’d say about an hour.”

 

“All the cities are underground, right?” Ezra leaned back trying to relax his nerves. 

 

“Yes. Cities and towns are linked by a web of interconnected tunnels. They are sending us to Lausk’hsuci because there’s only one exit. The tunnels are a real maze. Even Chiss can very well get lost forever in them.”

  
  
Ezra smiled inwardly. As a Jedi, he didn't think that would have been much a problem. After a year surviving on that planet, his sense of direction under Thrawn had greatly improved...although he had never put that to test underground. He pushed the thought aside. He had just said he wouldn't try to escape.   


  
“I have never been there myself,” Eli said. “As far as I understand it’s actually one of the oldest settlements in the region, older than Csaplar itself. The only reason it didn’t grow was because they couldn’t make the cave larger without the ceiling collapsing. And from what I heard, the Chiss regard it as quaint.” 

 

Ezra looked at Eli with interest. He had been in the Ascendancy for just 3 years… technically only 2 years because he had been searching for Thrawn over the last year, and yet, he knew all this stuff. 

 

“What’s quaint for the Chiss?” Ezra asked jokingly.

 

“I guess we will find out.”

 

The guards didn’t say a word during all the trip. Eli’s prediction was spot on and in less than an hour they had arrived at another station. The place looked empty in comparison to the one in Csaplar, just a dozen or so people around. When they exited the car with the guards, a woman was waiting for them, wearing a black robe and a sash with the 9 colors of the council. She greeted Eli and he made a respectful bow in return that Ezra hurried to mimic. The woman went on explaining things to Eli… then she made a pause so he could translate back.

 

“She’s an agent of the Council,” Eli whispered to Ezra. “They want to be sure you understand you are not allowed anywhere back into this station unless you are called specifically by the Council. To do so… we would both be arrested.” 

 

“Got it. Stay away from the train,” Ezra rolled his eyes and shrugged. 

 

“We are allowed to explore the town itself. You will also be given a stipend while you study to cover your needs,” Eli continued.

 

“Oh, nice,” Ezra said with an impressed expression on his face.

 

The woman led them outside and Ezra realized they were on the wall of this cavern. From this vantage point, they could see the entirety of Lausk’hsuci. It wasn’t as overloading to the senses like Csaplar nor it had the colossal towers supporting the ceilings. The taller buildings were located on the borders of the cave, like it was some kind of auditorium, allowing an almost perfect view from everywhere in the town. The ceiling, just like in Csaplar, shimmered with a soft warm light. The walls of the caverns themselves had intricate designs carved into them… designs that for a second reminded Ezra of Thrawn’s complex thought patterns. 

 

“This way,” Eli motioned to him and they headed to a vehicle waiting for them at the end of the main staircase that led into the station. At least this time, the car wasn’t windowless and the guards remained behind at the station. The woman took them to the opposite side of the cave, going straight through the middle of the town, allowing Ezra and Eli to get a good look at the streets and main buildings. For a moment, Ezra thought he would stay on the tallest buildings by the cave's border but then realized the wall had several terraces carved into the rock above them.

 

“Here we are… it seems like we are staying over there, the last one” Eli looked up.

 

“How are we going to get there…?”

 

“There’s a lift here,” Eli pointed at the base of the wall, where a wary old man in a burgundy tunic received them. He gave Eli and Ezra a curious look and made a fine line with his mouth. Did he not approve of their presence here? Ezra could tell there was something bothering the man but decided not to say anything. The four of them rode the lift to the last floor. The doors of the lift opened to a foyer with a single door. The old man took out a round key from his pocket and gave it to Eli, so he could open the door himself. 

 

There was a small vestibule with a wall that blocked a direct view to the rest of the apartment, offering a second layer of privacy. From either side of the wall, they had access into a larger common area, with a lounge, a dining table, what Ezra assumed was a kitchen, and a big glass panel door that led to the huge stone terrace overlooking the town. The walls were a combination of smooth dark rock and panels of the same pearl-like material Ezra had encountered on Eli’s ship. The bedrooms, two of them, were opposite to each other and had a private refresher on their own.

 

Ezra was speechless. He looked around warily, suddenly afraid he would break something. It had been…over a decade since he had actually lived in anything resembling a house. A real house. Not some maintenance room in a communications tower, not his cabin on the Ghost, not barracks at some of the Rebel bases or a thatched hut abandoned in the middle of nowhere. And his own childhood home hadn’t been like this. It had been warm and cozy. He looked outside through the glass panel of the terrace and realized he wasn’t even sure if it was day or night outside. 

 

And it finally hit him. It wasn’t “outside”. 

 

He was going to stay in a cave, surrounded by stone, hundreds of meters below the surface, a freezing storm raging above him, for at least three months... after living in the open for over a year. A feeling of panic started to build up in his throat. The walls closed in around him. He was trapped.

 

“Ezra?”

 

“YES?” Ezra said startled.

 

“Are you ok?” 

 

“Yep!”

 

“I… I’m giving them a list of things we need. Is anything you require right now? I mean, besides clothes.”

  
  


“No! I mean, just my stuff from the ship," he said much more quieter.

 

“Ah, those are already on the way.”

 

“Then... no, that’s it.”

 

“Ok… can you just open your arms so they can check your right size, please? Thank you...” 

 

Eli indicated the long on the sleeves of Ezra’s CDEF uniform, and the man and the woman interchanged suggestion. They nodded, seemingly satisfied with their conclusions, and bid Eli and Ezra farewell. Eli eyed Ezra who had made his way to the terrace and was gripping the stone railing looking down at the town. 

 

Just like Eli had said, it wasn’t long before there was a knock on the door and a guard brought two crates. One with Eli’s belongings and a smaller one with Ezra’s hat, his old clothes and his picture. Ezra checked the contents and frowned.

 

“There was a stone knife and a bow too,” he asked.

 

“You are not allowed to carry weapons until after your hearing…” Eli started explaining. Ezra only gave a frustrated grunt and sighed. At that moment, Eli finally got a good look at the tablet with the picture, and his eyes grew large in recognition. 

 

“Thrawn made this”

 

“Yeah”

 

“May I?” Eli asked tentatively.

 

Ezra took a moment to think about it and slowly handed him the tablet. Eli took it with care and looked at it intently, a hint of sadness on his face.

 

“I see… thank you” Eli said and returned it to Ezra. The Jedi only nodded and took all of his things to the closest bedroom without another word. They hadn’t yet said who would keep which bedroom but Eli didn’t complain so Ezra just assumed it was ok to pick that one.

 

Eli had a concerned expression as he watched Ezra leave. It was clear the reality of his situation was sinking in and he had closed off. This wasn’t good, Eli sighed running his hand through his hair. He decided to give him some space and unpack his own things to get everything in order as soon as possible.

 

A few hours later, there was another knock and they delivered Ezra’s new wardrobe (which he changed into it immediately), a couple of datapads, actual physical notebooks and writing sets.  

 

While standing on the terrace, Ezra noticed the shimmering of the ceiling died down noticeably but not completely, and Eli called him to eat something. Time for dinner, Ezra assumed. Eli had served some kind of mushrooms on a thick spicy gravy, a traditional dish of this cave, he said. Ezra wasn’t sure if it was because he had spent a year eating bland food but he could have sworn this was the most delicious food he ever had. The food improved his mood greatly and calmed down his nerves. 

 

“You should sleep and get some rest. I’ll have something ready to start with for tomorrow,” Eli said gesturing to the room.

  
  


Ezra nodded feeling much better and returned to his room. Sadly, as much as it was soft and warm, he found he couldn’t sleep on the bed. After a few hours of trying to fall asleep in vain, he finally snapped, grabbed his sheet and lied on the cold stone floor. It worked.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  


“Alright. I have a study plan ready,” Eli said next morning during breakfast. “But I guess it would be easier if you tell me what kind of learning method you find better for you so I can adapt to that.” 

 

Ezra’s eyes grew wide, his face turned red with clear embarrassment.

 

“I don’t-…” he stuttered, then cleared his throat and shrugged. “Whatever is fine…”

 

Eli’s brow furrowed. This was important, why didn’t he want to say anything? He then remembered the file the Empire had on Ezra. His parents had been arrested when he was seven and there was no other record of him until he started fighting the Empire at 14. He hadn’t gone to any school since then… beyond his Jedi instruction, he just didn’t know about conventional learning methods and styles. 

 

“Oh,” Eli swallowed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean-”  

 

“Hera… Hera gave me some tests when I joined up with the Ghost. And some books to study in my free time.” Ezra hurried to say. “And Kanan… he taught me by example.”

 

“Ok, we can start with that,” Eli nodded with an encouraging smile. “Alright. There are a lot of things you will need to get first. Once we are over the basics we can start with the word lists and putting them into practice. Sounds good?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

  
  


The first day was overwhelming. As hours passed Ezra started to get fidgety, restless. Words started to blend together. It’s ok, Eli had assured him, things were obviously going to be complicated at first. But Ezra dreamt of endless lines of words for two days in a row. His head hurt. He was getting incredibly stressed. 

 

Beyond a few generic greetings and phrases, he felt he was not making real progress. Frustration and anxiety were making their way up his throat on the third day when Eli decided to do a small test for him. 

 

“It’s… It’s...” Ezra stared at the question. Seconds passed and his mind was blank. 

 

“Alright. Let’s take a break,” Eli said. “Why don’t we go outside?” he prompted and got up to grab his coat. Ezra was thankful with the idea...so far they had only walked around in the immediate vicinity. Even though he assumed everyone there would have already known there were two humans staying at their town, that didn’t stop them from attracting curious looks everywhere they went. By the time they arrived at a market, Ezra could feel every pair of red eyes on his neck and realized that wasn’t helping at all with his nerves.

 

What was wrong with him? He used to study the mission briefs just fine. He made tactical plans for strikes and defeated Thrawn, for kriff sake. And yet, studying this was like wading through molasses. If he failed to make any progress and that uptight Council deemed Ezra wasn’t worth it, well… that was their loss. If they tried to put him on detention saying he would stay a prisoner or whatever, he would escape. Maybe he should just do that. Grab a ship. He had seen Eli working the panels and had a slight idea of how to make it work. If Theryan and the other pilots could navigate a ship through hyperspace, maybe he could do the same and-... 

 

“Ezra?”

 

“Uh?” he looked back startled. Eli’s lips made a fine line. Was he suspicious of him? 

 

“I said… do you want some more of the mushrooms you had on your first day?”

 

“Ah, yeah, yeah!” he nodded emphatically and forced a smile, but Eli clearly wasn’t buying it.  Even then he turned back to talk with the merchant offering a wide range of types of mushrooms. Ezra realized through the Force that Eli was worried, really worried. His future was hanging by a thread. He was doing his best to try to teach him but... 

 

Ezra felt a wave shame. He had told Thrawn he would not get Eli in trouble and here he was planning his escape. He gave out a deep sigh, just as he sensed another pair of eyes on him. He looked back just to see who it was and found a small girl on her father’s arms just a few meters behind him. She was perhaps four? Five? Realizing Ezra had noticed her, she partially hid behind her father’s shoulder, peeking out just enough. 

 

Ezra suddenly couldn’t stop grinning. This was the first time he saw a Chiss child. He happily waved at her, and she gave a small surprised yelp and hid back completely. 

 

Ezra winced worriedly. “I think I scared her.”

 

“Well, is extremely rare to see outsiders in Csilla,” Eli commented with a chuckle having noticed the exchange.  

 

At that moment, Ezra realized lots of people had stopped looking at them and instead glanced at the father and the girl with disapproval. 

 

“What’s their problem?” Ezra frowned. It took Eli a moment to get what Ezra was referring too. 

 

“Oh. It’s not usual to carry children around like that at that age. Chiss kids are already very independent by then.”

 

Ezra thought that was just ridiculous. At least the dad seemed to ignore them. He watched the pair walk away. His attention returned to Eli picking other ingredients for their dinner tonight when suddenly, he felt a rising panic on his chest. 

 

“What-”

 

The sound of rumbling earth behind him. A blood chilling scream.

 

It all happened in the blink of an eye. Ezra and Eli looked back in shock just to witness half of the floor of the market falling under a dozen or more people. Eli’s words a few days before rang on Ezra’s head. _ They couldn’t make the cave larger without the ceiling collapsing.  _ Ezra’s eyes widened with horror catching a glimpse of how the father had attempted to turn back in the last second and throw the panicked little girl back to safety before they disappeared into the sinkhole but they were gone. Ezra hadn’t even had the chance to raise his hand to grab them with the Force.   


 

No, Ezra breathed. He ran towards the hole.

 

“EZRA!” Eli screamed behind as the rest of the Chiss shouted warnings and quickly evacuated the area.

 

Ezra arrived at the edge of the sinkhole. Parts of the border on the other side were giving out. He could see broken pipes and cables short-circuiting everywhere and below… just darkness. Death. 

 

He heard crying. 

 

His eyes immediately looked around, desperately searching for the source. It was close. Down, to his right, he saw her. The girl had become entangled in a bunch of cables, the only thing keeping her from falling into the abyss, crying in fright. Ezra’s heart was beating so fast he thought it would explode. The waves of fear, despair and loss were overwhelming. He was shaking.   


  
“Hey! I got you!” he called to her but it did nothing to calm her down. No, of course not. She couldn’t understand him. He extended his hands to pull her up with the Force, but just as he did, she screamed with terror at being lifted by an invisible hand and she grabbed at the cables around her trying to find a hold. The movement started to loose what was left of the floor above her.

 

“No! No!” Ezra yelled in panic, using his other hand to keep the rest of the debris from falling on top of her. He could now smell some kind of gas. “You need to let go!” he pleaded her but she only cried harder. There was an urging from the Force in turn. Fire. He could see the fire rising in his mind. Kanan’s eyes looking at him, his hand outstretched.  _ No, please, no, not again. _ And in that moment he felt Eli’s hands on his shoulder.

 

“Ezra! We need to-!”

 

  
“Tell her to let go to the cables! Tell her to let go of the cables!” he pleaded.

 

Eli looked down and immediately realized the situation, the danger. He kneeled and, noticing she would be too young to even understand Sy-Bisti, he used his best Cheunh encouraging the girl to let go. Ezra could not understand the words, but he could feel the meaning behind them…  _ We are going to save you. Please, let go. _ But the girl kept crying in fear at the sight of the darkness below her.

 

“Quick! It’s going to blow up!” Ezra pressed him again.

 

Eli stared at the girl for a moment realizing something and stood up. For a horrible second Ezra thought he would leave to save himself, but instead, Eli took a deep breath and used his best commanding voice, very much like Thrawn had done with Theryan, and ordered the girl to let go of the cables. He added something else. Some kind of scolding, just like Ar’alani had done with Thrawn. The girl gasped in shock at him, quieting down just enough to understand the order. She whimpered again, but her little trembling hands slowly opened up letting go of the cables. Ezra didn’t waste a second and started to carefully pull her away, just as Eli started opening his coat. 

 

As soon as she was out of the tangle, Ezra used all his strength to pull her at him as quickly as possible. Every fiber on his being screaming to get to safety. 

  
“ELI! GET DOWN!” Ezra shouted while catching the screaming girl in his arms and throwing himself down to cover her with his body, hoping Eli would get to the floor too… but Ezra gasped in disbelief when he felt Eli also over him and pulling his coat over his head to try to shield the three of them. 

 

The explosion came. They felt the expansive wave. Fire and heat surrounded them. They screamed. Ezra begged again into the Force holding the girl to his chest.  _ PLEASE. _ After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, the roaring fire died down, leaving them in eerie silence. 

 

Eli dared to move and saw the edge of their clothes catching on fire. He hurried to use the partially charred coat to put it out as Ezra looked down at the child in his arms in a state of shock to make sure she was unhurt. 

 

“We have to get out of here,” Eli said, voice shaky and coughing, but there was smoke everywhere and they could barely see without their eyes stinging. Ezra closed his eyes, reaching out in the Force, and carried the child with one arm and grabbed Eli’s arm with the other, leading them away from danger as fast as his legs could muster without fumbling. Eli was at first confused at how Ezra knew where to go but concluded he was using the Force too. 

 

They moved out of the market area, away from the smoke and fire. Eli saw relieved that emergency responders were already arriving at the scene and taking care of things, and he gave a silent thanks to the Chiss’ efficiency and state of preparedness. Eli turned to Ezra who had sat in the ground trying to soothe the girl. She was still weeping and clinging to him.

 

“It's ok... it's ok... I'm here. I've got you. I've got you,” Ezra kept whispering as he caressed her head, tears also rolling from his own closed eyes. Eli was not prepared for the knot on his throat watching them but, then, two Chiss quickly approached them. Medics, Eli noticed. They wanted to know if they were hurt or required assistance. Eli shook his head and they turned to Ezra for the child but he hadn’t even registered they were there. 

 

Eli crouched beside him and touched his shoulder softly. 

 

“Ezra... they're are going to take her now,” Eli whispered.

 

“...what?” Ezra blinked in confusion like this was all just a bad dream. His lips trembled processing what they were asking of him, and he nodded opening his arms. The medics gently took the child up but she wailed harder, grabbing at Ezra’s clothes in terror. It took every bit of Ezra’s will not to hold her back and keep them from taking her away. 

 

Eli and Ezra looked at them leave in an emergency vehicle in silence. 

 

“She's all alone... She has no one else,” Ezra finally said, eyes locked in the vehicle as it disappeared among the crown, his arms feeling suddenly too empty. He felt too tired.

  
  
“How do you know?” Eli looked at Ezra with confusion.

  
  
“I sensed it… I know the feeling,” Ezra said with sadness. 

  
  
“I see…” Eli swallowed, the knot increasing in his throat but managed to take a deep breath. “Don't worry. She will be fine. She will be looked after,” Eli tried to reassure Ezra. 

  
  
“How do you know?”

  
  
“If Chiss care for something, is the children's well-being,” Eli offered a smile. “They are considered their greatest treasures, the future depends on them. Orphanages are well staffed, children are well fed, dressed. She... she will have all her needs met.”

  
  
“Not all of them…” Ezra shook his head and dried his tears looking down. He then noticed part of the back of Eli’s hands were burned. “Your hands,” Ezra breathed with worry carefully holding Eli’s wrists and looking at them. They hadn’t been as protected when Eli pulled the coat over them. 

  
  
“Bad day not to bring my gloves. Most Chiss clothing is resistant to fire,” Eli tried to joke but he couldn’t deny to himself they were hurting. “It's nothing,” Eli said sheepishly but Ezra was already looking around to see if there was another medic close by but... How would he call for them? How to ask for their help? How to explain the problem? He needed to know that to help himself and others. “A medic is not necessary, really. A patch will be more than enough. There should be people that need more help than I do. Let's go back, they are already handling things here, we would only get in the way,” Eli said trying to put Ezra at ease but Ezra still held his wrist. 

  
  
“Are you sure you’re fine?” Ezra pressed again. Eli was suddenly dumbfounded looking at Ezra’s face full of genuine worry. He wasn’t used to this level of concern for his well-being from… well, anyone. There had always been cold disinterest of Empire or the Chiss who praised professionalism in these types of situation.

 

“Yeah,” Eli swallowed and motioned him to follow. As they walked back, they heard a beep on Eli’s pocket and he fumbled to get a little comm out, responding immediately. It was Ar’alani’s voice. She had likely just learned of what had happened in the market, but after a minute or so Ezra wasn’t really paying attention. A wound had reopened. The scream. The fire. The loss. The pain. It was so raw. He didn’t notice when they had arrived back to their apartment until Eli was already trying to open the door. Ezra hurried to take the key and did it for him, frowning at Eli’s reluctance of asking him to do it while his hands were hurt like that, then also helped him open the first aid kit just like last time.

  
Ezra watched in silence as Eli finished applying a few patches over his hand. It didn’t hurt anymore. They both looked terrible. 

 

“Hey... I…” Ezra was the first to talk.

  
  
“Yes?”

 

“I know we are studying Sy-Bisti, but…” Ezra looked embarrassed to the side. “How... how do you say ‘It's ok’ in Cheunh?” 

  
  
Eli carefully grabbed one of the notebooks on the table and slowly wrote something there. “It would be something like this.”

  
  
“...and ‘I'm here’?” Ezra looked at him intently. 

  
  
“Like this... and ‘I've got you’ like this,” Eli smiled and added the extra words.

  
  
“Oh... so…” Ezra repeated the words slowly to make sure he had gotten them right.

  
  
“Yeah, you got the gist of it. Is not exactly correct, but you will get understood. As I said, we can’t speak Cheunh properly but this is as close as you can get,” Eli offered a smile and gave Ezra the notebook so he could practice.

  
  
“Thank you,” Ezra said with a determined look on his blue eyes, and immediately started repeating the words under his breath to memorize them. 

 

“You are welcome. I’m… I’m going to hit the shower and then… I guess we can call it a day...” Eli trailed off while standing up.  Ezra simply nodded without looking up, his full attention on the notepad. 

 

Eli slowly walked away processing the day’s events. In all the years since he left home, the years in Myanmar, the years in the Navy, he had found only ambition, selfishness, greed, discrimination, or a combination of all them. He had partially accepted it as a sad fact of life that most people only cared for that.

 

Eli had thought the Chiss would be the best someone could aspire to be. Duty, honor and loyalty, those were worthy goals to strive for. But now, in less than a week, Ezra Bridger had placed himself in the way of danger for the sake of others, not once but twice, without even a moment of hesitation. Eli’s initial doubts and worries that he would attempt to escape seemed to dissipate into thin air. It suddenly dawned on him that Ezra was actually a genuinely selfless and kindhearted person that cared for others. 

 

Eli stopped at the doorway of his room and slightly looked back to see Ezra still reading the note. He noticed how his bright blue eyes almost appeared to glow with the intensity of his focus and determination to memorize the lines he had given him.

 

Eli couldn't help but stare in silence, just as the mild sense that his life was about to be turned upside down grew in his chest. In the end, he finally took a breath and closed the door behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was longer than I expected. Many feels were had during the writing of this chapter. Luckily, Ezra just found a motivation to learn. 
> 
>  
> 
> I want to thank rachelrose29! She was the beta reader of this chapter and was a lifesaver!
> 
>  
> 
> Sketches:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   


	10. Chapter 10

 

Eli had explained to Ezra that sinkholes happened from time to time in Csilla, but usually, the Chiss realized soon enough to ensure everyone’s safety… sadly, this had been one of the times luck was not on their side. A team of experts had been immediately brought to make a complete analysis of the rest of the cave and found no other signs of danger. Ezra noticed the rest of the Chiss carried on with their lives as if nothing had happened. If the experts said it was fine, they trusted their word completely.

 

Ezra’s whole disposition changed after the incident, allowing him to finally start advancing on his Sy-Bisti with a newfound sense of conviction. During the following few days, Eli also explained to him more about the Council of Families and their role in Chiss society. The Ruling Families had each a Head Representative on a seat in the Council, wearing their respective family colors and shared a somewhat equal standing in power. The First Family was Caspla, which had silver colors and were the unofficial leaders of the Council, having control over resource management and affairs for the rest of their 28 colonies… an essential job given 8 billion people in Csilla depended on imports to their frozen planet. Nuruodo, in red, was the Second Family and one of the most important ones for its focus on military and foreign policy. The Third Family was Inrokini, in green, who were in charge of industry, communications and non-military technology. The Fourth Family was Sabosen, in lilac, who dealt with justice, basic education and health. The Fifth Family was Chaf, in yellow, and dealt with military technology. Bintrano was the Sixth Family, orange, which focused on economy and travel. The Seventh Family was Miurani, dark blue, and they focused on general scientific research and higher education. The Eight Family, Mitth, Thrawn’s family, used burgundy and focused on defense and shipbuilding. At last was the Ninth Family, Safis, light blue, that managed political and social affairs.

 

Ezra sighed turning down the datapad after reading the report Eli had prepared for him about the Families. Politics back home were complicated enough and now he had to get familiar with all of this. 

 

“Need a break?” Eli looked at him curiously from his seat at the table.

 

“Yes, if you don’t mind...” Ezra stretched and rubbed his neck.

 

“Sure, go ahead,” Eli shrugged. They were actually catching up and making good time with the pending lessons. Ezra made his way to the terrace to get some air and clear his head a little. 

For his part, Eli kept reviewing the study plan, adjusting some topics and subjects depending on how he was seeing Ezra progress. Eli decided to use this break to also check a second datapad with several other complex data. He had neglected his investigation on the House who had helped the Grysk kidnap the children, and now that Thrawn was safe, he felt compelled to continue where he left off… even if he wasn’t under Ar’alani orders anymore. 

 

After several minutes of being absorbed by the data, he noticed the silence. That’s weird, Eli thought. In the last few days, even when Ezra was by himself, he hummed or at least Eli could hear him work out to relieve his stress outside. Eli leaned back on his chair to get a better look at the terrace… and it was empty. Eli frowned. Ezra hadn’t gone to his room, he would have seen him entering back. If he wasn’t in the terrace-... 

 

Eli tensed. Had Ezra just…? No. Oh no. Eli’s blood ran cold and he got up so fast he knocked his chair back. He quickly rushed outside but slowed down as he approached the stone railing, almost afraid of what he could see down below. Eli’s heart was beating fast. Ezra wouldn’t… he wouldn’t jump, would he? Eli had a flash of an old memory from his childhood in Lysatra, how his mother refused to transport a particular type of avian out of the planet. The poor things let themselves die if you keep them in a cage, she had said. Eli was so sure Ezra had been in a better mood… Had he missed the signs? A shiver ran down his spine, but he finally gathered the courage to look down. The street below was empty. Eli gasped with both surprise and relief… but his mind was racing. Ezra was still missing.

 

Was this some kind of Jedi power? Could they just disappear out of thin air? He couldn’t remember anything like that from the tales or the reports from the Clone Wars… and Thrawn would have told him if Ezra could do something like that, at least if he knew too. Then he heard something echo not too far from there. Laughs. Children laughing? 

 

That was certainly not common here with the Chiss. And if something wasn’t common here… it had to be Ezra. His eyes frantically searched for the source of the laughs and located the origin on a small playground barely in sight of the terrace, just a couple of blocks down. He got a glimpse of the children running around and… Ezra.

 

Eli rushed back to the entrance door. As he ran into the lift and during all the ride down, Eli silently cursed in every language he knew. If Thrawn’s habit of getting them court-martialed hadn’t wrecked his nerves, Ezra surely would. By the time he arrived at the playground, Ezra was balancing a ball with the tip of his foot as a dozen kids looked with interest around him and clapped impressed by his skill. Ezra noticed Eli’s approach immediately and gave him a huge smile.

 

“Oh, good! You’re here! I was just thinking of going back to get you!” Ezra was starting to throw the ball up in the air to balance it on his head again. As soon as the boys and girls saw Eli approaching they immediately quieted down, straightened and bowed respectfully. Seeing this, Eli took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

 

“I know I told you I wasn’t your jailer or anything of the sorts but… please, just don’t disappear like that without giving me a heads up,” Eli said as calmly as possible but still had a concerned tone, after a small pause, he continued. “I thought you had jumped,” he confessed in low voice.

 

Ezra stopped playing with the ball and blinked at him slightly surprised. “Oh… Sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you,” he apologized. “Although...well, I  _ did _ jump,” Ezra said and then chuckled seeing Eli’s confused expression.

 

“It’s like a 100-meter jump to the ground,” Eli pointed out. 

 

“Yup,” Ezra said with a proud smile. “But, again, sorry, I was actually just-” he looked back at the kids and noticed their change in demeanor. “Aw, karabast, now they are all serious again. I had just managed to make them laugh. I came down because one of them threw the ball too high and fell on that roof. So I retrieved it for them. These two boys, they know Sy-bisti. I don’t know enough to explain Bolo-ball to them… so I just showed them some tricks with the ball. But now that you are here, you shouldn’t have trouble telling them the rules,” Ezra said cheerfully. While the Chiss kids couldn’t understand him, a smile crept on their faces hearing Ezra talking.

 

Eli stared at him dumbfounded still trying to process what he just said and the effect Ezra was having on the kids.

 

“Huh… You do know how to play Bolo-ball, right?” Ezra raised an eyebrow, suddenly unsure of his plan. 

 

“I-… Yes. Of course I do,” Eli felt his face warming. Every kid in Wild Space and Outer Rims knew how to play Bolo. The Mid and Core worlds were the ones who considered it beneath them and they the reason it had been generally shunned by his peers in the Empire. It had been years since he played it back in Myomar where the stigma was much less pronounced. 

 

It suddenly hit Eli that if Ezra was really allowed to start an Order with the Chiss he would have to start with kids this age. Beyond Thriss and sometimes a few of the Chiss navigators, Eli hadn’t actually had much direct contact with other Chiss children so he was unsure how they would react with someone like Ezra. The children navigators were kept protected on special quarters until they were called to fly through hyperspace. So far Eli had only seen Chiss kids being almost as mature, serious and polite as their older counterparts. It would be good to see how Ezra handled teamwork with them. Additionally, it was pretty clear this seemed to improve Ezra’s mood a lot, so... Eli cleared his throat and explained the rules to the kids in Sy-bisti and as much Cheunh he could manage. By the time he had finished explaining, the two children quickly organized two teams on their own, one with Ezra and one with Eli, procuring to balance things out. They didn’t seem to need to be repeated the instructions.

 

Even if Ezra couldn’t directly communicate with them, there was just something about him that brought the children out of their shells. The way he crouched to be on their level to encourage them even if they didn’t understand him. They gasped in surprise with a smile when he messed with their hair or patted them in the back congratulating them for a good pass or kick. In less than 5 minutes the kids were openly laughing again.

 

Unsurprisingly, Ezra’s team won the game, and even if Eli knew Chiss were competitive, his team didn’t look too upset about it. It was then when a couple other adults showed up, puzzled by all the noise. Eli’s face reddened, having forgotten for a moment that this kind of effusiveness wasn’t exactly well received by the regular Chiss. 

 

“We… we should get going. We still have a few lessons pending for the day,” Eli told Ezra trying to find an excuse to return.

 

“Yeah, alright…” Ezra nodded, seemingly satisfied with the little outing. “It was nice playing with you,” he turned to them and waved away. The kids giggled covering their mouths and waved back. Eli couldn't help but smile too. Ezra’s enthusiasm was contagious. Deep down he wondered how he would fare with this highly reserved society. 

 

_ A bird in a cage.  _

 

Eli shook his head.  No. It wasn’t like that. Chiss did have emotions but were much more subtle to show them. As long as Ezra learned the general etiquette, he would be alright. As a human, they would not expect him to follow all their rules.

 

They started to walk and Ezra turned to Eli curiously.

 

“You know, before you arrived, they were calling me something in Cheunh... adding something to my name,” Ezra said with interest.

 

“Not surprising. I guess Chiss, especially children, are only used to a three part name. You are an adult and a stranger so they must have came up with another word to give you a ‘respectful proper name’,” Eli said with a small chuckle. “Do you remember what they said?”

 

“Mmmh… Tisaba’Ezra’Bridger?” Ezra scratched his head. “Something like that.”

 

Eli frowned and muttered the word under his breath trying to think what other similar words could have the kids used. He looked back at Ezra who was watching him intently hoping for an answer. Understanding flashed on Eli’s face.

 

“Oh… I see,” Eli said. “Htisahbta. That’s a wordplay. Not bad. It means Glacier-blue,” he chuckled and pointed at Ezra’s face. “Your eyes.” 

 

Ezra smiled. “Heh, I guess it sounds good.” 

 

Eli looked up to their terrace as they approached the wall of the cave. “You really jumped all the way from there without breaking anything? Is that a Force power?” he asked raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Yeah, although, to be honest, I did it in two jumps,” Ezra confessed sheepishly. “50 meters I can handle fine. 100? Ehh… that’s starting to get on sprained ankle territory. Jumping back up is trickier than controlled falling so... three jumps should do,” he said looking at the closer buildings imagining the route he could take. 

 

“You can really jump up back there... safely?” Eli narrowed his eyes calculating the distance, still having trouble to believe such a thing was possible for a human.

 

Ezra watched Eli with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. “Yeah, wanna try?” he asked and stepped closer to Eli, readying a hand on his back and the other on his side.

 

“W-what...?” Eli stuttered tensing in alarm. At this distance, he could tell Ezra was pretty much almost his same height.

 

“Carrying you might take me four jumps, but I can manage,” Ezra said looking up one last time to confirm and tightened his grip on Eli readying themselves to jump.

 

“N-no! It’s fine. I’ll take the lift,” Eli said quickly, one tone higher than usual, and stepped away from him hastily, his face warming.

 

“Alright, suit yourself,” Ezra shrugged with a smile and nodded. “See you up there!” He jumped several meters up in the air and did an acrobatic turn at the highest point saluting him just before landing in the first roof. 

 

Eli’s breath caught  in his throat in amazement at seeing Ezra go. He also heard a few exclamations behind him and turned around startled. The Chiss children had stalked them to see where they were going and, just like Eli, they could barely believe their eyes watching Ezra jump so high. They started whispering excited among themselves with a sense of inspired awe and wonder, something Eli had never seen in the rest of the Chiss. 

 

He sighed with half a smile and went ahead on the lift. Once he arrived back to the apartment, Ezra was already sitting innocently on his chair, checking on the datapads ready to study again.

 

“Did you like your slow ride up?” Ezra said with a smirk without looking up.

 

“Show off,” Eli rolled his eyes and sat to continue with the pending lessons with renewed energy.

 

* * *

  
  


A few more days passed and even though Ezra had wanted to visit the playground with the kids again, Eli had explained that they shouldn’t interrupt their activities too much. Chiss children had a strict established schedule with lessons, martial arts training, workshops, and ‘play-time’ in competitive sports so Eli assumed the parents would not take lightly to them getting in the way of that. If Ezra really wanted to visit them again it would have to be sporadic and limit it to once a week so they wouldn’t complain. Ezra had begrudgingly accepted but found it was good to have something to look forward to now.

 

One day, just as they had finished another lesson before dinner, there was a knock on the door. Three Chiss had come for a surprise visit. One of them was the Council Woman that had received them in Lausk’hsuci. The other two, a man and a woman, were Sy-Bisti teachers. They had come to check on Ezra’s progress. 

 

Ezra swallowed hard when Eli turned to explain the situation to him. Eli would have to wait outside while they asked Ezra some questions.  

 

“Huh... I don’t think I can even form a full sentence,” Ezra gulped.

 

“That’s fine. They won’t expect you to. They know you have just begun but they still need to check the bases you have learned so far,” Eli explained trying to put Ezra at ease. “You will do fine,” he nodded. 

 

Just as Eli had said, the test was actually pretty quick. They started with greetings, asking for his name and where he was from. Then the teachers used a datapad to show different people and Ezra realized he needed to use the right pronouns for them. Then they prompted him to name things around the apartment… and he managed to remember a few. They silently nodded, writing something on their report, their expressions unreadable. They called the Council Woman and Eli back signaling they had ended the main testing. They told Eli something and he translated.

 

“Would you like to tell them some other words you remember?” Eli asked.

 

“Uh… yeah,” Ezra looked outside and switched to Sy-bisti. “ _ Sinkhole. Help. Child. _ ”

 

The three Chiss blinked mildly surprised before they looked down to write again on their report. The female teacher checked the other’s notes and cleared her throat announcing something. Eli smiled and turned to Ezra.

 

“They have found your progress to be acceptable,” Eli said.

 

Ezra had been holding his breath and sighed, visibly relaxing. They talked a little more with Eli as they also seemed to approve of his teaching program, giving him only a few notes and suggestions. Without another thing to do, the three Chiss bid them farewell and left. Ezra had quickly realized Chiss gave people ample independency to fulfill their tasks and duties, one of the reasons why they have been allowed to stay here in Lausk’hsuci on their own.

 

Once they were gone Eli turned around and also sighed deeply. He was also just as relieved as Ezra. 

 

“That went pretty well,” Eli said with a small smile.

 

“Good,” he nodded going to the lounge and collapsing dramatically face first on the couch. 

 

“I think we deserve to treat ourselves for this,” Eli said.

 

“The Chiss don’t think I’m a lost cause! Yay!” Ezra said in a sarcastic tone and raised a hand in victory from where he was lying. Eli chuckled with amusement. He couldn’t help but feel a little proud of himself. He hadn’t technically taught anyone before. Thrawn already knew the basics and only had needed help with some figures of speech and a few concepts, so this was actually a milestone for him.

 

To celebrate, Eli ordered some food and drinks that were delivered to the apartment with a drone on the terrace. Ezra was delighted with the meal; fried rolls of meat and vegetables with a spicy gravy. 

 

“You really like spicy food,” Ezra noted smiling. “Not that I’m complaining.”

 

“Ah… sorry. Lysatran food has lots of spices so when something spicy is available, I prefer that,” Eli said handing Ezra a glass of what he could tell was something akin to beer. Ezra took it wordlessly still thinking what Eli had just said. If he could find some dish similar to the ones of Lothal he would also do the same.

 

“How can you do it?” Ezra asked suddenly much more serious.

 

“Do what?” Eli raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his beer.

 

“You came here on your own,” Ezra expanded glancing outside, referring to Csilla, the Ascendancy in general. Eli stopped drinking, furrowing his brow.

 

_ A bird in a cage _ . 

 

“Don't you miss them? Your family in Lysatra?” Ezra inquired further.

 

“Of course I do. But this is for the best. For their sake,” Eli said.

 

“Did you leave any friends behind too?”

 

Eli took a deep breath. “Eh… I didn't have many friends growing up. When I wasn't studying, I was going off-world with my parents on their travels. Then, I went to the Imperial Academy and... you don't just make friends there, not the good type, anyway. I just kept my head low and stuck to my career path… But sometimes things don’t go as planned..” he mused taking a bite.

 

“What were you shooting for then?”

 

Eli hesitated for a second, his face warming. “Supply officer.”

 

“What!?” Ezra almost choked on his beer.

 

“I’m good with numbers,” Eli said in defense, frowning and sitting a little straighter. 

 

“Yeah, but you are more than just ‘good with numbers’,” Ezra snorted and took a bite out of his food. Eli blinked. Yes, it had taken him a long time to realize he was more than just good with numbers… thanks to Thrawn, mostly. He continued.

 

“After I met Thrawn... well, that didn't help with me making a lot of friends either. They didn't like that he was an outsider... an alien. And now that I'm here, I'm the outsider.”

 

“Wait... Do they treat you badly? Discriminate us?” Ezra looked up scowling.

 

“It’s not like… It’s not like how it was in the Empire,” Eli hurried to say. He couldn’t deny the reality of what Thrawn and him had lived during those years. “No. The Chiss are always polite. They respect your title and rank above all but... on a personal level-”

 

“We are not just one of them,” Ezra leaned back on his chair.

 

“It's understandable. Most of the other races in the Unknown Regions are either uncivilized, aggressive, zealots or a combination of all three. They are wary of strangers because of this. But there are a few Chiss who are curious and want to learn more about us and back home...” he trailed off realizing something. “Now that I think about it... I guess I do have a friend here. I just haven't been in touch with her since I had started looking for you two. I was just so busy.”

 

“Really?” Ezra looked up with interest.

 

“Yeah, she volunteered to help me with my Cheunh,” Eli beamed a smile, clearly recalling good memories. “She had a limited understanding of Basic so we had been helping each other ever since. She's been the most open and amiable Chiss I have met so far,” he said with fondness.

 

“Oh,” Ezra’s brows raised noting the change in tone. “And...is she cute?” he teased grinning.

 

Eli’s face turned a brighter shade of red. “I-I guess? But that's not-!” Eli stuttered.

 

“Just joking,” Ezra laughed waving at him to dismiss the comment and leaned again back in his chair.

 

“Wait, you really need to know this,” Eli said quickly composing himself. “Don't ever flirt with them. Ok? Don't say those kinds of comments to them. Men or women. If they are interested, they will let you know directly if you want to pursue something with them. Flirting is only socially acceptable within established couples and in private.”

 

“Okay... I was just kidding.”

 

“But you need to know. You must have had all kinds of people after you back home. You need to be aware of these things before you try anything,” Eli said with all seriousness.

 

Ezra did half a spit-take, managing not to choke himself again the beer. “...W-what? Hahahaha! No! I-... No,” he coughed. “What gave you that impression?”

 

“You... I mean, you are…” Eli stared as if the reason was abundantly clear. He became very still, his mouth making a fine line as he gathered his thoughts. “You’ve been fighting for a while right? Your achievements within the Rebellion were remarkable and you are a Jedi with all those abilities. That… that should have impressed a lot of people.”

 

“Eh… well, no. It wasn’t like that,” he looked to the side in embarrassment and scratched the back on his neck. “No one was interested that way,” he sighed. “Even the girl I liked wasn't into me. To be fair, she wasn't into anyone either. We were pretty much like family.”

 

“Oh, I see,” Eli said nodding slightly, his shoulders dropping almost imperceptibly. “That must have been awkward.” 

 

“Yeah... kinda. What about you?”

 

“What about me?” Eli said tensing again.

 

“Did you impress people with your rank?” Ezra shrugged with a smirk.

 

Eli winced. “I was an ensign for almost 4 years. So, no,” he shook his head. “Besides, afterward, we were too busy fighting pirates, smugglers and…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “No.”

 

“Cheers,” Ezra raised his glass.

 

Eli sighed and clinked their glasses. “Cheers.”

 

Just as they were finishing eating, there was a beep from Eli’s datapad. 

 

“It’s a message from Thrawn,” Eli said in surprise. Ezra was about to stand up but decided to stay to hear what he had to say. Eli read the message silently and smiled. “He congratulates us for our results.”

 

“That was fast,” Ezra noted it had been less than a couple of hours and word had already reached Thrawn.

 

“He also apologizes because he can’t make it here yet.” 

 

“Mmh,” Ezra shrugged and took another beer. Even though he had just started drinking sporadically when he was in the Rebellion to make sure he could handle a few drinks when they went undercover, he couldn’t deny this Chiss beer was pretty good compared to what he had tried before.

 

Eli grew silent, his eyes hardening a little. “Thrawn sends a list of Chiss stories that talk about the Jedi.”

 

Ezra looked up in surprise. “I was about to ask you about that tomorrow,” he said blinking.

 

“He thought you would,” Eli said with a small smile.

 

Ezra rolled his eyes. Of course he would.  _ Mitth’Knowitall’nuruodo. _ He held back a snort.

 

Eli loaded the stories on his datapad. “Most of these are in old Cheunh. The Jedi were considered an ancient myth for the Chiss until a few decades ago. Thrawn actually was the first to meet a Jedi in the flesh and confirm their existence during the Clone Wars. He met Anakin-”

 

“Skywalker,” the word was on Ezra’s lips even before registering. 

 

“You know of him,” Eli tilted his head with interest.

 

Ezra’s mouth made a fine line. “He was… the Jedi Master of a friend,” he said. 

 

“What a coincidence,” Eli said impressed and returned to the datapad. Ezra frowned. Yeah, what a coincidence. Thrawn’s voice resonated on his mind. Meaningful coincidences… synchronicity. The Force at work? A shiver down Ezra’s spine. Eli continued. “Well, up until then the Jedi’s existence was regarded as just a fairy-tale. The Council had trouble believing Thrawn. They knew he wouldn’t lie but… it was still hard to believe.”

 

Ezra chuckled. The Chiss seemed to prefer hard logic. He still thought it was close to a miracle that they believed the capacity of the Chiss pilots in the first place. 

 

“Alright…” Eli finished skimming over the old texts. “They are several stories about the Republic but mainly about their lack of order and... incompetent government.” 

 

No surprise there, Ezra thought. The Republic wasn’t perfect but he knew from Kanan and Hera and Rex there were some serious problems back then.

 

“There are a few stories about the Jedi. Their representation varies... but in most they are-...” he cleared his throat. “Religious monks that sometimes lift rocks or offer impractical and cryptic advice,” Eli explained. 

 

Ezra scowled and opened his mouth to complain... But he decided to stay quiet and sank further on his seat, clearly displeased muttering under his breath.  

 

“... _lifting rocks_ … No wonder Thrawn said their legends don’t do us justice,” Ezra said pouting.

 

“Indeed,” Eli said with a soft smile. He continued a little bit more serious. “The Sith on the other hand-”

 

“Wait, what? Sith? They have stories of the Sith?” Ezra immediately sat upright.

 

“Yeah. There are actually a few more tales of the Sith than the Jedi,” Eli raised an eyebrow and looked back at the datapad. “They say the Sith were clever and capable warriors that used to help the Chiss from time to time. It says here they offered assistance to them during an ancient invasion.” 

 

Ezra shook his head in disbelief. “The Sith don't  _ help _ . They never do anything out of the goodness of their hearts. There's always a hidden motive… they…” cold sweat was starting to form on his temple.

 

“Well, the stories talk about temporal alliances… that’s all,” Eli looked up at him again. “I guess the important thing here should be that even if the Chiss have a good impression of the Sith, the impression they have of the Jedi is fairly neutral. You would just need to convince them you are more than that. At least they are not like the stories of the Chiss we had on Lysatra,” Eli said with a nervous smile and chuckled.

 

Ezra felt a chill, a nudge. “What stories do you have?” he swallowed.

 

“Ah, it’s a mixed bag…” Eli shrugged. “Chiss in all our stories are deadly warriors or at least capable of fighting. In several of them, they are ruthless against those who have wronged them or threatened them. Loyal and honorable on their promises but that also made them dangerous too because they would do anything to fulfill those promises. And then… there were those other stories. The ones where they had magic powers.”  

 

“The Pilots?”

 

“Actually, no. There’s no mention of the Chiss navigators in our stories. They talk about Chiss magic… like they could control a magical blue fire, make lighting to do their bidding, and some even said that if you looked directly into a Chiss’ eyes they could control you against your will.”

 

“ _ They… what… _ ” Ezra whispered, his eyes going wide with horror.

 

“Ezra?” Eli stared at him with worry. He had turned two shades paler. “What’s the matter?”

 

Ezra kept staring at him and finally managed to find his voice. “I need a moment,” he stood up and started pacing in front of the door of the terrace. His mind was racing.

 

“What’s wrong?” Eli was confused and moved also closer.

 

“What you said…all of it… that’s what the Sith do. Those are powers of the Darkside,” Ezra said nervously bringing a hand to his mouth. “I’ve been told about the lightning, I have seen the magical blue fire and I have-…” Ezra stopped himself from finishing that sentence and Eli could see a flicker of shame and guilt in Ezra’s eyes as he turned his face away. His hands were starting to shake slightly.

 

“They are just stories. The Chiss don’t do that. They can’t,” Eli tried to calm him down.

 

“Perhaps not now. There’s a little bit of truth in legends,” Ezra said, Ahsoka’s words resonating in his mind. “They must have had other Force powers at some point.”

 

Chiss Sith. The terrifying thought popped up in his mind sending a chill through his entire body.

 

“Hey,” Eli took him out of that train of thought, clearly concerned with the way Ezra was reacting. “Look, I don’t know anything about the Force… In their own stories, the Chiss do not have these powers. But if the Chiss could have other powers before... does that mean the kids should have a shot at developing theirs now?”

 

Ezra took a deep breath. Focus on the now, something encouraged him.

 

“They should. I mean… every other race can. It’s strange the Chiss don’t have the same powers to begin with, let alone that they lose them as they grow. They should,” Ezra sighed, then frowned. “Do you think Thrawn is aware of this?”

 

“I’m not sure. Maybe he suspected something,” Eli said glancing outside.

 

“Why not tell me these stories to start with?” Ezra said placing his head against the glass panel to the terrace watching the town below.

 

“Thrawn usually doesn’t want his suspicions to influence other people’s conclusions,” Eli limited to say and silence fell between them for a moment. “Will you be ok?”

 

“Yeah. It’s just... a lot to process,” Ezra said shrugging with a tired sigh. “I’m going to try to sleep. Try is the key word here.”

 

“You better be well rested. We will start a new level tomorrow and I’m not going easy on you,” Eli joked to ease the tension.

 

“Believe me, I rather have that lesson than another story like those,” Ezra chuckled and nodded. “Good night.”

 

“Good night,” Eli said watching Ezra return to his room.

 

Ezra had been still sleeping on the stone floor… but this night… this night he felt it was particularly colder. A coldness that kept him awake. It was so cold here. Was this coldness even natural? 

 

_ Chiss Sith. _

 

His heartbeat quickened. His teeth gritted. 

 

_ You better be well rested. _ Eli’s voice echoed in the back of his head, making him sigh and nod to himself. He stood up and decided to get in the bed. He reached to the nightstand to grab the tablet with the picture of his parents and finally relaxed enough to fall asleep.

 

He dreamt of home, of loth-wolves running through the grasslands. He dreamt of Ahsoka in Atollon, speaking with Bendu. He dreamt of Eli looking down in surprise at a cage of blue ice in his hands as the bird inside melted it away with its song. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a chapter of Ezra finally getting a goddamned break and having some fun, thank you very much. This chapter might or might have not been written under the influence of half a bottle of tequila (hint: it totally was). Following the pattern of his life, this small happiness doesn't usually last too long so I got to worry Ezra a little bit at the end as you see. 
> 
> Do you have similar theories about the Chiss? I'm just scratching the surface of what I have planned so I would love to hear what you think about this! ;)
> 
> I want to thank rachelrose29! She was the beta reader of this chapter again! Please check out her works too! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Sketcheeeees:  
> 
> 
>  


	11. Chapter 11

  


Time was a serious matter for the Chiss. Wasting time was extremely frowned upon; a Chiss was either a warrior honing his fighting and tactical abilities or a servant of the Ascendancy working for the betterment of his society. If your actions weren’t in some way adding to the overall benefit of your fellow Chiss or your personal improvement outside of your normal rest days, they would ask you to, please, reevaluate your priorities. A standard Chiss year was based on Csilla's orbital period of 462 days, neatly divided in 14 months of 33 days each, and a month consisted of 3 weeks of 11 days each. A week consisted of 4 working days, then 1 rest day, followed by another batch of 4 work days and 2 additional rest days.

 

Over two weeks had passed since his arrival to Csilla and Ezra had a decent grasp of the hierarchy system of the Chiss by now. He already knew about the Aristocra, the equivalent of nobles and royalty. Then, he started to learn more about the military, and how its influence permeated pretty much every walk of life. The rest... the great majority of the members of the Ascendancy, were the commoners, civilians making sure their society functioned like a well oiled machine. Every Chiss would take a year of military service as soon they turned 10, unless you were deemed physically unfit or were an Aristocra yourself and the Ruling Family had other plans for you. Each Chiss commoner would enter this military service by pledging themselves to one of the Ruling Families. They learned to shoot, to fight and to fly a ship, as well as developing skills on said Family's specialty. For as long as they served, they were regarded as Merit Adoptives.

 

"Merit Adoptive?" Ezra asked as he and Eli walked through the hallways of a small local museum. Ezra had wanted to check if there was anything that might have struck him as a clue about the Chiss’ past powers and their relationship with the Sith… but so far it was simply a show of military prowess and unity.

 

"Merit Adoptive means you will be regarded as part of said Ruling Family during the period of military service. Afterwards, you either return to civilian life or join the military carrying over your rank and standing. But if you have shown exceptional skills as Merit Adoptive, the same Ruling Family or perhaps another one, might be interested on the possibility of you becoming a Trial-born," Eli explained stepping back to watch the old mural that had started this conversation. It was dedicated to several Merit Adoptives who had died in line of duty during an invasion long time ago.

 

"What is a Trial-born?" Ezra asked moving to the next piece.

 

"Being a Trial-born provides the best of the best of the commoners the possibility of joining a Ruling Family permanently. It’s a long process to see if they are deemed worthy enough. They usually get matched to a member of the Family after long and careful consideration..." Eli trailed off.

 

"Like an arranged marriage?"

 

"Yeah, something similar," Eli sighed. "Once you get matched you are regarded as a Ranking Distant. It's as close as you can get to the original main bloodline yourself. Your descendants and bloodline will be tied to the Ruling Family..." Eli stared at the ancient picture of an older Chiss woman clad in a white gown… an Aristocra. "Thrawn... Thrawn was originally a commoner," he explained with a distant look on his face. "He's now a Ranking Distant. He had been a Trial-born for several years and he was matched with Thessa just before he came to his mission in the Empire. They just couldn’t let him go without securing his status first."

 

“Oh,” Ezra frowned. "Did they have a say on who they marry?"

 

"Yes, of course,” Eli nodded and moved to the next piece, leaning down to check the ancient red sword on a glass case. “The matching process is open and both interested parties need to agree to it,” Eli said offhandedly. “From what I heard Thrawn had plenty of candidates.”

 

Ezra cringed. Who in their right mind would be interested in Thrawn? He shook his head and realized Eli had grown silent looking at the sword. Ezra leaned forward to check it better and he frowned. He wasn’t sure if he was letting his bias get the best of him and seeing what he wanted to see… but now that he looked at the red sword more closely, it almost appeared like the blade of a red lightsaber. It was ancient but incredibly well-preserved, still retaining part of it’s metallic sheen.

 

Eli noted Ezra’s tension and proceeded to read the plaque’s inscription.

 

“A Vasap Sword,” Eli translated. “During the last days of the Age of Adversity, the Vasap clan favored the use of these swords over blaster weapons to assassinate competing clans in silence. Almost every sword was melted to provide materials to the effort of reemergence to the surface. There are three surviving pieces...” Eli explained. “Does that sound Sith to you?”

 

Ezra sighed. “Maybe. The assassination is something the Sith would do but...” he shrugged feeling defeated.

 

“Is not something exclusive to the Sith,” Eli nodded. Ezra was starting to realize why Thrawn hadn’t mentioned this to him before. With most of the Chiss history being lost, the evidence left was too vague even for Thrawn to confirm or deny anything. They decided to call it a day with their mixed results and return to the apartment.

As they walked back, Ezra couldn’t help to find it slightly ironic that this was actually the first time he had ever visited a museum. He was very grateful Eli was with him because he had explained each piece with enthusiasm and made him actually very interested in the background of the Chiss, even beyond his desire of investigating if they had any Sith influence. To Ezra, Thrawn’s reputation of using art to know his enemies made much more sense now. If Ezra had taken anything from this visit was that the Chiss valued unity and considered it the factor of their survival.

 

On the way back, they crossed the playground, which was empty at the moment. The Chiss children must have been at the local Archive at this time of the day, a library-school where they received their intense education. Ezra smiled remembering their last game. Eli and him had returned a couple of days ago to play and he had been happy to learn that a few other children had also taken up Sy-bisti to try to communicate with him easier. In fact, Ezra would sometimes encounter them passing by on the street when he went out with Eli and the kids had to hold back their excitement not to bother their parents or other adults. This time, however, the trip was uneventful.

 

The rest of the day passed quickly, with them going over the lessons Eli had prepared for Ezra. He was improving in strides, partly because he was just slightly worried the kids would also catch up and leave him behind. That would be embarrassing, so Ezra tried his best. Besides, Eli’s lessons became easier as he fine-tuned the activities to what worked best for him. Ezra could not deny that he was starting to actually enjoy and look forward to each class. He might be stuck in this cave, but the whole experience was a far cry from the first weeks he had been stranded with Thrawn. It’s just because there are more people here, Ezra told himself, isolation never has done me any good. Also, Eli was just easy to be around.  

 

The next morning Ezra woke up earlier than usual, wanting to start doing more exercise than what he had been practicing during their breaks. Ezra had gotten used to do the heavy lifting around the camp with Thrawn, and now he was feeling himself slowly losing muscle tone. He yawned leaving his room and was surprised to see Eli already by the table, drinking maka (the Chiss equivalent of caf) and reading a datapad.

 

“Morning,” Eli said without looking up.

 

“M'rning…” Ezra frowned and yawned again. “How early do you actually wake up? I thought for sure you would be sleeping…”

 

Eli smiled placing down the datapad and bringing the cup to his lips. “Ah, years of Academy and military life does that to you-... NGHK--!” he half choked on his drink when he finally looked up to Ezra, seeing him with his hair down for the first time since he had met him.

 

“Careful. Don’t drink too fast,” Ezra glanced back with a chuckle and moved to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

 

Eli simply nodded looking away, cursing internally and feeling his face warming. He cleared his throat and decided to go back to his data, looking for the earpieces to hear some music as he read. The sound was too loud though, and he winced taking them off for a second as he adjusted the volume. The first notes of the song were loud enough that Ezra could hear them from where he was standing and he turned on his heels in shock.

 

“Is that... Erdan and the Supernovas?” Ezra whispered in disbelief, his eyes going wide, suddenly completely awake now.

 

“Uh, it is…” Eli blinked a little confused, noticing Ezra tensing up, as if he wanted to ask something else but was too embarrassed to say anything. His eyes locked on the earpieces and the datapad. Eli finally realized why. “You haven't heard any music from back home since…”

 

“Since well before I left with Thrawn,” Ezra’s voice was barely a whisper, swallowing realizing how much time that actually was.

 

Eli frowned. Over a year without music. In all the time he had been looking for Thrawn, he at least had kept a little bit of his sanity by playing some music in the background. The thought of going that long without music was-...

 

“Take it,” Eli offered the datapad to Ezra.

 

“No, no, you are working with it,” Ezra shook his head slightly raising his hands. He obviously didn’t want to bother Eli or interrupt his work.

 

“It’s ok, I was almost done,” Eli insisted and after a second Ezra gave in. He grabbed the datapad trying not to look as excited as he was feeling. “I brought many songs because I wasn’t sure what kind of music Chiss made when I came here. There should be at least some others you like.”

 

“The Chiss make music?” Ezra furrowed his brow, realizing he had not in fact heard anything during these last few weeks.

 

“Most people use earpieces… I believe there’s a regulation that prohibits music on the street…” Eli said taking a moment to remember.

 

Ezra went to sit at the lounge to hear the music calmly. His original plan to do a morning workout would have to wait until tomorrow. He wanted to relish on the songs. He hit play and closed his eyes. He immediately got goosebumps. _DAMN! How he missed that!_

 

Eli watched him from the table and gave out a small tired sigh. He took out a few other notes to review in the meantime. After a while, Eli could tell what song Ezra was hearing by his humming and the rhythm of his tapping foot.

 

Going over the playlist on his head, Eli suddenly remembered what other songs were coming next. He nervously looked back at Ezra.

 

“Oh... that's-... you can skip over it,” he called apologizing in advance. He felt compelled to stand up and moved to Ezra’s side to make sure he skipped it. “The next 3 too...”

 

“Why?” Ezra frowned confused turning to Eli as he approached.

 

“It's just-… well,” Eli hesitated and swallowed, slightly embarrassed. “It’s Lysatran folk music.”

 

Ezra stared for a second. “...and?” Ezra said raising an eyebrow, expecting something else along that explanation, but Eli remained silent and a little hesitant. Ezra shrugged. “It's pretty good,” he said closing his eyes again to enjoy it like the rest of the music so far. The traditional strings and flutes evoked in his mind the images of plains and rivers, perhaps even forests. Ezra obviously liked that.

 

Eli stood there for a moment. He had been hiding his heritage for years for fear of ridicule and discrimination from his peers in the Empire. It was quite an old habit to simply actively avoid anything relating to his birth culture in public. Even in the Chimaera, where Thrawn had achieved a less discriminatory environment, it was still practically impossible to escape the Core World nuances, with weird looks and unwelcome comments if anything from his Wild Space culture came up. His accent always gave him away and that was bad enough. The only person who had ever shown any amount of respect and interest for his past and planet had been Thrawn… because he was Thrawn. That’s what he did. He investigated, learned, absorbed every piece of data and culture he could get. The rest of the Chiss had asked him about his background and planet for purely informative value. Well, all Chiss except one. The only Chiss, other than Thrawn, that he would label as something close to a friend. Sabosen’iria’miurani... or Niriam for short. Eli had neglected to contact her since his quest to find Thrawn had started, but with how busy he had been with Ezra, he decided she would still have to wait.

 

He shook his head and gave a small disappointed sigh. Ezra was still hearing the music but had a more focused look on his face so Eli decided to just let him be and returned to the table to finish his notes. Maybe he should contact Niriam after all, the thought seemed to bounce back in his mind. Eli had been helping her with the little Basic she had and maybe now that Ezra had a better grasp of Sy-bisti she could assist him too. Eli grabbed the comm link to input her number but stopped. The Council might not approve, he thought. He wasn’t completely sure if her assistance would be taken as interference on his own duty, as this was supposed to be his sole responsibility. In any case, it didn’t hurt to ask. She would be able to tell him if it was a good idea or not. He brought the comm closer to his mouth-

 

“Hey,” Ezra suddenly called out, taking off the earpieces and turning to Eli with almost a frown.

 

“Yes?” Eli lowered the comm link noticing Ezra had that distinctive intense look in his eyes. That usually meant he wanted to ask something really important.

 

Ezra blinked for a second, still gathering his thoughts. He became slightly confused, as if he had just realized he spoke out loud.

 

“Is everything alright?” Eli asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah… I just…” Ezra looked around him and shook his head, seemingly just accepting the situation.  “Can I ask you a personal question?”

 

“Sure, I guess,” Eli nodded.

 

Ezra took a second to form the question on his lips. “Why did you join the Empire?” he asked, and Eli straightened on his seat. “You’re a good person. I mean... a lot of people join because they think they don't have a choice… was it too bad for you in Lysatra?” Ezra asked with interest. Eli tensed for a second. Had Ezra been reading his mind just now? No, that couldn’t be it. Not like he wasn’t able, but Eli could almost tell right away this was honest curiosity and a desire to understand him.

 

Eli remained silent for a moment, his lips making a fine line.

 

“I guess it’s difficult to explain. The situation in Lysatra is quite different compared to the other planets in the Outer Rim. We never mattered. To anyone. We were on our own. We were in the Republic in name only... like we didn't even exist for them,” Eli started.

 

“When the Clone Wars broke out we were spared from the fighting... But that made Lysatra an easier target of piracy and raiders,” Eli said, his face hardening. “Our requests for assistance fell on deaf ears in the Senate. We stopped expecting anyone to help us. They said even the Jedi were too busy fighting the Separatists and the Sith.”

 

“I-...” Ezra stood up from the couch with a concerned expression, but Eli raised his hand.

 

“I know you would have helped,” Eli said gently with a smile. Eli was sure he hadn’t been wrong before on his read of Ezra. He was good and selfless and would help anyone in need at his reach. Eli sighed and continued. “But that was the reality back then. My people would have believed the Chiss were real and invading us over someone claiming the Republic had sent Jedi to help us. In fact… I don’t think there had been a Jedi in Lysatra for, well, thousands of years.”

 

Ezra had now come to sit in front of him. Eli had come to recognize that pensive slight frown on his face, whenever Ezra wanted to understand something important. His mouth felt slightly dry.

 

“People lived in fear and things got pretty bleak. My parents think I was too young to realize but I know we spent a two-week ‘vacation’ on another planet because a town close to my home was razed,” Eli said, his voice became somber. “They were afraid we would get hit next. They never mentioned it openly... but I knew. Out there in Wild Space we came to accept any day could be our last.”

 

“So when the Empire showed up, even with a meager presence, the trade routes became a little safer. Our lives became safer. The only semblance of security we had in the last few decades. By the time I was 14, our business was booming and my parents thought joining the Imperial Academy would be a step up for me…”

 

“But you had heard of what the Empire does…” Ezra interrupted him with a worried tone. Yes, they had heard. Eli swallowed.

 

“Ezra… We couldn't even stop pirates. What hope did we have to fight an Empire?” Eli tried to explain. “Lysatrans are... we are a peaceful people. The plan was to keep my head low, stay out of trouble and land a safe post as a supply officer at the end of my 4 years stay at the Academy,” Eli said and shook his head. “I never thought I would end up actually in the Navy. As an aide, no less.”

 

Ezra looked at Eli with conflicted eyes. Ezra knew people like him and Kallus had to do a lot of bad stuff while they were with the Empire. Eli seemed to pick on on this… Ezra had the Force, but Eli had developed and honed his perceptive skills under Thrawn.

 

“We were doing our job,” Eli assured Ezra. He had never felt the need to explain himself to others other than when they were court-martialed. Why was he so worried now? “We were doing what we were actually meant to do,” he added. Thrawn had never been corrupt or cruel or… anything like the other officers. “We were actually making a difference, protecting and saving people. We were stopping pirates, raiders, drug dealers and-…”

 

“Slavers?” Ezra smiled at him softly. Eli stopped, his eyes showed a hint of shame. It took him a second to find his voice.

 

“…Yeah.”

 

“It was not all good,” Ezra said immediately noticing Eli’s change in expression.

 

“No,” Eli looked away, suddenly not able to hold Ezra’s gaze. “There are a couple of things we did I’m ashamed of. Things I regret. Did that ever happen to you with the Rebels?” Eli asked frowning and glancing at him. Ezra was going to immediately say no, but the image of the Sith Holocron and Reclam Station flashed through his mind, making him hesitate too.

 

“Yeah, there’s some stuff I’m not proud of either...” Ezra said averting his eyes and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Eli frowned.

 

“We don’t expect anyone today,” Eli said confused, but slightly relieved of something breaking up the tension in that conversation. He ran the calculation in his head. The next review of Ezra’s progress shouldn’t be until a few more days. He went to the door and Ezra wordlessly followed him behind. When Eli checked who it was, he smiled and opened the door. “Thrawn,” Eli beamed.

 

Thrawn was standing tall and dignified as always. He wore a black suit with a fine burgundy vest. He had come alone.

 

“Vanto. Bridger,” Thrawn slightly nodded to each of them.

 

“Thrawn,” Ezra said crossing his arms and shrugging, not entirely thrilled to see him again.

 

“May I?” Thrawn asked at Eli and the human motioned him inside.

 

“How did it go with the Admirals?” Eli asked with interest. “I have tried to fish for news, but their lips are sealed on the matter.”

 

“The information I have provided to the Admirals has been considered valuable so far,” Thrawn said as he entered the apartment and took a moment to stand in the middle and look around. Ezra wasn’t sure how much information he would be able to gather just by seeing how things were arranged right now, but was startled when Thrawn’s eyes fell on him. “Still, they must wait until your hearing to decide if bringing you here was, in fact, a good decision in relation to my mission. Then they’ll tell me if I’m able to rejoin the CDEF or…”

 

“Or remain a Ranking Distant?” Ezra said with a smirk.

 

Thrawn’s eyes narrowed, the tell tales of a smile in his lips. “Indeed,” he said softly and then switched to Sy-Bisti. _“You have learned well.”_

 

Ezra blinked. The cogs in his head processing the words and changing gears. _“Yes. I thank Eli,”_ Ezra said in Sy-bisti and gestured to Eli.

 

“ _Certainly_ ,” Thrawn tilted his head to Eli, acknowledging his good work.

 

Ezra switched back to Basic. “But I don’t think you came here just to congratulate us on our language skills,” he became serious, focused. “There are some things I need you to tell me. We looked into the stories of the Sith and the Jedi.”

 

“Of course,” Thrawn said.

 

“And Eli told me about the stories of the Chiss in Lysatra.”

 

“I expected he would,” Thrawn said pleased with his correct assumptions.

 

“You realize they… they sound similar to the Sith. Right? That’s why you wanted me to hear them,” Ezra said tentatively.

 

Thrawn walked to the crystal doors of the terrace. “At the time, when I first heard Eli’s tales I found them a reflection of the fears of his people against invading forces with a much more advanced technology they couldn’t comprehend. But as time passed I have formulated another possibility,” he turned to look to Ezra in the eye. “My knowledge of the Force is limited and my first-hand experience with the Sith consists only on what Lord Vader had shown me... but I’m aware the lightning manipulation was possible by the Force being in Atollon. Did any of the other powers in those stories correspond to Sith abilities?”

 

“Some. A few,” Ezra sighed and nodded. “Yes, there was lightning on Atollon. And I saw the Emperor using the blue fire.”

 

Thrawn narrowed his eyes. That had been the first and only hint Ezra had ever given him about his encounter all those months ago.

 

“And you said controlling a living body against their will was also another Sith power right?” Eli added turning to Ezra.

 

“… Yeah, a… a darkside power,” Ezra said, his face turning warm with shame. Eli noticed this again, and so did Thrawn.

 

“I see,” Thrawn said and Ezra felt like he had just been caught again with the Holocron in his hand, but the Chiss did not inquire further on that. “Then, we could safely assume at least a few Chiss might have become Sith at one point in the distant past and visited Lysatra and neighboring Wild Space systems,” Thrawn didn’t continue talking about the darkside domination power. Ezra felt relieved and cleared his throat.

 

“We had already figured that out. The problem is that there’s nothing that mentions anything like powers or magic within your own people other than the pilots. Why?”

 

“Why indeed,” Thrawn left the question to linger in the air with a slight smile, as if he was glad to have found a new challenging mystery to solve.

 

“There’s another thing I need to know,” Ezra took a seat at the table and Thrawn and Eli followed. “Well, there’s a lot I need to know... but I think this is the most important at the moment.”

 

“I’ll try to answer whatever I can,” Thrawn steepled his hands with interest.

 

“What are the real threats to the Ascendancy?”

 

Thrawn and Eli looked at each other.

 

“I’ve been here for almost a month… and everything I have seen tells me the Ascendancy is more than capable of looking after itself,” Ezra didn’t seem angry, but he certainly was confused. “You guys have unity, discipline, technology, and enough ships to defend against anything they throw at you. Hell, every single Chiss knows how to fight.”

 

“I appreciate you think so highly of my people’s capacity to withstand adversity. Sadly, reality is more complex than what meets the eye otherwise, I would not have spent a decade in the Empire trying to secure an alliance, nor I would have risked returning with you if that was the case,”  

 

“Even with the short time you have lived among the civilians, you have quickly absorbed the general view of our society and prowess. But they are commoners. The decisions and information of larger threats are limited and controlled by the Aristocra.”

 

“So the commoners are not supposed to know they are in danger?”

 

“No, of course we would tell them if they were. But not yet. Not without a plan. There are many threats that lurk at our borders and some who have already silently ended entire civilizations on this corner of the Galaxy,” Thrawn nodded to Eli.

 

Eli took a different datapad and brought up some decrypted information. “We have identified 3 of these dangers… a fourth is still being investigated.”

 

“A few others are still only a rumor… hopefully only a myth,” Thrawn said looking at Ezra. “But now, as legends have started to walk among us, we must remain as vigilant as ever.”

 

“The three threats we have identified are the Grysk, the Vaagari and… one biological threat that has no official name on its own,” Eli showed a hologram of two races and some kind of cell. He then focused on one of the figures that was using an armor and helmet that were scarred on just one side. “The Grysk, you have already heard of. Their modus operandi consists on infiltrating the target society and take something too valuable for them to ensure their compliance.”

 

“The children,” Ezra almost growled.

 

“Exactly,” Eli said in low voice.

 

“The Grysk are raiders, conquerors, and have razed a multitude of other planets for millennia,” Thrawn explained. “They are currently the priority to the Ascendancy as they have attacked us already and know of our navigators… and also appear to have been studying the Empire and its races… especially humans.”

 

Ezra clenched his hands into fists. The idea of the kids he had met or the people back home falling into their hands was enough to make his blood boil. He took a deep breath calming himself. Eli continued.

 

“Grysk are our current priority because of their relatively recent incursion into a Chiss colony and taking the pilots with them. We believe one of the Ruling Families was either aiding them willingly or they might have been acting under pressure too,” Eli said and gave a tired sigh. “We haven’t been able to discover who did it. Even though the Ascendancy is aware now of the Grysk and actively on the lookout for them, we have no choice but to keep the matter underwraps until we have proof. Whoever they are, they know Thrawn knows, so that’s why we were expecting them to act on his return to Csilla...”

 

“Maybe they won’t risk attacking and getting caught at all,” Ezra raised an eyebrow. Exposing themselves to Thrawn was a bad idea.

 

“Perhaps,” Thrawn conceded the possibility. Eli moved to the next danger.

 

“The Vagaari are pirates and slavers with no known home planet. They are nomads that have a colossal armada and use living shields on their ships to dissuade attackers from engaging them,” Eli said showing the picture of a different alien warrior.

 

“Living shields?” Ezra asked confused.

 

“They place captives outside the ships hulls, on crystal bubbles, so attackers can see them clearly before attempting to shoot,” Thrawn explained. Ezra just stared at him in disbelief, his mouth opening a little to say something but nothing came out. He clenched his teeth, a feeling of revulsion made him nauseous. _How dare they_.

 

“It’s been actually quite some time since the last incident with the Vagaari. We are still on the lookout for any sign of them,” Eli said with a frown, clearly sharing Ezra’s disgust.

 

“And the biological threat… Is it some kind of sickness? A plague?” Ezra asked with interest. He couldn’t think how something so small could be so dangerous given they could quarantine an area.

 

“Yes, but...” Eli tensed, looking at Thrawn. His expression had turned impassive. Cool. Collected.

 

“The Chiss have encountered this threat once by a scout ship,” Thrawn started explaining. “A derelict ship from a sector of space that had been always regarded as hazardous to all life was found to contain remnants of spores. Before the research team on the scout ship could finish analyzing the sample, the spores infected them and-…” Thrawn hesitated briefly. The muscles of his neck tensed almost imperceptibly. Ezra stiffened sensing the fleeting shadow of fear in Thrawn. _Fear._ “...it changed them. Their wills and minds were taken over by something. They became a hivemind.”

 

A tense silence fell between them. Thrawn continued.

 

“The infection spread. The whole crew was lost. The derelict ship and the scout ship had to be destroyed,” Thrawn said expressionlessly as if he was a robot giving a status report. He seemed to take a small breath, his shoulders dropping slightly. “My main suspicion is that the area where it came from had been made inhospitable for living organisms in an attempt to contain this threat in the distant past. A titanic endeavor. The existence of that ship would mean the containment failed and there could be more of these spores in abandoned ships drifting around that sector.”

 

A shiver ran down Ezra’s spine. A flash of an image in his mind. A much younger Thrawn standing in front of the Aristocra, a vacant look in his eyes. They were questioning him. Somehow, he managed to answer almost mechanically.  

 

“There’s something you’re not telling me,” Ezra said, furrowing his brow.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Thrawn narrowed his glowing red eyes.

 

“There’s more to it,” Ezra couldn’t quite place it. There was something important Thrawn was withholding from him. “You were there. You’ve seen it.”

 

Something in Thrawn’s cold inexpressive look gave Ezra chills. “Yes,” Thrawn said.

 

“You said the whole crew was lost,” Ezra said trying to put the facts together.

 

“They were. I was the only survivor,” Thrawn said, icy cold this time. It had been a long time since he had used that tone with him. The tone of threading in thin ice with a dangerous enemy.

 

“You destroyed them and saved yourself…?” Ezra asked confused and disgusted. Eli stiffened, and Ezra could sense panic rising in his chest, but said nothing else.

 

“No,” that was all Thrawn limited himself to say, but it was enough.

 

Ezra sensed he was telling the truth. A painful truth. He could not read Thrawn’s mind, but he could feel the Force… and through the Force he could sense Thrawn had not been the one to carry out the order and had not chosen to save himself. Someone had made that choice for him. The words of what Thrawn had just said and what the head of the Chaf family had said during their introduction to the Council echoed in Ezra’s mind.

 

_The ships had to be destroyed._

 

_Mitth’raw’nuruodo, it seems like when facing the unknown and unexpected, your losses are almost complete once again._

 

And Ezra could feel loss. A deep personal loss. Ezra suddenly realized he had crossed a line by pressing him for that answer.

 

“I’m sorry…” Ezra apologized feeling a pit in his stomach.

 

Thrawn tilted his head in acknowledgment.

 

Eli relaxed. He knew what had transpired back then… but it was not his place to say it.

 

Thrawn decided to continue as if nothing had just happened. “A single carrier ship crashing into a planet with a space-faring civilization could very well mean _the end_. The sentient life there would be assimilated and lost. The contamination would spread from there to other planets and nothing would stop it. If there are any more carrier ships left, they must be found and destroyed,” Thrawn said with determination. “If our pilots are able to at least sense their presence, we could take necessary measures without having to risk contamination by boarding ships to investigate.”

 

“I don't know if I can sense something like spores,” Ezra said honestly.

 

“But you can sense minds,” Thrawn inclined his head.

 

“I-... Yeah, I guess,” Ezra ran a hand through his hair.

 

“I’m sure you would notice the difference between a normally functioning ship and an infected ship,” Thrawn said with confidence, but Ezra was still not totally convinced. Eli decided to start with the last point.

 

“The fourth one… we are not sure what we are dealing with yet,” Eli said showing a written report in Cheunh. “Whoever or whatever it was, it laid waste to several planets at the edge of the galaxy. Admiral Ar’alani was actually the one who investigated the remnants of those battles. They only found the victim’s ships… and bodies.”

 

“The only way she could describe what she saw was as ‘complete carnage’,” Thrawn noted. “She doesn’t use those words lightly.”

 

“I bet not,” Ezra gulped. He had met Ar’alani only briefly, but that was enough to leave an impression on him.

 

“That’s why she had been supporting Thrawn’s mission in the Empire,” Eli said with a serious expression looking at the report. “We just can’t take any chances,” he said with clear worry on his voice.

 

“What they do… they all seem pretty similar, right?” Ezra noted staring at the holograms.

 

“In a way they are,” Thrawn conceded. “They seem to be driven by the desire of destruction of their enemies... and wish to spread their evil across the Galaxy just for the pleasure of it,” he said softly, looking at the holograms with some contempt. “Through chaos. Through slavery. Through pain. Through assimilation.”

 

Ezra felt his mouth go dry. This was bad. He had initially been partly skeptical of Thrawn's claims... but now that he knew what the Chiss were capable of and how Eli also deemed them a threat, he could understand why the Force might have let him know the Chiss needed him when he took the decision to come with Thrawn.

 

Ezra took a deep breath and leaned over the table a little. "Alright... I can see why you wanted to develop the TIE Defender not only to stop the Death Star but to use it to defend from them..." Ezra said looking down, letting his long hair fall and cover some of his face. "So..."

 

"So," Thrawn watched him with interest, waiting for the next question.

 

"What's your plan for me?" Ezra said looking up with slightly defiant eyes. " _The real plan_."

 

Eli felt his pulse spiking as the glow on Thrawn's red eyes intensified for a brief second and silence fell between them.

 

Thrawn finally nodded steepling his hands over the table... _and smiled._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Do you also like Ezra with long hair? Poor Eli wasn't ready for that. ;) 
> 
> Again, I want to thank rachelrose29 again for being the beta reader for this chapter! Please check out her works too and tell her I say hi! :D 
> 
> I'll leave the pics for this chapter here:
> 
> Ezra with long hair:  
> 


	12. Chapter 12

"What's your plan for me?" Ezra said looking up with slightly defiant eyes. " _The real plan_."

 

Eli felt his pulse spiking as the glow on Thrawn's red eyes intensified for a brief second and silence fell between them.

 

Thrawn finally nodded steepling his hands over the table... _and smiled._

 

“There is no plan,” Thrawn said calmly. Eli looked at him completely bewildered at that statement.

 

Ezra narrowed his eyes scowling. “I call Krayt spit,” he said in a low tone. “You always have a plan.”

 

Thrawn tilted his head in acknowledgment and stood up from the table, moving to watch the terrace from the great glass doors and giving his back to them.

 

“Do you know the difference between an error and a mistake, Bridger?” Thrawn asked, but Ezra didn’t answer. Thrawn slightly turned to glance at him, not surprised he hadn’t replied. “Anyone can make an error. But that error doesn't become a mistake until you refuse to correct it.”

 

Thrawn turned again to look to the distance, a serious and concerned expression on his face. “The incidents on Atollon and Lothal have clearly shown me that attempting to plan ahead for the Force and control it have ended with either lukewarm results or... failures,” he made a pause, sighing almost imperceptibly.

 

“I believe I have learned from these experiences,” Thrawn turned to Ezra to look at him directly in the eyes. “That is why I'll leave the plan to you.”

 

“You-...what-? _Me?_ ” Ezra blinked in confusion.

 

“Do not mistake me, Bridger. I do have plans but allow me to ask you something. If the Council of Families agrees to the creation of a Jedi Order within the Ascendancy, or at least the further training of the Pilots by you, would you relinquish control over your students to me for my plans?” Thrawn stared at him.

 

Ezra’s lips made a fine line. “No,” he limited to say with honesty. Thrawn nodded completely expecting that answer. Eli kept quiet looking at them worriedly but thankful they were actually calm. They both knew it was the truth.

 

“Then the path is clear. There are obviously certain goals to be achieved. The ideal scenario would be to unlock the full Force abilities of the pilots, if such thing is possible, especially focusing on mind reading skills or sensing lifeforms to identify the spores or infected ships. They should also learn the kinetic uses of the Force... for defense against assailants, of course,” he added quickly just as Ezra was about to complain. “At the very least you must find a way to try to maintain their precognition when they grow up. This would allow for the adults to replace the children on our priority military and Aristrocra vessels and provide us with a much needed boost on the Ascendacy’s capability of response to a threat. The Council of Families will be obviously interested in replicating the feat you achieved with the purrgils to neutralize an enemy fleet.”

 

Eli raised an eyebrow. So much for ‘no plan’. What Thrawn was doing instead was delegating the details to Ezra… just as he used to do with people he trusted. Did Ezra realize this?

 

Ezra rolled his eyes. “I told you, I don’t know if I can do that again. The purrgils answered my call because I think the Force prompted them to. I cannot guarantee it would happen again.”

 

“I know. It’s just another of the reason why you must come up with the plan or an alternative,” Thrawn said calmly and continued talking with a more careful tone. “You were right; I do see the Force as a weapon. The Aristocra see it as a tool. If you succeed in convincing the Council of your worth and usefulness, you would be their expert on all matters of the Force. You might be able to change their understanding of the Force...”

 

“ _If_ they accept me,” Ezra swallowed and tensed.

 

“Indeed.”

 

Ezra sighed, finally feeling the true weight of such responsibility with the Force and the Chiss on his shoulders.

 

“Changing the cold and calculating Chiss… No pressure at all,” Ezra snorted and massaged his temple… it was still too early in the morning for this. Eli looked at him intently thinking that also Ezra hadn’t yet realized how much he had already affected the Chiss around him. Even Thrawn. Eli wasn’t entirely sure if it had been the two years as Grand Admiral or his year lost with Ezra, but something had changed Thrawn deeply. To so openly accept he couldn’t control matters of the Force...

 

“I must return now,” Thrawn announced. “I fear I have overstayed my visit.”

 

“What? Not at all. You can stay for breakfast,” Eli looked at the time.

 

“I apologize, I must make haste,” Thrawn said a little more pressing.

 

Eli stopped and looked at him worriedly, suddenly understanding what was going on.

 

“You were not supposed to be here,” Eli tensed.

 

Thrawn’s red eyes softened trying to put Eli at ease. “Not exactly. I was given permission to leave for a day to attend to other matters. This was just a small detour,” Thrawn explained but Ezra managed to pick something else up from the Force.

 

“You were supposed to go to your family,” Ezra realized.

 

Thrawn turned to him with a hint of surprise and pressed his lips together slightly. “Yes.”

 

Ezra grimaced disapprovingly and crossed his arms. Eli sighed imagining that dealing with Thriss right now was not going to be easy for Thrawn but decided not to pry any further. Chiss usually led very private family lives. Especially Thrawn.

 

“Good luck,” Eli said with a smile.

 

“I’ll make sure to stay for dinner next time, before the Hearing. Thank you…” Thrawn gave a small bow with his head on their direction. “Bridger.”

 

“Nhh,” Ezra looked away shrugging as if he didn’t care he was leaving.

  


* * *

  
  


With two months gone and two weeks to go for the hearing, Ezra was hitting a wall again with his Sy-Bisti lessons. He had a pretty good grasp of the basics but the last review of his progress had shown he hadn’t improved as much as they had expected from their previous test.

 

Ezra had become good for everyday phrases and expressions but putting his own thoughts into words was proving difficult during casual conversation. He could talk well enough with Eli but talking with other Chiss made him anxious, feeling as if he was wasting their time by taking too long to formulate questions and answers.

 

That afternoon Eli looked at the time and his eyes grew in realization of something.  

 

“I have an idea,” he said, indicating Ezra to grab his coat and follow him back to the playground.

 

“We came here the day before yesterday. Is it really ok? You said we shouldn’t hog their time…” Ezra whispered concerned.

 

“If anyone says something, I’ll deal with it. Don’t worry,” Eli said trying to reassure him and Ezra blinked in surprise at his resolve to help him, making him smile. Eli switched to Sy-Bisti as he approached the kids. “Greetings!”

 

“Eli Vanto! Ezra Bridger!” the children quickly dropped what they were doing and gathered around them excitedly. Eli had become much more used to dealing with them and smiled.

 

“Children, we have a big favor to ask you,” Eli said using also simple Sy-bisti as several of them were just starting their lessons. “Ezra Bridger needs your help. He needs to talk more.”

 

They all giggled covering their mouths.

 

“Hey!” Ezra pouted, and that made the children laugh more.

 

“I need you to ask him questions so he can get used to answering anyone else,” Eli explained slowly.

 

“What kind of questions?” A girl rose her hand with great interest.

 

Ezra scratched his head and shrugged. “Anything about me,” he said in Sy-bisti and almost immediately most of the children rose their hands. “Whoa.”

 

“That’s a good start… ok… you,” Eli started through the front, and the children turned down their other hands waiting for their turn in an orderly way.

 

“How is your planet?” the boy asked.

 

“My planet is Lothal. It has big grass-…” Ezra turned to Eli for the words he was missing.

 

“Grasslands…”

 

“Grasslands! And big rocks and some mountains. It has sea too.”

 

“Snow?” the boy added.

 

“A little.”

 

One of the tallest girls was next. “Do humans have all different eye colors?

 

Ezra took a second to form the words. “Some colors. Blue. Brown. Black. Green. Some other are rare.”

 

“How did you get that scar?”

 

Ezra blinked and touched his cheek.

 

“This. A battle. When I save my teacher.”

 

There was a general excited murmur among the children. “You saved your teacher?”

 

“Uh… well…” Ezra started to explain how they had gone to rescue Kanan. Eli was impressed. Even if his syntax was wrong, Ezra was immersed in his own story, and so were the children. He also took a moment to explain that the Inquisitors were hunting Jedi. Their red eyes grew larger in awe as he told them how they infiltrated the Star Destroyer leading up to Kanan’s release and the confrontation with the Inquisitor.

 

“Grand Inquisitor slash. And Kanan shoot!  Then Inquisitor throw the lightsaber and hit me! It burned a little and I fell! I hit my head. I... uh…”  

 

“Got knocked out,” Eli translated.

 

“Got knocked out! And Kanan thought I am death!” he fell back dramatically.

 

“But you weren't!” one of the girls said with big excited eyes.

 

Ezra turned smiling at them with a wink still lying on the floor. “Nah,” he chuckled and got up with a swift move. “Then I wake up and see Kanan fight.”

 

“But how? He was hurt! Alone!” A boy asked clearly concerned.

 

“Nu-uh. He had the Force,” Ezra leaned forward as if he was telling them a secret and closed his eyes taking a deep breath and touched his chest. “He was calm. The Force helped him,” Ezra still had his eyes closed, replaying the fight and copying the moves. “Kanan does like... and... The Inquisitor uh…” he did the swirl with his hand and looked at Eli expectantly.

 

“...rotates?” Eli suggested.

 

“Uh-hu. Rotates the lightsaber. And Kanan go and cuts the middle! He won!” Ezra rose his hand. He decided to leave out the part of the Inquisitor’s last words because quite honestly he didn't know how to translate and he thought it was too dark.

 

The children clapped excitedly and cheered. Eli looked around also half-excited, half-worried they would attract too much attention but luckily there were no other adults coming to complain about the noise. One of the boys rose his hand again.

 

“Ezra Bridger! Ezra Bridger! Will Kanan Jarrus come to the Ascendancy with you and Eli Vanto too?”

 

Ezra's heart got caught up in his throat and they all noticed the change in his expression.

 

He made a pause and swallowed. “No. Kanan... he die before I come to Csilla.”

 

There were a few gasps and more than a few kids covered their mouths in surprise and sadness.

 

“How? Was it an Inquisitor?” one of the girls carefully asked.

 

Ezra’s mouth became dry. “No. It was... big explosion. We were close. Too close,” Ezra closed his eyes again extending his hand to one side. “He... stop the fire with hand. Put us safe with other hand. And then…” he went through the motion… holding Hera, looking at them, pushing the transport away. A knot formed in his throat. “He saved us.”

 

Even though the Chiss were opaque to his readings with the Force, it was clear the children were holding back crying. Ezra bit his lower lip. Had he gone too far with that? One of the oldest kids actually sniffled and looked embarrassed and apologized in Cheunh.

 

“No problem. It's ok,” Ezra soothed him, crouching at his side patting him on the back.

 

“But I'll be an adult soon. Adults don't cry,” the boy dried his tears and seemed to steel himself with a deep breath.

 

“I did. I cried. My friends cried too. It's ok to cry,” Ezra reassured them with concern and the children looked at him with… with hope and relief. Like no one had told them that before.

 

Eli, for his part, kept watching in silence, witnessing how Ezra was already making a difference with the Chiss just by being… him.

 

“Do you still feel sad?” another boy asked.

 

“A little. Yes. I can't see Kanan. But Kanan is Force now. He is here,” Ezra placed his hand over his heart. “He-”

 

“But he's dead. He's gone,” several kids looked at each other clearly confused.

 

Ezra noticed Eli tensing at this comment and his eyes showed hesitation looking at him.

 

“Uh...  It's hard explain. Need more words! I go to study more now,” Ezra said with a nervous smile and the kids nodded. They slowly returned to what they were doing before and a few patted each other in the back just the way Ezra had done to soothe the other kid.

 

“I'm sorry. I should have told you. The Chiss don't believe in an afterlife. Their parents might take issue with you talking about those beliefs without their consent. Chiss are... highly secular,” Eli explained as they walked back.

 

“Yeah, I remember. A religious war broke out when they were trapped by the ice…” Ezra nodded.

 

“Yes,” Eli said and a small silence fell between them. “Sounds like he was a remarkable person,”  Eli tentatively said, clearly referring to Kanan.

 

“He was,” Ezra gave him a sad smile and took a deep breath.  “Well, how did I do?

 

“Your acting was impressive. But... You still need to work more on your verbs and your syntax.”

 

“But they got it!” Ezra rose his hands to complain and walked in reverse to look at Eli.

 

“Yes, but you won't be able to act in front of the Aristocra.”

 

“Couldn't I?” Ezra said leaning forward with a mischievous smile. Eli stared at him for a moment and cleared his throat looking away.

 

“No. From now on, we will have to double our efforts, ok?” Eli said walking a little straighter.

 

“What!?” Ezra’s shoulder dropped.

 

“Yes. We are short on time.”

 

Ezra groaned and walked like he had no strength left. “Alright… alright.”

  
  


That night they decided to push themselves until late at night revising vocabulary lists, exercises, audios, texts… The last thing Ezra remembered before falling asleep on the couch was Eli asking him to read something out loud. Next thing he knew, he felt warm, peaceful... Something in the back of his mind prompted him to open his eyes.

 

He was sitting on one side of the couch and suddenly noted a weight on his side. It was actually Eli who had also fallen asleep and slid against his right shoulder. He even was still holding the datapad in his hand.

 

Ezra gasped silently and reached with his left hand to try to gently move and wake him up but stopped before touching Eli. It dawned on him. He had never seen Eli sleeping. He had never seen him taking a break. He was always working. Eli had spent almost over a year on his own working tirelessly on finding Thrawn and now spent every waking minute either teaching him or checking on his investigation of the Grysk. Eli was still the last to go to sleep and the first to wake up. Even now, his expression was serious, forming a slight crease on his forehead. This close, Ezra could almost feel the dream he was experiencing… Eli was trying to fix some kind of problem. There was always a troubling problem he needed to solve. And that made Ezra feel a knot form in his throat. Eli wasn’t a droid or a Chiss. He was a human just like him. How could he do all that for so long and still be ok?

 

Ezra stared at him and then, after a long moment, lifted his hand again closer to Eli’s face, almost touching him. Ezra closed his eyes and allowed the Force flow through him, channeling peace and serenity into Eli. His body and expression relaxed. The dream shifted to a warm place of valleys, rivers, forests... and the corners of Eli’s lips curved up slightly. Ezra watched him smile and felt warmth filling his own chest. He moved just a little to accommodate himself better and drifted back to sleep, leaving Eli to rest on his side.

 

Ezra wasn’t too sure how much time passed but a few hours must have gone by before he felt Eli stirring.

 

“Mmh...?” Eli’s eyes blinked and tried to focus, then quickly realized where he was. “Oh-!,” Eli gasped and practically jumped to his feet. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to-” he stuttered, his face turning red and rubbing his eyes.

 

Ezra stretched and chuckled softly. “It’s ok… you were tired too. Didn’t want to wake you up,” he got up and patted Eli in the back yawning. “You should get some sleep and rest…” Ezra smiled and headed to his own room. He was still so sleepy he didn’t notice Eli’s conflicted expression as he left.

 

 

The next day was... strange.

 

Eli looked more serious than usual and dove directly into the lessons where they had left off. He seemed focused and resolved on advancing to the next part of their test. Ezra, on the other hand, couldn’t help but feel distracted. He kept watching Eli’s face as he talked. His expressions. How he became absorbed explaining the roots of certain word and the many uses he could give it depending on the situation. Eli might have been good with numbers, but he also had a way with words. Sy-bisti wasn’t even his native tongue but he pretty much owned it.

 

Ezra smiled. Eli was really passionate for his work… he put all his heart into it. No matter if it was searching every system in a sector for Thrawn on his own, working with the Chiss far away from home or teaching him a new language... Eli gave his everything. He was…

 

“Eh...Ezra?” Eli asked with a hint of confusion.

 

“Mmh?” Ezra kept staring at him with a smile on his lips.

 

His stare made Eli hesitate and look slightly to the side nervously. “...The answer?”

 

“Mmh?” Ezra looked down at the questions Eli had written in the datapad. He didn’t know the answers. His smile disappeared. “Oh…”

 

“Ezra…” Eli’s shoulder dropped slightly. “Were you even listening to the explanation?”

 

“I just-... sorry!” Ezra said worried and embarrassed. “I was thinking about something else… but...” Ezra’s expression changed, looking at Eli with determination in his eyes, and gently grabbed his wrist to keep the datapad in place. “I promise you I won’t get distracted again.”

 

Eli tensed at the touch and swallowed... then sighed. “Alright…” he said softly and nodded. He repeated the last part of the lesson and, from then on, Ezra absorbed everything he explained the rest of the day.

  
  


During their last break, Ezra went through some of the lightsaber forms on his own to relax even though he was still not allowed a sword stick to train, but… it wasn’t enough. He wasn’t sure what was bothering him. He was certainly worried about his hearing, his possible responsibility with the Chiss and… he had been too distracted in the morning. He didn’t want to let Eli down. He decided to meditate.

 

Ezra sat on the cold floor of the terrace and took a deep breath. After he found his center by opening himself to the Force, he felt confident enough to try something more advanced. He shifted in his place, doing a handstand with a single hand.

 

He concentrated further.

 

_He was one with the Force._

 

He was part of the ancient stone of the cave. He was part of the cold underground rivers extending beyond in the dark tunnels... like blue veins in a huge living being. The cold water melted from above, from glaciers thousands of years old, covering the planet protectively...

  
  


Eli prepared a cup of hot maka, wondering if the heating of the cave had been failing. He had noticed it was this cold since last night… He shook his head, trying to avoid thinking about that. Just do your job, Vanto, that’s why you are here, he mentally admonished himself and went to check on Ezra.

 

Looking at the terrace, Eli froze in place and his jaw dropped. Ezra was doing a handstand… a few centimeters above the floor. Levitating. The cup slipped from his hand from the shock, and he gasped expecting it to shatter at his feet but, it stopped mid-air. Just a few drops of maka fell to the ground from the movement. Eli looked back at Ezra. He still had closed eyes but he was smiling.

 

Ezra could sense the surprise and awe on Eli as he floated the cup back to his hand. He couldn’t help but smile at the wave of wonder from him. But then he picked a sense of… Sadness? Resignation?

 

“...what?” Ezra whispered confused and frowned just as his concentration failed… meaning he fell on his head. “OUCH!”

 

Eli winced and opened the door to the terrace. “Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah! I’m fine!” Ezra said and massaged his head.

 

“Sorry, I interrupted you…”

 

“No, no, don’t worry…” Ezra dismissed it.

 

“I didn’t know you could do that...”

 

“I was actually meditating, connecting with the Force...”

 

“I would have guessed you needed a place with less civilization to do something like that. A place with more nature, I guess?” Eli looked around at the cave. Most religions equated nature with more spirituality so...

 

“Well, not exactly. Sure, it would help. And I certainly miss the sky, the stars... the open plains, the moons,” he closed his eyes picturing them in his mind’s eye. “But... the thing is, the Force is everywhere. Even here. It connects us. Binds us together with the Galaxy. It's in the stone, the cave, the buildings, the snow above, the Chiss living here... in you and me.”

 

Eli looked up with great interest.

 

“I mean, it’s a little different to find peace and quiet in a city to be able to concentrate but it's not like the Chiss are making a lot of noise either,” Ezra joked.

 

“Good point,” Eli couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“I hadn't meditated for real here,” Ezra moved to the stone railing looking down to the buildings and Eli stood by his side. “I… I had also neglected meditating properly the first few months when I was with Thrawn. It ended badly. I don’t want to repeat that. I wasn't in the best emotional place after what happened on Lothal...” Ezra trailed off frowning and Eli could tell he was reliving painful memories.

 

After a few seconds Eli finally pressed with concern. “Ezra… What happened?”

 

Ezra looked to him and bit his lower lip. Hera and the others hadn’t asked him what had happened when he entered the portal… to be honest he didn't want to bring it up. They accepted the temple had disappeared because it was just another Force mystery too complicated to understand. They had to focus on liberating Lothal so he had decided not to tell them about it. Then his encounter with the Emperor in the Chimaera was almost even worse. But now… seeing Eli’s concerned expression for him. He wanted to tell. He took a deep breath.

 

“Let's just say the Emperor tried to trick me into helping him, twice. He tempted me with... bringing back Kanan and... my parents,” Ezra explained slowly, almost like a whisper.

 

Eli blinked in confusion with a frown. “But... they were dead.”

 

“Yes,” Ezra said softly looking at him intently with sadness, his lower lip trembling a little. Eli’s eyes grew large with a sense of dread and shock realizing the implications.

 

“Could he... really do that?”

 

“Not without my help,” Ezra looked down and shook his head, his hands clasped together tightly. “Not without consequences. My friends would have died. This is why the Sith are so dangerous. They seek power to twist the Force to do their whim. The power of the Darkside can deceive you, seduce you with what you want the most and... consume you... destroy you and everyone around you until there's nothing left,” Ezra said clenching his teeth and he felt his eyes become a little wet, remembering the images of Kanan and his parents in the portals.

 

Eli looked completely lost. “You could have had them back but you were strong enough to say no.”

 

“It was very hard,” Ezra shook his head. He couldn’t deny he had been tempted. He had wanted it… really wanted it. But it wasn’t right. And he would have to live with his choices.

 

“I’m sorry,” Eli said seeing how affected Ezra was.

 

“You didn’t do that. It is not your fault. It’s ok,” Ezra dried his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

“No, it is not ok,” Eli whispered frowning, surprising Ezra a little bit. Eli had spent his life watching other Imperials step on others, lying their way to the top… getting what they wanted with no regard for others. And Ezra… Ezra had sacrificed everything for what? Being away from his family? Trying to protect people who weren’t even sure if they wanted him? It just wasn’t fair. But here he was… willing to do what was right. Eli took a deep breath trying to control his temper. “That meditating sounds pretty good right about now.”

 

“Do you want to meditate too?” Ezra’s eyes seemed to lit up.

 

“Well, I… I don’t have the Force.”

 

Ezra chuckled and Eli kept wondering… How could he laugh? How could he smile after everything that happened to him? How could he make people around him brighter?

 

“I told you, the Force is in you,” Ezra smiled and placed his hand on his chest. Eli didn’t tense this time, simply looking at Ezra, his whole attention focused on what he was saying. “Even if you are not Force Sensitive… if you are open to the Force, it will help.”

 

Eli slowly nodded. “Then… Yes. I’ll try.”

 

“Alright…” Ezra beamed and led Eli back to sit in the middle of the terrace, right in front of him. He was so excited. No one else had ever tried to meditate with them for real. Zeb had tried it once and fell asleep, while Sabine was restless and found painting more cathartic. Hera… well, Ezra doubted they were just _meditating_. So he was very happy Eli was willing to try. “You should sit comfortably, but not so much you fall asleep. It can happen,” Ezra explained and Eli chuckled. “Close your eyes. Breathe in and out. Breathe. Find your center.”

 

Eli wasn't entirely sure what to expect. He knew breathing exercises could help bring clarity to your mind but he wondered if calling or asking the Force would make a difference.  


But after a while, he felt himself drifting. The feeling reminded him of his childhood days when he used to sneak out with the other children to swim in the river on clear summer nights. He would float there looking at the stars above enjoying the stream around him washing away his worries. He knew that one day, one way or another, he would be up there traveling between the stars. His family had been explorers even before they were merchants. It was in his blood. He could almost hear the stars softly calling to him, beckoning him, like a long forgotten lullaby.

 

And now, he was here. Farther than any other Vanto had ever gone. Just like the stars had promised him.

 

They opened their eyes. Eli felt a serenity he hadn't experienced before.

 

“How do you feel?” Ezra also looked so calm.

 

Eli took a moment to analyze his feelings. “Peaceful...”

 

“Good,” Ezra almost seemed to glow with his smile.

 

They returned inside in a comfortable silence. As they finished preparing their dinner, Eli finally spoke again.

 

“Listen… I was just thinking we should make a list of possible questions about the Force they might ask you. I guess that as someone who doesn’t know anything about the Force beyond what I have seen with the Pilots, I have a good idea of what the Council might be interested in learning.”

 

“Sounds good,” Ezra nodded.

 

They spent the rest of the day talking about the Force and Ezra did his best to answer everything he could. This time he felt strange explaining things to Eli, initially fearing his explanations were too subjective and spiritual… he had an analytical mind like Thrawn after all, but he was interested by every bit of information. Even when Ezra apologized profusely when he couldn't answer a question because his own knowledge was limited to what Kanan had taught him and his own experience, Eli took that as an opportunity to ask another question, come up with an example. He was just starting to learn about the Force but he was already fascinated by it.

 

 

By the time they headed to sleep in their own rooms, Ezra stared at the ceiling lying on his bed, still smiling.  
  
Thrawn had definitely tried to extract information from him before, especially about what went down with the Emperor before he took the Chimaera... but Eli wasn’t doing that. This was completely different. It almost seemed like he had a genuine interest in learning about the Force… about him. Why would he? Thrawn? Would Thrawn ask him to do that? Ezra's hands gripped the sheets of his bed in worry at the possibility but then relaxed them. No. Eli wasn’t trying to get him to talk and reveal some other secrets. This was all him. He was very intelligent, dutiful, respectful, even courageous. No wonder even Ar'alani and Thrawn held him in high regard. Ezra felt lucky he was with him here at all. He didn't even dare to imagine how it would have been if he had had to learn all of this without Eli. Ezra would have gone crazy if he had to do it the ‘Chiss way’.  
  
  
Still, the questions, the attention, they were something Ezra was just not used to. Even though Kanan would try to avoid talking about the Clone Wars and his life before the Ghost, he was always up to listening to Ezra when he needed to vent. The crew would simply leave them be with their ‘Jedi stuff’ unless a mission called for it. Eli, on the other hand, prompted questions on his own. It almost seemed like he-...  
  
  
He was overthinking things. Ezra turned on his side. If he was going to stay here to form a Jedi Order... if both of them were going to stay with the Chiss for, well, who knows how long, it was just logical Eli would be interested in learning about the Force and about him, that was all. Eli was just practical, and the questions were just convenient. After these two months together, Eli was… a friend. Yes. He cared. He cared for him. He could feel that now. And Ezra couldn’t help but feel a bit of happiness in his chest because of that. Yeah, that was it. He was just excited to have made a friend that cared for him on a place so far away from home… that’s all.

  


That’s all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a “Force” heavy chapter. Lots of things are falling into place and aligning.
> 
> All I can say right now is that The Hearing will be the next chapter, and Ezra, Eli and Thrawn will finally get a resolution on this Jedi Order business. Will Ezra manage to make a good impression on the Council? Will he convince them to start the Jedi Order here? Will he be able to change their view of the Force?
> 
> Again, I want to thank rachelrose29 again for being the beta reader for this chapter! Please check out her works too and tell her I say hi! :D
> 
> Here are the pics for the chapter!
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  


	13. Chapter 13

Chiss names, as Ezra had already learned, consisted of three parts. Family name, core name, and either the Family name of the branch of the government you worked for, the family name of your other parent or the name of your profession.

 

This is how Thrawn had the Mitth Family name, but also sported the name of another of the Ruling Families in the other end, Nuruodo, which was the family largely in charge of the military affairs in the Ascendancy.

 

And so, an individual's core identity was defined by blood and what they do for society.

 

To either be expelled from a Family or forced to change a career path was perhaps some of the most difficult things any Chiss could live through. It was a time of personal upheaval when society could consider a Chiss to be adrift and aimless. Only in special cases it was praised to renounce your family name, whether to avoid shaming their reputation for something you did or in the service of the Ascendancy as the Admirals like Ar'alani did.

 

This was a nice clear way for the Chiss to quickly and orderly establish their standing and rank among each other.

 

A name was everything.

 

It’s who you are.

 

It’s what you do.

 

That’s why a name like Ezra Bridger had initially raised a few eyebrows among the Chiss children in Lausk’hsuci. They were just being aware that other races and civilizations had very different ways to identify themselves. ‘Ezra Bridger’, two separate words and yet none of them defined who he was. He even had asked to be called simply Ezra, but how could they do that? To call him by his core name? They had just met him! He was a foreign, an adult, a guest to the Chiss, and not only that! He was supposed to be one of those Jedi of the old legends... but he was nothing like the stories said. He was so much more... but you wouldn't know it by his name. He didn't even add ‘Jedi’ as a rank to his name. It was so strange! And yet... there was something so endearing about him that made the children forget about their etiquette and accept him… even open up to him in a way they rarely did with their own.

 

The children hoped Ezra Bridger would have success on his Hearing with the Council of Families. They hoped he would stay to tell them more stories about his home, about the Ghost's crew, about the many adventures he had. And so, they helped him with his Sy-bisti as much as they could... because deep down they all unknowingly and quietly shared a childish dream. A fool's hope. To be something beyond of what was already expected of them. Something not defined by their name or their family or society.

 

A dangerous dream for a Chiss.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


With a few days left before the Hearing, Thrawn made a last visit to Ezra and Eli, just as he had promised. This time, Ezra and Eli were already expecting him and had prepared dinner accordingly. There was a knock on the door and Ezra was the one who came to open it. With a quick reach with the Force he confirmed the familiar and cold presence just outside the apartment. 

 

"Thrawn,” Ezra said looking at the Chiss blankly.

 

"Bridger," Thrawn offered a simple respectful nod.

 

"Thrawn!" Eli chimed from the kitchen. “Good! We are almost done here, please, come in!”

 

Ezra rolled his eyes, bowed and made an exaggerated Chiss flourish motioning Thrawn inside. Thrawn raised an eyebrow with a hint of amusement and walked in. 

 

Eli was just finishing cooking their food. The good thing about Thrawn and most of the Chiss, was that they behaved like clockwork, a thing Eli was extremely grateful for. Even then, Eli was a little off on his schedule. He would have had everything ready five minutes ago, but Ezra had distracted him with a story of a time he went looking for a rare fruit on Lothal. He was now hurrying to serve everything.

 

“Please, take a seat,” Eli waved at Thrawn.

 

“Thank you,” Thrawn nodded and watched Ezra carefully. “Bridger, I heard you impressed the teachers with your progress on your last review. Do you feel prepared to speak at the hearing?”

 

Ezra looked up at Thrawn with a slightly offended grimace. He took a deep breath and turned to Eli, switching to simple Sy-bisti. “Eli, have I told you about what Thrawn and I did the first few days on that planet?”

 

“Actually, no, you haven't,” Eli said turning to Ezra with great interest.

 

“Well…” Ezra went on to describe everything he could remember from that time. Thrawn was silent for most of the story, simply adding a word or two in Sy-bisti when Ezra couldn’t find the right term. “And then, I wake up and Thrawn had five tools and weapons ready. And I thought-…”

 

Eli chuckled raising his free hand while he was bringing the food to the table where Thrawn was already waiting. “Wait, wait, I know,  _ ‘Does he even sleep?’ _ ”

 

“YES! I wasn't sure if Thrawn slept at all!” Ezra said beaming and moved back to the kitchen.

 

Eli laughed softly with a warm smile and his eyes lingered at Ezra’s back for a moment as he went on narrating the rest of the events of that day and grabbed their drinks. Eli gave a small sigh and turned to place the plates on the table... only to finally notice Thrawn was looking at him with slight surprise on his face. His red glowing eyes shifted from Eli to Ezra, then back to Eli, and an almost imperceptible knowing smile appeared on his lips. Eli's eyes grew large, his body tensed. _ He knew. _

 

“It-it's nothing!” Eli nervously assured Thrawn, his face warming.

 

“Uhm?” Ezra turned back curiously with their drinks.

 

“The food looks quite appetizing, thank you,” Thrawn said calmly to Ezra and Eli. Eli simply nodded back and quickly sat in front of Thrawn looking straight down at his plate.

 

“Ah, yes. This is pretty good. Eli always knows what's best to eat. It's light years better than those critters and the fish, right? I could go another year without any fish,” Ezra said still in Sy-bisti and placed down their drinks, finally sitting at Eli’s side. The young Lysatran tensed but said nothing else.

 

“I see,” Thrawn said with a hint of amusement, and Eli shot him a warning glare. The Chiss seemed to pay no mind and changed the subject. “I noticed you have practiced some Chiss etiquette.”  

 

“Yes, the kids helped us with some Chiss manners,” Ezra said taking sip out of his glass. “Practicing, telling stories and answering the kids questions was all Eli’s idea,” he beamed praising Eli.

 

“Of course, if you can get yourself understood clearly by a child, the adults should have no problem,” Thrawn said slowly cutting his food. “A practical solution, as always.”

 

“Yes,” Eli said with a nervous smile, quickly looking down and avoiding their eyes.

 

Thankfully for Eli, Thrawn didn’t seem to make any other comment about his reactions and instead went on to explain more about what they could expect from the Council of Families during the hearing and also shared some information about potential Grysk activity beyond the Ascendancy borders. This obviously attracted Eli’s attention and he gladly looked at the data Thrawn had brought with him.

 

“Yes, these anomalies are very similar to the ones you encountered on Mokivj,” Eli said with a concerned frown.

 

Thrawn nodded. “I’ll let Admiral Ar’alani know. She will strengthen the presence of the Defense Fleet in that sector,” he said coolly.

 

When they were finished with dinner, Thrawn didn’t stick around for too long. Chiss didn’t linger in pleasantries and small talk after all. The next time they would see each other it would be during the hearing.

 

Ezra sighed and shook his head when Thrawn was gone.

 

“I never thought I would have Thrawn over for, like, a real dinner,” Ezra snorted barely believing what had just happened.

 

“And I never thought I would be serving the Chiss of the old myths, but here I am,” Eli said dryly.

 

“Here we are indeed,” Ezra laughed softly and paused, making Eli turn around to watch him curiously. Ezra sighed. “To be honest, I-… I don’t know if I would have made it this far with the Chiss without you. I’m glad you found us and I met you, Eli... I guess- what I’m trying to say-...” Ezra said slightly embarrassed and scratched the back of his head trying to sort out his words. Eli held his breath, his eyes widened and dared not to move a muscle. “It’s… it’s nice to have a friend so far away from home helping me.” Ezra looked up smiling at him but Eli remained silent with a slightly conflicted expression on his eyes, his lips making a fine line. Ezra hesitated, his smile disappearing. “I mean… we are friends, right?” he had been almost sure they had grown a lot closer… but he suddenly feared it had just been his own perception. The idea that Eli regarded him as only some kind of duty from the Chiss after all their time together was… distressing. His body tensed.

 

Eli finally found his voice. “We are. Yes, of course,” he hurried to say, reassuring Ezra. “We are friends.”

 

“Oh, good,” Ezra sighed in relief, his whole body relaxing. “I was worried you thought I wasn’t your friend because of Thrawn or something… But you are-” he had trouble to come up with the right words, even with Sy-bisti. His face warmed, hoping he wasn't making a fool of himself. Which was weird… He hadn’t felt this nervous with Zeb, Wedge, Mart or Jai, but then again, they weren’t like Eli at all. “I just-…” he sighed again. “Thank you. It means a lot to me."

 

“I know,” Eli whispered with a small smile. He suddenly seemed very tired.

 

Ezra frowned. “Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah, I’m just… exhausted,” Eli said massaging his neck and glanced at the remaining plates from their dinner with a distant look.  _ “It's nothing.” _

 

“Well, after everything we have done, I’m not surprised. They should give us some days off after the Hearing,” Ezra stretched but then blinked with a small gasp.  “Wait. Chiss do have vacations, right?”

 

Again, Eli seemed to take a little more time to reply than usual. He looked pensive. “Yeah… they do have vacations,” he said finishing cleaning the table. He nodded seemingly making up his mind about something. “But I guess we can take it easy these last few days. Let's give Sy-bisti some rest for now.” 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes,” Eli replied with confidence.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Instead of their intense Sy-bisti lessons, Eli started to teach Ezra some basic written Cheunh. Not exactly what Ezra had in mind but the change of pace was welcomed, especially as he had picked up some Chiss words and phrases over the last few months. Even if Cheunh was also intricate in written form, the task didn't feel as daunting as when he had started with Sy-bisti from scratch. But he was surprised when he saw the first word-list Eli handed to him. Besides the basic words and pronouns he was already familiar with, there were some things he wasn't expecting at all.

 

“Fuel, Launch... Hyperspace? Aren't those a little advanced?” Ezra raised an eyebrow reading the datapad. There were also some complex other words there.

 

“I know you can handle it,” Eli said confidently and shrugged.

 

Ezra felt his face turn red realizing Eli thought this highly of him. He didn’t want to let him down.

 

* * *

  
  
  


And so, the day of the hearing arrived. 

 

Ezra had picked a new formal white suit with a gray patterned vest for the event. Last time they had presented themselves to the Ruling Families they had been in full CEDF uniforms but it was because they were in a hurry and now he didn't have that excuse. He needed to make a good impression. He also decided to keep his hair in a neat half ponytail. He left his room and stood in the middle of the lounge with arms wide open. It was a slim fit.

 

“Ok, how do I look?” Ezra asked Eli. “Will this be ok?”

 

There was a long pause where Eli said nothing at all, just staring at him, and Ezra was about to ask him if he had actually heard him. 

 

“Yes. That will do,” Eli limited to say and cleared his throat. 

 

Eli, for his part, looked great too in a black and burgundy suit, obviously showing his allegiance with House Mitth. This is why Ezra had picked white and gray. He didn't want to favor any one House. Jedi were supposed to help everyone. He was starting to catch up with the Chiss customs and culture.

 

They headed out and crossed the town towards the station. The guards were already waiting for them and followed them into the empty train car again. The way back to Csaplar seemed to take an eternity to Ezra while they traversed the dark winding tunnels.

 

“Relax,” Eli said seeing Ezra tapping his foot nervously on the floor.

 

“Heh, I think I would be calmer facing a bunch of Inquisitors right now,” Ezra half-joked. He had told Thrawn he felt ready but now he was having second thoughts. This wasn’t something he could solve with a lightsaber, sneaking or throwing people around with the Force.

 

“You will do fine. The Chiss and Thrawn have taught me to prepare for any known eventuality.  We have prepared for this,” Eli reassured him calmly. Ezra picked up on his confidence. Ever since Thrawn had come that night, Eli had a particular aura of resolve about him.

 

“You are right. We’re prepared for this,” Ezra nodded and took a deep breath. Still, there was a question bugging him. “Eli...”

 

“Yes?” 

 

“If I don't convince them... What would they do with me? Detention?” Ezra looked at him with slight concern.

 

Eli was not surprised nor looked nervous by the question, as if he had already expected Ezra to ask him that. 

 

“Likely. I don't think they can allow you to go back. You know too much about the Chiss already. But they have to accept you. If they don't, well... I told you before, I am not your jailer.  _ And you are prepared for this _ ,” Eli stressed the last part and held his gaze. 

 

And for a fraction of a second, Ezra sensed a powerful childhood memory from Eli... of birds escaping an opened cage. Ezra blinked in disbelief as it finally hit him. Eli had taught him the names of the basic functions of the ships in Cheunh so he could escape if the hearing didn't pan out. He didn't need a star-chart if he had the Force to guide him through Hyperspace. Just like the rest of the Chiss pilots, Ezra only needed a ship to go back… to go back home. Home. His friends. His family. 

 

Eli noticed the surprise on Ezra’s face from this realization and gave him a warm but sad smile. This was all he could do to help him if things didn't work out.

 

Ezra froze. Leave? Leave the Chiss to handle all those threats? Leave the children? And Eli? Eli was still supposed to answer for his actions, so he would likely take the blame for his escape. No. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't do that. Even if Eli had just told him he should go. The Force had led him down this path. He was here for a reason.

 

“No,” Ezra said with determination, locking eyes with Eli. “This is where I'm meant to be.” 

 

Eli’s breath caught in his throat and, just then, they left the darkness of the tunnel into the bright and vibrant capital of the Chiss. The rest of the way was a blur. They were quickly led through the station to another transport and back to the Palace of Families, directly to the antechamber before the Council. Thrawn was already standing there waiting for them.

 

Thrawn slightly tilted his head greeting them and looked at Ezra from head to toe, seemingly approving his outfit. “We will be spectators on the side. You will enter alone,” Thrawn said and almost as if on cue, another pair of guards entered the room.

 

“The Council of Families calls for Ezra Bridger,” they announced at the same time.

 

Ezra grimaced.  _ Kriff. _ They really were like clockwork. Not even a moment to spare or catch his breath.

 

“Alright, here I go,” Ezra swallowed and tried to look relaxed, stepping towards them.

 

“Ezra,” Eli called out suddenly and Ezra looked back in surprise. Eli had been silent since their conversation on the train. It took a moment for him to speak again, as he was debating exactly what to say. He sighed calming himself and shook his head in slight resignation. “ _ May the Force be with you _ ,” he offered softly with a warm smile.

 

Ezra’s eyes brightened at Eli’s words, his chest seemed to swell and a huge smile adorned his face. “ _ Always _ ,” Ezra nodded and turned to face the door with a sudden surge of self-confidence. He disappeared into the other room with a guard at each side.

 

Eli stared in silence for a moment and then sighed turning his back to the door. “Let’s go to our places,” he told Thrawn.

 

Thrawn’s expression was blank but he slightly raised an eyebrow. “When do you plan to tell him?” he asked offhandedly, as innocuous as possible.

 

“There’s nothing to tell, Thrawn,” Eli furrowed his brow and didn’t wait for a reply, leaving the antechamber immediately. He hoped that would be clear enough for Thrawn to regard the matter closed.

 

Thrawn glanced back to the great doors where Ezra had left. “Is that so?” he whispered to himself narrowing his eyes and finally followed Eli out.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Even though this was the same room as before, the lavish tall walls of the Council’s hall now had balconies with well dressed Chiss Aristrocras and other military officers that looked expectantly at his arrival. The nine podiums of the Ruling Families in the center were the same, but the lower table now had the rest of Admirals additional to Ar’alani, five in total. It was a full house. Clearly, the previous hearing had been a highly private matter because they weren’t sure of Thrawn’s reasons, but now that Ezra had spent a few months living in the Ascendancy, he was far from a secret. This decision concerned all of the Chiss.

 

Ezra stood at the center, standing straight, still feeling emboldened by Eli’s words. The Force was with him, he reminded. Everything was as the Force wills it. He needed to trust the Force here, too. He closed his eyes and reached out with the Force around him. Most of the Chiss minds were still very opaque and complex but now he was starting to get a feeling of them, recognizing a few patterns of thought here and there. And of course… he could feel Eli. Compared to the Chiss, he was a beacon of emotion. He was nervous. Worried. Worried for him. Ezra turned to look at his left and above, to one of the balconies.  Eli and Thrawn were watching him there, and Ezra smiled at Eli to reassure him he was fine.

 

The room became completely silent as the old woman in silver robes rose a hand signaling the start of the hearing. She was Csapla'ari'shah. Ezra now knew her name, as well as the names of the other council members and who they represented. The Council had no official leader, but Csapla'ari'shah was what could be considered the member with the most influence of the nine houses and the one who preceded over most of the hearings.

 

"This Honorable Council of Families greets this esteemed guest of the Chiss," Csapla'ari'shah said with a clear Sy-bisti accent.

 

"This esteemed guest of the Chiss greets this Honorable Council of Families," Ezra said without missing a beat, giving a low respectful bow and added a Chiss hand gesture that meant gratefulness. The Council, in general, seemed slightly impressed by this correct choice of greeting. Ezra had to hold back a smile. He had practiced this a lot with Eli and the kids.

 

"Ezra Bridger... you have been brought here today to answer our questions,” Csapla'ari'shah continued. “We must reach consensus on Mith'raw'nuruodo's proposal of creating a Jedi Order within the Chiss Ascendancy for the protection of our people. Do you understand the importance of this matter?"

 

"I do understand, Your Excellency. I agree with him," Ezra said with a serious expression. He could almost feel a hint of surprise from Thrawn by how resolute he sounded and how openly he accepted him. It was not easy for Ezra to say those words.

 

“A bold statement,” the man in yellow, Chaf'orm'bintrano, said.

 

“Let us begin then,” Csapla'ari'shah nodded, allowing the rest to start with their questions.

 

“Ezra Bridger. You and Mitth’raw’nuruodo were initially enemies,” the man in red, Nuruodo'ren'trazue, pointed out with interest.

 

“Yes,” Ezra nodded.

 

“Why did you agree to assist him here then?” 

 

“He told me there were larger threats that would endanger both our people... and the Force gave me the insight to follow this path,” Ezra answered truthfully. For some reason, Nuruodo'ren'trazue didn’t seem convinced with this answer.

 

“You defended your planet against a whole fleet, on your own. Is this true?” the woman in burgundy asked… Mitth'lan'tarthi. The head of House Mitth.

 

“Not alone, your Excellency. I had people with me.” 

 

She raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? How many?” 

 

Ezra made a quick calculation on his head. “About a dozen people in the last assault.” 

 

“A dozen,” she repeated with a slight surprise on her face. The Council seemed to take some notes about this, as did the Admirals. Not bad, Ezra thought. Chiss were warriors after all.

 

“Our report says you still confronted Thrawn alone and brought the creatures to your aid, neutralizing his ships,” Inrokini'alt'ylu, the woman in green, pressed.

 

“I faced him on my own, yes. But I didn't bring the purrgils per se, Your Excellency. I called and they agreed to answer and follow my directions,” Ezra tried to explain.

 

“They agreed? Why?” she asked again.

 

“Because I believe the Force prompted them to,” Ezra said but again, most of them showed contempt for the answer. Ezra bit his lip. He remembered the Chiss tales Eli had told him about the Jedi. The Chiss considered the Jedi to give cryptic or impractical answers. To say ‘the Force did it’ would not give him good results. 

 

“This Force you talk about, the tales say it's the source of your power,” Sabosen'aga'iflar, the man in lilac commented. Ok, ok, he had a chance to try to pull their interest back, Ezra smiled.

 

“Yes, your Excellency. It is also the source of the Navigators’ Third Sight,” Ezra said clearly. The shift was almost immediate. He could feel the attention of all the room’s focus return. The Council and the Admirals even slightly leaned forward.

 

“Is that so?” Sabosen'aga'iflar said trying not to sound too interested.

 

“Precognition and visions from the Force is what allowed me to…” Ezra paused. Kriff, what was the word in Sy-bisti? He held his breath as he also felt Eli tensing nearby. “...outmaneuver... Thrawn.”

 

“You managed to see so much ahead of time?” Bintrano'keth'ioro, the woman in orange, blinked in clear disbelief. Even the Admirals seemed to share her surprise.

 

“Only what the Force allowed me to,” Ezra nodded.

 

There was a general murmur in the room.

 

“According to the Jedi, What is the 'Force'?” Miurani'ko'sodrasi, an older man in dark blue, asked frowning.

 

“The Force is... an energy that every living creature generates. It surrounds us and binds us together. It has a will on its own. The Force has two sides, the Light and the Dark,” Ezra tried to put it as simple and clearly as possible. There was obviously a lot more to it, and a lot of things he still didn’t understand yet, but this was for the highly logical Chiss to approach.

 

And they weren't impressed. Dammit. Even Chaf'om'brintano clearly rolled his eyes in annoyance at the mention of the ‘sides’.

 

“What is the ‘Light’ side?” Safis'ey'kthira asked, the youngest woman in light blue.

 

“The Light side comes from peace, serenity, creation, harmony. Selflessness. Life. It is used for protection,” Ezra explained. A few of them grimaced. Nope, they weren’t buying the spirituality side of the Light. 

 

“What is the ‘Dark’ side?” Safis'ey'kthira asked again.

 

“The darkside draws power from pain, fear and anger. Selfishness. Greed. It is used to destroy. It corrupts.”

 

“Is there a middle ground?” Miurani'ko'sodrasi asked, leaning back on his seat.

 

“Yes, there is,” Ezra paused. “The Bendu. The one in the middle. It is the balance. He-... it won’t favor one side over the other. It doesn’t involve in protecting or destroying… usually. It only is,” Ezra said. His hands were starting to sweat. 

 

“Bendu? Not ‘gray’? Or ‘shadow’?” Chaf'orm'bintrano asked, there was a clear hint of disdain on his words. 

 

“No, your Excellency,” Ezra held back his tongue. He really didn’t like this guy. It took everything not to clench his teeth. Relax… breathe. You are too tense. Ezra sighed finding his center. _Names._ Of course! “But... the Light and the Dark also have other names. Ashla and Bogan.”

 

“Ah,” Chaf'orm'bintrano nodded and noted something on his datapad.

 

“Which one is stronger?” Nuruodo'ren'trazue asked. A dangerous question, Ezra gulped. 

 

“One is not more powerful than the other. The Darkside is easier, but it will destroy you. It will take everything from you. To use the Light you need to be in tune with yourself and be calm.”

 

Nuruodo'ren'trazue also noted something on his datapad.

 

“What is the goal of the Jedi?” Inrokini'alt'ylu asked and leaned forward.

 

“The Jedi seek balance with the Light side. Peace. They... they help people in need. They act in self-defense and to protect others. They use the Light for defense, and shouldn’t use it to attack,” Ezra said and realized most of the Council nodded in approval. The Chiss would never attack first following the ideal of Peaceful Watchfulness. 

 

“Are there any Bendu or Bogan Jedi?” Sabosen'aga'iflar asked narrowing his eyes.

 

Ezra blinked. Bendu Jedi? Bogan Jedi? He meant darkside Jedi.  “No, Your Excellency. As I said, the Jedi only use the light.”

 

“Ashla,” Sabosen'aga'iflar pressed.

 

“Yes, the Ashla,” Ezra blinked again slowly starting to realize one thing. They didn’t like idea of using names like the ‘Light’ and the ‘Dark’ for things that were not light and dark as it gave them supernatural or spiritual connotations.  _ Names are important for the Chiss.  _ Ashla… Bendu… Bogan, these were proper names he could use. Ezra was so shocked by his sudden epiphany that he almost missed the next question.

 

“Do you have to be a Jedi to use the Ashla?” Bintrano'keth'ioro asked.

 

“N-no, Your Excellency. A Force user doesn’t necessarily have to be a Jedi to use the  _ Ashla _ ,” Ezra nodded, the image of Ahsoka sprung in his mind.

 

“The Jedi of the tales can lift rocks. Can you?” Chaf'orm'bintrano looked at him with a slight smirk.

 

“Yes, Your Excellency, I can,” Ezra said perhaps a little too forcefully. “And more than that. May I?” he waited for someone to grant permission to do something with the Force. Most of the guards in the room tensed and looked at Csapla'ari'shah waiting for a cue. She slightly nodded. Ezra closed his eyes and slowly rose his hand towards the podiums. Their datapads begun to levitate in front of them and all the Council leaned back in surprise. There was a murmur all around the room. Ezra returned the datapads down.

 

Nuruodo'ren'trazue spoke again, clearing his throat. “As we understand, you used a similar but stronger lifting ability during a pirate incident on your way to Csilla, is this true?”

 

“Yes, Your Excellency. With the pirates. I pushed them and took away their weapons,” Ezra explained and Nuruodo'ren'trazue nodded with clear appreciation of that action.

 

“Can any other Force users control purrgils?” Inrokini'alt'ylu asked. Ok, they were back to purrgils, no problem. Thrawn had told him that would be one of the main subjects. Neutralize a fleet, that’s what they wanted.

 

“As I said Your Excellency, others might be able to prompt them to. But they might not want to.”

 

“What about people? Can a Force user control other people?” Chaf'orm'bintrano said narrowing his eyes in distrust.

 

Every muscle on Ezra’s body tensed. His mouth became dry. He swallowed.

 

“That's-... It could be done... but is not right. That's a darkside-...Bogan way. Jedi should only suggest small things if needed, but I don't think it would work with Chiss though.”

 

“Why?” Chaf'orm'bintrano frowned.

 

“The Chiss mind is very…” Ezra trailed off trying to find the word. Opaque? Dense?  “...complicated,” 

 

Most of them smiled. For them, that was a compliment.

 

“How can you know if other people have the Force?” Mitth'lan'tarthi raised an eyebrow in interest.

 

“Sometimes, we can feel it in people when they use it. The Jedi used a test before when a child was born, but I don't know how that worked,” Ezra shook his head. To be honest, he was taking Thrawn’s word for it as he had been the one explaining that to him. Thrawn... of all people. He sighed.

 

“How did you know you were a Force user?” Miurani'ko'sodrasi asked.

 

“I opened a Jedi device with the Force without noticing when I was… concentrating,” Ezra said with a nostalgic smile..

 

“Do you have this device? Can you make one?” Miurani'ko'sodrasi pressed again, his interest peaked..

 

“No, I’m sorry, Your Excellency. I don’t have it and I don’t think I can make one. I would have to feel if they have the Force, face to face,” Ezra explained and Miurani'ko'sodrasi seemed disappointed.

 

“Is the Force...?” Inrokini'alt'ylu said something else.

 

Ezra blinked. “Excuse me, can you repeat the word?” Ezra asked and she repeated it but he still couldn't recognize the word. He tensed feeling a sudden wave of panic raising in his chest. He could also feel Eli’s alarm in the balcony. They both realized he hadn’t taught him that word.

 

Understanding flashed on Inrokini'alt'ylu’s face and she smiled. “To Pass a characteristic from Parent to Child. Mother to Child. Father to Child. Blood Family?” she attempted to describe it in simple terms. Ezra processed the references for a second and smiled back at her.

 

“Oh,  _ (hereditary) _ ,” he said with cheerfulness for getting it right. “Yes, it can happen, you can pass it down,” he stopped in surprise. How did he know that? Ezra had never heard of someone having a Force user parent, but he just knew it was true. 

 

“Explain how is the training of a Jedi,” Safis'ey'kthira gestured to him.

 

“Practice. Meditation. Physical training. Helping people…” the Council looked strangely at each other at that last mention.

 

“How old do the students need to be?” Mitth'lan'tarthi asked.

 

Ezra bit his lip. He would have wanted them to be at least as old as he was when he took the decision to train but there was no such thing as adolescence for the Chiss… and they lost their abilities as they grew older. He sighed. “For Chiss? Children. But they need to understand what is happening,” he stressed that last part.

 

“If you don't train, does the Force fade away too?” Mitth'lan'tarthi spoke again.

 

“If you don't receive training, yeah... it's like a…” he flexed his arm as the word escaped him. 

 

“Muscle.”

 

“Yes, Your Excellency,” Ezra nodded smiling. So much for you can’t act in front of the Aristocras. He gave Eli a quick glance with a smirk but suddenly noticed him and Thrawn had a frown on their faces. They were looking at Csapla'ari'shah… and it suddenly hit Ezra that she hadn’t made any questions yet. She hadn’t talked at all during the hearing. She was... waiting for something? Ezra got a chill down his spine and gulped.

 

“What happened to the rest of the Jedi?” Safis'ey'kthira asked.

 

Ezra’s lips made a fine line. “Most of them got killed by the Empire,” his voice was serious, a tone deeper.

 

“Why?”

 

“The Emperor is a Sith. He uses the darksi- _Bogan._ He wants absolute power. The Jedi would stop him so he found a way to kill most of them at the time,” Ezra explained slow and clear. The Council members and the Admirals turned their heads to the same place: Thrawn. Ezra could feel him tensing under their gaze. Was there something he had told them? Perhaps he had explained things differently? Perhaps he had made things less… evil... so they allowed him to work with the Empire. Their attention returned to Ezra.

 

“Did Jedi have a high status?” Safis'ey'kthira asked again.

 

“Yes, Your Excellency. Jedi were respected. It was an honor to be a Jedi.”

 

There were other questions to clarify a few details about how long training would take, if he would need any specialized equipment and the like. The Council nodded among themselves apparently satisfied with their answers but then Csapla'ari'shah finally leaned forward. She spoke strong and clearly with a stoic expression.

 

“A long time ago, we were brought to the brink of extinction because of religious differences. That's why we left spiritual doctrine behind. What's stopping it from happening again with your Jedi and the Force?”

 

Ezra gave a silent gasp. He had barely managed to get all that question. He opened his mouth but held back a moment longer trying to sort his thoughts and words. “I… I can't promise you it won't happen again. I can only promise I won't force anyone to join the Jedi. I'll ask first. Parent and children must agree, or I won't train them,” Ezra said stressing that last part.

 

Csapla'ari'shah remained impassive, a different kind of silence permeated the room and she continued. “The first week you were here, you and Eli Vanto risked your lives to save a Chiss child. Is this because the Jedi taught you are supposed to save people?”

 

Ezra’s heart ached. The little girl. He felt a knot forming on his throat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I did it because it was the right thing to do. I’ll do my best to save those I can reach.”

 

She typed something down to her datapad and glanced to the sides. “This Honorable Council of Families is ready to deliberate.” She made a single gesture with her hand and all the other people but the Council and the Admirals headed out of the room. The balconies were closed with hidden panels and the guards stepped closer to Ezra signaling him to return to the antechamber. 

 

That’s it? Ezra blinked in shock and followed the guards out. Soon, Eli and Thrawn joined him. 

 

“You did good,” Eli approached him and patted him on the back, noticing Ezra was still a little off.

 

“I thought they would ask more questions,” Ezra’s shoulders relaxed.

 

“They asked the questions they thought were relevant to this case,” Thrawn said staring at the doors. Eli and Ezra looked at each other worriedly. They had come to recognize that expression on Thrawn’s face. The careful and pensive look on his face waiting to see if his high-risk plan was about to work or… there had been unexpected factors affecting the result.

 

“How long until they have an answer?” Ezra asked scratching the back of his head.

 

“A few hours at most,” Thrawn said. “They have other matters to attend.”

 

Surprisingly, just about an hour later, the guards came out to signal they had reached a decision.

 

"That was quick," Eli turned to Thrawn slightly impressed.

 

"Indeed," Thrawn raised and eyebrow.

 

Ezra went back alone again and this time the Council members and the Admirals were all standing.

 

“The Council of Families have reached a decision after a careful consideration,” Csapla'ari'shah announced with a strong and clear voice to all present. “We won't accept the establishment of a foreign organization like the Jedi within the Ascendancy.”

 

“No,” Ezra whispered in despair, his shoulders dropped. No. He was meant to help them. He was supposed to stay. He quickly turned searching for Eli, feeling a wave of hopelessness from him. Eli was pale and looking at him with worry from the balcony. But…at his side, Thrawn kept staring at Csapla'ari'shah, narrowing his eyes. Something was up.

 

Csapla'ari'shah continued.

 

“They won't be ‘ _ Jedi _ ’," she said with a careful tone to make sure it was clear. “They will be Ashlan Chiss of House Bridger.” 

 

Just like Ezra, the room erupted in surprised gaps. His eyes widened in shock. Did she just say…? 

 

“You will be required to make your own House to take students under your care. You have permission to look for prospects and offer children and adults the opportunity to be matched to your house for training... if they agree, as you have stated. Current Navigators will be out of your jurisdiction but you will be allowed to study their training and analyze any possible improvements. The heir to your House must be of Chiss blood, either sired by you or fully adopted by you. Your House must strive to follow the values of the Red Flame: cunning, courage and discipline, so you and your apprentices protect our people. Location of your House main home and training grounds must be on an already Chiss inhabited planet to be chosen by you. The Mitth family will sponsor you and you will answer any administrative matters directly through them. You are still not permitted to leave Chiss Space or bring any other outsider from the Empire or whichever government replaces them without careful consideration of this Council,” Csapla'ari'shah finally took a pause, clearly grateful the matter was almost over. She eyed Ezra with a stern look. “We expect a report on your progress with any student you acquire in a year from now. You may start your duties at your discretion. That is all. You are dismissed.”

 

What just…?

 

Ezra was quickly led outside.

 

“Ah…” he stared in disbelief as Eli rushed into the antechamber, with Thrawn close behind. A huge smile worked its way on his lips. “YES!” Ezra rose his fists in victory. He could barely contain his excitement.

 

“It appears that saving the child when you arrived reflected well in your character with the Council. I believe Csapla'ari'shah might have had the deciding vote,” Thrawn said calmly with a satisfied expression.

 

“But I’m not a Chiss. House Bridger! Is that even possible?” Ezra stuttered fearing for a second he had understood wrong.

 

“It has happened,” Thrawn said.

 

“A few number of times in Chiss history!” Eli pointed out passing his hand through his hair.

 

“I mean… what does this exactly mean? I’m not… It’s not like one of the Ruling Families, right.”

 

“Yeah, a lesser house, but a House name is-… they have given your name direct standing,” Eli couldn’t stop smiling either.

 

“You are part of the Ascendancy now. They have welcomed you and your teachings… but not the Jedi per se,” Thrawn reminded him. 

 

Ezra nodded. “Ashlan Chiss,” he murmured still regarding what it meant. They might not want to form a Jedi Order, not like he knew how to run one anyway, but they had agreed with the teachings of the lightside. They could have wanted to favor the Bendu or the darkside but they thought the Ashla would be ok for them too.  _ Ashlan Chiss _ . It felt so right. It was what he was supposed to do… the Will of the Force. “I have a good feeling about this,” Ezra said softly, hopeful.

 

Thrawn’s body almost seemed to relax at those words, as if he had been holding his breath waiting for that from the very moment they had left Lothal. 

 

Two different guards stepped into the antechamber.

 

“Ezra Bridger, please follow us,” they called at unison.

 

Ezra turned confused to Thrawn with a frown. 

 

“You must go to make the House official,” Thrawn explained.

 

“Like… Right now? NOW?” Ezra gulped. This was happening way too fast!

 

“The will of the Aristocra must be done,” Thrawn straightened.

 

“I don’t know how- or what-”

 

“Do not worry, it is a quick administrative matter. It is a lesser house, not a Ruling House founding,” Thrawn gestured him to follow the guards. 

 

“O-okay...” Ezra stuttered and did as prompted, leaving Eli and Thrawn behind.

 

Eli passed his hand through his hair again, still barely believing what had just happened. Then he became very still and slowly turned his eyes to Thrawn.

 

“You did this,” Eli said to Thrawn.

 

“No. The Council decided this on their own.”

 

“We have gone through this before. Remember? The Blood Crow? This is something you did,” Eli narrowed his eyes with slight concern.

 

Thrawn stared at Eli in silence for a second and looked to the side.

 

“I certainly did not expect them to give him a full house founding.”

 

“But you did say something,” Eli said taken back.

 

Thrawn turned to Eli. “I had simply suggested for our family to take him in as a Merit Adoptive... even a Trial Born. In any case, they knew they couldn't waste his potential.” 

 

Eli nodded. There was something else... Thrawn hadn't said it, but Eli could tell. From the start, the Council would not have been exactly in love with the idea of just a single Ruling Family like the Mitth, or more specifically Thrawn, having so much power if they kept Ezra and his students. Even though the Mitth House would sponsor Ezra, they both would still, in turn, have to answer to the Council. Making a new house avoided the power struggle over the Force Users... if Ezra got any students to begin with. 

 

“Additionally,” Thrawn continued. “Bridger's core motivation is  _ Family _ . He is fiercely loyal to the people he cares about. He lives and breathes for them,” Thrawn eyed Eli but the young Lysatran was looking pensive at the floor. 

 

“That's why they want him to form bonds within the Chiss society. They want him to have stakes here. Ensure his loyalty to the Ascendancy. Thrawn…” Eli whispered concerned. Ezra might have not gotten the all the details established by the Council given by Csapla'ari'shah right now. They had indeed given him the opportunity to found a house, yes, but whoever the successor of his House was, they must have Chiss blood. Eli’s shoulders dropped.  _ Of course.  _ Even Thrawn had to marry and have a child to be matched permanently to House Mitth.

 

“There is no reason to be worried about that now,” Thrawn shook his head slightly. “Bridger should simply focus on finding prospects and their training... the details of the House management are certainly not relevant to him at the moment.”

 

Eli’s mouth made a fine line and nodded.

 

“On other matters… Admiral Ar’alani will likely use this result to convince the rest of the Admiralty of your return to active duty.”

 

“Yes. Of course,” Eli stood straighter. So that was it. This chapter of his life was about to come to an end. Soon their paths would separate. He had worked so hard on climbing through the ranks of the Chiss and now he would return to that life he had chosen when he left everything behind. It was certainly bittersweet.

 

“Unfortunately, the decision might be delayed more than expected,” Thrawn said as if apologizing.

 

Eli frowned, confused. “Why?”

 

“In the recent days a few particular projects have surfaced and become a priority for the Admirals. Going over the specifics has become time-consuming…” Thrawn explained and the borders of his lips turned slightly upward.

 

Eli blinked in disbelief. Was… was Thrawn stalling their decision? For him?

 

“How long?” Eli asked.

 

“A couple of weeks at most.” 

 

“I… I see,” Eli’s face was conflicted. Eli was grateful for Thrawn’s gesture but… the Chiss just didn’t understand. There was  _ nothing _ to stall for. He had given Eli time for a chance of  _ nothing _ . They were friends. Ezra had made it quite clear how important that was for him. With this remaining time, Eli would have to help him find his way deeper into the Chiss society and prepare him to follow that path on his own. Knowing Ezra would be ok and gracing the universe with his bright presence would have to be enough. _It had to be._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHELP  
> THAT HAPPENED
> 
> House Bridger! What do you think about it? I think it has a nice ring to it! ;D Hahahaha, and for all his Force empathy, Ezra can be very very dense sometimes, right? 
> 
> I sure hope you guys are ready for the next chapter because it’s going to be a rollercoaster of emotion. One way or another, there will be screaming… a lot of it. From them or from you... maybe both. CONSIDER YOURSELVES WARNED. *EVIL GRIN*
> 
> Again, I want to thank rachelrose29 again for being the amazing beta reader for this chapter! Please check out her works too and tell her I say hi! :D
> 
> I also just realized I could show the images of the chapters with html in the notes, so that's what I'll be doing! I went back and fixed the previous chapters so they will show it too!
> 
> Here's the art for this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

  
  


Ezra was impressed at how the administrative process for the founding of House Bridger was pretty much fast-tracked… For all their laws and customs, a single direct order by an Aristocra had that much power within the Chiss Ascendancy. This allowed the most urgent and delicate matters to be given an immediate resolution without having to wait for a long-winded debate on the Chiss Parliament and Cabinet like it had been the problem for many of the planets in the days of the Republic. The rest of the members of the Council could object to any one decision from their peers but, overall, this had allowed the Chiss to become perhaps the single biggest power in the Unknown Regions, enjoying order and peace on their dangerous corner of the galaxy.

 

Once done, the guards accompanied Ezra, more than escorted, back to Thrawn and Eli. Ezra glanced at the guards curiously feeling the subtle shift on their behaviour towards him. Even though they had been respectful at all times, he was not a prisoner or a ‘guest’ anymore, and he would be treated accordingly.

 

In any case, he was still so excited. He felt hopeful and full of energy. When he arrived to the Council antechamber, Eli would have sworn he was almost glowing.

 

“I think that was it,” Ezra announced with a huge smile.

 

“You ready to head back?” 

 

“Yep,” Ezra sighed, satisfied.

 

“You now have freedom to come and go as you please,” Thrawn pointed out. “What are your current plans?”

 

“Right now? Well... all I want to do is to take a few days off! I think we’ve earned it,” Ezra said and nudged Eli with the elbow.

 

“Certainly,” Thrawn said with a knowing little smirk and Eli shot him a warning look. “Remember, the Mitth family will sponsor you. Eli will be your direct liaison to us for the moment,” Thrawn explained and straightened. “Please contact us when you feel ready to start looking for other Force-sensitives or if you decide to meet the pilots to see how they train. Admiral Ar’alani was interested in you meeting them under close supervision.”

 

“Alright, I will let them know,” Ezra assured him.

  
  


Most of the way back, Ezra spent recounting everything he had felt and thought during the hearing to Eli, how he had adapted some of the answers to better explain the Force to the Chiss and sway them. Eli smiled and listened intently throughout their trip. 

 

Even though his role in the Galactic War was over, he felt a new role would begin with the Chiss. Obviously, Ezra was nervous but not exactly worried. For the first time in years, things were actually looking up. For too long he had spent his days worrying about the fate of his family, his friends, his planet. This felt different. 

 

He could feel a bright light on the other end of this path. He could do a lot of good here, and not in a way that required fighting a war but something far different. Something that could change the Chiss for the better... It wouldn’t be easy and it would take time. The potential was right there. He could almost touch it.

 

Reaching Lausk’hsuci, they were surprised by a small welcoming committee of a few children with their parents. It seemed like the news of the Council decision had been made public and reached their ears. The children gave him a respectful bow with a traditional greeting in Cheunh and Ezra did his best to follow Eli’s indications for the correct reply and gestures. 

 

Ezra had thought at first that the strictness and discipline of the Chiss was oppressive but by now, he had started to appreciate some of it. It wasn't like with the Empire that wanted to control everything and everyone for its own gain... because somehow, that order worked here. 

 

Most of the Chiss were goal driven towards a single end... to serve and improve their society. A conscious effort of each individual to do and behave their best. No wonder Eli seemed to fit right in with them. There were still things Ezra did not understand or agree with about Chiss culture, but he knew Eli would help him figure them out and teach him how to handle them. Ezra glanced at him and noticed he had grown silent, looking into the distance as they approached the apartment. He did that a lot lately. Ezra had thought it was because of the hearing, but it must be something else.  

 

* * *

  
  
  


It wasn’t long after they arrived at the apartment that there was a knock on the door. Ezra went to open it, and saw a female guard carrying a large case.

 

“Ezra Bridger, greetings,” she said with a heavily accented Sy-bisti and a bow.

 

“Uh, greetings,” Ezra said in Sy-bisti and bowed, too.

 

“I’m here to deliver the rest of your belongings,” she offered the case on her hands.

 

“My…? Oh, that’s right!” He took it very excited. She gave him another small bow and left. Eli approached curiously.

 

“Is that…?”

 

“It’s my bow and my knife!” Ezra beamed at Eli opening the case. “I had almost forgotten about them.”

 

Ezra hadn’t been allowed any kind of weapons until the resolution of the hearing. He had even thought the Chiss would get rid of them but now that notion seemed laughable to him. The Chiss wouldn’t throw something that you deemed important unless it was strictly necessary. Ezra took them out and examined making sure they were in perfect condition.

 

“May I see it?” Eli asked pointing at the bow with great interest.

 

“Sure!” Ezra handed it over. “I made this bow myself after the one Thrawn gave me broke,” Ezra explained suddenly wondering what Eli would think of it. 

 

“It has good balance,” Eli said nodding, weighing it with his hand. It wasn’t the first time he had held one. Some people in Lysatra used to hunt for sport or for food, with primitive weapons because it made things more interesting than just using a blaster. “What about the arrows?” he said looking over to the case.

 

“The arrows…? Oh,” Ezra whispered and they stared at the empty case for a moment then to each other. 

 

“You brought the bow but forgot to bring the arrows for it?” Eli raised an eyebrow.

 

There was a long pause between them and then they both bursted out laughing.

 

Ezra also showed him the stone knife he had made. The hilt was smooth but had a great grip, and the blade still had an impressive sharp edge. Ezra had been quite proud of that one.

 

“Pretty nice,” Eli said handing it back to Ezra.

 

“Hey, does this mean I can finally get training sticks?” Ezra asked hopefully.

 

“Yes, of course,” Eli chuckled.  

 

The very next day they went to find Ezra’s training swords in town. They were not made out of wood but some kind of polymer. They also took that opportunity to explore Lausk’hsuci to their heart’s content as there hadn’t been time to sightsee with their tight study schedule. 

 

The Chiss in town also changed their behaviour towards Ezra. They had usually used greetings that either denoted they were talking a stranger… “a guest to the Chiss” out of normal hospitality, but now they addressed him with a more respectful honorific. Ezra smiled nervously, giving a small bow back to them. 

 

“Is it going to be like that from now on?” Ezra said, his face reddening slightly.

 

“Yes. You are the head of a House now. A lesser one, but a House no less. I believe the Council did it because otherwise no one would have accepted to let their kids be trained by you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“If a Force sensitive navigator is from a family of commoners, they immediately earn standing in society while they serve as pilots. So if you gave a parent a choice between that and a total stranger…” Eli explained.

 

“I see. There's still a lot I need to learn,” Ezra sighed.

 

Eli glanced at him with fondness. Ezra wasn’t even thinking of taking advantage of his new position or feeling superior to the Chiss commoners. Ezra’s heart had a kind of goodness Eli had never encountered before. Ezra was almost…  _ virtuous _ . The Council had done well by giving him the House name but the work ahead would be hard. Eli wished he could do something special for him before leaving. But what? 

 

* * *

  
  
  


The next few days passed quickly. 

 

Ezra used much of his time going through the Lightsaber forms on the terrace, confronting imaginary foes. He noticed Eli watching him intently in silence. Ezra couldn't help but smile at him and felt this was a good chance to show off. He started the whole sequence going from Form I to Form IV, giving attention to the acrobatic side of Ataru.

 

Eli nodded and clapped. "That was impressive."

 

"Thanks," Ezra smiled feeling full of pride. "That's nothing compared to using the real thing," he looked at the sword on his hand.

 

"To make a lightsaber you would need a kyber crystal, right?"

 

Ezra nodded with a sigh.

 

“As far as I know Kyber is almost non-existent in the worlds controlled by the Ascendancy. You could eventually get enough influence to pull a few strings and get one from outside. Even while the Chiss don't trade a lot with other species, that's the main way they get a lot of uncommon materials,” Eli explained.

 

“I guess that might take a while,” Ezra said scratching the back of his head.

 

“Yeah,” Eli sighed. He would have to use the remaining days left to show Ezra some other social customs among the Chiss before he had to leave. Neither Thrawn or Ar’alani had contacted him yet so he assumed he might still had a week left with Ezra.

  
  


The next morning while they were having breakfast, Eli was reading a few reports on his datapad when Ezra noticed he froze. Eli got that serious expression on his face that meant he was making some calculations and his eyes went wide with a sudden realization. He grabbed his old Imperial pad to confirm something. The dates, specifically.

 

"Is everything alright?" Ezra asked curiously.

 

"Yes, just found some interesting data here," Eli stood up holding back a smile and he went back inside his room. Eli was planning something, Ezra could tell. Even if he was much easier to read than the Chiss, Ezra would never pry more than needed with the Force respecting his privacy.

 

Not long after, Eli came out with a satchel and a enthusiast smile.

 

“Ok, grab your stuff,” Eli motioned to Ezra’s room. “A change of clothes and… your training swords will do.”

 

“Where are we going? Csaplar?” Ezra blinked confused. They had talked about Eli taking him to dive into the big city too. 

 

“You’ll see,” Eli said with a proud smirk.

 

“Alright…” Ezra grabbed a satchel and his swords as asked and they headed out to the train station. Once they arrived to the capital they turned a few heads but overall, they didn’t have a problem getting another transport. 

 

Ezra was intrigued at what was Eli planning… and when the transport got to the destination, Ezra stopped cold when he got down. They were on the space port. “Eli?”

 

“Come,” Eli gestured with his head towards the ships.

 

“We are leaving the planet,” Ezra whispered in disbelief and started walking at his side.

 

“Yes,” Eli nodded.

 

“Is this really ok? Would the Council-...?”

 

“You are free to move as long as it’s within Chiss territory…” Eli reminded him with a knowing smile.

 

Ezra nodded and gulped in excitement.

 

“Where are we going then?”

 

“It’s a surprise,” Eli shrugged but Ezra raised an eyebrow not entirely satisfied with the answer. “But… if you want to, you can try to guess.”

 

“Will we be using your ship?”

 

“Sadly, that was not really MY ship. It was the Mitth’s,” Eli said with a chuckle. “Still, even if it was mine, we would need a pilot.”

 

Ezra nodded frowning. “So we either go to a place far away or we need to get there fast,” Ezra concluded and Eli eyed him waiting for something else. "Or both."

 

Eli nodded. “Ok, what else?”

 

Ezra looked at their things and the mostly empty docking bay as they approached a small civilian shuttle. There were only a couple of other people about to board along with them.

 

"Ok... we only have one change of normal clothes..." Ezra closed his eyes thinking.  "We must be going only for a short while... and it must be to a temperate place. And I guess because there's not many people going on this shuttle it must be one of those small colonies the Chiss have."

 

Eli stared at Ezra with delight. 

 

“So, am I right?”

 

“You could say that,” Eli nodded and motioned him into the ship.

 

The civilian shuttle was small, similar to the transports they used between Lothal and Garel, but it also had powerful engines on each side to provide stability during the reentry or take off through the blizzards in Csilla. The pilot and captain of this craft was a young woman, much like Theryan and was making sure the systems were all ready on a panel on the side of the ship. She immediately noticed Ezra with Eli and approached to greet them. She didn't know Sy-bisti but Eli translated.

 

“She says she's grateful you are attempting to help the Chiss like her. She feels honored to fly you.” 

 

“The-the honor is mine,” Ezra nodded and bowed. She chuckled slightly. 

 

Ezra had the sudden urge to talk with her about her skills and her training, but she quickly returned to her place. Her work was first.

 

“Will she be alright?” Ezra saw the woman and another young male Chiss preparing to take off in the front. “Theryan had enough strength to get us closer to Csilla.”

 

“I suppose she will be fine as long as she goes at an acceptable speed. It would certainly not be as fast as if she was one of the younger pilots. We asked a lot from Theryan,” Eli said a little more serious.

 

Ezra felt a little guilty about that. It seemed like they had really pushed Theryan at the time.

 

The ship rose through the vertical tunnel and it shook from the winds of the storms. There were always blizzards covering the planet, Eli had told him before. Ezra double checked his seatbelt and waited looking at the pilot. She had a calm face like she was used to this. Once they left orbit, Ezra took this opportunity to behold Csilla again from the window. It was still as beautiful as the first time.

 

Eli smiled looking at him.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  


They went through hyperspace and a couple of hours later, they finally arrived at a completely new star system. Ezra looked out the window and saw several asteroid fields and gas giants with rings. The shuttle landed on a small planet with red and yellow moons. 

 

“Here we are,” Eli announced as they landed.

 

Sky... Ezra could see a bright blue sky and his eyes brightened.

 

There was some movement on the small space port where they arrived… a few other visitors from other planets it seemed, but Ezra was not giving them that much attention. He had only seen the highly technological Chiss cities on Csilla and, while this colony town retained the vibrant colors and streamlined designs he had seen in Csaplar, the way the natural light played with the buildings against the open sky instead of a cave, gave it a completely different feel.

 

Ezra took a deep breath, enjoying the feel of wind on his face. How he missed that!

 

They obviously drew some attention to themselves and Ezra could have sworn he heard a few whispered 'House Bridger' here and there. Eli paid no mind to that and instead secured a small vehicle and some food. The vehicle looked similar to the speeders back home but had softer edges and more elegant design. Chiss really liked to travel in style, Ezra snorted.

 

“We are not staying here either?” Ezra asked curiously.

 

Eli looked up at him and pondered for a moment, considering the question. “I mean, we could stay here... but I think you will appreciate it more out there.”

 

“You have been here before,” Ezra suddenly realized and Eli smiled. 

 

“Yes, once,” Eli limited to say, nodding.

 

“What is it? Come on!” Ezra pressed.

 

“Not yet,” Eli wouldn't budge.

 

They got to the speeder and took off, leaving the town behind and going beyond the outskirts and farms. This planet had several rolling hills and lakes. Ezra closed his eyes and reached out with the Force feeling a number of small animals, birds, streams and orchards. He had a huge grin on his face and rose his hands in the air.

 

They stopped at the top of a hill with a great view. Ezra stared at the horizon of this peaceful little place while Eli took their stuff out of the vehicle. Sunset was approaching.

 

“They treat the planet correctly, you know,” Ezra said with a fond smile.

 

“Do they?”

 

"Yes," Ezra said in a soft voice. "They don't take more than they should."

 

"It’s not like the Chiss to have excess," Eli nodded. 

  
  
  


Ezra frowned with a hint of sadness in his eyes and looked at the ground. "Thrawn really gives them a bad name back home," he lamented.

 

“I can imagine,” Eli sighed. He wasn’t surprised. Thrawn had taken the blame for the massacre on Batonn and had made a terrible choice to bombard Lothal thinking it would keep the Death Star from being finished. Eli knew history would not be kind to him. 

 

"I... I understand he wants to protect this... all of them," Ezra nodded but had a somber expression. “But the way he was doing it was wrong,” he shook his head and sighed. “I guess I would have to explain everything to my friends when they come and ask why I’m working with him.”

 

“That's right, you mentioned something like that before. They would be looking for you,” Eli said handing him a drink.

 

“That's what the Force showed me. Sabine traveling and... I could feel I was home. 

It's just a possibility, but a strong one. The future is... always changing,” Ezra said looking down at his drink.

 

“I see…” Eli sat at his side silently. “So that means you will leave when she shows up?”

 

“I don't think- I mean,” Ezra suddenly stuttered noticing that even though Eli looked understanding there was sadness in his eyes. “I would finish my work here first, I guess. The Council said I'm not allowed yet out of Chiss territory yet anyway, but I guess by then things would change, right?” 

 

“Yeah,” Eli nodded.

 

Ezra felt something raising in his chest. “You should come too. With my friends. With me,” Ezra’s face brightened at that thought.

 

“They wouldn't mind a former Imp?” Eli chuckled.

 

“What? Nah!” Ezra waved dismissing the thought. “We were completely fine with Kallus once he came to the Rebels and he had been a direct pain for years before that. You would be ok!” Ezra said with enthusiasm. “You are smart, so Sabine would like you. Hera would be interested to know about your travels through Wild Space and the Unknown Regions. You are a nice person so Zeb would be ok too, and… well, just stay clear of Chopper, he will definitely zap you no matter if you were an Imperial, he kinda does that to everyone at first. Oh! Ap-5 would love you!”

 

“Sounds great,” Eli smiled but there was a weight behind his smile. “I... would love to meet them. I just hope I have the opportunity if they show up,” he made a pause looking at Ezra and swallowed. “I… I’ll have to return soon to work with Ar’alani.”

 

“Oh, that’s right,” the smile on Ezra’s face disappeared. “You are getting your military rank back because you did as they asked,” his shoulders dropped slightly and his lips made a fine line. How could have he forgotten about this? He had been so happy. He looked at Eli with a concerned expression. “When?”

 

Eli took a deep breath. “In a while,” he limited to say and stood up to go to the vehicle to grab something before Ezra could ask him more details. He took one of the training swords.

 

“Here,” Eli called and threw it slowly to him. Ezra caught the sword. Eli took the other one.

 

“You wanna spar? You know how to fight with a sword?” Ezra knew Imperials had hand-to-hand combat training but he wasn’t entirely sure about this.

 

“I have done it few times, and I spent years sparring with Thrawn. I know a few tricks about studying my opponent and adapting to their style,” Eli said proudly.

 

“You have only seen me spar with the swords a few times,” Ezra raised an eyebrow.

 

“I've seen you train without the swords for months. You use the same forms,” Eli said but then his face reddened realizing it seemed like he had been actually watching him too closely all that time. Ezra didn't catch this.

  
  


“Alright, then, I promise I’ll go easy on you,” he said playfully and smirked. He placed himself in position and was surprised when Eli used the same opening pose almost perfectly. This was going to be interesting. “Ok, here I come,” Ezra grinned and lunged forward... and Eli blocked with a Form III movement! Ezra blinked taken back. He tried again, and Eli stepped back blocking above. Ezra's eyes widened impressed. 

 

Eli had not only understood that while his skill with the sword was limited and that put him on a disadvantage, his observations of Form III were enough to know it was still the best option to defend himself and had figured out which were the right movements to counter his blows. Ezra beamed excited. He tried different attack angles, giving Eli just enough time to recover, not like he needed a lot anyway.

 

He was good. Perhaps as good as Sabine back when they were training with the Darksaber.

 

When had been the last time Ezra had sparred like this? Thrawn? No, that was something else. This felt completely different. It was thrilling. Full of... enthusiasm? Why? Ezra pressed his attack, increasing the rhythm of his hits and Eli seemed to quickly adapt to them, getting more and more familiar with his patterns.

 

Eli smiled at him. 

 

Ezra drew a sharp breath and went on an all out attack.

 

Eli gasped and gritted his teeth, barely keeping up now. Ezra went full Ataru on him, and that was enough to break through his defenses easily, making him trip back.

 

“OH!”

 

Ezra tried to grab him on the last second to keep him from falling but only stumbled to the grass at his side, laughing loudly... heartly. His heart was racing. He was feeling a rush of exhilaration. 

 

“Amazing,” Eli chuckled with him and passed his hand through his wavy dark hair.

 

“Are you kidding? You... is this your first time fighting a Jedi? Are you an Inquisitor and you haven't told me?” Ezra sat on the grass throwing his hands to the air and looked at him expectantly.

 

“No, I just…” Eli whispered trailing off, feeling the intensity of his gaze on him. The words never left his lips. He shrugged looking down.

 

“And here I thought you were more the desk type,” Ezra punched him softly on the arm.

 

“Hey, I did my share of physical training at the Academy and I spent years sparring with Thrawn. I fought pirates and smugglers, you know,” Eli said and Ezra muttered fair enough while laughing. “When I arrived here... remember I told you about my only other Chiss friend?” 

 

“Ah yes… she’s the one who helped you with Cheunh, right? Ni-…?” Ezra tried to recall her name. Eli had mentioned her a few times before.

 

“Niriam, yes. After our Basic-Cheunh sessions we would do some hand-to-hand combat training. All Chiss know how to fight, but that woman definitely knows how to punch. Almost dislocated my arm once. Chiss don't play around,” Eli said rubbing his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, Thrawn was like that with me too, making things very real... but... still,” Ezra waved. “You are... wow.”

 

Eli blushed and cleared his throat looking around. “Wait... what time is it?”

 

It was dark already and getting a little chilly. Out here, the stars were covering the night sky and the red and yellow moons looked close and bright like smooth marbles. This might have not been the familiar sky of Lothal or the sky on the planet Ezra had been stuck with Thrawn, but it was still great. He had missed this. He smiled inwardly.

 

Ezra looked at the vehicle and patted Eli on the shoulder.

 

“I’ll grab the lamp,” Ezra said.

 

“No, don’t,” Eli hurried to grab his wrist just before he stood up. He let it go just as fast.

 

“Why?” 

 

“Just… wait for it,” Eli said gesturing to the horizon.

 

Ezra sat again in the grass and looked at the wind rolling on the grass over the hills under the light of the moons. Everything was quiet. Expectant. And then he saw it. There was a shining in the sky… streams of light extending across the stars... an aurora. 

 

“Oh… I see-” Ezra beamed but then something else happened. It started slow but he caught glimpse of a shooting star crossing the aurora, then another, and another. It became a cascade.

 

Ezra was breathless staring at the shower of lights. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

“ _ Happy 20th birthday _ ,” Eli whispered glancing at Ezra.

 

Ezra turned to him in disbelief. It was his-…? Ezra gasped and Eli gave him a warm smile, a silent joy watching his blue eyes full of stars. Ezra felt his chest glow. He had always found his birthday depressing but this was different. There was something deeper about this gesture… about this whole day. And for the first time since leaving home, he was truly happy. The realization that he could find real happiness here washed over him like a wave of relief and he felt a knot in his throat as his eyes started to water. He knew he should say something. This is important, he feels it.

 

“Thank you,” it’s all Ezra barely managed to say.

 

Eli noded and with a quiet fond smile he laid back in the grass looking at the sky. Ezra stared at him for a moment. He waited for  _ something _ , not quite sure what. He followed down and laid down looking at the sky, relishing the sight of the stars raining above them and Eli at his side. 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  


Ezra woke up on the grass with the first rays of dawn and a soft breeze caressing his face. He couldn’t remember exactly at what moment they had fallen asleep. He had lost count of the shooting stars crossing the sky. Eli was still sleeping peacefully just a few feet away at his side… and Ezra felt a warmth spreading through his chest, his heartbeat increased. His hands tingled and...

 

Eli stirred and Ezra’s heart skipped a beat. He quickly sat up feeling a little bit lightheaded and confused, as Eli stretched and his eyes fluttered open.

 

“Uh, Hey! Morning!” Ezra said clearing his throat.

 

Eli smiled and rubbed his neck. “Good morning… I think I slept on a rock,” he said sitting and looking back at the grass.

 

During breakfast, Ezra pushed down the strange fidgety feelings out of his mind. He just wanted to enjoy the rest of the day with Eli. At midday they came back to the town and returned to the space port. The same pilot and shuttle were waiting for them as it seemed this was their usual route and schedule. This time, Eli and Ezra were the only ones traveling in the shuttle.

 

As they took their seats close to the window, Ezra felt that strange anticipation return in his chest. 

 

_ Say something.  _ But what? _ Anything. _

 

“Eli…” Ezra looked conflicted trying to process what he was nervous about. “I… Thank you again for everything you have done for me so far,” Ezra said.

 

Eli shook his head. “Thank you for being you.” 

 

“When… when is your birthday? We could go to a different planet, one like Lysatra, maybe?”

 

“My birthday was a few days before I found you. It will be a while…”

 

“Well, we still have a few days before they call you, right? And… even then, you must get some days of leave by the time your birthday comes around,” Ezra pressed. 

 

Eli blinked a little perplexed. “I… Yeah. We still should have time.”  

 

The ship took off.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Ezra dozed off while they were on hyperspace and Eli woke him up as they came out above Csilla.

 

“Uh!” Ezra jolted a little startled.

 

“I thought you would like to watch the planet again,” Eli patted him in the shoulder calming him down.

 

“Ah! Yeah! Thanks,” Ezra nodded and looked out the window. It was a sight to behold indeed.

 

Ezra double checked his seatbelt again just as they entered the blizzard and the ship shook moderately. Ezra couldn’t see anything through the window, the freezing storm raged outside just like last time. Even the temperature dropped here, and Ezra was glad that in a matter of minutes they would arrive at the landing tunnel.

 

But suddenly…

 

The lights of the shuttle flickered. Ezra and Eli looked up in confusion and heard the engines of the ship whirring down from a lack of power. Ezra felt an alarm in the Force. His left hand instinctively fell on Eli’s chest to keep him in on his seat. They felt the ship slowly losing altitude and veering off course.

 

“What-?” Eli started but was cut short.

 

The pilot shouted an order to her copilot and they could see them quickly flipping several switches through the control panel. Even though Ezra didn’t know enough Cheunh, he could feel her rising alarm. She was sending all the power to the engines but nothing was happening. Then, the whole system came back to life with a flash. The burst put them under several G’s or pressure against their seats. The side engines roared and strained suddenly overloaded. Pilot and copilot rushed to cut off the excess power, but they were too late. 

 

The left engine exploded, ripping the fuselage of the left side and sending the ship spinning into a nosedive. There was smoke, freezing wind and fire everywhere. Ezra gritted his teeth as they were spun about. Their seatbelts were the only thing keeping them in place.  _ They were going to crash. _ His mind raced and he closed his eyes reaching to the Force. Eli was looking for a solution too, but there was nothing they could do against the centrifugal force they were being subjected to. He vaguely heard the pilot shouting an emergency message through all the chaos of alarms blaring. She couldn’t do anything more.  _ They were going to crash. _

 

Ezra grabbed Eli’s arms and shouted through the wind.

 

“DO YOU TRUST ME?”

 

Eli stared back at him, at those blue eyes begging him.

 

“YES!” Eli shouted back, as clearly as he could, trying to grab back at Ezra’s arms, too.

 

And with that, Ezra flickered his fingers and the seatbelts opened. They were flung out into the blizzard. They both screamed in surprise. After a second, Ezra turned, trying to keep Eli from slipping from his grasp and pulled him close.

 

“HOLD!” he yelled and Eli did his best to do it. Ezra closed his eyes again. He could see the ground quickly approaching with his mind. He needed it time it perfectly or else…

 

He used a Force push with all his power, not directly down, but at an angle, sending them bouncing to the side and rolling on the snow for several meters.

 

“UUFF”

 

Ezra felt he was hurting but stood up looking desperately around him. He couldn’t see Eli in the freezing storm.

 

“Eli? ELI!?” He yelled and closed his eyes, reaching for him in the Force. He felt him a few meters away.

 

“H-Here!” Eli waved getting up. Ezra rushed through the snow to him and hugged him.

 

“Are you ok!?”

 

“I-… I think so!” Eli yelled looking down on himself, raising his voice against the wind. Ezra smiled hopeful.

 

“We need to-… get out of the storm!” Ezra said looking around.

 

Eli’s heart sank with a sudden realization. Nothing survived on the surface of Csilla for long.

 

“Ezra, we are going to freeze,” Eli told him. They didn’t even have thermal clothing and he was already feeling the effects of the blizzard.

 

“No, no. We can make it,” Ezra assured him pulling at him to get up and leading him through the storm. “Just keep moving. We can make it!”

 

“Do you know where the ship is? The Pilot?”

 

“She’s… they are dead. They crashed somewhere on that direction!” he pointed on the last place he had felt her… but he couldn’t tell how far it was now.

 

Eli nodded. It was still their best shot. “We need to get as close as we can. If there’s a rescue team…” 

 

“I know,” Ezra said and passed an arm around Eli and placed his other hand on his chest. Eli felt some kind of warmth dispelling the coldness on his body. The Force? He looked up at Ezra with worry.

 

“What about you-!?”

 

Ezra shook his head. “I’m ok! Let’s go!”

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

The Admirals were sitting in a conference room with Thrawn. A hologram of a sleek fighter ship was being projected at the center of the table.

 

“I can assure you Admirals, the Defender will surpass the requested speed and maneuverability,” Thrawn showed the projections.

 

“That is, of course, if your data is correct. This is all still just a simulation,” Admiral Re’lpez said looking at the numbers.

 

“In any case, it won't be able to travel in hyperspace. We can't fit a fighter ship with a Pilot,” Admiral Ar’alani reminded him.

 

“No, we cannot, but a nav computer for system jumps would the best-..." Thrawn heard a small signal notification on his datapad and read the message. Only urgent messages were allowed during these meetings.

 

Eli Vanto and Ezra Bridger. Ship crashed, possible quadrant 345.678. Rescue efforts underway.

 

_ "If you excuse me," _ Thrawn immediately stood up and headed to the door. The rest of the Admirals blinked surprised. Was Mitth'raw'nuruodo leaving them in the middle of a meeting? Just like that? Ar’alani saw the message pop up on her screen as well. Her eyes widened.

 

Thrawn was going at a quick brisk pace as he brought his comm out. "Prepare me an atmospheric ship with thermal sensors and an emergency rescue team immediately."

 

_ "Sir, we have a Grade 8 Blizzard on the surface-" _

 

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Thrawn voice turned cold.

 

_ "No, sir," _ the Chiss responded.  _ "Ship being prepared. We launch at your arrival" _

 

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” Ar’alani called from the other end of the hallway, a somber expression on her face. Thrawn froze in place as asked and turned to face her, but his whole body was tensing. “Find them,” she ordered him.

 

He nodded and ran to the transport already waiting for him.

 

When he boarded the ship that sported the colors of House Mitth, a full team of rescuers were lined inside. The female team leader approached him with a respectful salute. “Sir, they've located the wreckage. It's completely destroyed.”

 

The tension behind Thrawn’s face slightly increased.

 

“Survivors?”

 

“None so far. They report two bodies. Pilot and Copilot, sir. No trace of Eli Vanto or Ezra Bridger. The side of the shuttled seems to have ripped open when an engine exploded,” the team leader explained.

 

Thrawn nodded. “Use the location of the wreckage to project the divergent route from their last known trajectory during reentry. Focus on that area,” he said to the pilot as he proceed to grab protective gear himself.

 

“YES SIR!”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“We should… be getting closer...” Ezra encouraged Eli as they advanced through the snow. They were slowing down. Ezra had started to shiver more and more. The Force could only help him so much and Eli was worse.

 

“Ezra. I... I can't... it's too-” Eli suddenly started falling to the side.

 

“No, come on, up. C'mon Eli...” Ezra tried to pull him up again. “You can… do this. We can do this…” he looked desperately at the direction they were going. He could feel people there already. But… it was far. How had they gotten so far away?

 

“I'm... sorry.” 

 

“Don't say-” Ezra shook his head.

 

“Go...go…” Eli weakly whispered as he closed his eyes.

 

Ezra stared at Eli, eyes widening. The coldness had gotten a hold at something deep within him. All strength left him.

 

Of course. That's how it was. How it always happened. Eli would die. 

 

Ezra would have to let go. Let go of Eli. Like his parents, like Kanan, like the crew. How could he have even entertained the idea that he wouldn't lose him, too? 

 

Just when he was starting to wonder if he could be happy here… Yes... He couldn't deny it. It was a constant. How could he have expected anything more? All the happiness he would ever find, he would lose. He couldn't do anything about it. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't stop the people he loved from dying, from leaving and be left. 

 

He realized he was sobbing, clinging to Eli's body... not from anger or frustration, but simply resignation. He would let go. That's how it was and he couldn't change it. Happiness was something he would always have to let go of and he would have to keep pushing forward. 

 

But... that didn't mean Eli had to feel alone like he did. Ezra would stay with him until the end. It was the least he could do. He pulled Eli into his arms in an embrace, trying to protect him as much as he could from the storm. He felt his own tears freezing in his face, the cold numbing him to the core. He looked around to the roaring whiteness around, suddenly unable to tell the direction he had to go after he was alone again. He was so tired.

 

Maybe...  maybe he was not going to make it either. 

 

Maybe he was going to die here, too.

 

Maybe he would be able guide Eli into the Force then.

 

Maybe he could accompany him in his passing and see his parents and Kanan again.

 

He smiled weakly finding comfort at that thought.

 

Eli grunted and reacted with fear for a moment.

 

"...w-watch out..." he weakly warned Ezra reaching to his shoulder.

 

“It's ok... It's me. I'm here. I'm not leaving you alone,” Ezra reassured him pulling him closer.

 

_ "Wolf," _ Eli said just before falling back unconscious. Ezra's eyes opened in shock at that word and looked behind him in disbelief. 

 

The storm stopped around them. A giant wolf looked down at him

 

“...Dume?” Ezra whispered trembling. The great white wolf with the symbol on his forehead stared in silence. There was something different about him. It was less ethereal… more grounded in reality, unlike the time he had appeared to him in a dream. It lowered its enormous head and Ezra saw  _ his eyes _ .

 

_ “Kanan,” _ Ezra breathed recognizing those eyes, that look. He reached with his shaking hand, fearing he would vanish but his fingers touched his head. Ezra’s tears ran down his cheeks again. “I miss you so much,” he whispered. The wolf remained quiet and slowly returned his head up. He said no warnings or threats this time.

 

The wind started to pick up again. Ezra’s eyes widened in alarm looking around him.

 

"Please," he begged looking down at Eli. “Save him. One of the other wolves can take him to safety. Just one. I'll stay. That's fine. That's fine,” he assured Kanan or Dume, or whoever he was. Ezra would accept it. He had sacrificed his well being before for the people he cared about. He would do it again.

 

The wolf stared at him for a moment almost with... sadness? And instead of answering, he stepped over Ezra and lowered himself curling around them, covering them with his huge head. He was so warm. 

 

The wolf would stay, for a while. How Ezra knew that, he didn’t know. He just broke down sobbing as an overwhelming sense of relief invaded him. He felt himself back in that cave in Atollon after Kanan and him had found each other again and held him.

 

“I loved you,” Ezra whispered weakly. He had never actually said it out loud. He had to say it now.

 

_ I know.  _ Kanan’s voice said.

 

Ezra smiled and buried his face in the soft fur, wetting it with his tears and muffled sobs.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Report,” Thrawn was standing behind the pilot, hands clasped behind his back, a blank expression on his face but his knuckles were turning pale blue. The radars were barely working. Every minute they took to find them, their chance of survival...

 

“No thermal sign yet, sir... Wait-” the team leader said. Thrawn immediately turned to look at her screen. She frowned.

 

“It must be a sensor error, sir. The signature is way too big for just two bodies,” she said showing the data. Thrawn’s eyes narrowed and turned to the pilot.

 

“Go,” Thrawn ordered him.

 

“Yes, sir,” the pilot complied.

 

As they were approaching the team leader talked again. “Sir, the heat signature vanished. It seems like it was a misread-”

 

“Prepare to scout outside,” he ordered and made sure his thermal suit was ready.

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

With the storm scrambling their sensors they got at what they thought was the position of the signal. The team rushed down the ramp with Thrawn, and spreaded out.

 

“Vanto! Bridger!” Thrawn called into the roaring wind. He heard and saw nothing react. His infrared vision could only help him so much. If they were here… then…

 

The muscles of his throat tensed. “ELI! EZRA!” he called one last time… nothing answered. He had to accept reality. They were gone...

 

He felt a tug on his sleeve. As if an invisible hand had yanked at his clothes. His glowing red eyes widened. Could it be-...? He felt the tug again, weaker this time.

 

“On my coordinates!” Thrawn shouted on his comm. He rushed to the direction of the tug and suddenly noticed part of the snow had been compressed in that area by something large. He noticed the dark hair and blue eyes looking up as he approached. He was holding Eli.

 

“Take him!” Ezra practically threw Eli into Thrawn's arms and he immediately carried him away. Ezra saw Thrawn disappear into the storm and suddenly felt pulled up by other hands. He couldn't keep his eyes open. He felt the warmth once he was in the ship and jolted awake by people rushing around him. They stripped him down and placed him on some kind of treatment table. He couldn't stop shaking. 

 

Ezra managed to turn his head to his left and saw Eli on the other table. He was pale… too pale. The rescuers were rushing to hook him to several intravenous lines. Thrawn was standing eerily still at his side.

 

“H-how is he? How's Eli? Th-Thrawn? Thrawn!?” Ezra said through shivering teeth. 

 

The last thing Ezra saw before he fell unconscious was Thrawn turning to him, but couldn't hear the answer.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUYS!!!
> 
> This was my "special Christmas" chapter for you! There was gift giving! There was love! There was snow! There was a miracle!
> 
> Hahahaha, funny thing... I did NOT intend this chapter to be a season special or anything like that... The outline of this had been on the works since MAY. In fact this is the reason I tagged it from day one with Kanan Jarrus, Force Animals and Force Shenanigans! I was going to wait until the 31th to post this because it would be the regular 2 weeks between chapters but then I realized I was almost done on Saturday and went... OH GOD THIS IS PERFECT FOR CHRISTMAS. 
> 
>  
> 
> I was just so focused on finishing this chapter and sending it to rachelrose29 for Beta over the weekend that I wasn't able to make a pic for this chapter in time. I'll upload the sketch later as soon as the holidays and family allow me! Tell me what scene you would like to see and I'll try to make it! ;D
> 
> Again, I want to thank rachelrose29 again for being the WONDERFUL beta reader for this chapter! Please check out her works too and tell her I say hi! :D
> 
> I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT. YOU ARE AMAZING AND I'M HONORED THAT YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR. I HOPE YOUR HEADCANONS ALL COME TRUE IN 2019! ♥♥♥🎁🎄☃
> 
> Here:


	15. Chapter 15

  


He was cold. He was being hunted. Dark shadows that had no faces reached for him.

 

He ran... but the snow and the storm wouldn't let him move.

 

Ezra stopped. He had this dream before... but it wasn't a dream at all, was it?

 

Fire rose from below and engulfed everything.

 

A child, alone, scared in the rain.

 

Red eyes over him. He was pinned down. He tried to fight back.

 

Stars. He was surrounded by stars. Kanan was there. But he wasn't Kanan.

 

He was... brilliance...

 

_Ezra._

  


* * *

  
  


"Kanan!"

 

Ezra suddenly jolted awake and immediately looked around him trying to get a sense of his surroundings. Everything was a blur but slowly his sight came into focus. He was in a white dim light room and lying on a warm soft bed. There were a couple of IVs in each of his arms and his body was wrapped by biosensor rings from his neck down to his knees, like the ribs of some kind of giant snake. The sight unsettled something deep within his mind, making his heartbeat quicken in alarm. He then noticed someone moving towards him, a young male Chiss medic in a white short tunic.

 

“It’s alright, Ezra Bridger. You are safe,” he said in a weirdly accented Sy-bisti as he took out a small device from his pocket to pass it over him while Ezra still kept trying to gather his thoughts. He checked the readings and looked satisfied with the results. “Can you understand me? Please answer in Sy-bisti if you do.”

 

“Yes,” Ezra said in Basic but then took a second to switch to Sy-bisti. His mind was still foggy.  “ _Yes… I do_.” Ezra nodded closing his eyes to concentrate and calm down, trying to find his center…

 

“Good. The sedatives are wearing off so feeling disoriented is normal,” the young man explained. “You are recovering rather quickly from extreme exposure to the elements.”

 

Exposure to the elements. The words unleashed a flood of memories. The storm. The ship. Eli. Everything was coming back to him. The medic looked curiously at the spike of Ezra’s heartbeat from the biosensors.

 

“Where’s Eli? How is he?” Ezra asked and attempted to reach out with the Force but was unable to focus. It must have been the sedatives messing with this concentration... He cursed internally.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m not in charge of his case. I’ll let the Head Doctor know you are awake… but perhaps Mitth’raw’nuruoudo might be able to tell you,” the medic looked back at the corner of the room. It was then when Ezra finally noticed Thrawn had been with them watching him in silence all along.

  


“Bridger.”

 

“Where is he?” Ezra switched back to Basic. It was easier like that at the moment.

 

“Vanto’s alive... and recovering,” Thrawn said calmly but there was a certain edge to it.

 

Ezra sank on the bed in partial relief. The medic carefully removed the IVs from Ezra’s arms and excused himself leaving the room. Ezra rubbed his eyes. Even the dim light from the walls was bothering him.

 

“I apologize,” Thrawn tilted his head lightly. “I told them to sedate you.”

 

“It wasn’t necessary? Why would you tell them that?”

 

“When we initially crashed in that planet, you were feverish and delirious. You had attempted to use the Force to grab my gun and…”

 

“And almost got ourselves shot. Yeah… I remember,” Ezra sighed deeply. “Wait… how long have I been out?”

 

“Three days,” Thrawn said getting closer. Ezra grimaced. Thrawn seemed to check on the biosensors. “It is not bacta but luckily for both of you, Chiss have developed the best treatments for hypothermia... and Human and Chiss physiology are close enough that they worked on you, too.”

 

Ezra nodded looking at the tiny marks where the IVs had been on his arms.

 

“Even then, the doctors said you were rapidly improving beyond their expectations. The Force, I presume?”

 

“Maybe... I guess... Yes,” Ezra shook his head and shrugged. “When I can go check on him?”

 

“You can’t,” Thrawn said.

 

“Excuse me?” Ezra looked up with a frown.

 

“Chiss doctors do not allow people outside of their family, sans direct superiors or authorities, to enter the room of convalescent patients without their expressed permission,” Thrawn explained.

 

“Then why are you here?” Ezra asked sharply but immediately winced. He hadn’t meant to sound that rude-... wait, was he seriously worrying about not offending Thrawn? The Chiss, for his part, didn’t show any signs of being affected by his comment.

 

“I’m the only one who could speak Basic fluently. The doctors weren’t sure you would be able to speak or understand Sy-bisti when you woke up.”

 

“I’m ok,” he switched back to Sy-bisti. “I can talk just fine.”

 

“Excellent… because the investigators will require for you to tell your version of what happened,” Thrawn said and before Ezra could ask another question, he went to the door and motioned someone inside. Two older female Chiss in suits came into the room with him.

 

“Uh…” Ezra sat a little up on the bed, as much as the sensors allowed him.

 

“Greetings Ezra Bridger, we are Agent Hran’uke’tryld, and Agent Akher’uy’tass,” Hran’uke’tryld presented herself and her partner.

 

“Greetings,” Ezra swallowed.

 

“An investigation about your crash landing incident was launched. We hope you can provide some information.”

 

“Don’t you have the logs of the ship?” Ezra raised an eyebrow, slightly confused.

 

“Yes,” Agent Akher’uy’tass said, straightening.

 

“We are still thorough,” Hran’uke’tryld said. Of course, Ezra thought, Chiss perfectionism at their finest.

 

“Please, tell us what you remember about the ship and the events that led to the crash,” Akher’uy’tass requested and both of them took out their datapads.

 

This was so sudden. Ezra cleared his throat.

 

“We were coming back from a trip… it was the same shuttle we used before… and the same crew, too. I fell asleep when we were going through Hyperspace, but I didn’t notice anything wrong when I woke up. We entered Csilla’s atmosphere and I think we were on route to one of the entry tunnels when the lights flickered and then the engines lost power,” Ezra explained.

 

They wrote something down. Thrawn’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Have you found anything-...?” Ezra asked.

 

“Please, continue. We must get your testimony without influencing your point of view. What else?” Akher’uy’tass interrupted him and made a Chiss gesture that meant a respectful request. Ezra sighed and nodded.

 

“As I said, the engines failed and we started to lose altitude and… I could tell she was trying to reroute power to the engines. She was ordering her copilot to do something…”

 

“Can you tell us what she said?” Hran’uke’tryld looked up with interest.

 

“I… no, she was speaking Cheunh. I don’t really understand it that well yet and she was talking very fast. Eli might have heard it…” Ezra shrugged and his mind wandered back to Eli’s current state. He wanted to see him, make sure he was-...

 

“Then what happened?” Hran’uke’tryld pressed.

 

“Well, suddenly the engines overloaded and exploded. The ship started to spin and I believe she sent a distress call, then…” Ezra trailed off as the memory became too clear in his mind. The alarms, the wind, his hands trying to grab onto Eli.

 

_DO YOU TRUST ME?_

 

_YES._

 

His throat tightened, his hands twitched. The agents looked at each other as they waited for him to continue even though they didn’t press him.

 

Ezra finally found his voice. “We had to unbuckle the seatbelts.”

 

“You… you willingly jumped from a falling ship?” Hran’uke’tryld said, slightly surprised.

 

“More like we were thrown out?” Ezra looked at the side in embarrassment.

 

“How… how did you survive the fall?”  Akher’uy’tass asked with great interest.

 

“I used a Force push,” Ezra explained, but they looked at him in confusion and then looked back at Thrawn. Thrawn simply motioned back to Ezra.“Oh, it’s a… uh... ok, let me show you…” He extended his hand and used the Force to push slightly at a chair close to his bed, he couldn’t do much anyway. Both investigators tensed, trying to hold back an unprofessional gasp seeing the chair move by itself. “I bounced ourselves onto the snow with that.”

 

They stared at Ezra for a couple of seconds and limited to give him a simple nod, as they clearly wondered how to explain that on their report.

 

Hran’uke’tryld cleared her throat. “Uhm, anything else you might add about the crash?”

 

Ezra thought for a second. “No, not really,” he shook his head. He couldn’t recall anything of importance.

 

“Thank you for your cooperation, Ezra Bridger. We will wait until Eli Vanto is awake to take his testimony, too,” Agent Hran’uke’tryld said.

 

“Can you tell me what have you found out now?” Ezra inquired.

 

Hran’uke’tryld and Akher’uy’tass looked at Thrawn as if they were asking for permission. Thrawn nodded.

 

“We believe the accident was pilot caused,” Akher’uy’tass said placing the datapad back under her arm.

 

Ezra blinked confused. “What? No. No, it wasn’t her fault.”

 

“The datalogs were somewhat damaged but from the wreckage examination the most likely scenario was that either the engines lost power and she overloaded the system to compensate, or she opened some of the landing gears before time and that provoked some of the internal freezing that led to the energy failure… or both,” Hran’uke’tryld explained further.

 

“No, wait. I... She acted quickly, she did everything correctly. Are you sure it wasn’t rigged? Sabotaged maybe?” Ezra was suddenly feeling confused.

 

“We found no foul play or residual evidence of a bomb. The security cameras on both spaceports were all clear. No suspicious activity was reported either,” Hran’uke’tryld double checked on her datapad.

 

Ezra frowned.

 

“One more thing, if you don’t mind,” Akher’uy’tass said tentatively.

 

“...Sure.”

 

“How did you survive the blizzard?” Akher’uy’tass asked with clear curiosity.

 

Hran’uke’tryld nodded, seconding the question. “You lasted twice as long as a Chiss would in the same conditions. As far as we understand, humans are not that resilient,” she said.

 

“I… I had help,” Ezra’s voice lowered slightly, clearly uncomfortable with the question.

 

“From whom? It was only you and Eli Vanto on the ship,” Hran’uke’tryld pointed out.

 

“...The Force,” Ezra said.

 

“Another power?” Akher’uy’tass pointed at the chair.

 

“You could say that,” Ezra shrugged slightly. He looked down at his hands over the bed. He recalled the soft warm white fur vanishing from his grasp. “It won’t happen again… I don’t think it will,” Ezra murmured more to himself than for the agents and finally looked up, only to be met by Thrawn’s inquisitive eyes. He swallowed.

 

“Very well,” Akher’uy’tass said making a final note to her report. “If you recall anything else, please, don’t hesitate to contact us again.”

 

Both of them gave a bow and left the room.

 

Thrawn watched them go in silence and glanced to Ezra with a neutral expression.

 

“You are bothered by their conclusions,” Thrawn said softly.

 

“Yeah,” Ezra sank into the bed.

 

“But you have no more evidence,” Thrawn stood directly by the bed looking down at him. “Unless... you picked up on something with the Force?”

 

“I… I felt the danger when the system failed, not before, just as she did… I would have done the same,” Ezra sighed not having anything else to work with.

 

“I see,” the Chiss looked back at the door and clasped his hands behind his back.

 

Ezra eyed Thrawn.

 

“Do crashes like this happen regularly with these storms?” Ezra raised an eyebrow.

 

“They do happen... from time to time,” Thrawn said with a careful neutral tone.

 

“What do you think?” Ezra questioned the Chiss.

 

“The evidence points towards a pilot error.”

 

There was a pause. “I asked what do you think,” Ezra’s face was serious.

 

Thrawn locked eyes with him but remained silent.

 

Ezra’s eyes widened. “You think we were sabotaged.” He didn’t even need to try read his mind to realize.

 

“Perhaps,” Thrawn said calmly as it wasn’t too concerning. “It is too big of a coincidence this happened with you. But, as I said, there is no proof. We will keep investigating.”

 

Ezra sighed and rubbed his temple. His mind was a lot clearer now. “When can I leave?”

 

“I’d assume not yet, but with your current improvement, it shouldn’t take long,” Thrawn took a quick look at his biosensors.

 

“So… I can only visit Eli until he calls for me?”

 

“Indeed. Staying at someone’s bedside is not common within our culture. We leave them in the care of professionals because we trust they will do what's best for them.”

 

Ezra looked down, his lips making a fine line in frustration.

 

“But that is not your way… and I’m sure Vanto would appreciate the gesture,” Thrawn said. Ezra eyes became hopeful. “I’ll see if there’s anything that can be done. In the meantime, stay here and follow the medic’s instructions.”

 

“Ok, I will,” Ezra nodded emphatically.

 

Thrawn tilted his head in acknowledgment and left.

 

Several hours passed and Ezra was starting to get impatient. Had Thrawn gone to do something else? Why was he taking so long? He focused the Force on his healing and after a while two other medics had come to take more data from the biosensors around his body. They were impressed with how fast he was improving. When he asked them to remove the sensors they complied but asked him to stay in the room. They also brought him a soft meal he forced himself to finish.

 

Once they were gone again. He sat in a meditative position on the bed and let his senses reach out… Hundreds of opaque Chiss minds were present around him. Eli must have been somewhere in this complex, too. Ezra found his presence somewhere two levels above him. Eli was…

 

Ezra’s clenched his teeth.

 

Eli was so weak. His presence was barely there. Like a small candle.

 

He needed to get there. He needed to help him. Maybe he could channel the Force into him like he had done to keep him warm to help on his recovery? But the medics had forbidden him to leave… and they wouldn’t let him see Eli.

 

His heartbeat increased. One of his feet was moving impatiently.

 

Maybe he could sneak out. If he was good at something it was definitely that. He could find a way to avoid being detected and enter his room. He nodded and headed to the door with resolve but stopped his hand just as he reached for the opening button.

 

_But, what if they find you? What would that accomplish?_

 

He stared at the door. He would be breaking Chiss protocol. They would be mad, no, disappointed… they would think he couldn’t even follow this small instruction and respect their traditions. But why should he care what they think? He wanted to help Eli. He needed him! He-...

 

Eli wouldn’t want him to do this. The Chiss had accepted Ezra and the little reputation he had achieved with his House would be tarnished. Eli already had gone through almost losing his own standing and told had him how important this was for him and his future… and… he wouldn’t want him to throw it all away.

 

Ezra’s hand dropped at his side with a heavy sigh.

 

Thrawn had told him Eli was recovering… so he wasn’t in immediate danger. And, goddamn it, he believed Thrawn. Something in the back of his mind told him Thrawn wouldn’t lie about Eli to him. He would have to stay.

 

Ezra slowly returned to the bed and waited.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Fortunately, not long after, there was a knock and Thrawn entered.

 

“What did they say?”

 

“You were given permission to be in his presence until he wakes up. Do you feel in good condition to walk?” Thrawn said in a neutral tone.

 

“Yes,” Ezra didn’t even think about it twice.

 

“Come,” the Chiss motioned to the exit.

 

Ezra practically rushed to the door and thanked silently that he had already changed into some loose pants and shirts given to him by the medics.

 

“How did you convince them?” Ezra was holding back from running, trying to stay with Thrawn who was walking calmly. Of course you shouldn’t run in a hospital, but Ezra just needed to get there as quickly as possible.

 

“I told them it was part of your traditions to be present and, as the only other human in this side of the Galaxy, you are the closest to next of kin he can have. Aristocra Mitth'lan'tarthi gave her approval, that allowed things to proceed smoothly.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

They walked in silence for most of the way. For Ezra, this was reminiscent of their first days stranded together. He followed Thrawn, as his body slowly recovered... but instead of the heat and sun there was coldness and shadows.

 

“You could have left him and reached the wreckage much earlier, but you didn’t,” Thrawn said suddenly.

 

Ezra stopped cold on the spot and looked at Thrawn with an offended expression on his face. “You think I would have left him??”

 

“No. I'm simply stating a fact,” Thrawn looked at him, his expression slightly softened. “One I'm deeply grateful for. You saved Vanto's life.”

 

“I... just did what I could, but even then, we were going to…” Ezra looked away, and he felt something building up in his throat. “We had help from the Force and… you were also the one who found us so quickly,” Ezra said with a sigh and shook his head. “Thank you, again. And, well... if you don't do anything bad again, I just might keep Sabine from shooting you in the face when she shows up,” he joked trying to ease the tension and change the subject.

 

“That would be greatly appreciated,” Thrawn nodded with a small smile on his face.

  


* * *

  
  
  
  


They arrived to Eli’s recovery room. Thrawn opened the door and Ezra's heart sank. His blood ran cold. Eli was hooked up to several different IVs, and had dark circles under his eyes. He was pale. He wasn't supposed to be this pale. Ezra stood at the door staring at the bed and didn’t react for a moment until after Thrawn repeated his name for the second time.

 

“Bridger.”

 

“Yeah,” Ezra walked shyly inside. He felt like his chest was being crushed. Why was this sight affecting him so much?

 

Ezra walked slowly to the bedside as a female medic gave him a curious glance on the other side. Thrawn greeted her in Cheunh and spoke with her a little. The biosensors glowed with a soft golden light around Eli’s body. Ezra’s hand reached to Eli's bare arm, almost hesitant… afraid his touch would hurt him. He was cold. He was supposed to be warm, like Ezra remembered from the day they had fallen asleep on the sofa together. His throat tightened.

 

“He will be ok, right?” Ezra was finally able to say in Sy-bisti looking back and both Chiss nodded.

 

“The doctors say there shouldn't be any lasting damage,” Thrawn explained.

 

 _Lasting damage._ Ezra closed his eyes as if he had just been hurt by blasters.

 

“I’m… I’m going to try to help him. Ok?” Ezra offered tentatively, giving a glance to the medic, making sure she agreed. She didn’t seem to mind Ezra placing his hands on Eli’s arm.

 

“I assume you will need silence to focus?” Thrawn asked.

 

Ezra nodded slowly.

 

“I’ll keep watch,” Thrawn assured him, and somehow that gave Ezra some relief. Who would have thought he was glad Thrawn was there. “If I see you exerting yourself, I’ll stop you.”

 

Ezra gave him a half smile in understanding and took a deep breath trying to clear his mind to call the Force. He channeled warmth and peace and vitality as much as he could without overextending himself into Eli’s body. He wasn't sure how long he had been there focusing on Eli's recovery, it could have been minutes but they were likely a few hours, when he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

 

“Bridger.”

 

Ezra blinked feeling a little light headed and he noticed someone was helping him sit in a chair that was brought close to him. His attention returned back to Eli, who had recovered most of the color from his cheeks even though he still looked tired.

 

Three other medics were looking intently at Ezra.

 

“They said Vanto should wake up soon,” Thrawn explained to Ezra. “And they certainly have questions about what you were just doing.”

 

“I can't explain it. I'm just asking the Force to help him, channeling it to him.”

 

Thrawn translated. The doctors were unsatisfied with that answer but didn’t press him for more details. They still gave him quick glances as they checked the rest of Eli’s data from the biosensors.

 

And just as promised, Eli started to stir a few minutes later.

“Uhm…”

 

“Hey... Eli?” Ezra stood there with a hopeful smile. Thrawn, for his part, was standing at the foot of the bed.

 

“Where...” Eli mumbled with a weak voice, slightly disoriented.

 

“We are at the hospital,” Thrawn said in basic. “Do you remember what happened?”

 

“We crashed…” Eli looked down at himself and the sensors with alarm.

 

“It’s ok! You are fine, you are fine, right, Thrawn?” Ezra tried to put him at ease. Eli also looked back at him with worry.  

 

“You are both fine, although Bridger fared far better,” Thrawn said and Ezra glared at him. Eli seemed relieved to hear that. “You will require a few more tests.”

 

As if on cue, the medic started asking Eli to move his extremities, asking several questions about the sensation on his fingertips and checked his eyes.

 

“The Warrior’s luck was with you both that day,” the medic commented with a smile. “Eli Vanto, you will recover your strength soon enough, but for the moment you will need more rest. Same for you, Ezra Bridger.”

 

Ezra turned to her slightly surprised. “What? I’m ok,” he moved his arm and hands to show he felt no numbing.

 

The medic raised an eyebrow, not agreeing with him, noticing that Ezra was looking tired. Eli also gave him a worried glance. At that moment, there was a knock on the door and it opened.

 

Admiral Ar’alani entered the room nonchalantly, followed by the agents who had questioned Ezra earlier. As soon as Thrawn and the medic saw her, they straightened and bowed to greet her with respect. Ezra followed suit.

 

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo, Ezra Bridger,” she narrowed her eyes at the human. “Eli Vanto, I’m glad that you are awake,” she said with a neutral professional tone glancing at Eli on the bed.

 

“Admiral Ar’alani, I would stand up to greet you but-...” Eli tried to sit.

 

She waved, dismissing the idea. “I came to see you myself… as it seems everyone is being allowed to come meet you as they please,” she remarked, clearly annoyed with what she regarded as Thrawn’s disregard of protocol.

 

“We have permission from the Head of House Mitth,” Thrawn reminded her.

 

“So I heard,” she said narrowing her eyes at him. “You keep pushing the boundaries, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Do not make a habit out it,” she warned, but this time she also glanced at Ezra. He gulped. Ar'alani clasped her hands behind her back and gestured with her head to the agents. “Very well, proceed with taking Eli Vanto’s testimony.”

 

“Wait, shouldn’t you give him more time to rest before questioning?” Ezra objected seeing Eli was still weak.

 

Ar’alani looked sharply at him. Thrawn, Eli and pretty much every Chiss in the room tensed. He shouldn’t be questioning an Admiral of the Chiss like that. Ezra bit his tongue.

 

“It’s alright,” Eli hurried to say. “I want to help. They need this data for their investigation,” Eli assured him and tried to sit up. Ezra was about to complain but instead helped him sit in a more comfortable position with the assistance of the medic, who also proceeded to remove the biosensors.

 

Eli explained everything he could remember, but there wasn't much new information. He recalled the conversation between the pilot and the copilot, but it had been pretty straightforward.

 

“She ordered him to close the vents… but he said he hadn’t opened them. They both were surprised about the malfunction.”

 

“Anything else you would like to add?” Akher’uy’tass asked.

 

Eli frowned trying to remember something. “After we crashed, we were making our way through the snow and… I think there was... _a wolf_?” His eyes lingered on Ezra for a second.

 

Thrawn's eyes looked up with interest.

 

“There are no wolves on Csilla. And certainly not on the surface,” Admiral Ar’alani frowned.

 

“The Force you said?” Hran’uke’tryld looked at Ezra. He was tense and gave a single nod. He didn’t want to expand any further than that and they would certainly not believe him. ‘My dead master came to me in the form of a wolf to keep me warm’ was not something the Chiss were ready for. He wasn’t even sure _he_ was ready for it.

 

After they were done with the interview, Ar’alani talked with the medic in Cheunh and then turned at Ezra.

 

“I am told you aided with Eli Vanto’s recent improvement,”

 

“I… yes, you could say that,” Ezra said with embarrassment and hurried to correct himself. “I mean, yes Sir, ma’am… Admiral.”

 

Ar’alani lips pressed tightly. “Eli Vanto, you may rejoin active duty at your discretion when the Eighth House has given you their blessing. I’m sure they will request you are completely recovered before allowing that.”

 

Ezra sighed in relief when she was gone.

 

“Ok then, when can he come home?” Ezra asked the medic with concern.

 

Thrawn and Eli stared at him for his choice of words. _Home_.

 

“He might be discharged tomorrow from the hospital,” she explained. “He’s out of danger but we would just like to have him under observation for another day,” she turned to Ezra and then Thrawn, a silent question in her eyes. Ar’alani was right. They had allowed them to stay until Eli awoke to ensure he was ok, and now it was time to leave.

 

“I can stay. I can help him recover faster,” Ezra assured but Thrawn raised an eyebrow.

 

“Is that wise?” he said clearly doubting Ezra had much stamina left.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Ezra said trying to look more lively and awake than he actually felt.

 

“Ezra... go and rest,” Eli asked him softly. Ezra’s shoulder dropped at the request and sighed.

 

“Fine…”

 

“I’ll lead you to the exit,” Thrawn offered and with a last nod, headed to the door.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ezra promised feeling pressure in his chest again. Eli nodded and smiled tiredly at him as he left.

 

Ezra and Thrawn walked back through the hallways. Once they were well out of range from Eli’s room Thrawn spoke.

 

“Bridger?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“The one who helped you... Was it Kanan Jarrus?”

 

Ezra froze and stared at the Chiss in disbelief. “How…?”

 

“So it was him.”

 

Ezra tensed. Thrawn’s eyes glowed in the dim lit corridor giving him a slightly menacing look. Ezra realized he hadn’t been wary of Thrawn’s intentions for a while now, simply disliking him… but now, he somehow remembered it was still _him. And he somehow knew about Kanan._ Of all people, the one Ezra felt conflicted about learning more about the Force was Thrawn.

 

Thrawn gave him a small smile, seeing the surprise on Ezra’s face. He started explaining.

 

“I studied the ancient Lothali art before and during my stay on the planet. In fact, I had special interest in a particular site in the southern hemisphere which, sadly, I was never able to visit myself. From what I could gather during our last encounter, your rebel group came from there.”

 

Ezra remained dead silent. Thrawn didn’t mind and proceeded.

 

“As I understand, the site had been abandoned several hundreds of years ago by the natives but a few curious archaeologists had taken pictures to record their findings only a few decades ago. The murals were... fascinating. Highly educational,” he made a pause, allowing Ezra to process what he was saying. “They spoke of a child that would be taken by the Jedi. A child that would fulfill his destiny by taking the role of a Guardian while being led by wolves. At first, I would have thought the tales were referring to you… born of Lothal. But you were never taken by the Jedi. Instead, there was another…”

 

“Kanan,” Ezra whispered in shock. Was Kanan from Lothal? Was the cave painting really saying that? Thrawn’s thin lips curved up on a small smile.

 

“It would appear so. Sadly, the images from the cave were incomplete. From what I could tell, the story spoke of the Guardian transcending… or transforming. I would have usually thought this was meant as a metaphor but… it appears one can take some of these predictions from the Force at face value,” Thrawn said with slight displeasure. He continued explaining. “The wolf always had a prominent role in the Lothali art. Eli spoke of a wolf… and the snow around the area of your rescue had been recently compressed. The sensors picked up a large heat signature at your location, which was the reason we were able to find you. Finally…  you called Jarrus’ name in your sleep. So I’m led to believe his presence was real. Jarrus came to your aid, as a wolf… a physical one.”

 

Ezra became very still feeling the Chiss’ inquisitive gaze. What did Thrawn expect him to say? That, yes, that was Kanan? That he had somehow transcended death?

 

“I mean no harm. I’m just… curious about it,” Thrawn told him.

 

“He won’t come again,” Ezra said with a serious tone.

 

“I see. His will is not your own, I understand,” Thrawn nodded and continued walking.

 

“You are getting better, understanding the Force,” Ezra again wasn’t sure if he was too happy about that.

 

“I understand the evidence that was laid before me, although…” there was a slight hesitation in his voice. “The fact that one’s consciousness could survive is…” Thrawn trailed off.

 

“Quite something, uh,” Ezra chuckled tiredly.

 

“Indeed.”

 

Ezra could have left it there, but he felt a nudging that the conversation was not quite over yet. “Kanan told me… that the Jedi believed that when someone dies, they become one with the Force. And they are always with us.”

 

“Even Chiss?” Thrawn asked calmly looking ahead.

 

“Even Chiss,” Ezra said.

 

There was a long pause, one that Ezra was well too aware of. It was almost palpable. He glanced at his side, suddenly feeling Thrawn was focused elsewhere, a distant memory.

 

“I see,” Thrawn limited to say and didn’t speak again until they reached the main tunnel, where a transport to the train station was waiting for them. “Are you able to make your way back by yourself from here?”

 

“Yes. I can.”

 

“Very well…” Thrawn motioned him inside and Ezra left without another word.  

  
  


* * *

 

 

Ezra took the train back quickly, and now that he was alone with his own thoughts, without having to worry about Eli or without answering questions to help the investigation, the severity of the incident started to weigh on him.

 

He had almost died.

 

They had almost died.

 

And Kanan had been there.

 

His throat tightened and he had a tense expression on his face for the rest of the way, just trying to keep the pressure he felt in check.

 

Arriving at town, a couple of people stopped him on his way to the apartment to ask him about his and Eli's wellbeing. Ezra tried his best to explain they were fine now and Eli would come back home soon but it was like he wasn’t all there in the conversation. He was tired, distracted… his thoughts returned to the hospital again and again, wondering if he should take the train back and just wait outside for Eli. No, no, what are you thinking? He shook his head and apologized. The other Chiss were actually very understanding and wished him well, letting him be on his way without further questioning.

 

Thankfully, the old superintendent of their apartment was already waiting for him at the lift’s entrance. The news of Ezra’s return to town had traveled fast, so he was expecting him. The man gave him a new set of keys, as it suddenly hit Ezra they had lost everything in their possession during the crash.

 

“Is there anything else you need?” the man asked with a heavily accented Sy-bisti... and the first thing that popped up in Ezra’s mind was Eli at his side. He frowned and shook his head sighing, dismissing the thought, taking it as his current worry for Eli’s well being.

 

“No, that’s all… thank you.”

 

The man eyed him with concern but didn’t said anything else. Chiss certainly respected people’s privacy.

  


Ezra opened the door and entered the apartment in complete silence. He mindlessly left the keys on the table and slowly went to sit in the lounge.

 

He sat there with a blank expression, just staring at some lost point in front of him… like his body was here but he hadn’t really quite arrived yet. And when he did, he was alone.

 

There was a kind of absence that made the pressure in his chest even worse. He glanced around the apartment, almost seeing the phantom images of past days. Eli teaching him, watching him train, sharing stories, smiling at him...

 

Finally, Ezra looked down and saw Eli in his arms, freezing to death. His breath caught in his throat. He closed his eyes but only saw Kanan's eyes in Dume's face. He didn't realize he was sobbing until the tears fell on his hands. He was gripping his knees tightly.

 

He dried his tears with a shaking hand. He couldn’t understand why he was so affected by this now. He had faced death before, as well as mysterious Force entities and seeing the people he cared for get hurt… but how much could a person take before they would break? Even as a Jedi, reliving this kind of trauma again and again would eventually wreck anyone’s nerves. In another time, Kanan’s hand on his shoulder would have given him the strength he sought. Ezra certainly felt joy that whatever part of Kanan was in Dume would seemingly continue to carry out some kind of duty in the Force now… but it was clear Ezra was not part of that duty, at least not any more. Ezra knew he would had to rely on the Force itself and the people around him for support… but Eli was not here either. After they had grown so close, he was already missing him badly. A few more tears fell from his cheeks. _Kriff._

 

Breathe, breathe, he told himself and managed to find his center in the Force, letting it wash away his tension, his anxiety… his loneliness.

 

_You are never truly alone._

 

Yeah, but it still hurts, Ezra thought with all honestly.

 

_I know._

 

Ezra didn't question the voice any further, simply accepting the insight it gave him. He let himself sink deeper into the serenity on the Force... but there was still that ache he couldn't quite understand. Some kind of longing that kept him tethered back into _The Now_. After a while, struggling to identify the source of his turmoil and fatigued as he was, Ezra fell asleep on the sofa.

 

* * *

  
  


He was back lying on the grasslands under the stars. The first rays of dawn appeared over the hills. Just like last time, Eli was still sleeping peacefully just a few feet away at his side… Ezra felt that now familiar warmth spreading throughout his chest as he watched him, and his heartbeat increased with a strange ache.

He didn't want this moment to end. He wanted to stay here. Safe. Together. His hand tingled with some kind of urging, and he reached out slowly to Eli… if he could only tell him they should stay. If he could only…

 

He touched Eli’s cheek, caressing it. He had simply meant to gently move him. Ezra’s heart skipped a beat when Eli opened his eyes and looked at him. Ezra didn’t dare to move. How to explain this? He didn’t even know why he was doing it, but before he could say anything, Eli smiled softly and slowly leaned further into his touch, sighing in delight. Ezra’s eyes went wide in surprise as heat spread across his face and body, and…

 

He woke up.

 

* * *

  


Ezra woke up with his hand reaching into emptiness in front of him where Eli should have been. He stared at his hand in shock. He was yearning for that touch. Missing that warmth. It was almost painful. He sat up in disbelief, completely awake now.

 

A slow realization started to dawn on him. Things started to fall into place in his mind as his pulse spiked. Ezra recalled memories from the last weeks, how happy he became when he was around Eli. How the warmth of his chest grew when he saw Eli smiling. His recent nervousness and anxiety. His worry and protectiveness over him. This longing to stay close. His affection, this fondness, wasn’t just that of a friend… but more than anything, he wanted Eli to be well and safe.

 

Ezra’s heart was beating so hard he could almost swear it was about to explode. He was feeling too much too suddenly: euphoria, breathlessness and… hopelessness.

 

Ezra covered his face disheartened. No, no, no. What was he even thinking? How could had he let this happened? Eli was his friend. He had fallen for a friend… AGAIN. Friends just weren’t interested in him that way, Ezra admonished himself. He had supposedly learned his lesson with Sabine. Eli cared for him, that was quite clear, but that didn’t mean Eli-…

 

Ezra felt a knot on his throat, a build up of tears. No, stop that. He shook his head, taking deep breaths to control this sudden bout of emotion. He wouldn’t let this affect their relationship. Eli had gone through enough. He was still bedridden, for crying out loud! Ezra would push down these feelings and he would be there for him. As a friend.

  
  


* * *

  


After this new awareness about his true feelings hit him, he got barely any sleep. By the time ‘morning’ came, Ezra became increasingly nervous. He hadn’t heard anything from Thrawn or Eli yet, but he knew that if there had been a change of plans he would have been updated. They would have contacted him. Everything was fine, he kept repeating himself.

 

Eli would be tired for sure… so he assumed he would like some hot maka when he arrived. Ezra thought on preparing some but, without knowing the exact time Eli would arrive, he decided to just leave things ready to make it once he got home. It was just a nice gesture! Nothing more!

 

It was then he remembered he hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday. The anxiety just kept his stomach in a knot. He forced himself to eat a nutrition bar with some plain water.

 

A few hours later he felt Eli’s presence approaching along with Thrawn. He hadn’t noticed he had been unconsciously reaching out seeking for him. He retracted his Force sense back in alarm at this realization. His heartbeat increased.

 

_Don’t do that! Just play it cool. Nothing is changed. Everything is normal. We are fine._

 

Ezra closed his eyes trying to calm himself.

 

He held back the urge to go out to the terrace and watch them arrive. He held back the urge to go meet them outside the lift or the foyer. He waited. He waited for them to go up the lift. _Everything was fine._ He waited for the knock on the door.

 

“C-coming!” his voice sounded a little strained.

 

_Just go and welcome them, that’s it. Don’t do it too fast, too eager._

 

He nodded steeling himself, forcing a smile on his face and opened the door. Thrawn was standing at Eli’s side.

 

Eli looked up to Ezra with a warm tired smile, and the next thing Eli knew, Ezra was hugging him tightly.

 

No one moved for a second, not even Thrawn, until Eli gave a small shocked gasp.

 

“I- I’m sorry!” Ezra hastily let him go and stepped back at arm’s length with a rising panic in his eyes. “I just-…! I’m happy you are back home and on your feet! That’s all!” he laughed nervously but he was screaming internally. Maybe he should just throw himself from the terrace after all.

 

Eli took a moment to find his voice. “I’m glad too,” he said softly, trying to straighten himself like if nothing had just happened.

 

Thrawn looked at them with a slight hint of amusement.

 

“Shall we?” Thrawn asked motioning to the door.

 

Ezra nodded emphatically and let them pass, closing the door behind them.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was about damn time he realized! xD 
> 
>  
> 
> I do have a personal gripe with the series about the cave paintings and Thrawn. When I first watched the trailer for Season 4, I saw a glimpse of the murals and I was screaming because, OF COURSE, Thrawn had to interpret some of that, right? RIGHT? That's his whole thing. They wouldn't miss the opportunity to actually make him reveal an essential plot point with art about the Jedi no less... An ancient prophecy about a child been taken by the Jedi and getting some kind of power related to the Jedi Temple? WHERE DO I SIGN? But then they just went "it shows the Jedi coming from the sky and oh, the wolves are looking for Dume", and it was never mentioned again. I stared. I stared hard. Are you kidding me? How could have they neglected to follow up on that...? HOW? Also, I don't think they made an entire new mystical Force entity just to show it only once. So here it is.
> 
>  
> 
> Again, I want to thank rachelrose29 again for being the WONDERFUL beta reader for this chapter! Please check out her works too and tell her I say hi! :D


	16. Chapter 16

  
  


Eli’s memory about the crash was hazy. He remembered walking until he realized his legs just weren’t responding to his commands. He was so sure he wouldn't make it. He remembered being held. And he heard Ezra’s sobs. But then… he saw those blue eyes. He saw The White Wolf. After that, he couldn’t recall anything else until he woke up at the hospital with Ezra and Thrawn at his bedside.

 

The investigation into their crash was mostly regarded as closed by now, but Eli knew firsthand that Thrawn would keep tabs on every little detail that came up. So far, the conclusions had all checked out. It had been an accident. But just like with Thrawn and Ezra, it bothered him. Having a seasoned Force sensitive Chiss pilot and Ezra onboard, something like this still had happened. Of course, having precognition didn’t mean you were infalible and were immune to having accidents, the Chiss knew this all too well, and after all, thousands of Jedi had fallen in the blink of an eye at the hands of Clone Troopers so precognition could only help so much.

 

Now, sitting on the dining table, Eli took a sip from his cup of hot maka and placed it back down thoughtfully. Things had been weird since they had returned home. Home. That’s how Ezra had called it back when they were at the hospital, and Eli couldn’t deny it had started to feel the same way for him even before the hearing with the Council of Families.

 

In any case, Eli still hadn’t found the right time to ask Ezra the specifics of their ‘wolf encounter’, and wasn’t entirely sure if he should pressure him at all. Ezra had become extremely fidgety lately. Eli assumed the experience had shaken him but... there was something else, some kind of tension, a new kind of energy in his blue eyes. Ezra kept looking after Eli’s health, making sure he was feeling well and doing everything he needed around the apartment for him, like for example, this cup of maka and his chores. Eli had assured him it wasn’t necessary, especially because Ezra needed rest too but he insisted. It was ironic, because, at the same time, Eli could swear he felt like there was more space between them, as if Ezra had been consciously avoiding him since the welcoming hug a few days ago.

 

That hug had made him… hopeful. Extremely hopeful. He had wanted to reciprocate but Ezra had stepped back quickly and apologized before he could react. Now, Eli was starting to think he had misread him and Ezra just didn’t want to give him the wrong impression. He was so glad Thrawn had just kept quiet and hadn’t commented on it. Maybe this was just for the best. He already knew Ezra was a very caring person so it shouldn’t be a surprise he would be affectionate with his friends… it wasn’t like he-

 

His datapad beeped and it startled him slightly.

 

Ezra looked up from the lounge with interest.

 

“Is it Thrawn? Has anything else come up?” Ezra asked and moved to the table, taking the farthest seat from him. Was Eli imagining it?

 

Eli checked the message and shook his head. “No, it's not him. It’s House Mitth checking on me,” Eli explained and Ezra gave a silent oh. “But actually, Thrawn contacted me earlier in the morning. The case is going to be closed.”

 

Ezra frowned in disapproval.

 

“I know,” Eli said with a sigh. “If it’s any help, I did check the full report and everything seems in order... except, of course, the explanation of our own survival,” Eli said, and quickly wrote a message on his datapad for House Mitth. His attention returned to Ezra.“They wrote down ‘Jedi Force abilities, (Wolf)’. It’s pretty much the one thing they can’t explain...” he chuckled.

 

“Well, yeah, that’s as close as it gets,” Ezra nodded with a slight snort.

 

There was a long pause and then Eli’s curiosity finally won.

 

“You knew him,” Eli said, referring the wolf.

 

“Yeah. I… I think it was Kanan,” Ezra said becoming much more serious. “Or at least some part of him. I thought he was gone…” Ezra’s hands were clasped tightly together. Now that he had had more time think back, Kanan had been channeling the Force unlike anything Ezra had seen before. Kanan had opened himself completely in such an overwhelming way that it even healed his eyes. Ezra had assumed the fire had engulfed him but in truth it had been... the Force?

 

“Isn't that what the Emperor offered you? To bring him back? Do you think-?” Eli asked concerned.

 

“No. It's not that,” Ezra quickly assured him. “This wasn’t a trick or a trap or anything like that. He came to help. On his own.”

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean he was behind the accident,” Eli said.

 

“No, it's ok... I understand. I couldn’t believe it either at first,” Ezra realized his eyes were slightly wet. “I think Thrawn was also suspicious of him but it wasn’t a trap from the Emperor or something like that. He came for me... to help me. Help us.”

 

Eli nodded in quiet understanding.

 

Ezra smiled slightly. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. The other loth-wolves in Lothal could travel great distances in the blink of an eye. Almost as if they were traveling through hyperspace.”

 

“You saw them doing that?” Eli blinked in shock.

 

“I actually experienced it a couple of times. I rode them as they took us away...” Ezra said with some nostalgia in his voice and finally noticed Eli was staring at him in awe. He felt his face redden. “I… I still don't know how they do it,” Ezra said swallowing.

 

“You said you don’t think he will appear again.”

 

“Yeah. I remember the wolves were tired when they did their thing. Maybe took a lot from him coming all the way here. Besides...” Ezra grimaced . “I hate to say it but I think Thrawn was right about one thing... maybe he’s meant to stay in Lothal after all this.”

 

“I see. I would have wanted to thank him… whether as a human or a wolf,” Eli said.

 

Ezra snorted. “Yeah. Tell me about it. Just when you think you understand the Force, you find out how little you actually know,” he echoed Ahsoka’s words and scratched the back of his head.

 

“Well, you are still way ahead of anyone on this side of the Galaxy,” Eli pointed out with a complicit smirk.

 

“Heh, I hope!” Ezra laughed nervously and cleared his throat. “So... that's it then. No more investigation,” Ezra said trying to change the subject.

 

Eli sighed. “For the moment, yes, unless some new evidence comes up, which is unlikely. If there was anything else out there…” Eli trailed off.

 

“It would have been lost in the blizzard already,” Ezra looked outside of the terrace to the cave’s ceiling. He had initially thought the cave felt like some kind of imprisonment but now he almost regarded it as protective.

 

“Yes. That's how the Chiss lost most of their history and civilization,” Eli commented. “They say everything froze over so quickly and billions died before they could reach shelter underground. And what the storm didn't destroy immediately, the advancing glaciers eventually swept by abrasion.”

 

Ezra got a chill down his spine. After experiencing the blizzard himself, he understood what they would have gone through... in fact he could see it play out now in his mind.  _ A Chiss woman waving from the entrance of a tunnel with a flare at a small group of Chiss, trying to guide them through the blizzard. The echo of other desperate yells in Cheuhn at the distance were drowned by the roaring winds... _

 

“Ezra?”

 

“Huh,” Ezra blinked.

 

“You spaced out for a second there.”

 

“Oh… Sorry! Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, I just… kinda...” Ezra swallowed. Had he actually seen a little bit of the past there?

 

“No need to apologize,” Eli assured him with a chuckle, but he then grew quiet with a thoughtful expression. “I’m very grateful for what you did back there. You stayed with me. You saved my life, but...” Eli hesitated. He had never expected anyone to do something like that for him. “If something like that ever happens again and you have a chance to make it out alive... Please, take it. There is no need to sacrifice yourself. I know you would do that for your friends but… I wouldn’t have wanted to be the reason you didn’t make it. You still have a mission here and-...”

 

“I just couldn’t leave you there,” Ezra said shaking his head.  _ Now more than ever _ , the thought popped up in his mind and he internally reprimanded himself for it…

 

Eli looked at him with a sad smile. He wanted to say something else but refrained from it. He instead gave his maka one last sip. “I think I’ll make another one,” Eli attempted to get up slowly as his balance was a little wobbly. Ezra was up and at his side in a blink.

 

“No, don’t worry, I'll do it,” Ezra said taking the cup before he could complain, and gently pushed him back to his seat. “How are you feeling? You been doing therapeutic exercise, right?”

 

“I’m ok,” Eli said, not exactly lying. “I mean, I’m not in shape to be fighting pirates today, but I’ll get there soon.”

 

Both of them laughed. Ezra missed this. This laughing and smiling at each other. Now it felt so much real.

 

Eli moved his shoulder and arm in a circle. “They might not have bacta, but Chiss medicine is the best I have ever seen to treat freezing with reason. I do need to do some more stretching, though. My hands are still a little stiff.”

 

Eli looked down at his fingers, flexing them, and then rubbed his hands together as if they were still cold. Ezra saw this and felt the sudden urge to reach to Eli's hands to warm them between his own and...

 

His whole body tensed, if like electricity was running through him.

 

“I'll make that maka,” Ezra announced, maybe a little too loudly.

 

After getting it ready, he heard Eli’s datapad receive another notification.

 

“The Mitth again?” Ezra asked bringing him the cup.

 

“No. It's Admiral Ar'alani… Thank you,” Eli took the cup but held it as he read the message with slight surprise. “She has arranged a visit to the pilot's training facility at the Headquarters of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force here in Csilla.”

 

“I thought I was not allowed around them,” Ezra said frowning.

 

“When you got your House name they only said you can't take students from those who are already training as navigators. But you were allowed to check what they do and see if there could be anything to be improved,” Eli explained.

 

Ezra smiled with excitement. “When do we go?”

 

“Tomorrow. The facility is on Csaplar, we will go after breakfast.”

 

“Alright,” Ezra sighed in relief. They wouldn’t have to leave the planet and that made him feel more relaxed.

 

* * *

  
  
  


They arrived to the CEDF Headquarters which reminded Ezra of a huge fortress. Eli knew his way around and led Ezra to a well guarded part of the complex. A tall woman, about Thrawn’s age, was waiting for them.

 

“Welcome, Ezra Bridger, Eli Vanto. I’m Senior Instructor Kthira'alt'daer, I’ll be your guide during your visit,” she said in clear Sy-bisti.

 

“It’s an honor to be allowed here, ma’am,” Eli bowed and so did Ezra.

 

“Please if you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask me. Let’s get started,” she politely motioned them to the first set of blast doors. The hallways were white and sleek and really quiet. For a second, Ezra could have thought he was back at the hospital.

 

As they were walking Kthira'alt'daer looked at them. “Eli Vanto, you have been here before, am I right?” she asked curiously.

 

“Not to the Navigator’s training facility, ma’am. I didn’t have clearance until now. But I can tell there’s more security now…”

 

“Indeed,” she said glad he had noticed. “Since the children on Mha’rkrat were kidnapped. Even if we are on the best guarded planet of the Ascendancy, we follow the standards established for all training facilities to protect our children.”

 

“They don’t all train here?” Ezra asked.

 

“No. Each colony has their own group of navigators and are responsible for their training on their home planet,” Kthira'alt'daer said as she regarded him. “They move away only in certain situations… for example, if several pilots from the same planet come of age or are unable to keep piloting, there might be incentives to convince other families to relocate to replenish their space-faring capabilities.”

 

Ezra tried his best not to look too bothered. At least they were asking their families to come. As far as Ezra understood, the Jedi brought any and all the younglings to the same Temple on Coruscant.

 

“A parent, another family member or a tutor will accompany them during their travels,” Kthira'alt'daer further explained and gave them a small smile. “The girls had hoped you would come meet them soon. A few others on active duty have expressed their interest, too.”

 

For some reason, that made Ezra really nervous, he hoped he met the expectations of these kids.

 

“How old are the ones we will meet here?”

 

“They are five years old. This is the group that joined this year so far. The older ones are already on duty,” Kthira'alt'daer said without missing a beat. Eli’s lips made a fine line and looked at Ezra worriedly. He was clearly displeased by that.

 

“Aren’t they a little young?” Ezra complained.

 

“Time is of the essence. They will become adults at 10 or 11. We obviously do not simply throw them into the controls of a ship as soon as their Third Sight is identified. We train them and prepare them for a whole year to make the transition to the ships as smooth as possible,” Kthira'alt'daer slowed her pace and raised an eyebrow noticing Ezra’s reaction. “They are given a yearly evaluation and are placed on the ships that need them the most. The fastest are for Aristocra fleets, CEDF battlecruisers, priority couriers and carriers. As they age, they are moved down to civilian transports, haulers, etcetera.”

 

“And then?” Ezra asked with slight defiance in his voice.

 

She eyed him. “They are free to pursue whatever career they wish…” Kthira'alt'daer said coolly. “Right now, they have a great deal of responsibility on their shoulders. They understand the lives of the men and women in their vessels are in their hands.”

 

Ezra sighed remembering he was not here to debate these things but to learn. “How do you know they have the Third Sight?”

 

Kthira'alt'daer nodded and kept talking as she led them.

 

“By the age of five most parents or tutors have already noticed the gift manifesting in some way and they report it themselves. Of course, we also have a standardized test we put all able Chiss children through and that identifies the rest,” Kthira'alt'daer arrived at a small room with a display, where she approached a computer and showed a video with children playing some simulations and also a physical test were they needed to dodge soft projectiles. “We combine the results for reaction time, score and neural readings. Ex-Navigators review their performance and we take a decision on those results that are well above the average.”

 

Ezra did a double take. Well above the average? He wasn’t sure even he had shown that much precognitive power at that age. He had hunches and his danger sense, but nothing as advanced as this… Kanan had told him everyone was different and developed certain powers at different rates.

 

“How do you explain the Third Sight?”

 

“Well, there are many hypotheses,” she said looked at Ezra curiously. “You believe is some kind of spiritual magic.”

 

“It’s not magic...” Ezra countered offended. He had actually seen magic… dark magic and it wasn’t exactly the same.

 

“My apologies, I meant no offense,”  Kthira'alt'daer inclined her head. “Well, the most accepted explanation is that the Third Sight is able to peer into a quantum pocket dimension of probability, where all possible realities are happening at the same time outside of the space-time continuum. That way the children see the most likely immediate outcome around them,” she explained.

 

Ezra’s eyes widened, a flash of the portals from World between Worlds showed up in the back of his mind.

 

“Well shit”, Ezra said in Basic. Eli turned to him with surprise and then he cleared his throat switching back to Sy-bisti. “I mean… ehem, I guess you could say that.”

 

“Come, this way. I'll present you to the class,”  Kthira'alt'daer gestured to the next door.

As they entered, they noticed a dozen girls in the classroom were already looking at the door awaiting their arrival. They stood up from their seats to perform a perfect military salute.

 

“Greetings, sirs!” They said in Cheuhn in unison.

 

“Greetings,” they both bowed and Ezra reached out to the room with the Force. Yeah, he could feel a distinct presence of the Force around these kids. Much more clear than with Theryan or the pilot who had crashed. In a way, he couldn’t believe he was standing in front of so many Force-sensitives.

 

Kthira'alt'daer walked up to the front of the class and turned to the girls.

 

“Class, I want to present you Ezra Bridger, Head of House Bridger. He is a Jedi from the Empire,” Kthira'alt'daer said and Eli translated quickly. Ezra’s lips pressed together tightly. He didn’t like they were implying he was part of the Empire but they weren’t technically wrong... he had come from there. Eli offered him a sideways apologetic smile and continued translating. “He has come to review our methods. Please do your best to show him how we Sky-walkers work. He doesn’t speak Cheuhn so myself and Eli Vanto here will act as translators.”

 

“Sky-walkers?” Ezra’s head turned in confusion to Eli and the instructor.

 

“Oh… that’s ‘ _ Ozyly-esehembo _ ’… she means the name the girls get when they are on the controls of the ship,” Eli explained quickly remembering they had never actually mentioned it before in front of Ezra.

 

The first thing Ezra noticed about these children compared to the ones he had already met in Lausk’hsuci was their seriousness. These could very well pass as actual grown-up guards. They had quickly come to accept their roles and their responsibility to the Ascendancy in such a short time.

 

This wasn’t right.

 

“You may ask whatever you want,” Kthira'alt'daer motioned Ezra ahead.

 

“Uh...Thank you,” he cleared his throat and thought for a second. “Alright, I know you can see forward in time. By how much?”

 

One of the girls raised her hand. Ezra nodded, giving her the right to speak. “I can see 3 seconds ahead in time under pressure, sir,” she said proudly. Under pressure? Ezra’s mouth made a fine line.

 

“And... can you see back in time? See things that already happened?”

 

Most of the girls frowned in confusion.

 

“How would that help us pilot a ship?” one in the back asked out loud.

 

“You spoke out of turn, Ekhu'kav'asti” Kthira'alt'daer said in a calm neutral tone reprimanding her, but even then the girl’s face showed a flash of embarrassment. Ezra could sense a flare of shame through the Force. “In any case, Ezra Bridger asked if you can see back in time.”

 

The girls shook their heads. Another one of the girls raised her hand.

 

“Permission to speak granted.”

 

“Sir, is it true that you flew from the crash and then used your powers to survive a blizzard?”

 

Kthira'alt'daer grimaced at such a childish question.

 

“Erh… We didn’t fly. Let’s say we fell with style,” Ezra shrugged apologetically with a smirk and he could see the girls trying her best to hold back a smile or a chuckle. He smiled in turn. They needed that. “But yeah, the Force helped me.”

 

Another girl in the front rose her hand.

 

“Permission to speak granted.”

 

“Sir, what other gifts do you have?” she asked.

 

“I can… feel emotions from other living things. Connect with them. Especially animals. I can also use the Force to pull or push objects and people to me. I can feel the world around me without my eyes. I can help a little with the speed of healing.”

 

The girls were very interested in what he was saying.

 

“How old were you when you started training, Ezra Bridger?” Ekhu'kav'asti asked again.

 

“Ekhu'kav'asti-,” the instructor started to scold her but Ezra just kept going with their conversation.

 

“I was fourteen.”

 

There was a general gasp from all the girls, looking at him in shock. Even Kthira'alt'daer also blinked in surprise and cleared her throat to signal to the class to regain their composure.

 

“You were an adult,” one of the girls in the middle breathed, also forgetting her etiquette.

 

This time Eli intervened. “Actually, no, we humans take longer to reach adulthood. From ten to eighteen we remain in the transition stage.”

 

“Oh,” Kthira'alt'daer rose an eyebrow. “That must be... very inconvenient.”

 

Eli shrugged apologetically.

 

“Were your powers stronger then…?” a girl asked.

 

“No, it was the other way around. I think I didn’t even had half your reaction times. I didn't have much to begin with. I used my ability to stay out of trouble in the streets when I lived there on my own.”

 

By now, Kthira'alt'daer was just making a slight grimace when they spoke without being asked but let it slide to allow the conversation to go smoothly between Ezra and the children.

 

“On your own? Why?”

 

Ezra swallowed and bit his lip. “I... didn’t have my parents.”

 

The girls were taken back. “But weren't there any other adults looking after you? An orphanage?” one of them pressed.

 

“The orphanages were staffed by the people that took my parents away. I wouldn’t go there,” Ezra shook his head with determination.

 

“How did you improve without going to a facility to train?”

 

“I met my teacher later on and I started trusting people. Letting my guard down. Making bonds. Helping others,” Ezra said calmly.

 

“Would that... work for us?” Ekhu'kav'asti asked with hesitation not completely convinced.

 

“I don’t know yet… but it’s worth a try,” Ezra smiled and he could see the eyes of the girls fill with a new hope and excitement.

 

Kthira'alt'daer narrowed her eyes.

 

“Very well, attention class,” Kthira'alt'daer said and all the girls returned their heads to her with military precision. “We will show Ezra Bridger our work. Return to your simulations,” she ordered.

 

All the girls activated a program on their displays that seemed to mimic the control panels of a Chiss ship during hyperspace. Ezra and Eli moved to the back watching the girls carefully. The list of obstacles and situations varied. A rogue planet crossing their route, comets, asteroids, other vessels… purrgils. Ezra snorted and Eli rolled his eyes at him with a smirk.

 

Ezra noticed that one of the displays flashed with a warning. It seemed like one of the girls had crashed in her simulation.

 

“Erac’ian’arnt, your reaction times are lagging,” Kthira'alt'daer said furrowing her brow. “I’ll have to turn down the speed.”

 

“Ma’am, I can do it. I really can,” the little girl said pleading to her.

 

“You know we can’t take risks like that,” Kthira'alt'daer said calmly and with her datapad changed the settings on the girl’s simulation. “We will have to drop your ship speed category for everyone’s safety.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” the girl looked down with resignation.

 

Ezra suddenly noticed through the Force there was a new tension permeating the class. A growing anxiety. Worry. Fear.

 

“Ezra?” Eli asked realizing the change on his face.

 

But Ezra didn’t answer. His hands became tight fists. Their connection to the Force was not only diminishing from it but also... they were becoming vulnerable to the darkside.

 

* * *

  
  
  


After a while they left the girls to practice and moved with Kthira'alt'daer to what looked like a small conference room. They took seats opposite to her.

 

“Well, what do you think?” Kthira'alt'daer said steepling her hands over the table.

 

“The kids are worried and scared,” Ezra started.

 

“That is normal,” she said.

 

“No, it is not,” Ezra refuted through gritted teeth.

 

“We were all scared at their age, Ezra Bridger. That doesn’t change the fact that this needs to be done. But I agree that right now, they are more worried that another attack targeting them might happen,” Kthira'alt'daer conceded.

 

“Because of the Grysk,” Eli sighed.

 

“We have assured them and their parents the fleets are increasing security at our borders.”

 

“How did they even take the girls in the first place? They are supposed to see ahead in time,” Ezra asked.

 

“They are still just five. There’s only so much they can do. They are trained to spot attackers and get out of harm’s way. They were on their last stage of training, practicing on a real ship when the attack happened,” Kthira'alt'daer narrowed her eyes. “In any case, the pattern of the attack did not match the Grysk reported by Mitth’raw’nuruodo. The attack came suddenly, communications and escape pods hatches were targeted first. The girls made their way to safety with their handlers to an inner protected room in the ship. The Grysks obliterated the rest of the ship. They executed the remaining adults when they retrieved them.”

 

“They... executed them in front of the children?” Ezra’s eyes widened in horror.  _ Their parents, family members or tutors. _

 

“Yes,” Kthira'alt'daer said with a somber expression. “To be honest, we were assuming the girls had died, too. The CEDF were looking for the perpetrators of the attack but at no point we thought we would find the girls alive. If it hadn’t been for Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s intervention…”

 

Ezra understood why they would have thought that. If the girl’s powers had been a secret until then, there was no reason to expect the Grysk to spare them other than perhaps keep them as slaves. He shuddered.

 

“Well, then, do you have any comments on our training methods? Is there anything you think we should improve?” Kthira'alt'daer said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

 

Ezra nodded with a serious expression. “I think it might be the pressure you are putting them through. You are focused on getting results. That fear of failure closes them even more to their power.”

 

“So you're saying there’s nothing we can do,” she rested her hand over the table in disappointment.

 

Ezra did a double take. “I’m telling you they need to focus less on the accuracy. You need to start working on how they feel. Be less strict with them. Discipline is fine, they certainly already got that, but you are asking too much from them.”

 

“I’m sorry, but that will be impossible. Ezra Bridger, the pilots are the lifeline that keeps all the colonies connected and allows the CEDF to protect them not only from the Grysk but from every other threat on this side of the Galaxy. Billions of people in Csilla alone depend of food exports from the other colonies to survive. Lives are at stake here. This is their duty. And it will continue to be so.”

 

“It shouldn’t be,” Ezra practically growled. Eli tensed. Kthira'alt'daer didn’t answer immediately, looking at him with impassive eyes. She took a deep breath.

 

“I heard you weren’t in agreement with the report of your crash. You thought it wasn’t an error from the pilot’s part,” Kthira'alt'daer said suddenly changing the subject.

 

“Yes, that’s right,” Ezra said nodding and raising an eyebrow wondering where this was headed.

 

“I appreciate your trust in her abilities, but at her age, it was only a question of time before she would slip in some way. I’m talking as someone who personally knew her. _  I was her instructor _ ,” Kthira'alt'daer said, her shoulders and neck tensing slightly. “Brirg'atian'naersema had always been the top of her generation. She lived to fly… she relished in it. But when she became an adult she refused to retire or change her career. We tried to convince her to become a fighter pilot instead or become a backup pilot on the fleet as most of the others do... but she still wanted to fly by herself and she took the only job that allowed her to keep doing it.”

 

Ezra suddenly got a flash of the young woman’s face filled with hope as Eli translated for her.

 

_ She says she's grateful you are attempting to help the Chiss like her. She feels honored to fly with you. _

 

Ezra felt his throat tightening.

 

Kthira'alt'daer tone hardened. “Of course we wish they didn’t have to carry this burden. Of course we would want nothing more than to take their place. But then people would die because of our recklessness to use a waning and unreliable ability... We cannot take that chance.”

 

They were silent for a moment.

 

“Do you have any actual advice for training?”

 

Ezra shook his head and clenched his fists under the table.

 

“Then I’ll see you out.”

 

* * *

  
  
  


Ezra remained silent most of the way back to Lausk’hsuci. He didn’t even notice the worried looks Eli was giving him.

 

As soon as they arrived home, Ezra dropped himself on the couch with a heavy sigh.

 

“That went terribly… I think I touched a nerve.”

 

“Yes, you did,” Eli agreed calmly and went to the kitchen to grab a drink. “You should expect a lot of resistance from the Chiss to change their ways… but you will keep working with them. Just give it some time. In any case, the girls liked you,” Eli said coming close and giving the drink to Ezra.

 

Ezra gave him a small smile and felt some of the pressure of his chest leaving.

 

The next day, Ezra was meditating on the terrace when Eli suddenly opened the glass panel with urgency.

 

“Ezra, Thrawn wants to talk with you.”

 

Ezra nodded and hurried to follow Eli inside. The holo-display on the table showed Thrawn standing, waiting for him.

 

“Bridger.”

 

“Hey,” Ezra waved casually, knowing full well it would have irked Thrawn.

 

“I heard you made quite the impression on Senior Instructor Kthira'alt'daer.”

 

Ezra rolled his eyes obviously still bothered by their encounter the day before. “I think you can imagine why I didn’t agree with a lot on how they train them.”

 

“Yes, I expected such results on your first visit,” Thrawn said calmly and Ezra grimaced. “But I have not contacted you to discuss that. News that you had visited the training facility has started to spread not only through the CEDF but through civilian circles.”

 

“Nobody said it was supposed to be a secret,” Ezra glanced at Eli worriedly.

 

“It is not. But nonetheless, your presence there has generated a lot of discussion among the Chiss. You are actually doing what you promised you would. They are starting to take your mission seriously,” Thrawn said.

 

Ezra frowned slightly offended. Did they have so little faith in him?

 

“From this surge of interest and information, a commoner family contacted the CEDF from one of our colonies. They insist on speaking with you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“They are wondering if their child might be Force-sensitive… but not with precognition,” Thrawn said narrowing his eyes. Ezra and Eli looked up in surprise. “He is older and did not pass the Third Sight standardized test.”

 

“What power do they think he might have?” Ezra pressed.

 

“They didn’t want to give any more details,” Thrawn shook his head.

 

“Chiss supposedly only have one type of power. Do you think other abilities could have gone under the radar?” Eli offered with interest.

 

“Perhaps,” Thrawn conceded.

 

“They are on another planet? Can’t they come to Csilla?”

 

“They actually said they won’t come here. You would have to meet them at Rithka, their colony,” Thrawn said and narrowed his eyes noticing Ezra became tense. “Would that be a problem?”

 

Ezra hesitated and looked at Eli. He was afraid of getting onto another outbound flight with Eli... What if they had been sabotaged and would it happen again?

 

“Ezra, I’m fine. We can go,” Eli reassured him.

 

Ezra bit his lip and sighed. “Ok, sure. We will go.”

 

* * *

  
  
  


The transport Thrawn had arranged for them had been on a much larger ship than the one they had taken before. There were a few dozen passengers so Ezra assumed they were going to a bigger or more important colony world. This time, he only got a glimpse of the pilot, who was perhaps nine years old.  From what he knew, she would also have to stop flying soon.

 

When the ship took off from the tunnel, his heart was racing. He was afraid they would crash again... with all these people. And even if Eli had said he was fine, it was clear that under his confident bluff, he was slightly anxious too. Ezra saw Eli's hand on the armrest and felt the growing desire to hold it, partially to feel him and partially to assure him he was there and things would be ok. Instead, he bit his lip and turned away to look out the window. This was not the time to be thinking that!

 

Eli sighed almost imperceptibly with resignation and removed the hand from the armrest.

 

* * *

  
  
  


The trip to Rithka was mostly uneventful. Just as Ezra had expected, this colony was much larger, with an actual sizable spaceport. Eli got another landspeeder to take them to the home of the family. Ezra couldn’t help but remember the day of his birthday and how special everything had been with Eli.  _ Dammit, focus Ezra _ , he thought annoyed, pushing those feelings aside.

 

They left the city and headed to a small farm in the outskirts, a quiet place surrounded by arable fields and rivers. Chiss might have kept Csilla as the capital of the Ascendancy, but they sure knew how to pick nice planets to live on. They quickly arrived at a small house and a tall man and a woman came out as soon as they heard the vehicle approach.

 

“Greetings, Ezra Bridger, Eli Vanto,” they said in Sy-bisti and gave them a respectful bow.

 

“Greetings.”

 

“We are grateful that you agreed to come,” the woman bowed again. “I’m Rumm'otaith'lurdeo and this is my husband, Vron'eralo'irazae.”

 

“Pleased to meet you,” Eli nodded.

 

“We hope we didn’t interrupt your work,” Vron'eralo'irazae said with concern.

 

“No problem. Coming and looking for people with special abilities is part of my duties, I guess” Ezra said with a smile and a shrug. The couple seemed surprised he was so laid back. They motioned them to the house.

 

“Is your son here?” Eli asked looking around.

 

“Yes. Rumm'al'irazae is in his room,” Rumm'otaith'lurdeo pointed at the stairs but invited them to sit in the living room. It struck Ezra just how homely this house was… it reminded him so much of his own childhood home. He felt through the Force this small house had become their safe haven. They were worried, trying to do what was best for their child.

 

Ezra took a deep breath trying to calm himself.  _ Let’s do this _ .

 

“What can you tell us about him? You believe he has a different type of power than Third Sight,” Ezra asked as he sat.

 

“We really hope that’s it…” Vron'eralo'irazae said with hesitation. Ezra and Eli looked at each other in confusion.

 

“He…” Rumm'otaith'lurdeo started but hesitated, her expression tensing. Ezra was already surprised because he had never seen another Chiss as reluctant to speak. “He... hears a voice.”

 

“Oh,” Ezra and Eli said at unison.

 

“We have only discussed this with his doctor,” Rumm'otaith'lurdeo explained. “Medication did little to help… and we believe it’s real. That someone is talking to him.”

 

“The voice was stronger in Csilla. That’s why we moved out here…” Vron'eralo'irazae explained.

 

“You lived in Csilla?” Ezra blinked.

 

“Yes,” both of them said. Then Vron'eralo'irazae continued.

 

“We only have the old stories of the Jedi and what was said during your hearing for reference. You asked the purrgils for help… so we thought that was a similar ability. As it with your mind? Could it be possible that someone is talking to him?”

 

“We know it sounds ridiculous but please-...” Rumm'otaith'lurdeo apologized but Ezra rose his hand.

 

“No. No. It’s not ridiculous,” Ezra shook his head and swallowed. “It could be. When I communicated with the purrgils it was more like a feeling, but talking through the Force… it is kinda possible.”

 

“What makes you so sure the voice... that it’s real?” Eli asked curiously.

 

“It’s been several things… but what cemented it was very recently,” Vron'eralo'irazae said sighing.

 

“When you had your accident he said… the voice talked about you,“ Rumm'otaith'lurdeo explained. “This was before the news and reports of the incident started to come out.”

 

“Since then Rumm'al'irazae has become withdrawn. He doesn’t want to leave our farm anymore or spend time away from home. The voice obviously used to upset him but now… he gets angry and sad when we bring it up to see if he’s well. We worry...”

 

Ezra’s lips pressed together, feeling a pit on his stomach… It could be something like the Sith Holocron. “Alright, I’ll… I’ll talk to him. Can I speak to him privately?”

 

“He knows Sy-bisti. He should be able to speak with you without much problem,” Vron'eralo'irazae nodded.

 

Ezra was standing but Eli touched his arm. “Are you sure you want to do this alone?”

 

“Yeah, it’s alright,” Ezra said offering a warm smile.

 

Vron'eralo'irazae took Ezra to the room upstairs and knocked on the boy’s door announcing a visitor. Rumm'al'irazae responded from the inside and his father opened the door for him. Ezra entered and saw the boy on the floor, surrounded by notebooks and a few datapads. He had been doing some homework. The walls had several drawings. They depicted his family, the landscape outside, several ships and chiss warriors battling a giant blue dragon. Ezra couldn’t help but smile. He was very much like other human children of his age. The child looked at him with quiet suspicion.

 

“We will be downstairs if you need anything,” Vron'eralo'irazae motioned behind and left them alone in the room.

 

Ezra took a step forward and crouched. “Hello, Rumm'al'irazae. My name is Ezra Bridger. But you can call me Ezra if you want,” he smiled at him.

 

“You said my name wrong,” the boy winced hearing Ezra and then sighed. “You really can’t talk Cheuhn. You can call me Malira I guess,” the boy shrugged. Ezra was surprised, no other child had let him call them with their core name.

 

“You don’t mind?”

 

“What does it matter?” Malira said as if he didn’t care. Ezra realized this was a red flag for any Chiss. “I’ve heard of you. You’ve come to see if I’m like you.”

 

“I came because your parents are worried for you… and maybe I can help. They say you hear a voice.”

 

“Yes,” Malira said honestly but narrowed his eyes.

 

“Can you talk to me about this voice?”

 

The boy shrugged. “It’s a voice. A weird voice. I don’t like it. Most times it doesn’t make sense. Sometimes it’s like its talking to itself. Sometimes it talks to me directly,” Malira said offhandedly but Ezra could see he was trying to hide his tension.

 

“Your parents say you got better when you moved away from Csilla.”

 

Malira nodded. “It lives there. The voice is not as strong as before… but I can still hear it. It's still like a whisper somewhere behind me,” he moved his hand and pointed somewhere over his shoulder.

 

“By any chance, when you were back there, did you ever find a weird device...? Something like... a toy? But it felt weird?”

 

The boy frowned confused by the question. “No. These are all the things I have.”

 

“Do you think the voice could be another person? A real person?”

 

“It doesn’t sound like a Chiss. Or a human,” Malira said and Ezra’s felt his mouth go dry.

 

“Your parents said the voice said something about me?”

 

Malira looked at Ezra for a second in hesitation. “The voice said… it let the wolf find you.”

 

Ezra’s eyes widened in shock.  _ “It-… what?” _

 

The boy grimaced and looked away. “It says other stuff… stuff I don’t like. Do you hear voices too?”

 

“Not usually. Unless someone was actively trying to reach me or sometimes the Force will talk to me… you just have to listen closely.”

 

“ _ But I don’t want to! _ ” Malira said through gritted teeth trying to keep his voice low so his parents wouldn’t hear him. “I just want it to stop. Can you make it stop?”

 

Make it stop? Ezra suddenly felt way out of his depth.

 

“I… I might be able to teach you how to build mental defenses against unwanted mental intrusions,” Ezra offered.

 

“How long would that take?” Malira said with a hint of hope.

 

“A few... months,” Ezra murmured.

 

The hope died in his eyes and his shoulders dropped in defeat. “ _ That’s too long, _ ” he whispered more to himself than for Ezra and then shook his head. “I want to stay with them. With my parents. I don’t want to go.”

 

Ezra felt his chest hurt seeing him in so much distress. “You are afraid of something. The voice… it told you something else… didn’t it?”

 

“…” the boy looked away in silence with a frown on his face.

 

“Malira, you can trust in me,” Ezra crouched at his side. “If it told you something you don’t understand-...”

 

“I know what it means,” the boy cut him short. “You can’t help me. You should leave now,” Malira said frustrated pointing at the door. Ezra stared at him for a second and slowly nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

When he came down, Malira’s parents and Eli stood up from the living room looking at him intently.

 

“How did it go?” Eli asked but as soon as he gave Ezra a good look he knew things had gone south.

 

“He is force sensitive… but he refused my help,” he limited to say.

 

“I’ll talk to him,” Vron'eralo'irazae said stepping towards the stairs but Ezra rose his hand.

 

“No. Don’t force him,” Ezra said. “Just… be there for him. He wants to stay with you.”

 

“I see,” Vron'eralo'irazae sighed.

 

“We apologize for making you come all this way,” Rumm'otaith'lurdeo said.

 

“No. With this, I know now there could be Chiss with other powers… but they might think it's something else…” Ezra said trying to smile but he felt his throat tightening.

 

They said their farewells and left the house soon after.

 

As Eli was driving away, he could almost see something crumbling in Ezra’s face. His hands were closed in tight fists and there was tension in his neck. Then, a single sob managed to escape his throat. Eli immediately pulled over. Ezra got down the landspeeder as a few sobs betrayed him, but managed to get himself back under control and took a deep breath. Eli went quickly around the vehicle to him.

 

“Kriff, I’m sorry,” Ezra said drying a few tears from his face.

 

“Take your time. It’s ok,” Eli assured him.

 

“No, it’s not ok. I…  _ I can’t help them _ ,” Ezra blurted out with slight desperation in his voice. “They won’t change the way they train the pilots. They won’t let me train them. And I’m starting to realize other Chiss kids I'll find will just want to be…  _normal_. They won’t want me to train them. I’m not making a difference. He’s right, I can’t help.”

 

Eli held him from the shoulders to support him. “Ezra, listen. Maybe you can't tell right now but you ARE making a difference. I see it but it’s subtle. You will change them but it might take a while... just like you changed me,” he said with certainty and leaned forward to make sure he was hearing him. “I didn't expect much from people. In fact, I always expected people to have their own agenda to use me or outright try to harm me in some way. That people never did anything out of the goodness of their hearts... And then I met you.”

 

Ezra was now looking at him with large blue eyes.

 

Eli continued now that he had his attention. “You don't need a reason to do the right thing. You've shown me there is good in the universe. That good is not just a concept.”

 

“I-I'm not-...that good,” Ezra stuttered feeling his face warming in embarrassment.

 

“To me you are. You are the goodness I want in the universe,” Eli said in earnest.

 

Ezra’s eyes grew in astonishment at those words. Eli blinked suddenly realizing what he had just said and how close they were. For a second Ezra chose to believe Eli meant something he also wanted and-...

 

There was a beep from their comms startling them and they hastily stepped away from each other as  Eli hurried to open the comm.

 

“Y-Yes?” Eli said clearing his throat.

 

Thrawn appeared on the small holo-display and was about to speak but something on their faces caught his attention.

 

“Thrawn?” Eli pressed, straightening with a hardened look on his eyes.

 

“How was your visit? Did you meet the family?”

 

Ezra took a deep breath clearing his head. “Yes, the boy is Force sensitive. But refused my help,” he said to the image.

 

“What kind of power did he have?”

 

He grimaced hesitating to tell Thrawn but then sighed. “I think it is a form of one-way Telepathy. He hears a voice...” Ezra explained. “The voice is real.”

 

“I see,” Thrawn raised his eyebrow with interest. “Is that all?”

 

“That’s the only power I could tell. In any case, he doesn’t want to train. If he doesn’t want to, I can’t help him,” Ezra shook his head with resignation.

 

“I understand.”

 

“There is… something I need to investigate back in Csilla,” Ezra added. “The voice supposedly comes from there.”

 

“Something we should worry about?” Thrawn said narrowing his eyes.

 

“No. Not yet.”

 

* * *

  
  
  


Ezra was partially grateful that he had a lot to process right now. It distracted him from how Eli made him feel on the way back home.

 

He skipped dinner and went straight to his room to sit on the floor and meditate. He reached out with the Force for insight, but only found silence and the usual opaqueness of Chiss around him. He considered Malira’s words. Had the Voice really allowed Kanan to come? Did it have power to keep him away in the first place? And if it wasn’t Chiss… then… what could it be? A Force entity? Like Bendu on Atollon? Like Dume in Lothal? But he hadn’t felt anything of the like so far. It couldn’t be _  bad _ … right? It had helped him and Eli survive the storm. Then Ezra remembered that the Lothwolves were on Lothal’s side, not the Rebellion, against the Empire’s systematic destruction of their world. Maybe whatever or whoever was here also was only on Csilla’s side? Not specifically the Chiss’? 

 

His mouth made a fine line. The path Ezra had originally envisioned to help the Chiss was hazy now. He assumed it had been to teach them and open them to the Light side of the Force… but now… what if he had another purpose?

 

_ You will change them but it might take a while... _

 

_ That’s too long. _

 

Eli’s and Malira’s words echoed in the back of his head. He felt dread growing in his chest. Something was going to happen. He just hoped that whatever it was, he wouldn’t be too late to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot Chiss-ens. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the pic for this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  
> 
>  
> 
> When people say Ezra's arc is over because he learned Kanan's lesson, I stare at them hard. No. Of course his arc is not over. There will still be moments of doubt and weakness. He was only 18-19 at the time he left and there are many other facets of life he hasn't even experienced yet, things that neither Kanan nor Hera prepared him for but he will have to make due.
> 
> Ezra touches people's lives in different ways. Even without noticing he reaches to something inside people's that makes them pause and wonder if what they are doing is really right. Sometimes their ways are too ingrained in them and change is not possible like with Maul and Guerrera... but they are the exceptions. 
> 
> The Chiss's rules and traditions are certainly a huge wall for Ezra's influence. The isolationism of the Chiss has left them without contact to different ways of thinking. He obviously cannot change an entire race with a pep talk but his chances are greater with individuals. We will see how this turns out for him.
> 
>  
> 
> By the way... I want to warn everyone there will be Mature content on the next chapter. I don't want to spoil anything but I think it's pretty clear things are finally reaching critical mass.
> 
>  
> 
> Again, I want to thank rachelrose29 again for being the WONDERFUL beta reader for this chapter! Please check out her works too and tell her I say hi! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Things were getting out of hand and it was driving Ezra crazy. For the last two days, since their return from Rhitka, Ezra had dreamed of Eli. He had dreamed of that last spar before the crash… but it played out differently. _Much differently._

 

Ezra would wake up startled, bothered, disappointed, and more than a little embarrassed with himself. Meditation only helped so much because he still lived with Eli. He was now too aware of his constant presence. His warm and caring presence… the way he smiled…

 

_Stop that!!_

 

He couldn't indulge on those thoughts! He had work to do! But like it or not, he had hit a metaphorical wall and didn't have a clue on how to proceed. Malira had told him of the Voice that had let Kanan show up in Csilla to save him… but no amount of reaching out with the Force had allowed Ezra to make contact with said entity… person… thing. He only felt the usual opaqueness of the Chiss. Malira had said it wasn't a person… at least not a another Chiss or human. So what else could it be? Or… Maybe he was mistaken? The boy had no training and perhaps this had confused him.

 

“Ezra,” Eli said from the glass door of the terrace. Hearing his name in Eli's voice gave him goosebumps. Ezra held his breath.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Any luck with that? You've been out here on the terrace for a while now…”

 

“Not really…” he sighed. “If there's actually something out there, it doesn't want to talk to me right now. Back on Atollon, Bendu contacted Kanan only after several months of us being there…”

 

“Bendu? Wasn't that a side of the Force? The middle?” Eli asked with interest.

 

“I… well… yes. But it was also the name of the creature on Atollon.”

 

“Oh,” Eli’s eyes widened. Thrawn had mentioned that creature on a report to the Ascendancy, but it had been a mystery for him. “He was your friend?”

 

“For a while I guess… more like a guide,” Ezra scratched the back of his head. “From what Kanan told me we didn't exactly leave on the best of terms. I think he kinda pissed him off.”

 

Eli nodded. “I heard it attacked both groups.”

 

“Yeah, he didn't want us there anymore. He didn’t want anything to do with the war,” Ezra looked down remembering how many had been lost… and now he was with Thrawn. He shook his head. “The loth-wolves also wanted the Empire off Lothal. I was thinking whatever this voice is, it could be like that too.”

 

“Makes sense,” Eli conceded and then, after a pause, took a deep breath as if preparing for something. “Hey… I was thinking… do you want to spar? I feel like I finally regained all my strength and I'm dying to do more exercise.”

 

 _Spar._ The word echoed in Ezra’s head, images of his dream flooding back. Ezra's whole body tensed, his face flushed with a panicked expression.

 

“N-no! I mean, I have to-... to run! You know, go out for a jog. For a while. On my own. Because I'm always meditating, sitting. Maybe that'll help me think! Yeah! Running mediation!” Ezra stuttered in embarrassment trying to find an excuse to escape.

 

Eli blinked, his eyebrow slightly raising in doubt but didn’t press Ezra. “Oh… ok. Sure.”

 

Ezra stormed out of the apartment in a hurry. Once he got in the lift he leaned back and his head knocked against the wall.

 

Running meditation? Is that the best you could come up with. Ugh! Just great! He facepalmed.

 

_Isn’t that what you want?_

 

He frowned and shook his head. What I want is not important. I have other things to do. I can’t just-... Grrr! He did need to clear his head so maybe if he got too tired to think of Eli that would actually help. Running might have not been a bad idea after all.

 

“Well… better get started on that,” he sighed and exited the lift. He started with a leisure jog through the streets away from the apartment, but after a while his thoughts kept wandering back to Eli.

 

_“You are the goodness I want in the universe.”_

 

He felt his face redden. “Argh!” he growled as he ran and a few Chiss turned their heads giving him odd looks as he passed them by. Why was this happening to him? He was reading too much into it! Eli was just being nice, cheering him up. He was doing what good friends do! You just want this to be real.

 

But then Ezra remembered the way he looked at him. His hands on his shoulders comforting him. The closeness... That affection in his eyes…

 

He ran faster.

 

No. This was how it always went. Every time he had attempted to approach Sabine or impress someone else, he ended up looking like a fool. Just like now. He was too scared to say or do anything that might mess everything up.

 

He was so sure he was setting himself up for disappointment anyway. Even if Eli thought of him as more than a friend… he was supposed to return to the CEDF sooner than later. Ezra felt his chest hurting thinking about his absence. Oh no… was he already missing him? KRIFF.

 

Clear your head, dammit! He pushed the feeling aside and kept going.

 

He ran, focusing on his breathing. He left his mind go blank, reaching for the Force for stamina and resistance. He ran and ran, not knowing for how long, until his legs felt like they would collapse and couldn't carry him any longer. He stopped, panting, sweating profusely. He must have been running for hours and hadn’t noticed. He was drenched in sweat. His muscles hurt but the high of endorphins was worth it.

 

He realized it was getting late. The shimmering on the ceiling of the cave started to die down. He considered going directly back home but he didn't want to return smelling like a wet bantha. Luckily for him the Chiss had free public bathrooms with showers close to courtyards and places where people exercised and trained. They also had an automated laundry cleaner so when he finished cleaning himself his clothes were ready waiting for him. They really were prepared for everything.

 

Ezra was tired but enjoyed just walking by himself. As he passed the playground, he heard a kid calling out to someone nearby. He blinked in confusion. Children were not out at this time. He knew their schedules of classes, courses and playtime were supposed to be over and they should be back home by now. He reached out and felt a sudden level of distress. He didn’t think twice and approached.

 

He recognized the kid immediately: Yal'ru'iflar, one of the youngest of the group he played with. He was five or six? He grimaced remembering he didn’t know sy-bisti yet.

 

“Ok, no problem, I can do this,” Ezra whispered to himself and waved at the kid. “Hey! Uh… Yal'ru'iflar? Help?” he tried the word in Cheunh as he crouched at his level. The boy turned to look at him with surprise.

 

“Ezra Bridger...!” the boy’s face lit up with hope and he went talking in Cheunh but Ezra had to raise his hands to show him to slow down. It wasn’t possible that he was lost, was he? 

 

“No Cheunh,” Ezra reminded him and Yal'ru'iflar nodded in embarrasment. The boy cleared his throat and pointed at himself, at his eyes and then motioned around him.

 

“You are looking for something… What?” Ezra mimicked him.

 

“He’ru’bert,” Yal'ru'iflar said but Ezra wasn’t sure who he meant. None of the kids were named that. Maybe another friend that didn’t come to this playground? Perhaps they were supposed to meet here? Noticing Ezra’s confusion, Yal'ru'iflar took a small notepad from his pocket and a drew something on it. Ezra’s eyes widened in realization of what the doodle was.

 

“A lizard?” he asked in disbelief. “Is that your pet?” He asked smiling pointing at the drawing and then at the boy. Yal'ru'iflar nodded emphatically. “Oh, I guess it escaped from home then, huh? Ok, don’t worry, I’ll help you find it,” Ezra patted the boy’s hair and he could sense his relief even if he didn’t actually understand him.

 

But then Ezra stopped for a second realizing something. He had never felt animals before here. He had only sensed the opaqueness of the Chiss. But he should have sensed something like a lizard… even if it was small.

 

“Uh… how big?” Ezra gestured towards the drawing and then moved his hands to try to get the right size. The boy mimicked him showing him He’ru’bert was smaller than a loth-cat, but certainly larger than a loth-rat. But then… he should have felt it. Ezra was frowning and that worried Yal'ru'iflar for a second. Ezra patted him in the shoulder to calm him down. “I’m going… to look… for He’ru’bert… with my mind,” Ezra gestured to his eyes and his head and then signaled silence. He closed his eyes in concentration and reached out. There were only… Chiss… He couldn’t feel anything different. For a normal person, it would be as if everyone around him were covered by something like a veil. You could tell the general form and features of a person but you could not see much beyond that.

 

_But what if…_

 

What if this lizard was also veiled? Opaque like the Chiss? He reached out focusing on the immediate vicinity. The surface thoughts of the Chiss were similar to Thrawn’s, but less intricate. Even among his kind, Thrawn was a genius after all, so… then… he searched for the simplest thought patterns. Hunger… fear… looking for safety.

 

“There,” Ezra opened his eyes and motioned to Yal'ru'iflar to follow him. He led him to a side street another block from where they were,  a row of stores that were closing and moving a few crates around. Ezra moved to some of the empty containers that had been placed against a wall and looked behind them… only to be greeted by a loud hiss. “Oh kriff,” he jumped back startled, but Yal'ru'iflar cheered in joy. Ezra was more impressed by that. Even when he played with the kids, he had never seen a Chiss so... happy. Yal'ru'iflar reached back from the containers and pulled the hissing blue lizard with care. It didn’t seem hostile to him.

 

“He’ru’bert,” Yal'ru'iflar patted the creature gently on its head and it quickly cuddled around the boy’s neck as if it was a scarf. The boy turned to Ezra and bowed, rushing through many thanks in Cheunh, but realizing Ezra was just nodding and smiling without really understanding, he took out his notepad and wrote a sizable message for him.

 

“Eli Vanto,” Yal'ru'iflar nodded handing Ezra the note.

 

“Oh… ok, I’ll give it to Eli to translate,” Ezra promised and felt joy watching the kid smiling so big as he rushed back home waving at him. He looked down at the note in his hand. “Eli…” he whispered and sighed at the warmth on his chest… he had to go back home.

 

But then, he noticed a different sensation quickly replacing the warmth in him. Anxiety? His shoulders dropped and he groaned in frustration. Seems like he was back at worrying about them. Great. He put away the note on his pocket and started walking slowly… but soon enough the anxiety increased and he changed to a brisk pace. Ezra had been gone for a long while. Hopefully Eli wasn’t too worried about him.

 

But his inner voice pressed. _Hurry._

 

Before he realized he was trotting, almost running. Why? He felt like… like if he was going to get home and Eli wouldn’t be there.

 

What’s wrong with me? Of course he’s going to leave later for the fleet…

 

He arrived at the lift entrance and looked up. He could tell the light was on from here so Eli was supposed to be there. It wasn’t like they had any other plans for the night… He fought the sudden urge of just jumping his way back up with the Force and enter through the terrace. After taking a deep breath he managed to control that impulse and went on the lift, pushing the button to their apartment a little harder than usual. He just couldn’t understand why he felt like this! And the worry suddenly gave into… Loss. Ezra felt... loss. His heart was even hurting. Something wasn’t right.

 

He arrived at the foyer and he fumbled with the key to unlock the door, his hands shaking. He cursed inwardly. As soon as he opened the door he was about to call out for Eli but then… he heard laughs. Eli’s and a woman’s laugh. He froze, his blood ran cold. There was someone else in the apartment with Eli. He held his breath and stepped into the common area.

 

He saw her… A Chiss woman... Long hair in a ponytail. She had a soft and charming smile. Beautiful. Graceful. They were talking in the kitchen, holding glasses, a bottle of some kind of liquor on the counter. They were speaking in Sy-bisti but for some reason Ezra couldn’t process what they were saying… why they were smiling. His mind had suddenly decided to drop out.

 

Loss.

 

_Oh no._

 

Eli was the first one to notice him entering. “Ezra, good, you’re back,” he smiled at him and motioned him closer. The woman turned to look back in surprise and left the glass on the counter, straightening herself. She hadn’t expected his arrival. Ezra remembered what Eli had told him a long time ago, Chiss do not flirt in public, and he felt a pit in his stomach. “Let me present you. This is Ezra Bridger of House Bridger,” Eli announced with a smile and then gestured to the woman. “This Sabosen’iria’miurani, First Aide of the Chiss Cultural Comitee.”

 

She gave Ezra a small bow. “Pleased to meet you Ezra Bridger, you may call me Niriam…” she said in a heavily accented but correct Basic.

 

“Very good,” Eli nodded with approval. “You don’t mind him calling you Niriam too?”

 

“It’s fine, a friend of yours is a friend of mine,” she said wondering if the expression was correct and Eli nodded with a small smile.

 

Niriam. Of course. Eli’s only other friend in the Ascendancy. He had mentioned her before several times. She had volunteered to teach him Cheunh, and he, in turn, helped her with her Basic. Eli had said he wished he could catch up with her soon. Ezra blinked realizing they were still waiting for him to greet her back and bowed almost mechanically, lost at words. Eli eyed him with a frown.

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

“I-...Yeah, just… tired,” he cleared his throat. “I ran until-... just-...” he pointed back, behind him but he seemed to lose track of his thought.

 

“You ran all this time?” Eli said baffled. “It’s been hours.”

 

“Very impressive,” Niriam nodded. “I’m glad you are also in good health. I came to check on Eli. I knew I shouldn’t bother you when you were learning Sy-bisti and I was hoping to visit when you were free. But after what happened, I decided I shouldn’t take longer.”

 

Ezra simply nodded. They kept talking a little longer and Ezra zoned out again. Eli looked so relaxed around her. This sense of dread kept grabbing at something in his chest. Even through the veiled opaqueness of her mind, Ezra could tell Niriam’s focus was on Eli. She smiled warmly and Ezra got the growing need to push her away. To keep her away from Eli.

 

His eyes widened in realization. _He’s jealous._

 

Ezra was horrified at his own thoughts. Eli was not his. He didn't own him. They were nothing. What would Kanan say? It was possessiveness. This was wrong. He should know better but he kept feeling every fiber of his being tensing at this sense of loss. He was brought back into reality when Eli gasped in surprise.

 

“That’s great,” Eli said raising his cup to hers. “Congratulations!”

 

“I’m delighted with their decision. To be part of CEDF research team is an honor. We will be working closely when you return.”

 

Ezra heart sank. She’s going to work… with Eli? In the fleet? Then this feeling… is it because he will leave? With her?

 

_You are going to lose him._

 

But what was Ezra supposed to do!? He didn't own him or anything. He felt a knot in his throat and an overwhelming need to ask Eli to stay. But he can’t. He won’t. He needed to get out of there right now.

 

“I… I just remembered… I gotta-...”

 

“What? Ezra, you just got here…” Eli furrowed his brow in confusion. “You even haven’t eaten anything since…”

 

“I’ll grab something to eat downtown,” Ezra tried to play it cool. “You- you guys catch up,” Ezra forced a smile. He wouldn’t be able to hold back this sadness much longer.

 

“Ezra, it’s ok. You can stay. We… we could start with your Cheunh,” Eli said clearly concerned about his behavior.

 

“I don’t mind,” Niriam offered with a nod.

 

“Nah, you have… a lot to talk about,” he swallowed walking away. “It’s fine,”  he waved and left, hurrying back into the lift.

 

But he wasn’t fine.

 

Shit. SHIT. SHIT. He clenched his teeth and fists, feeling his chest being ripped apart by loss. He rushed back to the empty playground feeling like he couldn’t breathe. Like he was choking. His inner voice was screaming.

 

_What did you just do!?_

 

_LOSS_

 

He sat against the farthest wall, tears were already covering his face.

 

_Isn’t that what you want?_

 

He had long come to accept that it didn’t matter what he wanted. Ezra broke down sobbing silently. This is how it always played out. He shouldn't have these possessive feelings. Love without attachments. If Eli was happy with her, that’s it. He needed to let him go… but why did it feel so wrong? So painful? He could almost see himself continue crying in the future. Why?

 

He felt the note on his pocket. The feeling… the Force again urged him.

 

_Return. Return._

 

Why?

 

 _Listen. Breathe._ This time the words had a distinct familiarity.

 

Ezra closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened himself to the Force, letting it calm him…. Think. Eli was worried when you tried to leave. He invited you to stay with them and start practicing Cheunh.

 

He looked at the note in his hand. In Cheunh.

 

_Return._

 

Perhaps he still had a chance? He stared for a moment at the note, a small light of hope shining through the darkness, and then he bolted back. He would tell them he forgot about the note. He will apologize for leaving like that. He would say something to Eli as soon as she left. Tell him how he felt. He was practically shaking when he entered the apartment and immediately realized the common area was really quiet and the lights were off. He looked around and… he saw them through the glass doors outside in the terrace... sparring in hand-to-hand combat.

 

Eli had wanted to spar with him and Ezra had turned him down early in the morning. Eli was right. He was pretty much back with all his strength. He was keeping up fighting with her too but she's really skillful too. They were having such a good time. Ezra’s shoulders dropped. She was much better than him… and much more intelligent. Of course she would be a better fit-...

 

It all happened in the blink of an eye.

 

She suddenly moved at blinding speed and hit Eli in the stomach, taking the air out of him, then he turned and connected on his side on his ribcage with her elbow. Something cracked. Ezra felt a sharp pain through the Force leaving him in shock. Eli immediately brought down his arms on instinct, dropping his guard and she took this opportunity to make a graceful jump, driving her legs behind Eli's head, grabbing his neck and using the momentum to turn and taking him down head first in a corkscrew maneuver, a perfectly executed headscissor takedown. With a swift move, she had him in a chokehold with her legs and she applied pressure. Ezra felt the panic rise in Eli’s chest as he had the sudden realization that she was intending to break his neck. The Force darkened around her with a killing intention.

 

The terrace doors shattered. Glass flew in her direction forcing her to roll away in surprise. Ezra landed in front of Eli with his hands extended in a defensive position.

 

“Eli! Are you ok?” Ezra asked, his blood was boiling but he knew he needed to stay focused. Eli coughed and winced still on the ground trying to regain himself but not able to reply right away. Ezra turned to Niriam with gritted teeth. “Don’t you dare to move,” he practically growled.

 

She glared and lunged at him.

 

“ELI GET BACK,” Ezra warned raising his hands. Eli held his side still heaving and staggered away into the apartment.

 

Ezra tried to grab Niriam with the Force, but she was not there anymore. She was too fast. How was this possible? As she approached him, Ezra grabbed instead at the dining table inside and threw it at her... she dodged it almost with supernatural grace. She had to be using the Force, she just had to. She reached Ezra before he could push her away and proceeded to kick him in his head, close to his ear. He felt vertigo, nausea, the world spinning. He was hit one, two, three times in the stomach and chest, and brought him to his knees. He pushed through the pain and let the Force help him react. He managed to grab her foot before she connected with his head, and slammed her down. Niriam hissed, but responded with lightning-fast reflexes and punched him in the other side of his head, blurring his vision. She took this opportunity to tackle him, pinning him down. Somehow she had a shard of glass in her other hand. Ezra was only able to feel the Force darkening again, she was about to kill him. She raised the shard to stab him but then he heard a blaster shot.

 

Ezra blinked in shock. Niriam's body slumped to the side. Ezra crawled back in surprise and looked behind him. Eli was holding his blaster. His hand was shaking, his expression twisted with confusion and horror. And the truth suddenly hit Ezra. Eli had never killed anyone. In all his time in the Empire he had never shot to kill… but now he had shot someone that just a few minutes ago he considered one of his only friends. Ezra rushed to his side, holding Eli’s face...

 

“Eli. Eli, I’m here,” Ezra reached to him with the Force, channeling reassurance into him and that seemed to keep him together.

 

“She was going to…” Eli said in a strained whisper.

 

“I know,” Ezra nodded.

 

Eli clenched his teeth in pain as he tried to take another breath. Ezra could almost feel the wound himself. Eli must have a broken or cracked rib. “You need a medic.”

 

“My comm…” Eli whispered and pointed inside the apartment as he closed his eyes trying to manage the pain. Ezra stretched out his hand and brought it to them with the Force.

 

“I’ll ask for help,” Ezra said.

 

“No. Thrawn,” Eli managed to whisper.

 

“You need a medic,” Ezra blinked with concern.

 

“Ezra… call Thrawn,” Eli placed his hand over Ezra’s. “He must... know this.”

 

Ezra frowned, clearly conflicted.

 

“Please.”

 

“Fine,” Ezra shook his head and inputted Thrawn’s code.

 

“Vanto?” Thrawn’s voice came through.

 

“Thrawn-,” Eli said trying to hold an even tone through the pain.

 

“You are injured,” Thrawn didn’t even need to see him to realize.

 

“We were-… Sabosen’iria’miurani tried to kill me. Ezra intervened and... I killed her.”

 

“He’s hurt I’m taking him to a medic,” Ezra announced to the comm.

 

“You will do no such thing,” Thrawn ordered harshly. “Do not, I repeat, do not expose Vanto in the open right now. Clear away of any windows. Bunker down in your room and wait for my arrival. Do not let anyone in until then. If local guards come, deny them entry. Tell them you are awaiting for the Mitth’s Phalanx.”

 

“HE NEEDS-” Ezra said with frustration.

 

“I’ll bring a Medic,” Thrawn’s voice cut him off.

 

“I can hold,” Eli said with some trouble and Ezra grimaced.

 

“I’ll be there in an hour,” and with that Thrawn signed off.

 

Ezra huffed trying to calm himself and helped Eli up, leaving behind the terrace and walked him into his room. He gently let Eli lie down on the bed with a pained expression. There was a knock on the door and Ezra’s head turned in surprise. The local guards? Chiss security sure was fast.

 

“Please… tell them the Phalanx is coming.”

 

Ezra sighed nodding and went to the door. He did not agree with their plan but he would do as Eli asked.

 

“Hello? Yes?” Ezra called from the other side of the door.

 

“Sir, we got reports of glass shattering and shots. Are you hurt?” the voice of a Chiss woman said.

 

“The Mitth Phalanx is on its way,” Ezra said simply. There was a pause and some murmurs on the other side.

 

“We understand, sir. We will keep guard outside.”

 

Before returning to Eli’s room, Ezra retrieved his stone knife and placed it on his belt, and grabbed the first aid kit from the kitchen.

 

“What is this Phalanx exactly?” Ezra asked sitting at the edge of the bed, opening the kit.

 

“The… best and most loyal soldiers... of a Ruling Family. Special Forces,” Eli managed to say. Ezra helped Eli out of his shirt to check on his right side. There was a clear bruise there. Eli took a couple of pills for the pain, but that was it. The kit didn’t have what needed to fix his ribs. They were silent for a second as he carefully laid back on the bed.

 

“May… I?” Ezra asked with hesitation, hand reaching to him. Eli nodded. Ezra gingerly touched the side of his chest to avoid hurting him, closed his eyes and channeled the Force like he had done when they were at the hospital to help him heal. Eli stared at Ezra in silence, his breathing even and calm, feeling warmth flooding him.

 

An hour later, just as promised, Thrawn arrived with a dozen Phalanx soldiers. Thrawn glanced to the destroyed terrace doors and table with narrowing cold eyes.

 

“Where is he?”

 

“His room…” Ezra said and Thrawn motioned one of the soldiers to follow them as the rest quickly secured the area, avoiding touching or moving anything else. The soldier, a medic, treated Eli quickly, applying a few shots and a small mesh patch over the bruise. In a matter of minutes, Eli improved visibly.

 

They moved to the terrace where Ezra and Eli told Thrawn everything that had happened. Thrawn stood with hands clasped behind his back with an impassive expression, his mind analyzing every detail around him and finally, his eyes looked down at the body.

 

“When did she first make contact with you?”

 

“...” Eli was looking at the floor.

 

“Eli,” Ezra placed his hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of his haze.

 

“When I first arrived at the Ascendancy. She is... was an aide in the cultural committee.”

 

“These spars were something usual?” Thrawn asked again.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did she ever show this level of skilled fighting?”

 

“No. She was better than me but... not as good as you... or you.”

 

“I-I'm not that good at close quarter fighting,” Ezra confessed embarrassed.

 

“Your Force reactions and abilities make up for it,” Thrawn said still without looking away from the body. “Did she suggest the first sparring?”

 

“I... I'm not-...” Eli struggled to remember but sighed.  “Yeah, I guess she did.”

 

“Would she sometimes make a decisive hit and apologize later?”

 

“... yes,” Eli whispered with a bit of shame and guilt. He could see it now.

 

“Did she make this known in public?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Thrawn made a pause and finally nodded. “She had been testing your defenses and fighting style, looking for your weak points on your technique. She came today with the plan of killing you silently, likely to make it seem like an accident by setting a precedent of the roughness during your spars. She made a habit of leaving your weapons behind during these sessions so you wouldn't have a chance of shooting back. Perhaps she planned on throwing your body over the railing...” Thrawn explained with disgust at the end. When he turned around he saw Ezra had his arm around Eli’s back, hand over his shoulder. Eli was leaning on him. Thrawn’s expression softened.

 

“How did I miss this?” Eli whispered to himself. Ezra squeezed his shoulder.

 

"Do not blame yourself, Vanto. We can all be deceived," Thrawn offered. 

 

“The way she was moving… it wasn’t normal,” Ezra looked up at Thrawn frowning.

 

“Force sensitive?”

 

“Maybe, yeah… using it to improve her physical abilities. I didn’t notice any other powers...” Ezra explained. Just like the pilots and Malira, she only had one type of ability.

 

Thrawn’s eyes narrowed.

 

“It can’t be a coincidence…” Eli shook his head.

 

Thrawn’s expression hardened. “I believe that she and whoever she worked with wanted to keep close tabs on me,” Thrawn glanced back coldly at the terrace. “Getting close to you could have been a way to do so, but the incident with the pilots happened and you started to investigate. Then… Bridger came. A full Force user.”

 

Eli nodded with a hint of sadness. “Getting rid of me because of the investigation and getting access to you… if you hadn’t come back.”

 

“Did the Force warn you about this, Bridger?” Thrawn turned to Ezra.

 

“I… guess… but I was… confused,” Ezra felt a wave of shame. He remembered what Kanan had said the day they had gone to save Hera… that he couldn’t lead the rescue because of the way he felt about her. He couldn’t think clearly. Was that what happened here? His emotions muddled the warnings, confusing them with his own worries. “I thought it was something else…”

 

“What made you come back?” Eli asked curiously.

 

Ezra gave a tired sigh and took out the note from his pocket, handing it to Eli. He blinked and translated.

 

“For Eli Vanto to translate to Ezra Bridger. From Yal'ru'iflar. Eli Vanto, please tell Ezra Bridger he is very kind. He helped me when I needed him most. I don't know what I would have done without him. I thought no one else would care but Ezra Bridger did. I have never met someone like him. I feel very fortunate of having met you both. Thank you so much for bringing him to Csilla. Sincerely Alrui. You may also call me Alrui, it will be an honor…” Eli grew silent a small warm smile adorning his lips.

 

Thrawn broke the silence. “We must move you to a secure location. You can’t stay here anymore.”

 

“The place might be compromised,” Eli nodded and handed Ezra back the note.

 

Ezra only took a couple of changes of clothes, his parent’s picture and his knife to bring with him and he helped with Eli’s stuff. When they arrived to the train station, Thrawn let half the Phalanx go on the first train, and the remaining took the second train with them.

 

They arrived to Csaplar quicker than usual. Ezra wondered if the speed of the train had been increased for them. They headed to a huge burgundy tower that looked like a cave column. They were ushered inside to somewhere rright in the middle of the column… it was a safe house.

 

“This will do for the moment,” Thrawn announced as they were led in by the Phalanx. “I must report this directly to the Head of the Mitth and the Council of Families. I’ll return first thing in the morning. The Phalanx will remain guard outside.”

 

Eli nodded in silence and entered. Ezra followed after him but Thrawn placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him for a second. He leaned closer and whispered almost imperceptibly.

 

“Bridger. Make sure he gets enough rest,” Thrawn warned him.

 

Ezra rose an eyebrow confused. “Of course…”

 

The apartment was smaller and without windows but similarly distributed. A common living/dinner area and two bedrooms, one on each side. Ezra helped Eli set things up in his room and Eli sat down at the edge of the bed looking at the floor.

 

“… If you need… anything... I’ll be in the other room. Ok?” Ezra gently rubbed Eli’s shoulder. Eli tried to say something but hesitated for a second. “It’s ok,” Ezra assured him and stood up to leave but then he felt his hand being held.

 

“Wait…” Eli’s voice was but a whisper. He had reached out to grab Ezra’s hand.

 

Ezra froze looking at him in surprise. Eli slowly brought up his begging eyes to his. In them, Ezra found warmth and fondness... No. It was more than that.

 

“Stay. Please.”

 

Ezra held his gaze and nodded, slowly crouching in front of him. Eli hesitated to reach for his other hand but Ezra offered it himself. Eli’s eyes grew hopeful and quietly held it. He rubbed his thumb over Ezra’s hands.

 

“You’re trembling,” Eli noted.

 

Ezra’s heart was racing and he gently squeezed Eli’s hands back. They both looked down at them. Did this mean what Ezra thought it meant? He tentatively raised his hand and brought it up to Eli’s face, caressing his cheek. Eli leaned into his touch closing his eyes with a sigh. Ezra’s heart skipped a beat. This was...

 

“You... keep saving me,” Eli whispered.

 

“I… I keep almost losing you,” Ezra said with concerning realization.

 

A scene flashed through Ezra's mind of Hera crying for Kanan... and words he hadn't heard but had been said.

 

_I just... I thought there would be more time._

 

And the Force hit him with the truth.

 

_Life is fleeting. Frail. Don’t waste it._

 

He closed his eyes and leaned forward, kissing Eli’s lips. When their lips touched he felt a current of electricity run all through his body, but just as quickly, Ezra pulled back almost immediately as Eli gave a small surprised gasp. Had he just messed up?

 

“I’m sorry, I just-,” Ezra blurted out but Eli reached to the back of his neck pulling back into another kiss, deeper this time.

 

 _This is happening,_ he thought as that energy filled him again. Ezra felt like his chest was going to explode with an overwhelming warmth. He could barely believe it. _This is happening!_

 

The kiss started tender.. comforting. A combination of happiness, respite and alleviation. Ezra obviously tried to give his best performance even if he was completely inexperienced. Eli seemed to have a much better grasp of how to kiss, and in fact he was making him light headed... but the one thing Ezra had always excelled at was that he was a master of learning on the fly.  He began mimicking Eli's soft lips, following small cues, keeping what felt good and what felt better, but especially _what made Eli sigh deeper_. It wasn’t long before Ezra became bolder, lightly biting on his lower lip and then tentatively used his tongue. Eli gave a sharp inhale and Ezra felt him smile into the kiss.

 

They drew closer together, and suddenly Ezra was too well aware of the heat radiating from their bodies. The coldness of the room made it even more discernible. Eli was just barely a few centimeters taller and slightly broader shoulders than Ezra, but both shared a thin complexion.

 

Ezra was now leading them. He was slowly escalating the intensity of the kiss. He was giving, with enthusiasm. The warmth that had flooded from his chest was turning into a flame in his navel. His right hand went up behind Eli's neck, while his left remained on his back caressing him. For his part, Eli arms were still surrounding him into an embrace, pulling him as close as he could. In return, Ezra kissed him as if this would be the very last chance they would get and further pressed himself against him.

 

And then...  it happened. Eli gave out a soft moan of pleasure. The sound made Ezra's eyes go wide open in surprise and he pulled away slightly to watch him. Eli was looking back at him expectantly, gasping for air, his chest going up and down, his face flushed, his eyes and lips wanting, waiting for more... and at that moment it was as if a switch had just been flipped in Ezra’s mind.

 

_You made him do that sound._

 

Something overtook him. The flame had transformed into an untamed wildfire. All doubt, restrain and hesitation vanished into thin air. He leaned in again and kissed him with more passion.

 

A feverish hunger was behind each kiss. As if Ezra had just realized he had been starving for this contact, this connection, for too long. He wanted... needed to hear him again. He separated only to let his lips travel down exploring Eli’s jawline and going for his neck. His efforts were rewarded with yet another beautiful sound escaping Eli’s mouth.

 

Ezra was practically between his legs and felt the obvious pressure in his pants increasing and just as in Eli’s trousers. Ezra reached out with the Force to feel him, all of him. Eli filled his senses, almost overwhelming him. Affection. Want. Admiration. Trust. It only emboldened him further.

 

Eli’s hands found their way under Ezra’s shirt. Warm fingers slid over his skin, sending Ezra into overdrive. He pulled away just enough to try to get the shirt out of the way and struggled for a second. _Oh, c’mon!_ Eli chuckled in amusement in a tone that made his whole body ache to bringing another smile on his face. He helped Ezra get rid of the shirt and then cupped his face, caressing his cheek and his scar with his thumb as he kissed him again.

 

When their bodies touched, Ezra would have believed it impossible but his heartbeat picked up in speed. Eli's warm skin reminded him of sun touched earth. He needed it. He kissed it. The pressure in his pants was becoming bothersome, demanding release. He let his hands tentatively follow down Eli’s tanned frame to the edge of his trousers. A question. An invitation. Eli’s breath trembled and swallowed. He placed his own hands over Ezra’s and guided him pulling the trousers down. Ezra looked in anticipation at how Eli was already hard.

 

Everything suddenly became too real in Ezra’s mind. He had an abrupt sharpening of the senses. He was doing his best to keep his hands from shaking in exhilaration. Ezra felt his arousal swell. He couldn’t take it anymore. Whatever would happen, would happen.

 

Eli quickly discarded his clothes and Ezra hurried to follow suit. They were both naked and somehow they had moved on top of the bed. Eli crawled back, Ezra following without hesitation over him. Eli ran his hand through Ezra's hair and undid his half ponytail. Dark locks of hair fell framing Ezra's face. Eli's eyes became deeper.

 

Ezra could feel through the Force a yearning for a caress, a touch, contact, closeness. Suddenly he couldn’t get enough of his kisses. He couldn’t help but seek for warmth of his embrace. It was all he could focus on. He laid his weight over Eli's body and… Eli winced.

 

Ezra felt the sharp pain through the Force. Oh kriff! His ribs! What were you thinking!? He's hurt! He's supposed to get rest and here you are-...

 

“I'm sorry. Sorry!” Ezra said with worry and rose from him but Eli grabbed his hand, entwining his fingers.

 

“It's ok. I'm ok…” Eli reassured him.

 

“Eli… you’re injured. I don't want to hurt you,” Ezra whispered somehow unable to resist leaning in carefully for another kiss. It was so addictive...

 

“You won't…” Eli whispered through their kiss and lied back bringing Ezra down but on their side. “We can just... touch…” he offered as his hand travelled down Ezra's chest… his abdomen...

 

The flame in Ezra reignited almost immediately. That he could do.

 

Eli wrapped his hand around him, sending shivers down Ezra's spine. It was so different from doing it on his own. He had never… no one had ever... Ezra had to use all of his will not to simply finish right there… he held back barely and swallowed. Thank the Force for the Jedi training with auto control. He also reached down to Eli, matching the action and rhythm on him as he gave out small moans and sighs.

 

Soon enough Ezra was back into leading their movements, his confidence and eagerness returning in full. Their bodies were as close together as possible, without hurting Eli's side, and begging for release.

 

Ezra's heartbeat quickened. His breath became ragged. Shivers of pleasure ran up his back.The pressure and the heat kept increasing. He sensed Eli reaching a point of no return, a sense of overwhelming inevitability, and Ezra grabbed at it turning it into his own.

 

“I'm-…” Eli’s voice trembled and his words were sealed with one last passionate kiss from Ezra as he moaned with him.

 

Ezra felt a breathtaking wave of ecstasy… his mind going blank. He instinctively rolled his hips against Eli's hand, his body suddenly not under his control. There was only them. Only this moment was real. Then, he was sinking into a warm sense of serenity… together.

 

Ezra opened his eyes and looked at Eli. He was watching him intently through half-closed eyelids with a smile, but he was spent. They said no words, almost as if they didn't need them at the moment.

 

Ezra proceeded to use the corner of the sheet to clean their abdomen and waist as Eli gently ran his fingers through his long hair and sighed laying his head on Ezra's shoulder, finally cuddling against him. Ezra embraced him back, and the scent of Eli’s soft dark hair was the last thing he noticed before falling asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the pics.
> 
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I did this one for inktober 2018 and I was just dying to share it. Ready? ;)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I want to make it completely clear that the story will keep focusing on the plot, especially now. The aftermath of this chapter will have big repercussions going forward... but for now, I want them to have this moment.
> 
> When Rebels ended, it seriously messed me up to think that Ezra has pretty much sacrificed everything he ever wanted for the sake of others. I find that commendable but... by the finale, he was so used to renouncing his own happiness... and when you do that for too long you tend to forget you are also allowed to reach and work for it. 
> 
> Again, I want to thank rachelrose29 again for being the WONDERFUL beta reader for this chapter! Please check out her works too and tell her I say hi! :D I would also like to say THANK YOU to Cipher_Fine for her support!


	18. Chapter 18

Ezra felt content and warm as he slowly woke up. Eli’s hand rested on his chest and his head on his shoulder. Ezra’s heart swelled with happiness so much he thought he was going to burst. 

 

Eli stirred awake feeling Ezra’s chest move a little.

 

“Hey…” Ezra whispered with a huge smile.

  
  
“Good morning,” Eli smiled back through half-closed eyes and yawned, moving to the side and stretching carefully.  

  
  
“How... do you feel?” Ezra asked gingerly touching Eli’s side. His fingers lingered there.

  
  
“I'm better now,” Eli said softly and gently grabbed Ezra’s hand, relishing the touch.

 

Ezra felt the urge to kiss him and he didn’t hold back. He leaned forward and was met halfway with Eli’s lips. It was short and soft, but it still made him sigh. Eli ran his hand through Ezra’s hair, moving it out of the way and smiled.

 

They remained silent just savoring the moment for a while. 

  
  
Ezra finally took a deep breath. “Since when...?” Ezra asked whispering. 

  
  
Eli sighed with a nostalgic smirk trying to remember the moment his feelings changed. “I think... that day when you jumped from the terrace. It started slowly from there. I...I had never met anyone like you.”

 

“That was months ago,” Ezra blinked in disbelief.

 

Eli shrugged with small chuckle. “And you?” he asked back.

  
  
Ezra’s lips made a fine line with a blush on his cheeks. “...I realized after the crash. But before that I had been feeling different-... I thought it was something else.”

  
  
Eli smiled with understanding eyes as he rubbed the top of Ezra’s hand.

  
  
“I just didn't realize,” Ezra said almost apologizing and Eli shook his head slightly. Things were ok now, that’s all that mattered. Ezra sat up, leaned over and put their foreheads together in an affectionate gesture.

 

Ezra’s bright blue eyes took Eli’s breath away.

 

“You are beautiful,” Eli said in amazement, lost in the blue.

 

At first, Ezra grinned and his whole face blushed, but suddenly, an overwhelming realization hit him, making his eyes well up and his lower lip tremble.

 

_ You are beautiful.  _

 

He had never expected anyone to ever say those words to him. For over a decade, since the moment he had to fend for himself, he had come to the conclusion he would have to prove himself to others, convince them that he was worthy of their affection. Impress them in some way, because... who could have been interested in him? But now...

 

He was wanted. By just being him.  _ He was enough. _

 

He let out a small quiet sob. Of relief. Of joy. Eli sat up slightly alarmed, pulling him into his arms.

 

“Ezra?” Eli held him against him. Ezra could count with one hand the times he had been held since he had lost his parents and they were mostly by Kanan. The feeling was overwhelming. Another quiet sob escaped from his mouth.

 

Ezra could feel Eli’s reassurance and care through both the Force and his soothing embrace. It gave him strength, calmed him. He smiled drying his tears.

 

“I'm sorry. I kinda ruined the moment,” Ezra apologized sitting straighter.

 

“There's nothing to be sorry about. Did I upset you?”

 

“No. No,” Ezra shook his head. “I just never thought I would ever hear something like that,” Ezra confessed and Eli’s eyes softened. “Thank you.”

 

Eli kissed his forehead… Ezra sought his lips. He kissed him deeply, eager. He wanted more of this feeling. Eli hummed but pulled back slightly. “Wait, what time is it?”

 

Ezra wasn’t sure and he reached for one of the datapads they had brought and left on the nightstand, passing it to him. Eli grimaced looking at the time. 

 

“Thrawn won't take long to arrive.” 

 

“Oh, right,” Ezra said nodding, and slightly disappointed.

 

Eli looked at the door to the refresher. “We still need to get a shower. We gotta hurry.”

 

“Yeah,” Ezra scratched the back of his head with a heavy sigh.

 

Eli stood up and headed to the refresher. Ezra's eyes followed Eli’s every move and felt his cheeks redden. Eli stopped at the door and looked back at him slightly confused seeing Ezra was still on the bed.

 

“Ezra? I thought you wanted to…” he trailed off pointing at the shower.

 

Ezra's eyes went wide in realization. “OH. Yes!” he said, practically leaping over the bed in his direction. Eli chuckled.

 

All this was new and exciting for them. Ezra had a huge nervous smile as the warm water started running and slide down their bodies. It made things different. This time Eli took the lead, leaning Ezra against the wall as he kissed him on the neck and shoulder. Ezra couldn't help but sigh and allowed himself to indulge in this sensation of being the focus of his attention and the feeling of his knees go weak.

 

They didn't have long so they eagerly enjoyed each other like the night before. It didn't have the same emotional weight, but it wasn't bad… it was simply different. It was fun. It was enthusiastic. It was liberating. 

 

Ezra couldn't stop smiling. His only frustration was that they were short on time. He suddenly wanted to try so many things. They finished, washed and quickly changed into clean clothes. 

 

Ezra made breakfast and, as they ate, they couldn't stop giving each other playful looks and he kept reaching out to grab Eli’s free hand from time to time. He craved the contact. But then…

 

Ezra heard something. A familiar harmonious humming in the air. A song. His eyes grew wide.

 

“Eli, can… can you hear that?”

 

Eli blinked and looked around them trying to notice what Ezra was talking about.

 

“I don't hear anything,” Eli said shaking his head. His eyebrows furrowed with concern. “Is it… the Voice?”

 

“No,” Ezra said with certainty. “It is not the Voice,” he stood up and turned, facing at the door in disbelief. It couldn't be… 

 

He quickly rushed to the door and opened it... just as Thrawn was about to knock on the other side. Ezra stared at him expectantly with huge blue eyes. Thrawn blinked in slight surprise at Ezra’s sudden appearance, but it gave away to mild amusement on his face, and then he let out a small sigh, his shoulders dropping slightly.

 

“Of course. I should have assumed I would lose the element of surprise,” Thrawn shook his head. Eli approached them concerned. 

 

“Thrawn?” Thrawn gave a small bow to greet him. “What is it?”

 

Ezra's heart was racing. He couldn't say anything. He just kept his eyes locked on Thrawn…

 

“You know what I bring with me,” Thrawn said narrowing his eyes with a small smirk. Ezra couldn't even nod. Thrawn slowly took something out of his pocket and showed it to them.

 

Even when he already knew what it was, Ezra gave a sharp gasp seeing it in Thrawn's hand.

 

“A kyber crystal,” Ezra breathed out with reverence.

 

Eli's jaw dropped. “How…? There are no known sources of kyber in the Ascendacy,” he was flabbergasted. 

 

“I had previously started to look for a shard after Bridger’s hearing,” Thrawn explained. “The process would normally take longer... But after last night, I used my resources and some influence to bring it right away.”

 

Eli was baffled. He had talked with Ezra about the possibility of doing that but given Ezra’s still new reputation and barely any influence, the plan would have to wait until much, much later. Even the pull Thrawn must’ve used as a ranking distant of House Mitth would have barely been enough… and to get it this fast. In a single night!? Eli realized Thrawn wouldn’t have slept at all last night and he must have owed a lot of favors to someone. 

 

Thrawn offered it to Ezra and he hesitated for a second, almost not completely believing Thrawn. What if this was a trap? What if it came with conditions and favors? But his hand moved almost on his own, ready to receive it. 

 

_ It called to him.  _

 

_ Beckoned him. _

 

Thrawn placed the crystal on Ezra's open palm. “This is for your protection,” he said calmly closing Ezra's hand, and the Chiss lowered his head lightly. “Both of you,” he added softly.

 

Ezra stared at the Chiss stunned.  _ He knew. _

 

On other circumstances, Ezra thought he would be embarrassed if Thrawn found out what had transpired between them last night... but that was the farthest thing in his mind right now. There was a deeply shared understanding. He could feel the Force almost pulsing within the crystal. He was meant to have this. Ezra returned to look at those impassive red glowing eyes and nodded back.

 

Thrawn tilted his head and turned to Eli. “You are healing,” he said with approval.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. Are you in pain?”

 

“Not much. I can manage,” Eli assured him.

 

“Excellent. Then we must leave for the Palace of Families at once.”

 

“Why?” Ezra asked raising an eyebrow. “I thought with the explanations we gave yesterday to the Phalanx it would be enough.” 

 

“No, he is right,” Eli nodded to himself. “This is a grave matter of an attack to a member of a Ruling Family...”

 

“Even if he’s not technically a Merit Adoptive or a Trial-born, Eli is a ward of the Mitth family. And while it seemed you weren’t the immediate target, your life was also threatened,” Thrawn said looking at Ezra.

 

“Alright. We better not make them wait then, right?” Ezra said and put away the crystal on his pocket and followed Eli and Thrawn outside. He saw the Phalanx soldiers standing, guarding the entrance. He hadn’t actually given them a good look the night before but now he noticed their impressive armor and the intricate design of their helmets. He smiled inwardly, wondering if he should start a new collection of helmets. Why hadn’t he thought of that before? 

 

“By the way,” Thrawn said offhandedly as they got into their private transport. “Refrain from mentioning that Sabosen’iria’miurani could have had Force abilities.” 

 

Eli and Ezra halted at that. 

 

“You don't want us to tell them about her being Force-sensitive?” Ezra asked in confusion. “That’s… a pretty important thing.”

 

“I left it out of the initial report.”

 

“Why?” Ezra asked.

 

“I see…” Eli grimaced realizing the reason. “The Chiss haven’t actually met other kinds of Force users publicly beyond you. If the fact gets out that there are already some of them being trained as assassins…” 

 

“The reputation for being such would affect their standing terribly. Any chance you had to convince the parents to allow them to train their children would vanish,” Thrawn explained further.

 

Ezra gulped. “So we lie? To the Council of Families?” He still had a lot to learn about the Ruling Families, but he was pretty sure lying would have big consequences.

 

“No,” Thrawn shook his head with a small smile. “We just avoid that detail. She  _ was _ exceptionally well trained.”

 

“Fine.”   
  


* * *

  
  
  


When they arrived at the Palace, Thrawn, Ezra and Eli were quickly led into the hearing room. A heated discussion had already started among the Council members.

 

They were talking in Cheunh but, even then, Ezra tensed at it was practically the Chiss equivalent of the Senate members coming to blows. The House Heads of Mitth and Sabosen were talking one over the other, rising their voices out of turn. 

 

Finally noticing their arrival,  Csapla'ari'shah ordered silence and she gestured them forward.

 

“This humble servant of the Chiss greets this honorable Council of Families,” Thrawn said bowing.

 

“This honorable Council of Families greet you,”  Csapla'ari'shah added quickly, trying to keep things moving along. “We are glad to see you in good health.”

 

“Good health for someone whose life was almost ended, of course,” Mitth'lan'tarthi added frustrated. “Have we stoop so low to the level of raiders and pirates? To dare to attack a member under the colors of a Ruling Family! Unthinkable! Unacceptable!” 

 

Ezra eyed Thrawn. So... the Chiss didn’t like assassination and yet Thrawn had been more than okay to get that ugly Ruhk on his payroll? Thrawn noticed he was under Ezra’s scrutiny but remained calm returning his attention to the Council. Ezra grimaced but said nothing else. Thrawn was really a piece of work, but they had left that part of their past behind… he hoped.

 

“Enough. We are Aristocra. We are the Ascendancy. We will follow protocol for this investigation,”  Csapla'ari'shah ordered and once all the Council was quiet she proceeded. “Very well, we will hear their testimony now.”

 

“Yes, your excellency,” Thrawn bowed and motioned them both in front of the council.

 

“We will start with Eli Vanto first. Please detail your relationship with  Sabosen'iria'miurani.”

 

“Your Excellencies,” Eli said bowing, too. “When I arrived to the Ascendancy with Admiral Ar’alani, Sabosen'iria'miurani was one of the first to approach me to teach me the fine details of the Chiss culture.”

 

“Yes,” Mitth'lan'tarthi said adding. “The task would have usually fallen to one of our own House, but Sabosen'iria'miurani had a perfect understanding of sy-bisti and had the most advanced level of Basic of anyone else available.”

 

Eli nodded. “She answered all my questions and guided most of my instruction about history of the Chiss and culture… She was hospitable and patient. Friendly, even,” Eli said with a hint of sadness in his voice, but he pushed aside those emotions. Of course, it still hurt to be betrayed like that. “After our first few classes, we would meet every now and then during my leave from the CEDF.” 

 

“Was there any sensitive information comprised?”  Nuruodo'ren'trazue asked with great concern.

 

“No. I did not discuss my current work with her… but she did ask about the Empire… and Thrawn,” Eli said with a serious face. “I thought her interest was merely cultural.”

 

“I see,”  Nuruodo'ren'trazue narrowed his eyes and glanced at Thrawn. If he was worried, Thrawn wasn’t showing it. Nuruodo’ren’trazue turned to Ezra.  “You came back just in time to stop her.”

 

“Yes… she was… extremely well trained,” Ezra said as plainly as he could. He had promised he wouldn’t say she was Force-sensitive. He explained what she had done and how they defended themselves.

 

“You were barely able to fend her off,”  Chaf'orm'bintrano chided him. “I must confess I expected more of the Jedi after everything you said before,” he said unimpressed. Ezra held back his tongue but played with the idea of perhaps pushing him off his seat with the Force. Would it be too obvious? Mmmhh...

 

Chaf'orm'bintrano continued. “ I'm also surprised but for about another detail. Wasn't Eli Vanto trained in the arts of perception by you, Mitth'raw'nuruodo?” he said with a smirk and a hint of venom on his voice. “I would have guessed he was more capable to identify a spy.”

 

Ezra glared at the man. He was definitely gonna push him and make him fall on his face… but when he looked at Eli, he has calm. Eli had expected these comments from  Chaf'orm'bintrano and only shifted in his place slightly brushing his arm with Ezra’s. 

 

_ Easy. It’s ok. _

 

Ezra took a deep breath and let it slide.

 

“You seem to forget she had also been cleared to join the CEDF research team,“  Inrokini'alt'ylu interceded unexpectedly cutting off Chaf'orm'bintrano and turning to Nuruodo'ren'trazue. “If the best of our forces were deceived, what hope did a human have?”

 

This time Mitth'lan'tarthi was the one who glared at her for implying Eli, a member under her banner, wasn’t as capable as other Chiss... and also Nuruodo'ren'trazue frowned.

 

“I’d suggest you watch your words,”  Nuruodo'ren'trazue warned her with a stern voice.

 

“The CEDF is supposed to be our highest institution. Our survival in the Unknown Regions is tied to their capacity to defend us from any threats. Yet, you had cleared her to be in one of the most sensitives intel positions,”  Inrokini'alt'ylu pressed with honest concern.

 

“What about Sabosen? She had recently joined as a Trial-born. They were welcoming her as one of their own,”  Safis'ey'kthira said.

 

“As I said, we have nothing to do with anything related to this incident,”  Sabosen'aga'iflar assured the Council.

 

“An assassin in Sabosen. You control health and education. Will we have to check all of our hospitals and academies for another traitor to the Ascendancy?”  Miurani'ko'sodrasi questioned with unease.

 

“We will have to pull our support from your projects,”  Bintrano'keth'ioro said with discontent.

 

Ezra became very still. They had now switched back to Cheunh and were completely ignoring them, bringing up old grievances and disagreements. Eli had attempted to translate for him but he couldn’t even start to keep up with everything they said and just stared at them in disbelief. Ezra could feel a level of turmoil increasing around them. Even if Eli hadn’t been killed, this incident had made one thing clear. For all the Chiss protocol and strict sense of preparedness... they were still vulnerable. Ezra could almost see the shadow of distrust growing, looming over them. 

 

Fear. Even without reaching out with the Force Ezra could feel it in the air. Cracks in their unity started to appear. Anyone could be a traitor. In the Unknown Regions… where they were on their own, where they had survived for so long by counting only on each other, the thought terrified them. 

 

Ezra felt a sudden surge of conviction from Eli at his side, and just when Thrawn prepared to say something, Eli stepped forward first and rose his voice, loud and clear over the Council’s dispute attracting all their attention.

 

“Your Excellencies, if I may!” 

 

There was clear disapproval for his interruption, but the distraction had been enough to allow  Csapla'ari'shah to recover control over the Council.

 

“You may speak,”  Csapla'ari'shah nodded to him glancing sideways as if reminding the others that Eli Vanto, a human, was keeping proper protocol. Thrawn looked at Eli with interest, narrowing his eyes. Could it be that he had realized the same as him? 

 

“Your Excellencies. Yes, we cannot deny there is an enemy within the Ascendancy. We attempted to gather all the evidence before making such a statement, but the evidence has come after us first,” his voice was strong, calm and decisive. “Sabosen'iria'miurani tricked the CEDF, the Sabosen family and me from the very start. Whoever she was working with…” he gestured at the Council at large. “This is what they want. Infighting. They are attempting to weaken the Ascendancy with distrust and paranoia. We cannot give in the luxury of turning against each other in such a critical time. Not now. Not ever,” Eli said with determination. Ezra stared in awe at Eli and Thrawn had a small smile of pride for the young Lysatran. Eli had indeed perceived the same and acted before Thrawn.

 

“We should be careful but not sever the ties between the Houses that make the Ascendancy the beacon of order in the Unknown Regions,” Eli said with determination. “Let us prove this enemy that the Chiss will not succumb. This is our Age of Adversity, and how you act from this point forward will set the tone for how this will be resolved.”

 

They were left speechless, as everyone let his words sink in. 

  
  
Ezra had heard Eli talking with this same inspiring authority in his voice months ago, when he had ordered the girl to let go of the cables so they could save her from the sinkhole. At the time, Ezra had initially thought Eli had been copying Thrawn, but in fact, it had been him all along. He had simply no need to bring it out until now. There was a reason why Eli had neatly managed to accommodate himself into their hierarchical structure. Eli had become a Commander after all... in both the Empire *and* the CEDF. And to achieve that, he had had to also prove his full capacity as a leader.

 

Maybe that's why he was attacked? Even for Chiss standards, it was clear for Ezra that Eli was well above the average CEDF officer. 

 

Ezra had led his friends and planned the liberation of Lothal but when it came to deal with the larger Rebellion, he kinda had to agree with Kanan that he didn't exactly mesh well with some of the decisions Mon Mothma and the others took. He had also been a commander but under very different circumstances and by necessity. For Eli, this came naturally.

 

“Your insight is welcomed, Eli Vanto,”  Csapla'ari'shah said giving a slight nod of approval. “Tensions between the Houses have undoubtedly risen for a time now. We must not forget what’s at risk: the very unity and stability of our people.”

 

Sabosen'aga'iflar closed his eyes and shook his head.  “The shame that this assassin carried our Family name when she attempted this outrageous act is nothing compared to the possibility of allowing the Chiss to fall. The Sabosen Family will provide all the information we have on Sabosen’iria’miurani. We will fully cooperate with the investigation.” 

 

“The CEDF will do so as well,”  Nuruodo'ren'trazue said with a stern voice.

 

Thrawn finally stepped forward. “Your Excellency, I would like to request that the Mitth Phalanx continues to be in charge of the case.”

 

“Your closeness with Vanto could compromise the investigation,”  Csapla'ari'shah said raising an eyebrow and glancing at Mitth'lan'tarthi.

 

“This enemy has made the first move from within. You know I won't let these threats stand. We must be swift and find them before they scatter. After this failure, they will lay low, just like last time…” Thrawn explained calmly and gestured to Eli and Ezra. 

 

The Council members looked at each other. “Like last time? You mean... their crash?”  Mitth'lan'tarthi said unsure. 

 

“Are you certain these incidents are linked?”  Nuruodo'ren'trazue said with some skepticism. 

 

“There was no evidence of sabotage,”  Chaf'orm'bintrano said narrowing his eyes.

 

“There was no evidence that Sabosen’iria’miurani was an assassin either,” Thrawn clasped his hands behind his back.

 

“You are making dangerous assumptions. Jumping to conclusions even,”  Csapla'ari'shah warned him with caution.

 

“Your Excellencies, you know my record. The question you must ask yourself is quite simple,” Thrawn bowed his head respectfully, still with a very serious expression. “Is someone else better qualified to identify the hand behind this assassination attempt and bring them to light?”

 

The Council became dead silent. Chaf'orm'bintrano clearly grimaced but said nothing. Csapla'ari'shah narrowed her eyes and sighed.

 

“The Mitth Phalanx is granted full responsibility of this case,” she ordered giving her decision. “Mitth'raw'nuruodo, you will lead the investigation.”

 

“I'm grateful for your trust.”

 

She continued. “Ezra Bridger and Eli Vanto, will be relocated to new accommodations here in Csaplar with increased security while the investigation is ongoing and the conspirators are found.” 

 

Ezra scowled. He surprised himself realizing he didn’t want to leave their apartment in Lausk’hsuci. 

 

“That will be all, you are dismissed,” she waved and the three of them left the room.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Things got really intense back there… but you really impressed them, ” Ezra said to Eli with relief.

 

“I agree,” Thrawn said. “Your conclusions and arguments were remarkably on point.”

 

“Thank you,” Eli said more than a little pleased with himself. He couldn't help but grin to both of them. 

 

“So what now? We are going to stay in that safe house?” Ezra asked curiously at Thrawn.

 

“Not necessarily,” Thrawn said inclining his head. “You may pick from a few other locations in the city but they will all have increased security with Mitth Phalanx guards.”

 

“That’s ok, I guess...” Ezra sighed and felt over the Kyber crystal still in his pocket.“We better get that out of the way first…”

 

They left and Thrawn accompanied them to check the other residences together. He took a quick glance and pointed out the defensive strengths and weaknesses of each place. 

 

Ezra was listening attentively at first, obviously concerned about their safety, but when they got to the final apartment he felt a shift in the Force. There was calmness here. This was a safe place. 

 

“I have a good feeling about this,” he said softly with a smile before Thrawn could start counting the advantages of this particular apartment. The Chiss raised an eyebrow curiously and glanced sideways to Eli.

 

“It is larger than the others, quite nice and…” Eli said looking out of the window. “It is the tallest building in this side of the city. Hard to attack, even with a sniper and I noticed the area also has several surveillance cameras.”

 

Thrawn nodded with approval at his analysis. Ezra chuckled. He hadn’t checked for all that but he guessed that was why the Force had let him know this was a good spot. 

 

“Very well,” Thrawn said. “Your belongings will be brought here. The entrance will be guarded at all times by the finest most loyal Phalanxes of House Mitth… handpicked by me.” 

 

“Alright,” Ezra crossed his arms looking impressed.

 

“We will continue the investigation and you can be assured we will find them… If  Mitth'lan'tarthi agrees we will share what we find with you, too. ”

 

The apartment was a lot more spacious, with three bedrooms but with a smaller terrace. Again it seemed like all Chiss homes had a common kitchen-living-dining room. Once their things arrived, Thrawn prepared to leave. Ezra suddenly felt the air change around him as if there was a certain kind of energy, full of anticipation. He looked back at Eli who was giving him furtive glances… his bluff was good, calm and collected but there was tension underneath. Ezra remembered what he thought early in the morning.  _ If only they had more time _ … and now Thrawn was about to leave. His lips made a fine line trying to hide a grin.

 

“We will remain in touch, if you see or… feel anything suspicious, contact me immediately” Thrawn said offhandedly as he headed for the door.

 

“Oh, yeah, yeah, will do,” Ezra nodded emphatically and walked Thrawn to the door.

 

“Ah, one more thing,” Thrawn suddenly stopped and turned to Eli. Ezra cursed inwardly.

 

“Mmmh?” Eli looked up at him with a straight face clearing his throat. 

 

“Remember, you still require rest,” Thrawn said in a neutral tone and with an almost unreadable expression and then looked back at Ezra to make sure he had heard him, too. An awkward silence fell between them. Of course, it was clear what he was implying. “Have a good evening,” Thrawn said unphased, and finally continued out the door. Eli’s face was completely red and he stuttered a rushed farewell as the Chiss left. 

 

Now that they were alone, they looked at each other intently.

 

They would eventually get some rest, alright.

 

* * *

  
  


Eli inspected the Kyber crystal carefully holding it between his fingers with amazement.

 

“Was it hard to build your lightsabers?” He asked Ezra who was lounging at his side. It was the next morning and they hadn’t gotten out of bed yet.

 

“Well, Kanan’s holocron had a few schematics so it wasn’t a problem. Once I got the gist of it I even managed to add an integrated blaster to it.”

 

“A lightsaber-gun?” Eli asked surprised.

 

“Yeeep.”

 

“Versatile,” Eli conceded and handed over the Kyber crystal to Ezra.

 

“Very,” Ezra said with a mischievous smirk and then shrugged. “The second one had a more classic look.“

 

Eli slowly reached to the datapad and settled back against the pillows. “Alright, what will you need for this one?”

 

Ezra smiled and leaned in to give him a small kiss on the cheek. “Well… we can start with some modulation circuits, an energy gate, a power cell, insulators…” Ezra said and Eli started to make a list. He left the bed and started to dress himself when his hand brushed against the pearl-like wall-panel for support as he pulled up his pants. Ezra stepped back looking at the wall intently for a second. “This material, is practically everywhere. Even in the ships.”

 

“Yes. It's a special ceramic the Chiss invented. Very resistant, extremely durable, and insulates pretty well,” Eli looked at him raising an eyebrow. “Do you need some?”

 

“For the hilt case,” he said even without thinking. 

 

“I thought the hilt had to be metal.”

 

“Not necessarily,” Ezra smiled inwardly. Kanan had mentioned once that, back in the day, he knew of a youngling who had made his lightsaber out of wood.

 

Before going out for the parts, Ezra drew the diagram of the inner workings of the lightsaber from memory. He was glad he still remembered it well. Even if he didn’t technically need the schematics now, part of him knew he needed to be thorough. Once the sketch was done, Eli went over it and made it into an actual professional looking schematic.

 

Luckily for them, they were in Csaplar, the Capital of the Chiss. Here you had anything you could possibly need, if you knew where to look… and Eli did.

 

Once they had all the components,  Ezra took his time building the lightsaber… he was savoring each moment. His first lightsaber had been a test to push the limits of what was possible, perhaps subconsciously wanting to impress everyone and get their approval. It took him a couple of weeks locked away, working on it day and night, until it was finished. 

 

His second lightsaber had been built in a practical classic look. He wanted his weapon back as soon as possible. He was impatient. He needed it to protect the others no matter the cost. He had that one ready in less than a week.

 

But now... Things were different. His life was different. His mindset was different. Ezra didn't need to prove anything to anybody. He did want to protect Eli, yes, but he was listening to the Force unlike before... and the Force was calm. And so was he. There was no immediate threat. So he took his time, step by step, stopping the work whenever he felt Eli's warm hand on his shoulder, and a kiss on his forehead. He was living each moment and cherishing each touch and word of affection. He would explain to Eli how it all worked together and Eli listened intently, offering his own input and suggestions.

 

Even as limited as their activities were given Eli was still healing, these were exciting days and nights. Ezra experienced new sensations, exploring, learning from himself and from each other. The fact that he could simply reach and embrace Eli at almost any given time was like a dream for Ezra. After being starved of close contact for such a long time, he sometimes needed to ground himself in reality to avoid a fall into possessiveness. It would be too easy to get lost in this emotion, a tiny voice in the back of his mind warned him.

 

When they went out, they kept to themselves in public... but mostly because it was the norm among the Chiss. As Eli had explained early on, Chiss were far from being physically affectionate, especially in the open.

 

“Do we tell anybody?” Ezra once asked as they stood on the small terrace. 

 

“Do you want to?” Eli looked at him slightly surprised and held his hand.

 

“I just don’t want you to get into trouble or something...” Ezra explained. Eli already had had many setbacks in his career here with the Chiss. He hoped having a relationship… or whatever they were, wouldn’t be a problem for him. The Chiss had so many rules… and he was starting to worry the Phalanx guards standing outside their apartment were catching up on what happened behind their doors. Not like they were loud, but sometimes he just couldn’t help it.

 

Eli smiled, touched that he was preoccupied for him. “Chiss lead very private personal lives. They will not question us,” Eli assured Ezra with a kiss. 

 

* * *

  
  


It wasn’t long before when Ezra finally assembled the hilt with the Force while he meditated. Eli watched him in awe as every piece on found its place becoming a whole.

 

“Whoa,” Eli whispered and waited for Ezra to open his eyes.

 

The hilt was white with silver edges and was decorated with intricate patterns he had seen on the walls of the cave of Lausk’hsuci on the sides… and at the end, he had also carved to his liking some of the symbols he had seen in the World Between Worlds and in Dume's head. He had engraved them with the help of the stone knife he had made while he was stranded with Thrawn.

 

It was a work of art by itself. He could barely believe he had made it. Even though the Chiss influence was obvious... it was completely  _ his _ . Each part reflected a moment in this long journey. Dume, the portals, his time with Thrawn, the Chiss, Lausk’hsuci… and a heart of Kyber inside that made it all work... Eli. 

 

Ezra held the lightsaber in his hands silently with a smile for a long moment.

 

“Are you going to try it?” Eli asked softly waiting for him. He had never seen one in real life and he would lie to say he wasn't also a little bit excited to see it in the flesh.

 

“Actually… Can we go back to Lausk’hsuci? I need to do this there,” Ezra said and that surprised Eli.

 

“Oh. Well... we can, yes,” he nodded looking at the door. “Although, we will have company and I don’t think we can stay for long.”

 

“That's fine,” Ezra said grabbing a jacket and preparing to leave with him.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


As soon as they glimpsed them, the Chiss children of the playground flocked around them excited.

 

“Ezra Bridger! Eli Vanto!” They greeted them enthusiastically.

 

“Hey!” Ezra waved beaming a huge smile. He seemed brighter than usual, Eli noticed. “Alrui! You are here too, huh!” Ezra messed the hair of the child and the kid chuckled. But the questions didn’t wait. 

 

“We heard you got attacked,” one boy said with concern.

 

“Were you hurt?” the oldest girl looked them up and down making sure they didn’t have obvious wounds. Eli smiled at her. 

 

“Did you stop the assassin with your power?” 

 

“Were you scared?”

 

“Whoa, whoa, slow down,” Ezra chuckled trying to put the kids at ease. He crouched at their level and became a little more serious.  “Well… yeah. We got attacked.  Eli got a little hurt, but he's getting better now... and yes, I was a little scared, but we stopped her.”

 

“What if there are more agents like her?” One of the oldest boys said and then looked at the other children around him. “We... we are scared, too. We never heard this could happen with our people.”

 

Eli blinked realizing the far-reaching effect the incident had. For a Chiss, even a child, to so openly voice what they were feeling… this was serious. He had convinced the Aristocra to stay focused and keep working together but now...

 

“ I know,” Ezra said softly soothing them. He knew they would be scared. “That's why I came here. To show you this,” he brought out the sleek device on his hand.

 

The children’s eyes grew large. 

 

“Is that... a lightsaber?” One of the girls asked hesitantly.

 

“It is,”  he whispered with a smile as they all came closer to have a better look and some of them even dared to reach to brush it with their fingers. Eli was standing just behind the kids, watching the scene unfold. 

 

Finally, when their curiosity seemed satisfied, Ezra slowly stood up. “Alright, stay a little back,” he warned them with a smile and gave Eli a knowing glance.

 

Ezra took a deep breath, closed his eyes and, after a few seconds, he ignited the lightsaber. The bright blue blade hissed to life. Everyone gasped… the kids, Eli, a few passersby and even the two Phalanx guards waiting at the edge of the playground. Eli felt chills of being a witness of something amazing. 

 

Ezra felt the Force flow through the lightsaber, through his hand and arm. It was an extension of himself. He smiled. Still with his eyes closed, Ezra went through the all the lightsaber forms, the blade humming with each movement. It was enthralling. The children stared at him, most with their mouths open. Eli was breathless. 

 

Ezra finished the Ataru sequence with an acrobatic maneuver and landed flawlessly with a slash opening his eyes. It was as if he hadn’t spent almost two years without a lightsaber in his hand. 

 

The kids were too shocked to even clap. Ezra smiled and turned the lightsaber off. He slowly crouched again and beckoned them closer in front of him.

 

“I can’t promise you nothing bad will happen,” he said with honesty… he was the living proof of that. He could not lie to them. “But, what I can promise you is this… I’ll do everything I can to stop these people and keep you and the rest of the Chiss safe.”

 

He extended his hand forward with the palm up and, slowly, all the kids placed their small hands over his. It was a promise he intended to keep. He reached out to them with the Force, channeling confidence and reassurance. 

 

They smiled, a few with the hints of tears in their eyes. This feeling of awe and hope flooded them. They believed him. Trusted him.

 

Then, it was time to leave. Ezra waited for Eli, but he was still stunned into silence. 

 

“Hey, let’s go,” Ezra briefly held his hand and motioned him out of the playground. Eli blinked and nodded finally moving and following him.

 

They were quiet on the way back but sitting closer together on the train. Eli placed his hand on Ezra’s, entwining their fingers together. It was a small gesture…  _ but it wasn't _ . Ezra’s heart started to beat faster in anticipation.

 

They separated their hands when leaving the train and all the way back to the apartment… but as soon as they closed the door leaving the Phalanx guards outside, they went for each other, kissing passionately, practically stumbling to the bedroom and leaving their clothes scattered along their path.

 

Eli had fully healed. There was no holding back. They were ready.  _ It was time. _

 

Ezra felt the wildfire blaze within him but he controlled it. It had a purpose, a goal, a deep desire, not to take but  _ to give _ . A willingness to give each other completely. They had prepared for this. They joined with a shared gasp. Ezra was careful and gentle, he wouldn't dare to hurt him. Eli held to him between soft moans. The intensity slowly built up. They indulged themselves in calling out their names. The pressure increased. The sensation was overwhelming Ezra's senses with or without the Force. Eli whispered something on his ear, Ezra couldn’t immediately process what, but he understood the inevitability behind his voice, bringing him over the crest of his climax. He became undone with ecstasy. His whole body trembled. 

 

Ezra could have sworn he had just fallen apart and became whole at the same time. He slowly regained his bearing over Eli catching his breath between soft kisses.

 

Love.

 

He loved him.

 

There was no doubt now.

 

They said it together. And even through the haze, Ezra was filled with elation. Happiness. They held each other without moving.

 

Ezra had gone through so much loss and pain...but he had, against all expectations, found a place to belong and someone to love and who loved him back.

 

But as he opened himself to the Force to feel Eli's affection and revel in their bond, something told him he shouldn't grow too attached of how life was now. Things would change. They always did. It was the nature of the Universe and the Force... it didn't mean something bad, only that he should be ready. Until then… he would live this moment to the fullest. And he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the pics.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Last ones I swear!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Now Ezra has a new lightsaber to protect and defend Eli and the Chiss. I hadn't come up with the design when I did the pic above and I tried to edit it but... eh... I'm not good at designing weapons and other objects. I promise these are all the pics I did. There won't be more... I think. xD To be honest, I can't share them anywhere else because I'm the only one tagging for Eli/Ezra so I apologize if in advance if you think they are too much. 🙏
> 
> As Ezra realizes at the end (with some influence from certain exchange on "The Last Padawan") what they have, as of right now, will likely change. This "downtime" is almost over. They have their own responsibilities after all... but I'm sure they can handle it. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Again, I want to thank rachelrose29 again for being the WONDERFUL beta reader for this chapter! Please check out her works too and tell her I say hi! :D


	19. Chapter 19

 

That day, Ezra woke up slowly opening his eyes to the sense of the Force rearranging itself in the universe and around him. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before taking a deep, calming breath and glanced at Eli at his side before getting out of the bed. 

 

It had been almost a month since he had finished his lightsaber. The time he had shared with Eli had been... like a wonderful dream. He had lacked a 'normal' life for so long that this seemed some kind of illusion. Just the two of them living and training together, and exploring Csaplar, the great capital of Csilla, getting to know the Chiss better. 

 

No war. No Inquisitors. No hiding from troopers. Just enjoying Eli's companionship and learning more and more about the Chiss. Several times Ezra had questioned himself if he truly deserved this... to enjoy this normality, and when he closed his eyes he could almost hear a warm familiar voice that brought a smile to his lips telling him that living life was just as important as protecting it. Ezra kept that thought close to his heart. He cherished this opportunity because he knew it was so exceedingly rare and he knew it wouldn't last forever.

 

And now the time had come. 

 

_ Change _ , the Force almost echoed.

 

Change wasn't always bad but it could be... difficult. Complex. Confusing. Maybe more than a little overwhelming. But it also meant the start of new possibilities… and that was good. Sometimes it was just what you were looking for.

 

“You are too quiet this morning,” Eli pointed out as he served himself a hot cup of maka at breakfast.

 

“Yeah,” Ezra nodded with half a smile reaching to grab Eli’s hand and rub his thumb over it.

 

“Is... something wrong?”

 

“No. It’s just-…” Ezra tried to find the right words. “Something is about to happen. Something important,” Ezra explained and Eli looked at him worriedly so he hurried to clarify. "It's not something dangerous. It’s not an attack." At least it didn’t feel like that. He didn’t want to concern Eli like that.

 

“Oh, I see.”

 

In that moment Eli's datapad beeped and they looked at each other in surprise. Eli read over it.

 

"It's Thrawn. He wants to talk to us. It's about the investigation."

 

Ezra sighed deeply. So that was it? Could it be that what he was feeling was something related to Thrawn's investigation? Maybe. 

 

"Better not keep him waiting, right?" 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  


“May I see it?” Thrawn’s voice was calm but there’s a certain curiosity in his tone. Ezra swallowed and tried not to grimace. Thrawn would get a good look at his lightsaber eventually but that didn’t mean Ezra was too happy about it. Thrawn could learn so much from people’s arts and craft, and his lightsaber was certainly something a little too personal.

 

But…

 

Thrawn had given him the Kyber crystal to make it. From what Ezra and Eli could gather, Thrawn was likely in debt with the Head of House Mitth in order to bring the rare crystal in such short notice. 

 

Right now they were in Thrawn’s private office in the Head Quarters of House Mitth in the Capital of Csilla. The homeworld of House Mitth was the planet Copero but each House needed an ‘embassy’ in Csilla where the members of the Council of Families lived most of the time. 

 

Eli gave Ezra an apologetic smile. It was Thrawn after all. He knew he wouldn’t pass the opportunity to analyze someone’s art. In fact, the office was dimly lit, only with certain paintings and holoprojections illuminated on the walls around them, just like Thrawn’s office back in the Chimaera. Ezra couldn’t recognize who could have done these paintings but realized most of them were not Chiss. Even Ezra had gotten familiar with their style. He sighed looking at them and wondered if Thrawn had defeated them and took their art as well. He certainly had a tendency for that kind of behavior. Seeing that Thrawn was still looking at him intently, Ezra finally took the lightsaber from his belt and placed it on the desk between them.

 

Thrawn carefully picked up the lightsaber, almost with respect, and inspected it with great interest, gently turning it around and passing the tip of his thumb over the indentation of the patterned carvings. His red eyes narrowed noticing the symbols on the pommel… the symbols of DUME and the portals of the World between Worlds.

 

That’s what worried Ezra. Had Thrawn seen some of the symbols before? The last thing he wanted was Thrawn asking questions about changing the past. The Chiss raised an eyebrow and looked up at Ezra, handing it back carefully.

 

“A fine weapon,” Thrawn offered. “The design is remarkable.”

 

“Thanks,” Ezra shrugged like he didn’t care. He certainly had not done it to impress Thrawn, but he couldn’t deny he kind of felt a little bit proud to be complimented by him. Ezra placed the lightsaber back on his belt and cleared his throat. “You called us to talk about the investigation on Sabosen'iria'miurani, right?”

 

“Indeed,” Thrawn nodded and then waved over a display, bringing up several projections of text in Cheunh.

 

Eli tensed, leaning slightly forward on his seat. “What have you found?”

 

“Sadly, not much,” Thrawn said, but he didn’t sound disappointed.

 

“Really?” Eli frowned surprised by the statement. That was unlike Thrawn.

 

“Sabosen'iria'miurani’s record as an adult is impeccable. There is a reason why she had achieved trusted positions with the Sabosen family, the Cultural Committee and the CEDF,” Thrawn said with something akin to respect. He highlighted the results on the display for Eli to see as Ezra still was not fluent with writing Cheunh. Eli looked at the data with a slight scowl. “Nothing seems out of place on her cadet reports and her evaluations are almost perfect. Her acquaintances never suspected something was wrong with her... although…” 

 

“That was her as an adult,” Eli said looking up with interest.

 

“You found something weird from when she was a child?” Ezra asked trying to follow where this was all going. 

 

Thrawn tilted his head and brought up a different set of reports on the display with a flick of his hand. “As a child, Sabosen'iria'miurani seemed to have demonstrated to be a physical prodigy, specially on competitive sports. She came from a commoner family... and excelling as she did at that young age could have easily attracted the interest of a Ruling Family or the CEDF itself to be trained as special forces.” 

 

Ezra looked at them confused. “But she was in a research position, right? More like a desk job.”

 

Eli nodded to him. He had known she was good fighting, but if these reports were right, a Ruling Family would have offered her a position perhaps even as a Phalanx…

 

“We have found the reason she wasn’t given that opportunity,” Thrawn said almost as if he had read Eli’s mind. “We recovered this recording of the last official sport match she was part of as a child. Bridger, I require you to see it,” Thrawn said, but before touching the play button he hesitated for a second and looked at Eli. “It might be upsetting to you. Do you feel certain you can watch it?” 

 

“I'll be fine, thank you for your concern,” Eli nodded, steeling himself. Thrawn nodded and pressed play letting the recording start.

 

Just as Thrawn had said, it was a sports match… and Ezra knew this game. The kids in the playground used to play it. Ezra wasn't really savvy of all the rules but he understood that the two teams playing had to keep two balls in the air and weren't allowed to let either touch the ground.

 

Thrawn started to explain the context. “This was Sabosen'iria'miurani's team first tournament. The opposing team are the previous champions. This was the final match.”

 

For the way she moved, it was clear which child was Niriam. As far as Ezra could see, Niriam was carrying the team. The other kids were struggling to keep up with her and the opposing kids (all older than her) were also in serious trouble.

 

Eli shifted slightly in his place. He couldn’t deny that seeing his attacker as a child was upsetting. He focused on the facts.

 

“She's too good. Her speed and strength were outstanding,” Eli said in a serious voice. She would have definitely attracted people's attention by her performance.

 

Thrawn looked at Ezra intently. “Does that seem like using the Force to you?”

 

Ezra nodded slowly. “Likely. That could be enhancing oneself with the Force... although I don't think she's aware she was doing it. I didn’t realize when I was young. She was much faster as a child…” 

 

Just like the girl pilots. She had been better… much better when she was younger. If she had tried to kill them as a child, she might have succeeded. A shiver ran down Ezra’s spine.

 

The recording continued. The previous champions were starting to launch a comeback through their teamwork and coordination… the two teams were now tied. The next point would decide the winner of the tournament. Niriam knew this and did her best but even with the Force she couldn't move as fast as to be in two places at once. One of the balls was sent too far opposite of her. One of her teammates desperately attempted to catch or block it... but failed. The previous champions won the point. 

 

Niriam looked devastated.

 

Ezra sighed. “Well... even with the Force you can't expect-”

 

“It's not over yet,” Thrawn said, his eyes impassive and still locked on the recording. Ezra frowned and returned his attention to the projection.

 

The opposing team tried not to look too happy for having won, as for the Chiss it was in bad taste to celebrate in front of the defeated team in official tournaments, but they were certainly relieved. It had been so close...

 

Niriam walked up to the child that had failed to reach the ball. The girl bowed to her with sadness in her eyes and... Niriam punched her in the face, sending her down to the ground with a single blow.

 

Eli, Ezra and everyone in the recording gasped in surprise. But she didn't stop. She kept beating the other girl with pure hatred and frustration. 

 

The other children stepped back in horror and it even took the adults a second to react because they could not believe what was happening. Never in their lives had they seen a Chiss child react in such a violent way. They rushed closer and reached down trying to separate them. They could barely hold Niriam who was thrashing about. Her expression was full of rage when the recording was finally cut off.

 

Eli was pale.

 

Ezra's mouth was dry. “That's…” he swallowed. The darkside. Anger, hatred... He felt his stomach turn.

 

“What... what happened after that?” Eli asked with a shaky voice, but tried his best to keep it even.

 

“She obviously lost her chance for an early boost on rank,” Thrawn said leaning back in his seat showing some other reports and steepling his hands. “She was sent to therapy for a few months and there was no improvement… but then, suddenly, she was fine,” he explained with skepticism. “The improvement came a year or so before she became an adult. By the time she matured and started her military service, this incident was behind her and she completely focused on her career.”

 

“Did you talk with her mother?” Eli said checking through the reports quickly.

 

“Yes. The mother says she always knew her child was different but not a pilot... so she never brought it up to avoid any complications.”

 

Ezra felt a pit in his stomach. It was like with Malira and his parents. Being different with the Force had problems within the Chiss.

 

“We asked the mother what made her daughter stop these rage-filled outbursts but the only thing she shared was that the moment the girl made new acquaintances the problems ended,” Thrawn explained calmly. “Her old friends had severed contact with her deeming her dangerous and violent, so her mother thought this return to a stable social interaction had been the reason of her improvement. The incident was then deemed as a terrible reaction of a young mind under too much stress to increase her rank quickly.”

 

Ezra could feel a coldness surrounding him. No, these ‘friends’... they did not help her. 

 

“These... friends. Who were they?” Ezra gritted his teeth.

 

Thrawn shook his head. “Sadly, her mother never actually met them. Chiss children are given plenty of independence at that age. Sabosen'iria'miurani only said she was meeting people that would look out for her.”

 

Ezra seemed to sink in his chair as if he felt a knife stab his heart. They had been telling her what to say, how to react, to behave and... they gave her something to belong to. That's how it would have been for him if he had never met the Ghost crew before Maul. He would have completely fell for his words. Feeling alone, frustrated and angry. 

 

“We don't know who they are, but we are going through all her communications, looking for clues,” Thrawn explained.

 

“Checking to see if there are any secret coded messages?”

 

Thrawn nodded. “Have you had any luck on your own investigation?” he asked Ezra.

 

“Uh? What do you mean?” 

 

“You had told me you needed to investigate a ‘Voice’ that came here from Csilla,” Thrawn narrowed his eyes and gestured to the window overlooking the cave-city.

 

“Ah… yes…” Ezra sighed. “I’ve tried reaching out to find it but I think this… ‘thing’... is hiding and doesn’t want to talk to me right now,” he explained.

 

“Can you attract its attention?” Thrawn pressed.

 

Ezra grimaced. “Look, I have to be very careful with things like this, especially because I don’t know what it is. It could be something not even I can handle. If I bother it… well, you know how it ended on Atollon.”

 

Thrawn’s expression hardened. “I see. My apologies. I certainly don’t want it unleashing its wrath in Csilla… whatever it is.”

 

“Of course not,” Ezra crossed his arms and sighed. “I’ll… I’ll keep listening…” he offered.

 

“That would be appreciated,” Thrawn gave him a small smile.

 

With nothing else to discuss, Ezra and Eli left soon after that. As they got back into their transport, Eli chuckled slightly.

 

“What’s funny?” Ezra said curiously at Eli.

 

“There's something he's not telling us,” Eli shook his head as if it wasn’t too important.

 

“What? He was lying?” 

 

“No. Not lying. Just… avoiding some detail. I’m not sure what yet. Maybe he found something else but he’s trying to confirm his suspicions first,” Eli looked back at the building one last time and patted Ezra in the shoulder. “Don't worry about it. He does that all the time.”

 

Ezra snorted and got into the vehicle with him.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


As they were approaching, Eli received another notification on his datapad. “There's someone waiting at the apartment.”

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Senior Instructor Kthira'alt'daer,” Eli whispered in surprise.

 

The teacher of the young Chiss pilots! Ezra was very confused about this. He hadn’t exactly left on good terms with her. She had actually been quite upset about the way he hoped they would change the training of the girls. By the time they arrived at the apartment, they found her waiting outside with the Phalanx. She looked stern like last time, but Ezra also noticed a tired air about her. 

 

“Ezra Bridger. Eli Vanto,” she said giving a small greeting bow.

 

“Senior Instructor, I hope we didn't make you wait long,” Eli returned the gesture and so did Ezra.

 

“It is not a problem. I came here unannounced. It was to be expected. In fact... I'm even surprised I came here at all…” she murmured mostly to herself.

 

“Ok…” Ezra raised an eyebrow.

 

“Is it possible we speak in private?” she asked 

 

“Yes. But the door will be have to remain unlocked,” Eli explained.

 

“Yes, I understand,” Kthira'alt'daer nodded and the Phalanx opened the door, letting them in.

 

“Has your apartment been searched for bugs?” Kthira'alt'daer said looking around the common area. Ezra grimaced, the Chiss were really turning paranoid.

 

“Yes of course. We are safe here. Thrawn made sure no unauthorized signals were coming out of the apartment,” Eli gestured her to take a seat at the large dinner table.

 

“Good.”

 

“What can we do for you?” Eli asked with interest.

 

Kthira'alt'daer seemed to become even more serious and took a deep breath. Now that he was closer, Ezra could tell that she actually had the Chiss equivalent of dark circles under her eyes. She must have gotten barely any sleep at all. 

 

She finally spoke. “The reports and details on the investigation has been kept tightly shut. As it should be. There is however something that... unsettles me... As the only public report explains, you said you were barely able to defend yourself and Eli Vanto from your attacker,” Kthira'alt'daer.

 

Ezra’s lips curved down in a small frown. “That won't be a problem anymore. I made my weapon I can defend myself with. We will-”

 

“But you already had a weapon,” Kthira'alt'daer cut him off. “Your Force. The Third Sight.”

 

“It is not a weapon…”

 

“It is something you can use to defend yourself already,” she pointed out. “And it was quite clear that you had a much more developed ability than the girls.So I assume that to defeat you in a one-on-one fight, the assailant would have to be extremely skilled or... she was like you. Like us.”

 

Ezra pressed his lips together making a fine line.

 

“They came looking for Sabosen'iria'miurani’s records on her pilot evaluation test as a child,” she continued. “She had remarkable reactions times but she was not using the Third Sight. She could only react to what she actually saw...” Kthira'alt'daer trailed off and her eyes locked with Ezra’s. “She was Force sensitive, as you call it, wasn't she?”

 

Ezra and Eli remained silent, but it was clear from their expressions what the answer was.

 

“I was afraid so,” Kthira'alt'daer said showing concern in her eyes and turning paler. “There is already a group of Force Sensitives within the Ascendancy.” 

 

“Senior Instructor,” Eli leaned forward. “You know this could affect the perception of any other children…”

 

“I know. The investigation is ongoing so I won't say anything,” she said lifting her chin and straightening in her seat. “The problem is... as I began to suspect about this, I came up with a disturbing realization. It takes one to know another... doesn't it?” She shook her head trying not to appear more worried than she already was. “You asked it yourself. How did ten of our girls manage to get captured in the first place? I… I refused to even consider it until now. We accepted they were just children so they didn’t know how to react... OR…” 

 

“It takes one to know another,” Ezra’s eyes widened in realization. “Someone who knew how they'd react and the extent of her powers.” 

 

“Someone who allowed their ship to escape Mitthrawnuruodo's attack when he went to rescue the remaining girls by doing a long hyperspace jump,” she continued.

 

“So you believe it wasn't a Ruling Family working with the Grysk?”

 

“We assumed the Grysk wanted them to traverse space more easily… but they weren't actually using them for traveling when they captured them. Perhaps they didn't even realize what they had in their hands. Perhaps instead of using them as blackmail, they were the ones being manipulated.”

 

“By a group of Force users… who wanted more children to fill out their ranks,” Ezra growled gritting his teeth. It was just like with the Inquisitors stealing Pypey and Alora. Dammit.

 

“Ten Ozyly-esehembo were likely going to be delivered to the hands of people who already had trained Force assassins in their mist,” she looked down to her hands tightly clasped together. “We almost lost them. Do you remember I told you their work was essential to the survival of our people?”

 

“Yes,” Ezra said.

 

“If a planet were to lose all their pilots, we might actually lose that colony altogether.”

 

“What do you mean?” Ezra asked confused.

 

“Because the Chiss don’t have nav computers with nav records on the ships like we do.  It’s all on the sense of direction of the girls,” Eli explained. “You would need a pilot that has been to that planet to take you there. If you don’t have that, you would need to do system jumps that take much, much longer. But the Grysk already have a way to block known hyperspace lanes…” 

 

Ezra understood the danger and tensed.

 

“They could potentially isolate a world completely. Even if it was a single planet, imagine the civil unrest it would generate in that colony, how vulnerable they would become… no aid would come for them if they were attacked...” Kthira'alt'daer shook her head. “Do you think Mitth'raw'nuruodo is aware of this?”

 

“He might be,” Ezra said sharing a look with Eli remembering the comment he had made earlier about Thrawn not telling them everything.

 

“Why didn’t you report this to your superior?” Eli asked.

 

“At this point, everyone else is a suspect,” she said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. “It’s quite ironic that you are the only ones I could trust with this… I’ll arrange an appointment with Mitt’raw’nuruodo then to make sure he’s aware of this issue.”

 

“Yes, that would be best,” Eli agreed.

 

“Well, I’m glad we could help you with that conclusion…” Ezra nodded. 

 

“I’ll accompany you to the door then,” Eli offered but Kthira'alt'daer remained seated and tensed a little more. 

 

“I must confess that is actually not exactly the main reason I came to you today.”

 

“Oh?” Eli leaned back on his chair. 

 

“Now that you have your Jedi weapon…” she looked at Ezra expectantly. “Can you assure me you can protect yourself and others?” 

 

“A lot better than I was doing before... yes. Definitely.”

 

Kthira'alt'daer made a pause before taking out a datapad. “These are... results form a recent pilot test,” she said touching the screen and projecting a few charts. “This girl has shown the Third Sight ability.” 

 

Eli scowled. “The results of the reaction times are reprobratory.” 

 

“She sabotaged her own results,” Kthira'alt'daer explained. “We see it from time to time. They realize what the test is for and lower their reaction times purposely because they don’t want to join,” she pointed to a particular table with the only good results. “The neural signal still shows the children are seeing ahead of time. We have learned to take that into account.” 

 

“She didn't react to any of the prompts,” Ezra whispered realizing what each graphic was likely projecting.

 

“Exactly. Normally, even in these circumstances, we would still bring her into the program,” Kthira'alt'daer said making a small pause. “...But there is another option now, isn't?”

 

Ezra’s head turned to her in shock. “You-...you want me to take her as a student?” he stuttered, alarmed. “The Council said I was not supposed to take pilots as apprentices.”

 

“She's not a pilot yet,” she pointed out tilting her head slightly.

 

Ezra passed his hand through his hair and cleared his throat. “I... I’d need the acceptance of the child and the parents.”

 

“She's a ward of the Ascendancy,” Kthira'alt'daer stated. “An orphan. As a Servant of the Chiss and the Pilot Program, the decision falls in me. So you already have it.” 

 

Ezra stared at her completely dumbfounded. “Why are you doing this? You didn't want me to train the other children.”

 

“The members of the class you met accepted their role immediately... and still have a hard life, but at least they have their parents and tutors to support them completely,” she looked down and shook her head. “A child that refuses to join so vehemently and on her own…”

 

“If their results are not close to perfection, they are lowered in rank. She would be considered a risk but still required to pass the program anyway,“ Eli said with concern.

 

“She would not be given any priority vessels, even starting out, she would just be there sidelined from the very beginning,” Kthira'alt'daer confirmed.

 

She would waste her childhood away and by the time she became an adult, she would likely be rejected and denied other opportunities. Ezra felt anger in his chest. It wasn’t fair!

 

“This is why I'm giving you this chance to see if she wishes to train with you instead.” 

 

“If she doesn't want to be a pilot, then what makes you think she would want to study with me?” Ezra said exasperated.

 

“I can only hope she does. For her sake. Otherwise, I'm obliged to take her in,” she said taking a deep breath and passing down a note. “Here's her identification number and the location of the orphanage.”

 

Ezra stared at the note. Was the fate of this kid in his hands? He didn’t want to convince anyone to join him if they didn’t want to. Malira had completely denied him already and he was actually looking for help...but he couldn’t provide what he was asking for. But he needed to try. He bit his lip and slowly reached for the note.

 

“Alright… I’ll do it. I’ll go see her,” Ezra said passing the note to Eli because he couldn’t read it.

 

“When can you check on her?” 

 

Ezra looked at Eli and he made some calculation on his head. “The orphanage is in Ac'siel, another city, but it's only a few hours away by train.” 

 

“Today then. We will leave right away,” Ezra confirmed and Eli nodded in agreement.

 

“Good.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Ezra and Eli arrived at Ac'siel as scheduled. This city was very different from Csaplar… even if it was almost as large it wasn’t as overwhelming to their senses. The ceiling wasn’t illuminated like the other caves because it was actually made of ice. As it seemed, the city was situated under what would have been a huge mountain lake, so it wasn’t affected by the shifting glaciers on the surface. Huge columns supported the ice roof and also provided illumination as if they were pillars light.

 

Ezra would have made a comment about how impressive everything looked here but he was feeling a knot in his stomach. He thought he was going to puke right there as they were driven to the orphanage. His hands were sweating and trembling.

 

Eli held his hand.

 

“Hey. Relax.”

 

“What if it goes like it did with Malira? He didn't want to get trained. He just wanted the voice to stop.”

 

“Just explain the situation. Even when they are small, they understand. If she really doesn’t want to become a pilot, you might convince her to come with you instead,” Eli encouraged.

 

“Are you ok with this?” Ezra asked with worry.

 

“It’s the reason you are here. This is what you are meant to do,” Eli said with a small understanding smile and squeezed his hand.

 

Change. The word resonated in Ezra’s mind and he nodded closing his eyes. Breathe, breathe, he kept repeating himself.

 

They arrived at a large building painted with all the colors of the Council of Families. An older Chiss man was already waiting at the entrance wearing white. There was a younger male at his side, perhaps an assistant.

 

“Greetings, I’m Eli Vanto, and this is Ezra Bridger of House Bridger.”

 

“Ah, welcome,” the older man bowed and presented himself. “I'm Overseer Votte'eahk'imsasi. As I understand you have come to check on one of our children after their pilot test. May I ask, who it is?”

 

“Yes. This is the identification number,” Eli gave him the note. 

 

“Good,” the Overseer instructed his assistant in Cheunh and the young man left quickly. “Please, if you would kindly follow me,” he gestured inside.

 

As they walked Ezra couldn’t help but notice that the long hallways were decorated with an impressive mural. It depicted Chiss history starting from their long lost past… showing a lush world on the surface, a wonderful paradise; then it quickly changed to Chiss fleeing the cold, the snow and the glaciers… then being trapped, suffering and fighting among themselves. 

 

He felt his stomach turn again.

 

“You do not like the art,” Votte'eahk'imsasi said glancing sideways at him.

 

“It’s not that…” Ezra tried to explain. He was remembering what Kthira'alt'daer had told them about some of their planets getting isolated. Could they be trying to replicate that incident from the past?

 

“I know it can be a little upsetting, but the story of our people serve these children to understand the adversity they are living. See?” The man pointed ahead. The Chiss coming together around a Red Flame. “Adversity. Unity. Discipline. Salvation.” They slowly walked by the part of the Chiss resurfacing and reaching for the stars. “The children quickly understand this is just a temporal state of turmoil in their lives… whether they are taken in by a House or not, they know they will serve the Ascendancy and do what’s best for it in one way or another,” the man explained.

 

They crossed a large courtyard that was empty at the moment, as most of the children would have been already in class. It seemed like the orphanage also doubled as school. They arrived at a simple office, nothing compared to the luxury of Thrawn’s. He gestured them to take a seat.

 

“Before she arrives, I would like to know your plan.”

 

“Excuse me?” Ezra sat up straighter.

 

“I couldn’t help but notice you are tense. There’s no reason for you to worry. You see, as far as I can see we have a few options available for how to handle this process. Do you intend to fully adopt, take her as an early merit adoptive or just provide classes for her?”

 

“She would be an apprentice. If she agrees to it…” Ezra said hesitantly and swallowed.

 

“That's good to hear. That would be the best as you are likely not familiar with Chiss traditional education.”

 

Ezra felt slightly offended. “I know they wake up early, eat, go to their classes in the local Archive, have lunch at noon, have a period of classes for a few hours, proceed to physical training, do their homework, get playtime, head for their last workshop or extra courses and then head home for dinner.”

 

Eli blinked. Of course he knew what the children did. He had spent enough time among them, perhaps more than several other Chiss adults.

 

“That's... correct,” Votte'eahk'imsasi said clearly impressed. He looked down at a small display with several time tables. “Very well… as she is still a minor she could be transferred to one of our facilities in Csaplar and attend your classes in the second course period.”

 

“...Just a few hours a day?” Ezra murmured.

 

“That way you wouldn't have to look after her or provide living arrangements,” Votte'eahk'imsasi continued explaining. “She will remain in the local orphanage and you may visit her or take her to train.”

 

“Oh,” he blinked feeling slightly relieved. Maybe... maybe that was the best option? The girl must have been still very young if she had just been given the test. They had said they took the exam at 4 or 5 years old so... It wasn’t like when he moved in with the Ghost crew as a teen and he could actually look after himself… kind of.

 

“Besides, I understand why the Senior Instructor might have given you this chance. She would be a risk for everyone's life if she were to pilot a ship...”

 

“I'm sorry? Why?” Ezra frowned, suddenly taken out of his thoughts. As far as he understood the results of the test were only known by the Senior Instructor and them.

 

“Ah… well, she has behavioural problems we are still trying to handle,”  “Traumatic events tend to leave psychological scars, especially in children. I suppose this is true even with humans?” 

 

Traumatic events? Ezra scowled, but just then he heard the door open behind him.

 

“Ah, she's here,” Votte'eahk'imsasi waved the newcomers forward.

 

Ezra felt her even before he turned around. He froze in place. He, in turn, felt her surprise and a wave of pain of old memories resurfacing.

 

Eli looked back and gasped in disbelief. "She's-..."

 

Ezra used all his will to force himself to turn around and was met with face he already knew. That little face full of shock. 

 

The girl. The girl he had saved when he had arrived to Csilla. Her eyes started to be filled with tears, her lip trembled and she hiccuped a stifled sob.

 

Ezra’s body moved without thinking, quickly kneeling down in front to the girl and holding her protectively, just like he had done months ago. He embraced her. She grabbed onto him, clutching his chest just like before... and she broke into sorrowful crying. 

 

Loneliness. She had been so lonely. She buried her face in his chest. But  _ he _ was here now.

 

_ "It's ok. I'm here... I've got you." _ He whispered in almost clear Cheunh. It was the first phrase Eli had taught him. He had seared the words into his mind because he knew he would need them someday… and that day was today. The girl cried harder. Ezra was silently crying too, rocking her. He reached out to her with the Force trying to give her some comfort but he was faced with a mirror of his old pain. His memories from the first days after his parents were taken overwhelmed him. That horrible fear of never finding anyone who would actually care or love him again. She clinged to his neck for dear life.

 

Ezra knew right there that the only way he would leave this building was with this child in his arms.

 

He had let them take her away before. Why? Why had he allowed to let that happen? He scolded himself. Had he made a mistake back then by letting them take her? She had been here, like this, for months.

 

No.

 

He was far from ready for something like this. He hadn’t known anything about the Chiss at all or how to talk to them. They wouldn't have allowed it either. It hadn't been the right time… But now the Force had brought them together, he was sure of it. He would try his best, there no question about it.

 

_ "It's ok. I'm here... I've got you," _ he kept whispering to her, slowly realizing she wasn’t only going to be just a student or a merit adoptive. He looked back up at Eli, preoccupied of how would he take this, but was met only with a small understanding smile and a nod. 

 

_ This is what you are meant to do. _

 

“I’m assuming you know her,” Votte'eahk'imsasi said somewhat surprised by their reactions.

 

“Yes,” Eli limited to say drying a few tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

“I believe this will be a full adoption after all…?”

 

“Yes…” Ezra nodded and caressed her head.

 

After she calmed down, the three of them sat with her and Votte'eahk'imsasi explained what was happening in Cheuhn. Of course, Ezra, thought a little alarmed, she was too young and didn’t know Sy-bisti yet. He would have to double down on studying Cheunh as soon as possible. She kept glancing at him, as if he would vanish when she wasn’t looking.

 

She was asked if she wanted to be a pilot and she shook her head. 

 

“You have a gift. So do I. You know that right?” Ezra said, and Votte'eahk'imsasi translated for him.

 

She nodded silently, her big eyes locked onto his.

 

“I want to offer you a choice…” he said and the words resonated in his soul. He could almost swear Kanan’s presence was behind him giving him the strength he needed for this. Ezra took a deep breath and continued. “You can come with me and I'll try my best to train you in the ways of the Force, as much as I can and I’m able to…” Ezra bit his lip, he couldn’t sugar coat it. “It will be hard. It will require you to open yourself up and help others in need... but even if you don’t want that, that’s ok too,” he added, his voice breaking a little and the end. “I’ll take you in, if that’s what you want.”

 

Through the Force, Ezra sent a feeling, a meaning, a message that crossed the barrier of language.

 

_ I know what it's like to lose someone close and to not have anyone. I don’t want you to be alone. _

 

She stared at him for a moment and nodded with tears in her eyes, reaching for Ezra’s hand, grabbing it tightly. He felt his heart would explode with happiness and beamed a huge smile of relief at her.

 

“She hasn’t actually responded anything,” Eli noticed with concern.

 

“Yes…” Votte'eahk'imsasi said clearing his throat. “She has been very withdrawn since her arrival to the orphanage and sometimes would have these... emotional episodes.” 

 

Most Chiss kids could handle their emotions better… even traumatic ones, but Ezra knew she needed more than the average Chiss could emotionally provide to help her out.

 

“Her base core name is Ava,” Votte'eahk'imsasi pointed out. “The Council of Families said those who have abilities that aren’t pilots will be called Ashlan Chiss. If she’s to join House Bridger, then her full name will be...”

 

“Bridger’ava’ashlan,” Ezra said slowly to make sure he got it right. The girl looked up at him, her face lit up although there was still a shadow of sadness behind her eyes.

 

“Exactly,” Votte'eahk'imsasi confirmed nodding. “Very well, let’s see to it.”

 

Ezra thought the process would take longer, but just as when his House was created, the paperwork was fast-tracked because he technically still had direct permission from the Council, just like with the Pilot Program. Ezra still worried about how much power the words of an Aristocra could have, but right now he could only focus on what this meant for him… for them. Ava’s belongings were quickly packed and brought to them as they finished the last details. Someone would come by to check on them later in Csaplar to ensure she was being looked after properly and he was also told he would be allowed to homeschool while they both got acclimated to their new situation.

 

Ava wouldn’t let go of Ezra’s hand. Ezra could feel her tense up and squeeze his hand as they approached the exit. She looked up at him expectantly and almost smiled. Ezra could tell her heart was still too afraid and pained. She then looked at her other side, up to Eli and offered her hand too. Eli’s breath caught up in his throat and blinked in surprise at them. Of course, she remembered him too… it had not only been Ezra who had saved her that day. He gently grabbed her small hand.

 

“Are you ready to leave?” Eli tried with his best Cheunh, and he felt his hand being squeezed too as she gave a slight nod. 

 

They walked out together.

 

Change wasn't always bad but it could be... difficult. Complex. Confusing. Maybe more than a little overwhelming. But it also meant the start of new possibilities… and that was good. Sometimes it was just what you were looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pics:  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> I cried like three times writing this chapter. I've been waiting for months for it. 
> 
> The story is not over yet but we are slowly approaching the end. We still have some 4 chapters, give or take, so I hope to finish before Treason is released. Any excerpt from the new book will likely not be taken into account for the rest of fic. I'll be doing a large illustration with most of the characters with a speaking role in order of appearance to commemorate the ending. :) 
> 
> ♥♥ :D I want to thank rachelrose29 again for being the WONDERFUL beta reader for this chapter! Also, a shoutout to Johnamarie, Hope and RebDeazz for helping me out to get my new tablet! ♥♥ I'll try to update the current pictures with the color versions if I have the chance later on.


	20. Chapter 20

Ezra felt his eyes being pinched open and saw a pair of red bright eyes in front of him in the darkness of the room. He jolted awake with a gasp and Ava stepped back startled.

 

Oh, that's right. Ava. "Sorry!" Ezra blurted out in Cheunh, "It's ok, it's ok," he mumbled rubbing his face, but he couldn't quite dispel the tiredness he felt.

 

Chiss did not sleep as much as humans... And with her recurring nightmares, it meant Ezra was getting even less sleep. Ava would wake up shouting and crying in distress at least a couple of times each night. Even without trying, Ezra could feel the surface of her dreams... the fear of a darkness that threatened to swallow everything beneath her.

 

The root of this fear was fairly obvious. From his part, Ezra did not remember having these episodes when he had ended up alone in the streets. Or perhaps he had them and he just couldn't recall? He kind of remembered silently crying himself to sleep to avoid being found and taken by the troopers. 

 

Ezra would spend most of the night using the Force to channel calmness into Ava’s dream, much like he had done once before with Eli… but this image, this fear, was too tightly rooted in her mind. It was like fighting a wave from reaching the shore all by himself. It was exhausting. He had ended up sleeping in her room during the last couple of weeks.

 

He felt a hand gently moving him again. 

 

"Ezra," Eli's voice brought him back to reality and Ezra blinked awake… again. He had drifted back to sleep without noticing. He was laying down on his side and Ava had sat with him on the bed with her datapad, waiting for Ezra to wake up. She hadn't tried to move him again, perhaps realizing he was still too tired. He cursed internally. How long had he been out this time?

 

"Sorry," Ezra repeated slightly embarrassed but Ava didn’t seem upset.

 

"C'mon, I have some maka ready," Eli helped him up and headed out. 

 

Ezra had never actually liked drinking caf or maka but he couldn't have enough of it now.

 

They quietly ate breakfast together while Ava started working on her daily study assignments on her datapad.  Just like Eli and the others had assured Ezra, Chiss children were extremely independent even at such a young age and fulfilled all their chores accordingly. In fact, Ava would dress and bathe by herself without any help.

 

Ezra was starting to think she would be able to make herself a meal if only she could reach the counter. He finally noticed she had some trouble with brushing her long hair and hurried to offer help with that. He had never done it before but she seemed content as he brushed it so Ezra assumed he was doing alright. 

 

After lunch, their second study period was focused on going over Cheunh/Sy-bisti lessons together. Eli supervised them both, and, luckily for him, the Chiss already had a Cheunh/Sy-bisti program they could use so it was a lot easier for him to explain the basics, mostly so Ezra could try to talk with Ava because she hadn't said much yet. She still kept a quiet serious expression most of the time... And if she talked at all, it was just in short, shy whispers. It amazed Eli how, even then, that didn’t really seem to stop Ezra from understanding her. At first, Eli supposed Ezra was using the Force to anticipate her needs, but something told him it wasn’t quite that. Even without reaching into the Force, Ezra's natural empathy allowed him to understand people on a different level. 

 

In any case, she was doing well on her written tests and seemed to start to understand them talking in Sy-bisti, so Eli decided not to push more than that for the moment.

 

The Force training on the other hand was going slow. Very slow. 

 

After they had kind of settled into a routine, Ezra tried meditating to try to work on her inner turmoil and grief first... but he kept falling asleep as soon as he opened himself to the relaxing feel of the Force. It was almost as if the Force itself sent him back to sleep because it was what he really needed. This time, he woke up startled feeling conflict arise around him in the Force and he saw Ava sitting cross legged in deep concentration extending her hands towards her datapad a few meters from them. Ezra remained silent watching her try to move it with her mind. Even if he hadn't actually shown her any Force abilities these past few days, she knew very well he could do that. That’s how he had saved her after all. 

 

Ezra felt her getting frustrated... and that frustration grew into desperation. He felt the familiar shadow of self-doubt crawling underneath the surface of her Chiss mind. He had experienced that feeling in the early days with the Ghost crew. The fear that he wouldn't be skilled enough to be a Jedi and Kanan would then abandon him. Those days when he thought Kanan wanted to get rid of him when they went to look for Master Luminara. And now Ezra completely understood Kanan's worry that he wouldn't be the right person to take care of him or train him.. How Kanan was hoping to do what was best for him. 

 

_ Well, I don't want the best teacher! I want you! _

 

A sad nostalgic smile appeared on his lips and he shook his head remembering his own words. Was that the same with her? She didn’t want to train as a Ozyly-ezembo. She had wanted to come with him. As he was thinking this, he heard her hiccup a small frustrated sob feeling she had failed and he quickly moved to hold her against his chest. She tried to hide her hands behind her in embarrassment for not being able to move the datapad. 

 

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” Ezra whispered and rubbed her back to calm her down. 

 

Ezra closed his eyes and sighed. Even if the Third Sight was all she had… he wanted so badly to explain her how he didn’t mind if she wasn’t able to do other kind of Force stuff. But this was still part of her training, to show her how the Force worked. 

 

_ If all I do is try, that means I don't truly believe I can succeed. So from now on, I will teach you. _

 

He remembered Kanan’s words. It was surprising how it was all coming back to him now. For a long time he had concluded those days had taught him to trust Kanan and to believe in himself but… it was actually much more. Kanan’s lessons didn’t seem to stop and his experiences were helping him now. Their shared past kept teaching him in different ways.

 

Ezra felt his heart swell and he smiled.

 

_ Reach out with your feelings, _ the Force prompted him.

 

Moving things, force enhancement... those were showy and practical Force powers to use, sure... but the Third Sight was a mental ability. So Ezra decided to show her how they were connected to the Force through their feelings. He took a deep breath and opened himself to the Force completely, reaching to her young yet already complex Chiss mind. He heard her gasp in surprise at the connection. He retracted his presence just slightly, enough so not to be overwhelming. Would she be able to reach back? He was doing it in such a way that she would only need a small effort to form the connection. It was like extending a hand… an open invitation.

 

But she... hesitated. Ezra could only imagine how it would seem. For him, most Chiss emotions felt like a dim light compared to his own. Hers were definitely brighter than the average but… he might appear like a blinding, burning light to her. The prospect of feeling even more than she already had might not be exactly what she wanted right now.

 

Maybe she wasn’t ready for that just yet. “It’s alright,” he kept reassuring her so she didn’t feel pressured. He knew very well making bonds could be scary. It had taken him a while to actually trust the crew and Kanan at first. This had to happen when she was ready. Just as he was retracting his presence, Ava suddenly reached out.

 

There was a moment of confusion as she tried to make sense of what she was feeling. 

 

People. There were people around them. So many. Eli Vanto and him felt so clear compared to the rest. But there were also many other things and feelings... some were nice, some were upsetting… she could feel even the buildings and stone and snow and cold above. 

 

Ezra guided her the best he could, as if he was holding her hand as she was plunged into a river… the currents of emotions and life of the Force. He slowly pulled her back when it felt like the experience was too overwhelming for her. The whole thing had lasted just a few seconds.

 

She opened her eyes wide and her little jaw dropped in disbelief. What was all that? How was it possible? Ava looked up at Ezra with a shocked questioning expression. Ezra had a huge smile on his face and chuckled. That’s right… Chiss always wanted explanations, to know how things worked. He realized that maybe it was better that he couldn’t yet explain it fully. Words had a tendency of being misinterpreted or taken literally and that was the last thing you needed with the Force. Still... Ezra felt obliged to answer her questioning eyes as best as he could.

 

“The Force is here and here…everywhere,” he said in simple Sy-bisti, gently touching their chests and motioning around them, hoping he was being clear enough. “Everything is connected,” he said holding her little hands. 

 

“ _ Everything _ , _ everywhere? _ ” she whispered in awe looking at his blue eyes.

 

Ezra nodded. “We are never alone,” he said with a warm smile.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Eli wasn’t sure what exactly had happened that afternoon during their training but after that, Ava’s serious expression softened over the next few days. Ezra also seemed in high spirits. Even if she wasn’t yet able to reach out on her own, Ezra was extremely relieved that she was still able to experience at least that side of the Force... the side that would help her heal and aid her in her everyday life. 

 

And it did. She started to sleep longer and with fewer nightmares, allowing Ezra a much needed rest in their own bed.

 

Now, much more focused and rested, Ezra and Eli sat on each side of Ava as they went over their last language lesson of the day. Ezra was reading his datapad outloud trying to pronounce a few complex Chiss words but he couldn’t quite make them sound right. 

 

Suddenly, Ava couldn’t hold back any longer and giggled covering her mouth, hearing him say the words.

 

Eli and Ezra looked at each other, surprised, then back at her. It was the first time they had actually heard her laughing. Her eyes went large with worry hoping they didn’t think she was making fun of him, but Ezra immediately repeated the word looking for another reaction. This time she laughed heartily and Ezra beamed with happiness. It was the most delightful sound he had ever heard. He went to tickle her sides repeating the word and she squirmed laughing happily. 

 

Eli laughed too but then... there was then a knock on the door and he turned frowning, his body immediately still. The guards should have letting them known beforehand if someone had arrived outside. Ezra noticed the change in Eli’s whole body language.

 

“Eli?”

 

“Wait here,” Eli whispered in basic moving towards the door and had discretely taken out his blaster from somewhere. Ezra blinked in surprise. It had just hit him that all this time Eli had been preparing and on the lookout for any other threat to them while he focused on Ava. 

 

“I can…” Ezra started to say, his hand already on the hilt of his lightsaber at his belt, but Eli just glanced back to him and his eyes flicked to Ava. No. Stay with her. She looked confused, not realizing what was wrong.

 

Eli touched a button by the door showing him a feed from the security cameras outside and his jaw dropped. Ezra couldn’t see the screen from there. Eli stared for a second, trying to make sense of what he was seeing and waved to Ezra to let him know things were alright as he put back his blaster and hurried to open the door.

 

Ezra’s whole body relaxed and looked down. He hadn’t realized he had instinctively brought the girl behind him. She peeked up still confused.

 

Eli stood straighter and bowed as soon as he opened the door.

 

“Greetings, Lady Mitth’ri-” Eli started in Sy-bisti but Ezra heard a young female voice interrupting him.

 

“Please, no. You know you may call me Thriss, Eli Vanto. I believe I had allowed you to use the name before already.”

 

Ezra’s mouth opened. Thriss? Thrawn’s daughter? What was she doing here?

 

“Of course, Lady Thriss. Please come in, what do we owe the honor of your vi-?” Eli nodded and motioned her inside but he stopped again in disbelief seeing who was coming along with Thriss. 

 

Ezra saw Thriss entering and giving him a long inquisitive look. “Ezra Bridger.”

 

The resemblance to Thrawn’s mannerism was... unsettling. Ezra gulped and returned the gesture. “Lady Thriss,” Ezra said and just like Eli, he also saw the other person stepping at her side. Another female Chiss… Ezra’s mouth fell open. “Theryan?” Ezra breathed with incredulity.

 

She had been the first other Chiss he had ever met… and a pilot nonetheless!

 

“Greetings,” Theryan bowed slightly to Eli and also to Ezra. Her eyes lingered a second on the child at his side and Ezra could have sworn there was a slight shadow of sadness in her eyes.

 

“Theryan… it is good to see you again,” Ezra nodded at her, honestly pleased. 

 

Thriss for her part, was now standing looking around the common area, taking in every little detail. Ezra couldn’t believe just how similar to Thrawn she behaved… especially because she hadn’t met him until they had arrived back to Csilla… it was something about their very nature then? Eli had his eyes glued on her until she finally glanced to Eli and Ezra.

 

“We apologize to come unannounced. I overheard my father asking Mitth’erya’nuruodo a personal favor, and I decided to tag along, too.”

 

“Thrawn asked you a favor?” Eli frowned confused. Now that Ezra remembered, they hadn’t heard of Thrawn since they had brought Ava home.

 

“Yes,” Theryan stood straighter as if she was talking with a superior officer but remembered she wasn’t in such place and her shoulders dropped slightly. “He asked me to come to assist you with the child’s training.”

 

Ezra blinked. “But you are a pilot. Weren’t you supposed to be helping out on that battlecruiser? As a pilot backup?” Ezra asked with curiosity.

 

Theryan’s expression hardened. “No. Not anymore,” she said as if the words slightly pained her. “My endurance was deemed too unreliable. I couldn’t even take you all the way to Csilla,” she explained. “The flight I did with you was my last.”

 

Ezra bit his lip. That was the end of her career. “I’m sorry,” Ezra said.

 

“Don’t be. It is for the best of all. While my accuracy wasn’t the problem, my lack of endurance could mean the ships could end up in the middle of some hostile system. That was unacceptable,” she said and seemed a lot less confrontational… resigned to her fate even. “Besides...It seems that bringing you to our people was the right call.”

 

“So you still have the ability?” Eli inquired carefully.

 

“Yes, barely. Mitth’raw’nuruodo talked with Senior Instructor and deemed I was one of the few he could trust to assist you. In fact, he apologizes for not being able to come to meet her. He had great interest after hearing of your shared history…” 

 

Thriss waved, dismissing the thought. “Sadly, he and my mother must see to family duties off world so he will be out of reach for a few days.”

 

“Wait, he left Csilla?” Eli was aghast. 

 

“Yes,” Thriss said raising an eyebrow, finding Eli’s reaction interesting.

 

“But what about the investigation?” 

 

“The investigation will have to wait,” Thriss nodded.

 

“What could possibly be more important…?”

 

“He has Ruling Family  _ duties _ ,” she repeated, this time stressing the word and narrowing her eyes at Eli. Theryan tensed but remained quiet. Thriss completely outranked her in all regards.

 

Eli stared for a second as he slowly realized what she meant. Off world. Thrawn and Thessa. Out of reach. Unknown whereabouts. It clicked.

 

“A shadow child...” he whispered. Thriss had a small smile of approval from his conclusions.

 

“A what?” Ezra asked with curiosity.

 

Eli’s lips made a fine line and Thriss nodded at him, giving him permission to explain. “Chiss have a tradition... of having a child hidden away in case of…” he trailed off, knowing full well Ezra wouldn’t approve of that.

 

Noticing Eli’s reluctance, Thriss continued to explain. “During times of war and turmoil, entire Ruling families have disappeared. Several Houses that stand today are not the same as in the past. It has been generations since we had this type of strife, especially among our kind, but the tradition of hiding away members to ensure the bloodline’s survival has remained. Given the latest incidents with these attacks, you can see now why Ruling Families might find themselves in such a position again.”

 

There was a moment while Ezra was still processing what she said. They had kids just for that? A political move? He felt an anger rise in his chest but then he remembered something… Thriss in fact might have been born of something like that. Eli had told him Thrawn had married his mother to ensure his matching to the Mitth was a permanent matter. 

 

Ezra realized she was reading his reaction and nodded. “If you must know, my father and mother volunteered. This is obviously not a choice forced over the unwilling.” 

 

“I see...” Ezra whispered. He shook his head and tried to change the subject. He knew Chiss didn’t like to talk about personal or private matters. “Well, I appreciate the help, although I was just starting with her training. I mean, I know it’s been a little hard but we have been handling it pretty well.”

 

Thriss tilted her head slightly. “But... it will be certainly harder if you have to do it alone.”

 

“Alone? But we are...” Ezra said glancing at Eli and stopped. Eli was a shade paler and tense. He realized why Thriss was there.

 

“Eli Vanto,” she turned to him. “Aristocra Mitth'lan'tarthi is requesting you return to active duty by week’s end.”

 

Ezra gave a sharp breath that  didn’t go unnoticed by everyone else. He felt Ava grabbing and squeezing his hand.

 

Thriss eyed him but said nothing, returning her attention to Eli. “You have been away from months, well beyond the timeframe that was first established. The previous incidents have obviously moved that window but Admiral Ar’alani grows impatient as well,” Thriss looked back at the other human. “Ezra Bridger will require an actual Chiss to give him a detailed instruction into our customs now.”

 

Ezra felt a pang of sadness hit his chest. They were right. Eli had learned a lot about the Chiss in a short time, but he was also still a foreigner. Also... he had known from the start Eli would eventually return to his place to the CEDF. It was just a matter of time and that time had come.

 

Eli tensed giving him a concerned glance, but Ezra responded with a small accepting nod.

 

Eli looked down and took a deep breath. “I… I understand. Yes, ma’am,” he said standing straight. Thriss seemed satisfied with the answer. 

 

Theryan turned to Ezra. “I’ll do my best to help you... even if I’m not an expert on diplomatic matters.”

 

“That’s why I’ll assist you as a Syndic too,” Thriss said offhandedly and everyone, including Theryan stared at her in shock.

 

“I-I beg your pardon?” Eli stuttered.

 

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo didn’t mention-” Theryan started.

 

“This is a choice of my own will.”

 

“You are already a Syndic,” Eli furrowed his brow. 

 

“No. I am an Assistant Syndic. As such, my position is far from essential at the moment.”

 

Eli was starting to grow uneasy. She wasn’t just any ‘syndic in training’. She was Thrawn’s daughter. An Aristocra. Even Theryan was giving him concerned looks but she couldn’t exactly go against her orders. Ezra was more at a loss than the rest.

 

“You are not renouncing to your House, are you?” Eli pressed.

 

“No, of course not.”

 

Eli and Ezra frowned. What was her play here? Did she want to get the Mitth family to influence House Bridger.

 

“I did an obligatory year of service like all Chiss do. Once that’s done, I have the freedom of choosing my career path.”

 

“Certainly,” Theryan said carefully. “But as I understand your parents… your aunt, want you to become a Syndic for the family just like...”

 

“That’s still the plan,” she waved trying to dismiss their concerns. “I believe assisting you will let me garner experience in situations far more complicated than what they would allow me as a simple Syndic’s aide.” 

 

“What did your parents say about this?” Eli inquired looking at his comm. Thrawn was supposed to be out… did she wait for this chance?

 

“They are not aware of my decision yet. They will be informed upon their return,” Thriss said growing slightly impatient by being questioned on her decisions. She turned to Ezra who had been quiet during this exchange. “I believe this would benefit us both. I’m well connected which means I could help the reputation of your House increase and in turn I … If you would have me, of course.”

 

Ezra’s eyes grew large and cleared his throat.

 

“Can you give us… just a moment?” Ezra said raising a finger.

 

“Of course,” she clasped her hands behind her back.

 

Ezra grabbed Eli and went to the closest room for some privacy.

 

“What do you think?” Ezra said turning after closing the door.

 

“I’m sorry,” Eli started with a sad concerned expression. Ezra shook his head. 

 

“Don’t be. I know this is why you are here,” Ezra hugged him and after a small pause, continued with the problem at hand. “What… what do you think about her?”

 

Eli sighed and massaged his temple. “Well… as far as I understand, because of her relative lack of experience and age, she would rank lower than all the other Aristocra of her House and would be always under their direct orders and assignments as a Syndic.”

 

“A glorified clerk.”

 

“I mean… unless some of the other Syndics retired… it would be years before she gets any real project. And the most complicated project she can find it would certainly be to make a human House raise in rank among the Chiss. If there’s a challenge, this is it. If she is being honest about this… it would mean you could start improving the standing of your House’s reputation with someone who is actually well connected.”

 

Ezra grinned and poked Eli. “You are well liked among the Chiss, too.”

 

Eli gave him a half smile. “That’s not the same. She’s certainly well prepared for all this.” 

 

They returned to the common room.

 

“I think… I’ll accept your offer, Thriss,” Ezra nodded and extended his hand. “You may call me Ezra.”

 

Thriss looked at his hand for a second and it just dawned Ezra that perhaps Aristocras didn’t shake hands, but she stepped forward to hold his hand, shaking it once.

 

“Excellent,” she said with a small, satisfied smile.

 

* * *

  
  
  


With currently three rooms, it was decided that Theryan and Ava would share a room, leaving Thriss with her own private room and they quickly settled in as soon as their things were brought. In just one day, the house bustled with more energy compared to before. Thriss immediately took over the lessons and Theryan assisted Ezra and Ava while Eli prepared all his things.

 

After eating, Ava quickly stood up and grabbed all the plates herself to take them back to the kitchen before Ezra could complain. Theryan and Thriss didn’t even flinch, as if this was something even expected from her.

 

“Thank you, Bridger’ava’ashlan,” both of the women nodded in approval.

 

“Thank you, Ava,” Ezra said too. The little girl looked down slightly worried and Theryan stood up glancing sideways at Ezra.

 

“Let me help you with that,” she followed Ava away.

 

Thriss eyed Ezra and spoke in low voice once they were out of earshot.

 

“If you don't mind me asking... why do you keep calling her Ava?

 

Ezra looked back. “Well, that's her core name.” 

 

“Technically, yes,” Thriss leaned forward slightly. “But... do you not consider her of your house? Do you doubt her abilities as Ashlan?”

 

“What? No, of course not,” Ezra frowned.

 

“Then you must call Bridger'ava'ashlan, Ravaa or Ravaash,” Thriss said in a serious tone. 

 

“I had heard other people using just that part of their names… and I didn’t want her to feel pressured,” Ezra tried to explain. He had been considered an orphan since little, but he had never stopped being a ‘Bridger’. “I assumed she would decide when I could call her that. Eli didn't find it wrong.” 

 

“No, it is not wrong,” she explained. “Eli Vanto is knowledgeable of several of our costumes, but he is still not an expert. This is why I'll assist you, which is clearly necessary,” she sighed looking back at the kitchen briefly. “Legally speaking, he would be correct. We can use only our basic core names, but unless the resulting name is some other ridiculous word, leaving out those parts might sometimes reflect some kind of personal dissatisfaction or disagreement. Your intentions are commendable but...” she trailed off.

 

“So you are saying that these last few weeks she might have believed that I thought she wasn't good enough or something...?” Ezra stared at her in horror. 

 

“Likely.”

 

That’s why she had been feeling so frustrated trying  Force powers.

 

He shook his head. “That's not at all-”

 

“Then you know what you must do.”

 

Ezra didn’t lose anymore time and immediately got up and walked to the kitchen.

 

“Hey, Ravaa? I just wanted to help too with-”

 

Theryan was barely in time to catch the plates she had dropped, as the girl threw herself to hug his leg. 

 

Ezra crouched to her and hugged her again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” Ezra bit his lip and the girl simply hid her face in his neck. “You like that better? Ravaa? Ravaash? Which one...”

 

“Ravaa,” she whispered nodding.

 

“Ravaa it is...” he said smiling and placing their foreheads together. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Ezra sat on the terrace with Theryan and Ravaa. Ezra felt slightly more nervous than before because Theryan still looked a little skeptical about the whole spiritual side of their training. Ravaa from her part, was beaming an excited smile at the chance to meditate again.

 

Ezra cleared up his throat. “Ready, Theryan? Just close your eyes and relax, empty your mind, I’m going to try to reach you but I need you to be open,” he explained and her lips twitched trying not to grimace. Having a blank mind as a Chiss was a ridiculous concept. There was always planning, analyzing, internalizing… the very processing of any one stimuli around them. She tried to minimize her thoughts. 

 

Ezra reached out to them again . Theryan stiffened in surprise, while Ravaa was prepared for it. Unlike the time he had meditated with Eli and Ravaa, it was harder for adult Chiss to understand the spirituality of the Force. While Ravaa had had some trouble at first, her young mind was still much more accepting of mysteries, malleable… when Ezra ‘grabbed’ at Theryan’s consciousness it was as if she was extremely rooted in place, unable to move from where she was and reach out on her own.

 

At the first sign of resistance from her part, Ezra let go.

 

She looked at them in bewilderment. 

 

“I needed to show you that first. We are all connected to the Force. Chiss, humans, even Grysks,” Ezra said 

 

“Everything. Everywhere,” Ravaa said nodding and Ezra felt great pride for her.

 

“I’d rather not.”

 

“But we are… like it or not, that’s the way it is, the way the Force is…” he stopped himself and took a deep breath. “But… ok, I guess you have other questions.”

 

“Yes, in fact I do. You planned a whole strategy against Mitth’raw’nuruodo with hours... perhaps days of antelation. How? The effort alone to see so far ahead would have been too much…”

 

“It wasn’t so much of an effort on my part. I simply opened myself to the Force... and I let it show me what it considered the options I had. I accepted what it showed me.”

 

“This Force, it has a mind of its own? The way you talk about it sounds like some kind of deity,” Theryan said with a hint of distrust.

 

“It is not a deity... I don't think so. It's just... what exists. I can't really explain that part. I suppose we all return to that after we die so I guess is... everything that ever was?” Ezra scratched his head with a frown.

 

“You are not sure?” Theryan narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“There are things I can’t explain,” Ezra said with honesty. Theryan gave him a long skeptical look but then sighed.

 

“Alright… let’s try it again. Perhaps this time I can handle it better,” she said, closing her eyes furrowing her brow in concentration. 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  


With only a few days left, Ezra had tried to make the most of it with Eli and Ravaa. They trained together with the sword sticks and he even let Ravaa hold his lightsaber on a training setting so she could wave it around. Ezra noticed how that made her a lot more extroverted and playful. Two days before Eli left, she asked if they could go together to Lausk’hsuci.

 

Eli and Ezra looked at each other.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

She nodded. “I want to tell my dad that I’m fine now,” she said barely audibly. Ezra felt his heart wrenching. 

 

“Yes, of course we can go,” Ezra assured her holding her hand. 

 

Theryan and Thriss didn’t exactly approve. Theryan was still very convinced that the dead were gone and didn’t believe that part of the Force, but neither of them said anything else against them going. 

 

Ezra, Eli and Ravaa went to Lausk’hsuci and arrived at the marketplace were the sinkhole had been… it was like it had never happened, but Ezra could feel it here, like a scar over skin. He realized Ravaa might be feeling it, too. She was gripping his hand tightly and was starting to tremble.

 

“It’s ok if you want to come other day,” Eli comforted her, crouching at her side and rubbing her back. “We could return when I have a few days off later…”

 

“No,” Ravaa said with a sudden surge of determination and let go of Ezra’s hand to move forward. Ezra held his breath as she walked to where they had all once been. People passed by minding their own business. She crouched down and touched the floor. Ezra bit his lip. 

  
  


“She will be fine,” Eli placed his hand on Ezra’s shoulder and gave him a calming smile. He knew Eli was right... she needed to do this on her own, but couldn’t help feeling a knot in his throat. He knew what she might be telling him… just like he had told the memory of his parents about his new family, and what he intended to do.

 

_ I wish you could meet them, my new family. _

 

After a few minutes, Ravaa stood up, dried a few tears off her face and slowly returned to them. She gave Ezra a big hug and then she raised her arms to Eli so he would carry her. Eli immediately picked her up and she laid her head on his chest. While she had an obviously closer connection with Ezra, she knew Eli would leave soon and she also wanted to spend time with him.

 

“Can we... go to the playground?” she asked shyly. Eli chuckled and gently mussed her hair. They went and spent the rest of the day with the other kids that were thrilled to see them again and were even more amazed that a child like them was actually training to be Ashlan Chiss.

 

By the time they came back home, they were all exhausted. Eli and Ravaa quickly fell asleep on the sofa with tired smiles in their faces. Ezra let them rest, going out to the terrace where Thriss had set up a small table to work looking at the city. In a way, it reminded him of Thrawn’s office with a great window. Theryan was reading silently at the dining table.

 

“The trip was a success it seems,” Thriss eyed the pair who were fast asleep.

 

“Hn,” Ezra looked at them fondly. He was… he was going to miss this. Miss Eli. Them together like this. In other circumstances he would have been a worrying mess but he was as calm as he could be right now, not in small part because he had two capable persons willing to assist him. He glanced at Thriss. “Thank you for doing this. Helping me out here with everything.”

 

She glanced up from her datapad with a shrug. “It’s a mutually beneficial endeavour. There is no need to thank me. Accepting my proposal was enough.”

 

He leaned on the railing of the terrace sighing. “I guess you are right. I shouldn’t be surprised. That’s the way your people do things around here. Just like Thrawn, if he does something, it’s because he will get something else out of it.”

 

“Is that so?” she looked up to him with interest.

 

Ezra straightened. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-…” he apologized from being blunt.

 

“No, you are right. We are not exactly altruistic with other people… But you are here with us now. You are head of a lesser House. You have a Chiss child in your care. You are part of the Ascendancy now. Never forget that.”

 

“But you can change,” Ezra said with a hopeful tone. “Your people have the means to help many beyond your borders, you know that”.

 

“I suppose you are correct,” she said leaving her datapad aside. “Still, old traditions are hard to change. Changing the world around us and their perception is much more difficult than changing oneself… sometimes even that is impossible. We cannot change what leads us to be who we are...” she trailed off looking at the city, and glanced sideways at him. “Who am I, Ezra Bridger? What would you say our world thinks when they see me?”

 

Ezra stared at her for a moment thinking “You are... Thriss. You are an Aristocra. A Syndic…” he said but her impassive expression was waiting for something more. It finally hit him. “Thrawn’s daughter.”

 

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s daughter. Yes,” she took a deep breath and went to stand closer to him at the railing of the terrace. “My existence revolves around him. I was needed to secure his standing… Even my name is a tribute to his late brother,” she said, but Ezra was taken back by those words. Thrawn had a brother? “This was the path that was laid before me from the start. I was anticipated to be the genius he was either in military or diplomatic matters. I love what I do but the expectations are sometimes tiring.” 

 

Ezra felt slightly embarrassed. He had also kind of expected her to be like him… and she shared a lot with him but it was so different than speaking with him.

 

She continued. “From everything I had learned of him when he was away, I realized that when he came back he would be able to know me without actually meeting me. I could not accept that,” she gave him a small smile.

 

“That’s why you destroyed everything art related to you when you were a child,” Ezra concluded.

 

“Yes, an extreme measure but that was the only way to level the ground between us if he ever came back,” Thriss nodded. “Now I wish to prove myself beyond his reach and shadow, as an equal. And no one had truly defeated him so thoroughly in the battlefield until...” she glanced at him with an amused expression.

 

Ezra frowned. “Wait… The fact that I defeated him was one of the reasons you decided to help me?”

 

“Perhaps,” Thriss said with a little smirk. “My father’s plans have only failed under certain circumstances… when the odds were completely against him, but, more importantly, when your Force has had a hand in it.”

 

“Well, he couldn’t account for the Bendu and the purrgils, that’s for sure…” Ezra chuckled. 

 

“And his younger brother,” Thriss added and Ezra stared at her confused.

 

“His... brother?”

 

Thriss became still for a moment noticing Ezra’s question. “My apologies. I assumed  Eli Vanto or my father would have told you already...”

 

Ezra looked at Eli sleeping. He knew there were personal matters Eli had kept quiet about Thrawn.

 

“I don’t want to intrude.”

 

“No, it is fine, in fact I believe it’s in your best interest to know this,” Thriss dismissed his worries. “While my father became the youngest Chiss to ever achieve the rank of Commander, my uncle became the youngest Chiss to become a full fledged Syndic, too. But before that he had been... an Ozyly-esehembo.” 

 

Ezra looked at her in shock. “A… pilot? A sky-walker? I thought they were only girls.”

 

She nodded slightly looking at him. “Most of them are girls. Males are extremely rare,” she explained. “During a particular research and diplomatic mission to a nearby system, my father and my uncle were together in the same crew when… they found something.” 

 

Ezra’s eyes grew large in realization and a chill ran down his spine. “The infected ship.”

 

“Yes,” Thriss paused for a moment, her face turning somber. “As far as I understand, things quickly got out of hand. My father lost the entire crew. On his report he originally intended to fly the ship into a star himself, but my uncle acted ahead of him and saved him instead,” she grew silent. 

 

Ezra’s jaw fell. Thrawn had had a brother... a Force sensitive brother.... who saved everyone else by sacrificing himself.

 

Just like…

 

His mouth became dry, his whole body tensed. He had always wondered why Thrawn had picked him up and took him with him to the escape pod to save him when the purrgils started to let go. Did he… did he remember his brother’s sacrifice? Was it that?

 

_ Perhaps. _

 

“From what I have found of my uncle’s letters to my father, he seemed to have agreed with our traditional outlook of non intervention while my father was openly campaigned to help other civilizations in need,” she said. Ezra could barely process all this information. A side of Thrawn he had never really imagined. “When given the chance my uncle could have simply saved both himself and my father even though the ship would have reached the nearby populated planet. Acting immediately, the Ascendancy might have been able to stop the infection from spreading, by glassing the surface... but it would have doomed the people there. When faced with the choice...”

 

“He chose to help others. He changed his way of thinking,” Ezra whispered feeling his chest hurt. Why had Thrawn never mentioned this? He remembered the vision he had when he pressed Thrawn about more information about that incident. 

 

_ A much younger Thrawn standing in front of the Aristocra, a vacant look in his eyes. They were questioning him. Somehow, he managed to answer almost mechanically. _

 

_ He lost Thrass. _

 

_ It was supposed to be him.   _

 

“Yes. What you say about caring for others, I find that it resonates with his last actions,” Thriss said. “We Chiss don’t usually have use for heroes, Ezra Bridger. We are a practical, realistic people. But even we can’t deny that what he did was commendable.”

 

“I didn’t know,” Ezra breathed perplexed. 

 

“But now you do…” Thriss nodded. “That is what you seek, am I correct? To show people this way of thinking… as much as we Chiss can apply it to our culture, of course. That is your goal.” 

 

“I... believe so,” Ezra looked over the terrace, at the great city of Csaplar, at the thousands of Chiss living here...

 

“I’ll keep that in mind when I work on your standing then,” Thriss confirmed and returned to her desk satisfied with herself. 

 

Inside, Ravaa stirred awake asking for a glass of water. Eli woke up too. Ezra returned inside and gently lifted the little sleepy child into his arms and carried her to her room as Eli went for a glass of water. 

 

When they went back to their room to sleep, Ezra gave him a deep kiss.

 

Eli gave him a small mischievous smile, he was tired but he was willing especially because he would leave soon. “What was that for?”

 

“Everything,” Ezra limited to say. How to explain that he believed that their destinies were connected? That fate had brought them together. That he was grateful for their time together and whatever the future would bring. 

 

If he couldn’t find a way to say it… then he would show him. And so, he pulled Eli into his embrace.

 

* * *

  
  
  


That night, Ezra dreamed they were all connected. Of course they were. He saw many threads weaving a beautiful tapestry he couldn’t quite understand. At moments he could see small glimpses of the complex pattern… but it was alright. He had accept it for what it was, just beholding it’s beauty. 

 

He saw the tapestry forming a path of many threads, many people crossing his way. He looked back and saw many threads cut. Those who weren’t here anymore. Those who had died along the way. Their thread had ended there. 

 

When he looked ahead again he was in a tunnel. A tunnel made of ice and stone. There was something moving in the ice...something to be feared and to be respected… and ahead of him, in the darkness he heard voices. He walked toward them carefully trying to discern what they were saying. Several voices in Cheunh. 

 

He couldn’t quite see but now he could tell the voices were female. They were ordering someone to do as they commanded. They were… threatening someone. And he finally noticed another fearful voice begging for help.

 

Ezra frowned. He didn’t know them, but he wouldn’t let this stand. He approached with determination and saw the glow of their red eyes.

 

“Hey!” Ezra called out with concern, but only the smallest one reacted to his voice. A child. A boy. 

 

His red glowing eyes grew large in recognition of his voice. “Please, help me!”  Ezra felt the boy reach out to him in desperation. Ezra didn’t hesitate to reach back… and for a brief second he could see everything clearly.

 

It was Malira. The boy who could hear the Voice. Ezra suddenly realized he couldn’t hold the connection for long.

 

The tapestry ripped, unraveled and frayed. 

 

The presence in the ice stirred, angry.

 

The boy slipped from his reach with terror in his eyes. 

 

“NO!” Ezra screamed and woke up with a jolt.

 

“Ezra?” Eli roused himself from his sleep and turned on the light. “What’s wrong?”

 

Ezra stared in horror at his hand. “They have Malira” he said closing his fists. “Eli, they have him...” he looked at him with determination.  “And I have to find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! It took me a while to write this and Celebration came in the way. 
> 
> Pics:  
> 
> 
>   
> 
>  
> 
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
> ♥♥ :D I want to thank rachelrose29 again for being the WONDERFUL beta reader for this chapter! Don't forget to leave a comment, it means the world to me to read what you thought about the chapter. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you like my content I would greatly appreciate if you could please leave a comment, share the fic or consider following me onTwitter ( **[@yoski_soulnova](https://twitter.com/yoski_soulnova)** ), Tumblr ( **[alizrak](http://alizrak.tumblr.com/)** ) and Instagram ( **soulnova_alizrak** )!


End file.
